Wewnętrzny Wróg
by Kiraling
Summary: [Tłumaczenie] Harry zostaje poważnie ranny podczas ataku na Ekspres Londyn-Hogwart - a to dopiero początek. Co oznacza ciąg dziwnych zdarzeń, które mają po nim miejsce? Harry wraz z Remusem Lupinem i Severusem Snape'em muszą znaleźć odpowiedź na to pytanie - i przygotować się do ostatecznej konfrontacji z Voldemortem...
1. Ekspres Hogwart

**Ekspres Hogwart**

Harry ciągnął swój kufer przez tłum czekający na peronie. Coraz bardziej rozdrażniony, kluczył między uczniami pierwszego roku, którzy teraz niemal ze łzami w oczach żegnali się z Hagridem. Niektórzy z nich byli przemoczeni do suchej nitki – nadchodziła burza i podróż łódkami przez jezioro była najwidoczniej pełna „przygód". Deszcz stopniowo przybierał na sile; ubranie Harry'ego było coraz bardziej wilgotne, a jego buty ślizgały się po mokrym peronie. _I to mają być letnie wakacje?_ Zmrużył oczy usiłując przebić wzrokiem mgiełkę i wytarł rękawem okulary. Żałował, że nie pamięta tego zaklęcia, którego nauczyła go Hermiona.

Harry rozejrzał się po peronie szukając dwójki swoich przyjaciół. Powiedział Ronowi i Hermionie, że spotkają się dopiero w pociągu, ponieważ Dumbledore, najwyraźniej wciąż starając się zadośćuczynić za to, co wydarzyło się w Ministerstwie, dziś rano znów zaprosił Harry'ego do swojego gabinetu.

Chłopiec kręcił się niespokojnie na fotelu i z grymasem niezadowolenia rozglądał po pomieszczeniu; raptem kilka dni wcześniej wpadł tutaj i – pełen furii – zniszczył wiele przedmiotów należących do dyrektora. Powinien czuć się z tego powodu winny, ale zamiast tego żałował, że nie zrobił więcej, że nie zniszczył więcej, że nie wyrządził takiej szkody, jaką Dumbledore wyrządził jemu. Kiedy dostał napisane zgrabnym pismem dyrektora zaproszenie, miał ochotę podrzeć je na strzępy, wrzucić do ognia w kominku pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru i patrzeć, jak płonie.

Ale nie zrobił tego.

Miał zbyt dużo zdrowego rozsądku, żeby tak postąpić. Okazywanie swojej złości nie przynosiło żadnego pożytku – to była jedna z lekcji, które odebrał mieszkając u Dursleyów.

Portrety byłych dyrektorów Hogwartu były pogrążone we śnie; nic dziwnego, biorąc pod uwagę godzinę, o której go wezwano. Namalowane postacie chrapały cicho i przewracały się z boku na bok w swoich ramach. Harry ciekaw był, jakie to uczucie – być uwięzionym na płótnie niczym duch w świecie cieni, obserwować bez możliwości działania lub interweniowania. Wszystko byłoby o wiele łatwiejsze gdyby to on był na ścianie i obserwował, jak z tymi problemami boryka się ktoś inny...

Westchnął głęboko. Tak naprawdę nie życzyłby nikomu dźwigania na barkach takiego ciężaru i patrzenia, jak bliscy odchodzą jeden za drugim; ale chociaż raz, choć przez chwilę chciałby obserwować, a nie _doświadczać_.

Drzwi otworzyły się za nim i Harry drgnął, wyrwany ze swych rozmyślań. Nie odwrócił się. Wbił wzrok w unoszącą się i opadającą pierś pogrążonego we śnie portretu dyrektora Dippeta. Przymknął oczy i pozwolił, by zobojętnienie, na którym przywykł ostatnio polegać, otoczyło go niczym całun. Usłyszał zbliżające się kroki i odwrócił głowę, by uniknąć przeszywającego spojrzenia Albusa Dumbledore'a, gdy mężczyzna usiadł w fotelu naprzeciwko niego.

- Dzień dobry, Harry. - powiedział dyrektor łagodnie. Harry zesztywniał; miał ochotę wybić Dumbledore'owi z głowy ten ton – nie potrzebował jego litości. Wiedział, że to, co się wydarzyło, było jego winą i nikt nie musiał mu o tym przypominać.

- Jak się czujesz? - kontynuował Dumbledore.

- Dobrze, dziękuję panu. - odparł Harry chłodno. Natychmiast tego pożałował, ponieważ czuł, że zachowuje się dziecinnie, ale inaczej nie potrafił odegrać się na mężczyźnie. Nie mógł walczyć z nim fizycznie, a krzyki i wrzaski również nie działały, skoro Dumbledore z doprowadzającym do pasji spokojem obserwował, jak Harry demoluje jego gabinet.

- Harry, proszę, spójrz na mnie. - nie była to prośba, ale głos dyrektora był spokojny. Harry podniósł wzrok i przez moment był zszokowany, gdy dostrzegł wielki smutek, który krył się w oczach Dumbledore'a. Najwidoczniej on też cierpiał. Harry zrugał się i ogarnął go wstyd na myśl o tym, jakim się okazał egoistą. Nie był jedynym, którego poruszyły wydarzenia w Ministerstwie... oczywiście, że nie był...

_Ale nikt inny nie czuł na sobie ciężaru przepowiedni, ciężaru tak przygniatającego, że niemal pozbawiał tchu._

- Wiem, że wciąż czujesz się odpowiedzialny za to, co się stało. - powiedział Dumbledore opierając dłonie na biurku i spoglądając na niego zza szkieł swoich okularów. - Ale wiesz przecież, że śmierć Syriusza nie jest twoją winą.

Harry znów odwrócił wzrok.

- Wiem. - wymamrotał. Ostatnio słyszał te słowa cały czas.

- Nie sądzę. - stwierdził Dumbledore, a Harry'emu wydawało się, że wychwycił nutę niecierpliwości w jego głosie. - Powinienem był poświęcić ci więcej czasu w tym roku. Powinienem był powiedzieć ci prawdę i żałuję, że tego nie zrobiłem.

Harry kiwnął głową. To także słyszał już wiele razy.

- Przykro mi również, że odsyłam cię do twoich krewnych tak szybko po tym, co się wydarzyło. Wiem, że wolałbyś spędzić więcej czasu ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, ale muszę cię prosić, żebyś nie robił tego lata nic lekkomyślnego, Harry. Voldemort jest gotów zrobić wszystko, żeby cię dostać w swoje ręce i nie możemy mu tego ułatwiać. Dlatego proszę, abyś nie opuszczał domu swojej ciotki przez cały swój pobyt w tym miejscu.

Harry uniósł lekko brwi w zdumieniu, ale nic nie powiedział; nie zamierzał dać się zamknąć tego lata z Dursleyami – nie po raz kolejny, nie tak, jak Syriusz. Potrzebował ucieczki.

Mijając grupę zerkających spode łba Ślizgonów, Harry powrócił do rzeczywistości. Nie rozglądał się nawet, tylko skoncentrował na znalezieniu wolnego przedziału dla siebie, Rona i Hermiony. Wziął głęboki wdech, pozwolił, by obojętność znów ogarnęła jego umysł, i ruszył dalej, ciągnąc kufer za sobą. Dopiero, gdy znalazł – chyba ostatni – wolny przedział w pociągu, uzmysłowił sobie, że mógł przelewitować swój bagaż. Usiadł, oparł głowę o zagłówek i przymknął oczy, z każdą chwilą czując się coraz bardziej bezużytecznie.

- To nie jest zbieg okoliczności, Ronald. Musi być jakiś powód, dla którego Zakon tutaj jest.

Harry otworzył jedno oko i zobaczył, jak Hermiona, której włosy były potargane od wiatru, i wyglądający na dość zakłopotanego Ron wchodzą do przedziału.

- Nie mówię, że to zbieg okoliczności. - powiedział Ron walcząc ze swoim kufrem. - Po prostu myślę, że to dość dziwne – znów widzieć tu profesora Lupina.

Harry usiadł prosto.

- Profesor Lupin jest w pociągu?

Ron skinął głową siadając obok Hermiony.

- On, większość członków Zakonu i mnóstwo innych czarodziejów, których nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem. Patrolują wagony.

Harry poczuł uścisk w piersi.

- Aurorzy?

- Tak myślę. - odpowiedziała Hermiona. - Atak w Ministerstwie najwyraźniej zaalarmował wszystkich rodziców. Słyszałam, jak Lavender mówiła, że jej rodzice osobiście poprosili Dumbledore'a o większą ochronę.

- No cóż, wiesz przecież, kto ma o wiele więcej zwolenników, niż Zakon; w zeszłym miesiącu się o tym przekonaliśmy. - stwierdził Ron ciężko. - Będziemy potrzebować każdej możliwej ochrony.

Harry przetarł zmęczone oczy i przysunął się bliżej kąta przy oknie. Ron zerknął niepewnie na Hermionę, ona jednak pokręciła głową i uciszyła go spojrzeniem.

Pociąg szarpnął, po czym z głośnym gwizdem ruszył, wyrzucając z komina lokomotywy kłąb dymu; stopniowo nabierał prędkości i kiedy Hogwart zniknął w oddali, Harry po raz pierwszy ucieszył się z tego faktu – koniec z ludźmi obgadującymi go za jego plecami. Oczywiście musiał to znosić już wcześniej, ale od czasu bitwy w Ministerstwie to zjawisko tak się nasiliło, że powoli tracił cierpliwość.

- Jak się czujesz, Harry? - zapytała Hermiona po kilku minutach milczenia. - Chyba nie spałeś ostatnio zbyt dobrze. - dodała, kiedy Harry posłał jej pytające spojrzenie.

Chłopiec skierował wzrok na uciekający za oknem las.

- W porządku. - odpowiedział.

- O czym chciał porozmawiać Dumbledore? - spróbowała znów Hermiona.

- O niczym nowym. Powiedział, żebym nie zachowywał się lekkomyślnie.

- Dursley'owie i tak nie pozwoliliby ci na to, co nie, stary? - stwierdził Ron beztrosko. Harry uśmiechnął się i przywołał w pamięci dzień, w którym napuścił w zoo pytona na swojego kuzyna; za karę tydzień spędził w schowku pod schodami. Miał szczęście, że za nadmuchanie ciotki Marge nie zdążył ponieść konsekwencji.

- Dyrektor ma rację. - powiedziała Hermiona łagodnie. - Jeżeli się z nimi pokłócisz, nie możesz uciec, skoro Sam-Wiesz...

- Voldemort. Jego imię to _Voldemort_, Hermiono. I rozumiem to, naprawdę. To moja wina, że wszyscy mają teraz tyle kłopotów, moja wina, ponieważ to przeze mnie w ogóle został wskrzeszony.

Hermiona popatrzyła na niego w zdumieniu, a po chwili zmarszczyła brwi.

- To właśnie cię niepokoi? - spytała. - Uważasz, że to twoja wina? Harry, czasem jesteś tak niewiarygodnie głupi, że sama nie wiem, jakim cudem dostałeś się do tej szkoły! Oczywiście, że to nie twoja wina. Niby dlaczego miałoby tak być?

- Ona ma rację, kumplu. - dodał Ron. - Skąd miałbyś wiedzieć co się wydarzy na końcu Turnieju Trójmagicznego? Nikt nie mógł przypuszczać, jak to się skończy, nawet Dumbledore.

Harry zacisnął dłonie w pięści i zapatrzył się w ponury leśny krajobraz za oknem.

- Ale mogłem coś zrobić. Mogłem zabić Glizdogona; mogłem ocalić Syriusza; mogłem zapobiec temu wszystkiemu, co się stało. A nie zrobiłem nic.

- Harry, to V-Voldemort podsuwał ci te obrazy. Oszukał cię. Zrobiłeś jedyną rzecz, jaką można było zrobić mając te informacje, które posiadaliśmy. Co, to stało się z Syriuszem, nie było twoją winą.

Ron przytaknął.

- Hermiona ma rację. Nie powinieneś się czuć za to odpowiedzialny.

Harry nie był zadowolony z przebiegu tej rozmowy, więc pozwolił, by ucichła; splótł ręce i znów wyjrzał przez okno. Słuchał uderzających o ściany pociągu kropel deszczu, który był tak obfity, że nie widać było krajobrazu, przez który przejeżdżali, a jedynie otaczającą mgłę i ciemność. Harry nigdy nie zwracał specjalnej uwagi na widoki w czasie podróży, ale teraz, kiedy nie mógł ich dostrzec, zatęsknił za zielenią roślin, pięknem błękitnego nieba i słońcem, którego promienie zazwyczaj oświetlały wnętrza przedziałów.

Jego oddech osiadł na szybie i Harry, który przez chwilę bawił się pisząc na wilgotnej powierzchni swoje imię, nagle dostrzegł kątem oka jakiś cień za oknem; zaalarmowany, odskoczył do tyłu. Hermiona krzyknęła, a Ron wcisnął się w przeciwległy kąt przedziału.

- Co to było, u licha? - szepnął zdejmując dłoń z piersi i siadając z powrotem na swoim miejscu. - Dementorzy?

Hermiona pokręciła głową.

- To nie mógł być dementor. To coś miało twarz... to znaczy wyglądało, jak człowiek.

Harry odwrócił się do niej i zmarszczył brwi. Widział już wcześniej takie same maski, jak przed chwilą...

- Mój Boże...

- Harry? O co chodzi? - spytała Hermiona. Głos jej drżał.

- Śmierciożercy. Zamierzają zaatakować pociąg.


	2. Lot ku wolności

**Lot ku wolności**

Harry chwiejnym krokiem szedł przez korytarz. Jego nogi drżały i z trudnością utrzymywały w pionie jego ciężar. W głowie czuł narastające odrętwienie, ale zmusił się, by je odgonić; musi być czujny, jeśli Śmierciożercy mają zaatakować pociąg.

Po raz pierwszy jednak Harry nie był w stanie zignorować straszliwego niepokoju, który rodził się w jego piersi. Do tej pory w sytuacjach zagrożenia jego strach był tłumiony przez determinację i potrzebę powodzenia – dla przyjaciół i dla Syriusza. Teraz jednak panika, która ścięła niczym lód jego żołądek, nie chciała odejść, a pogłębiły ją jeszcze lampy – do tej pory jasno oświetlające wagony – które w jednym momencie eksplodowały pogrążając pociąg w ciemności. Podniósł się zbiorowy krzyk i wielu przedziałach otworzyły się drzwi. Na wprost jednego z nich Harry zderzył się z czymś dużym i solidnym.

- Harry! - Remus Lupin krzyknął, zaskoczony. Kiedy dostrzegł wyraz rozpaczy na twarzy swojego byłego ucznia, zapytał. - O co chodzi? Co się stało?

- Śmierciożercy. - odparł Harry łamiącym się głosem.

- Gdzie?

- Na zewnątrz. Ron i Hermiona też ich widzieli.

Remus skinął krótko głową i zamknął nadgarstek Harry'ego w żelaznym uścisku.

- Trzymaj się z daleka od tego, rozumiesz, Harry?

Chłopiec kiwnął lekko głową; nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru trzymać się z daleka od czegokolwiek.

- Mówię poważnie. - dodał Remus ostrym tonem; jego brwi były ściągnięte w niemal gniewnym wyrazie. - Zakon i aurorzy się tym zajmą. Po to właśnie tu jesteśmy.

Wciąż trzymając Harry'ego, mężczyzna posłał korytarzami pociągu patronusa, by powiadomić o wszystkim pozostałych członków Zakonu. Nagle we wszystkich wagonach dał się słyszeć grzmiący głos, który nakazał uczniom pozostać w swoich przedziałach. Nikt się tym ostrzeżeniem specjalnie nie przejął – wiele osób zostało na zewnątrz i szeptem wysnuwało teorie na temat tego, co się dzieje. Dopiero ostre słowa Lupina sprawiły, że ci, którzy stali najbliżej Harry'ego, rozpierzchli się. Remus rozejrzał się i szybko wepchnął Harry'ego do pobliskiego przedziału. Chłopiec potknął się o coś lekkiego i wylądował na siedzeniu.

- Harry?

- Harry!

- Ginny?

- Gdzie Ron i Hermiona?

- Neville, to ty?

- Harry, nie żartuję. - Harry usłyszał w ciemności głos Lupina. Czubek jego różdżki zaświecił się i groźnie drgnął przed twarzą chłopca. - _Zostań tutaj_. - następnie zwrócił się do Neville'a i Ginny. - Nie pozwólcie mu opuścić tego przedziału.

Remus zgasił swoją różdżkę i wyszedł zatapiając się w ciemność.

- Harry? - głos Ginny dobiegał z kąta. - Co się tu dzieje, do diabła?

- Śmierciożercy. - odpowiedział Harry; jego własny głos był denerwująco słaby. - Zamierzają opanować pociąg. Myślę... myślę, że chodzi im o mnie.

Harry poczuł, jak Neville sztywnieje obok niego.

- Nie pozwolimy na to. Aurorzy nie pozwolą, dopilnują, żebyś był bezpieczny.

- Mam nadzieję, że masz rację, Neville.

Sięgając po swoją różdżkę, Harry odwrócił się do okna. Cichym _Lumos _rozpalił jej czubek i skierował w stronę Ginny, która uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko. Harry jednak nawet na nią nie spojrzał; jego wzrok przykuł inny widok. Przerażający widok.

- Harry...

- Wiem, Neville.

Ich oczy były wbite w oczy Glizdogona; wydawało się, że mężczyzna w jakiś sposób „szybuje" obok okna przedziału. Jego spojrzenie pełne było kiepsko udawanej złośliwości – Harry bez problemu odnajdywał w nich swój własny strach i niepokój. Glizdogon pomachał do niego swoją przypominającą szczurzą łapę ręką i nagle zniknął w chmurze czarnego dymu.

- Odsuńcie się! - krzyknął Harry łapiąc Ginny i odciągając ją w stronę drzwi.

Chwilę później coś uderzyło w ścianę ich wagonu i cały pociąg zachwiał się na szynach. Harry, Ginny i Neville boleśnie uderzyli w drzwi przedziału, a pojazd zaczął się niebezpiecznie przechylać na bok. Do Glizdogona dołączył tymczasem drugi Śmierciożerca; jego twarz zakrywała maska, ale długich blond włosów nie sposób było pomylić.

_Malfoy otwarcie atakujący pociąg?_, pomyślał Harry półprzytomnie próbując się wyprostować. _Voldemort musi być przekonany, że zwycięży._

Śmierciożercy po raz kolejny zbliżyli się do okna przedziału i z niesamowitą siłą znów uderzyli w przechylający się wagon.

- Przygotujcie się! - krzyknął Harry i mocno przytulił do siebie Ginny.

Tym razem wagon przewrócił się wśród ogłuszającego huku, eksplozji pyłu i deszczu metalowych odłamków; jego pasażerowie, odrzuceni do tyłu, uderzyli w okno. Szyba pękła i runęła na nich tysiącem odłamków boleśnie wbijających się w ciało. Ciężar przewróconego wagonu pociągnął za sobą inne i pociąg zatrzymał się gwałtownie wśród koszmarnego zgrzytu hamulców i kół trących szyny.

Szklane drzwi ich przedziału pękły i cała trójka przeleciała przez korytarz na zewnętrzne okno. Głowa Harry'ego uderzyła w coś twardego i przed oczami zobaczył gwiazdy. Mrugając, by je przegonić, spróbował wstać. Był kompletnie zdezorientowany, a w uszach dzwoniło mu tak, że prawie nic innego nie słyszał, ale wkrótce zewsząd zaczęły do niego docierać odgłosy paniki. Na niczym nie mógł się skupić; miał wrażenie, że jego oczy kręcą się z zawrotną prędkością w jego głowie.

- Harry! Wszystko w porządku? - dobiegł go z boku przerażony głos Neville'a. Harry skinął niepewnie; czuł, jak gęsta, lepka krew spływa po jego karku. Sam Neville też wyglądał na mocno poturbowanego; od brwi do nasady nosa miał głębokie, krwawiące rozcięcie. Przejechał po twarzy drżącą dłonią i rozejrzał wokół, starając się zorientować w sytuacji. Ich wagon był w opłakanym stanie; wyglądał tak, jakby wybuchła w nim bomba. Potłuczone szkło i drewniane odłamki były wszędzie. Uczniowie byli kompletnie ogarnięci paniką, a Harry widział, że wielu z nich jest nieprzytomnych lub ciężko rannych. Serce podeszło mu do gardła, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z ogromu zniszczeń; nie chciał myśleć o tym, co dzieje się na zewnątrz pociągu...

Ściskając kurczowo różdżkę w dłoni, Harry spróbował przedrzeć się do drzwi wagonu. Potknął się o coś i czyjaś ręka pomogła mu utrzymać się na nogach.

- Harry, gdzie idziesz? Nie uda nam się wyjść! - zawołała Ginny gdzieś z boku. Harry westchnął z ulgą; przez moment nie pamiętał nawet, że jest tutaj z nimi. Ale była i była bezpieczna, chociaż od stóp do głów pokryta ciemnym pyłem.

- Możemy spróbować. - mruknął odsuwając ją od siebie. Wycelował różdżkę w tylną ścianę wagonu i mocnym głosem powiedział:

- Reducto!

Ściana drgnęła lekko i pojawiła się na niej pojedyncza rysa, która ciągnęła się aż do sufitu. Harry odwrócił się do Ginny, Neville'a i kilku uczniów szóstego roku, którzy do nich dołączyli.

- Pomóżcie mi! - zawołał znów kierując różdżkę na ścianę.

Tym razem zaklęcie wyrwało się z kilku gardeł, a tył wagonu wśród huku i duszącego kurzu wyleciał w powietrze i rozbił się na sąsiednim wagonie. Harry zatoczył się do przodu kaszląc i oddychając z najwyższym trudem. Gdy kurz opadł, zobaczył wpatrzoną w niego bladą twarz Remusa, podrapaną i zakrwawioną, ale żywą; kiedy mężczyzna ujrzał Harry'ego, pojawił się na niej wyraz ewidentnej ulgi. Podszedł bliżej i złapał go za ramię.

- Jesteś cały? - zapytał nagląco. Harry skinął głową, ale kolana odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa i ugięły się pod nim. Remus natychmiast objął jego pierś silnym ramieniem i bez trudu utrzymał w pionie.

- Dość mocno uderzył się w głowę. - powiedziała cicho Ginny widząc krew, która wciąż spływała po szyi Harry'ego i wsiąkała w kołnierz. Remus odwrócił się do niej i do Neville'a.

- Neville, czy z twoją głową wszystko w porządku? - spytał.

- Tak, to tylko draśnięcie. - odpowiedział chłopiec i odwrócił się szybko, kiedy usłyszał czyjś krzyk wśród ruin. - Pójdę zobaczyć, czy mogę jakoś pomóc.

- Dobrze. - zgodził się Remus; zarzucił sobie rękę Harry'ego na ramiona, a własną ręką objął go w pasie, aby móc go podtrzymać. - Ginny, trzymaj się blisko mnie. Zaprowadzę was do kogoś z Zakonu, kto aportuje was do Kwatery Głównej.

- Tak, proszę pana. - odpowiedziała dziewczyna nie spuszczając wzroku z chwiejącej się postaci Harry'ego.

Remus i Ginny przedarli się przez ruiny wagonu i wyprowadzili Harry'ego, który ledwo trzymał się na nogach, na pole zieleni obok torów kolejowych, gdzie zgromadziła się większość uczniów. Niektórzy z nich leżeli nieprzytomni, inni tulili się do siebie, a jeszcze inni z różdżkami w rękach czujnie rozglądali się dookoła. Aurorzy biegali tu i tam opatrując rany i starając się zaprowadzić jako taki porządek, ale widać było, że nikt tak naprawdę nie wie, co się właściwie dzieje.

Remus delikatnie posadził Harry'ego na trawie i rozejrzał się rozmyślając gorączkowo.

- Czołem Harry, Remus.

Harry spojrzał w górę na młodą, zmartwioną twarz Nimfadory Tonks; nie wiedział nawet, że była w pociągu. Obok niej stała górująca postać Kingsley'a Shacklebolta, a nieco dalej Harry dostrzegł Szalonookiego Moody'ego rozmawiającego z grupą aurorów. Poczuł, że Tonks klęka obok niego i delikatnie obejmuje jego głowę swoimi rękoma. Podobnie jak większość uczniów była pokryta grubą warstwą pyłu, a na jej policzku tworzył się wielki, fioletowy siniak.

- Nic ci nie jest, Tonks? - spytał Remus przyglądając jej się uważnie. Machnęła niedbale ręką.

- Wszystko w porządku, to tylko paskudne stłuczenie. - pochyliła się. - Ale Harry porządnie się pokiereszował. - powiedziała, zaglądając mu w oczy. Wskazała rozcięcie na jego głowie i odwróciła się do Remusa. - To wstrząs mózgu; nie można go aportować w tym stanie, a ja nie będę nawet próbowała leczyć tego bez Poppy – tylko bym wszystko pogorszyła.

Remus już otwierał usta, by się z nią zgodzić, gdy nagle wśród uczniów rozległ się krzyk. Mężczyzna odwrócił się, a jego oczy rozszerzyły z niepokoju.

- Idź. Ja zostanę z Harry'm. - powiedziała Tonks; widząc wahanie Remusa, popchnęła go w stronę uczniów. - Nic mu nie będzie. Musisz pomóc innym.

Remus kiwnął głową i rzuciwszy Harry'emu ostatnie, zmartwione spojrzenie, ruszył w kierunku tłumu z różdżką w ręku, by pomóc tym, którzy tego potrzebowali.

- Gdzie są Śmierciożercy? - zdołał wymamrotać Harry. Wymówienie tych słów okazało się o wiele trudniejsze, niż powinno. W jego głowie brzmiały głośno i wyraźnie, ale wyszły z jego ust jako prawie niezrozumiała gmatwanina wyrazów. Tonks jednak zrozumiała go.

- Nie ma po nich śladu. - odpowiedziała wstając. - Zniszczyli pociąg niemal zupełnie, a potem się zmyli.

- Wrócą. - spróbował powiedzieć Harry. - Widziałem Malfoya. Chyba na coś czekają.

- Na co? - spytała Tonks, zainteresowana.

Zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, w powietrzu rozległ się dźwięk wielu aportacji. Kilku uczniów krzyknęło. Harry odruchowo sięgnął po różdżkę i spróbował wstać, ale w głowie zakręciło mu się tak, że upadł z powrotem na ziemię.

Serce w nim zamarło, gdy dostrzegł skrzywioną w drwiącym grymasie twarz swojego znienawidzonego Mistrza Eliksirów. Już sam ten widok wystarczyłby, żeby przyprawić człowieka o atak paniki. Mężczyzna podszedł do Harry'ego i bezceremonialnie poderwał go do góry.

- Hej! Ostrożnie!

- On ma wstrząs mózgu! - krzyknęła Ginny ze złością, widząc, jak Harry chwieje się w uścisku Snape'a.

Harry nie zdążył nic powiedzieć. Ból z tyłu głowy nagle eksplodował i przeniósł się do przodu – do blizny. Oślepił go tak, że Harry wrzasnął z bólu i zatoczył się do tyłu na zaskoczonego Snape'a. Złapał ramię swojego profesora i kilkakrotnie nabrawszy powietrza głęboko w płuca zdołał w końcu wykrztusić:

- To on. Jest tutaj!


	3. Prawdziwy koszmar

blackwolf1998: Dzięki za komentarz :) Bez szczegółowego zdradzania fabuły mogę tylko powiedzieć, że w tym fanfiku relacje między Voldemortem i Harry'm to dość skomplikowana sprawa i bóle blizny to dopiero początek ;) Miłego czytania!

**Prawdziwy koszmar**

- Musimy natychmiast go stąd zabrać. - warknął Snape wzmacniając uścisk na ramieniu Harry'ego.

Nagle chłopak zorientował się, że nie dociera już do niego to, co dzieje się wokół; świat stał się falującym morzem barw i dźwięków. W głowie zaczęło mu się kręcić jeszcze bardziej, niż poprzednio.

- Wiedział pan, że oni nadchodzą? - spytała Ginny przerażonym głosem. Snape z trudem opanował chęć przewrócenia oczami.

- Oczywiście, że wiedziałem. - odparł ostro. - Stojąc tu i dyskutując tylko marnujemy czas. Nimfadoro, masz odeskortować pana Weasley'a, jego siostrę i pannę Granger do Kwatery Głównej. Za Pottera odpowiadam ja.

Tonks zmierzyła go podejrzliwym wzrokiem.

- Czyje to polecenie?

Snape uniósł brew.

- Dumbledore'a. - stwierdził chłodno.

Nagle rozległe pole, na którym się znajdowali, wypełniły krzyki; studenci, idąc za przykładem aurorów, chwycili różdżki i niespokojnie wycelowali je na oślep w każdym kierunku. Tonks i Kingsley, również uzbrojeni, pobiegli do Szalonookiego, który już zaczął dzielić ludzi na małe oddziały bojowe. Serce Snape'a zamarło, a jego uścisk na ramieniu Harry'ego znów się wzmocnił.

Severus Snape nie był tchórzem. Wręcz przeciwnie.

Odkąd pamiętał wystawiał się na niewyobrażalne niebezpieczeństwa – z pewnością był więc przygotowany na taką sytuację! Często znajdował się przecież w dużo gorszych okolicznościach.

Prawda jednak była taka, że teraz, patrząc na Harry'ego, który kulił się z bólu, czuł jedynie panikę. Zaledwie sekundy dzieliły go od zdradzenia swojej tożsamości jako szpiega; kiedy Voldemort dowie się, że jest zdrajcą, nie tylko zabije Pottera, ale jego również się pozbędzie. Snape'owi ciężko było to przyznać, ale Dumbledore miał rację: los czarodziejskiego świata był w rękach tego niedorosłego chłopaka, który musiał wypełnić swoje zadanie, ale z pewnością nie osiągnie celu sam. Tego właśnie momentu obawiał się Severus Snape – momentu, gdy będzie musiał dotrzymać obietnicy danej Dumbledore'owi i przysięgi złożonej wiele lat temu Lily; musi ochronić jej syna, bez względu na konsekwencje.

- Profesorze!

Zduszony okrzyk córki Weasley'ów wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Snape pociągnął Harry'ego za ramię i obrócił się w miejscu, ale upadł tylko ciężko na kolana pociągając za sobą chłopca.

- Zaklęcia antyaportacyjne! - jęknęła dziewczyna potwierdzając obawy Snape'a.

Zanim ktokolwiek zdołał pojąć, co się dzieje, powietrze zaroiło się od miotanych zaklęć i klątw. Polanę wypełniły zielone i czerwone błyski; ludzie z krzykiem rzucali się na ziemię i szukali schronienia. Zorganizowane grupy w jednej chwili zamieniły się w zdjęty przerażeniem motłoch. Aurorzy kazali młodszym dzieciom szukać kryjówek, ale starsi uczniowie z różdżkami w rękach walczyli na śmierć i życie u boku dorosłych. Jedynymi ludźmi, którzy wśród tego chaosu wydawali się wrosnąć w ziemię, byli śmiertelnie blady profesor Snape, zdezorientowany Harry i oszołomiona Ginny.

- Panno Weasley, niech się pani ukryje! - rozkazał Snape popychając ją, bynajmniej nie delikatnie. Dziewczyna zawahała się przez moment spoglądając na Harry'ego, ale Snape dodał _Natychmiast! _z taką wściekłością, że biegiem ruszyła w kierunku pociągu, by znaleźć jakieś schronienie.

Harry z widocznym trudem stanął prosto i spojrzał przed siebie. Jego strach był dla Snape'a niemal namacalny.

_Śmierciożercy._

Było ich więcej, niż Snape kiedykolwiek widział, nawet na zgromadzeniach Voldemorta. Odwrócił się i zorientował, że otoczyli cały obszar.

Do działania skłonił go dopiero głos, który usłyszał ponad panującym dookoła bitewnym hałasem.

- Zabierz Harry'ego i uciekaj!

Mężczyzna obrócił się i ujrzał Lupina, który biegł do nich z jakimś kawałkiem metalu w dłoni. Rzucił go Snape'owi, a ten złapał go zwinnie wolną ręką. Metal błysnął niebiesko i Snape poczuł znajome, nieprzyjemne szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka.

W powietrzu wybuchnął strumień czerwonego światła. Harry ujrzał z daleka, jak uderzenie odrzuca na ziemię Neville'a i pokiereszowaną Lunę Lovegood i jak Ron, Hermiona i Ginny znikają w chmurze dymu. Wszędzie wokół ludzie walczyli, a Snape chciał, żeby uciekli? Chłopak krzyknął w przypływie furii, ale Lupin wyciągnął dłoń, chwycił go za rękę i w tej samej chwili cały świat wywrócił się na drugą stronę.

Harry upadł na ziemię z bolesnym chrupnięciem. Znów jęknął, ale ból w jego bliźnie złagodniał i teraz pozostało już tylko pulsowanie z tyłu głowy. Snape chwycił go i szorstko dźwignął na nogi.

- Niech mnie pan puści! - warknął Harry wyrywając ramię z uścisku i chwiejnie się prostując. - Musimy tam wrócić!

Snape skierował na niego płonący wzrok. Harry cofnął się o parę kroków, onieśmielony gniewem, jaki dostrzegł w oczach Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Nie bądź idiotą, Potter. Zabiliby cię w mgnieniu oka.

- Ale Rona i Hermionę mogą sobie zabijać, tak? - odkrzyknął Harry; jego słowa były niewyraźne, a obraz przed oczami drżący i zamglony. Potrząsnął głową próbując skupić wzrok na drwiącej twarzy Snape'a. Ten milczał przez kilka chwil, a następnie stwierdził oschłym tonem:

- Są mniej cenni. A teraz chodź.

- Severusie! - upomniał go z boku Lupin. - Są cali i zdrowi, Harry. Tonks zabrała ich do Kwatery Głównej. Dałem im świstoklik, zanim przybiegłem do was.

- Czy też się tam wybieramy? - wymamrotał Harry czując, jak ból w tylnej części czaszki powraca z pełną siłą. Zakręciło mu się w głowie, a kolana ugięły. Lupin wyciągnął ręce i złapał go pod ramionami, a następnie delikatnie położył na ziemi. Snape wciągnął niecierpliwie powietrze.

- Doskonały moment na utratę przytomności, Potter. - prychnął. - Lupin, gdzie dokładnie przeniósł nas ten świstoklik?

- Do lasu na obrzeżach Hogsmeade. Jeśli skierujemy się na wschód, powinniśmy dotrzeć do stacji kolejowej.

Snape skinął krótko głową i odwrócił się. Harry był wdzięczny w duchu, że mężczyzna daje mu chwilę, by się pozbierać, ale gdy ogarnęła go fala mdłości tak silnych, że musiał odwrócić się i zwymiotować w pobliskie krzaki, zrozumiał, że w najbliższym czasie nie da rady gdziekolwiek się ruszyć – przeszywające łupanie w czaszce na pewno mu na to nie pozwoli. Krew wciąż spływała po jego szyi i to uczucie sprawiało, że czuł chłód w żołądku. Rytm krwawienia był zgodny z biciem jego serca; Harry pozwolił, by jego głowa opadła na ziemię, ale para rąk chwyciła jego ramiona w mocnym uścisku.

- Harry? - Lupin wpatrywał się w niego z troską w oczach.

Szum w uszach Harry'ego nie pozwalał mu się skupić.

- Moja głowa... - zdołał jedynie wymamrotać.

Lupin spojrzał na Snape'a.

- Nie możemy go ruszać w tym stanie. - powiedział niespokojnie. - Tonks z pewnością wróciła już do zamku; czy mógłbyś ruszyć przodem i dać znać Zakonowi gdzie jesteśmy? Powinniśmy być tutaj bezpieczni.

Remus ostrożnie podniósł Harry'ego tak, by oprzeć go plecami o pień jednego z drzew.

- Możesz na mnie spojrzeć, Harry?

- … jestem zmęczony.

Snape uniósł brwi.

- On potrzebuje Poppy. - powiedział i wycelował różdżkę w kierunku zamku; z jej końca wystrzeliła piękna, srebrna łania. Snape wyszeptał do niej kilka słów i patronus zgrabnie ruszył przed siebie między drzewami. Minęło kilka minut niezręcznej ciszy. Lupin dostrzegł, jak Snape przeciera czoło ręką, która najwyraźniej drżała.

- Wysłałem do zamku wiadomość, że jesteśmy bezpieczni i gdzie się znajdujemy. - powiedział nagle Mistrz Eliksirów. - Ktoś zaraz powinien się tu zjawić.

Remus uniósł brwi; jego oczy wciąż śledziły drżącą dłoń Snape'a.

- To pewnie twój największy koszmar: utknąć na końcu świata ze mną i Harry'm jako jedynym towarzystwem. - stwierdził.

Usta Snape'a drgnęły lekko.

- Potter jest w tej chwili w takim stanie, że żadne z niego towarzystwo.

Lupin przełknął starając się zlikwidować uścisk w gardle, zanim zadał następne pytanie.

- Czemu Voldemort kazał Śmierciożercom zaatakować pociąg, Severusie? - przesunął się nieco i rzucił ukradkowe spojrzenie na Harry'ego; chłopiec wciąż był przytomny, ale zdawał się uważnie obserwować coś bardzo, bardzo odległego. Lupin przeniósł ponury wzrok znów na Mistrza Eliksirów. - Jak mógł myśleć, że nie wyjdzie na jaw fakt, że to jego dzieło?

Oczy Snape'a błyszczały, ale nie z powodu triumfu, jak u innych Śmierciożerców; jego ramiona opadły, jakby pod wpływem chłodu, i mężczyzna westchnął – cicho, głęboko. Światło księżyca nadawało jego skórze woskowy odcień. Remus nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że coś jest nie tak.

- To już nie jest kwestia zachowywania tajemnicy. - odpowiedział Snape i objął ręką miejsce, w którym na jego ciele wytatuowany był Mroczny Znak. - Dla Czarnego Pana strach jest kluczem do manipulowania ludźmi. Atak na pociąg ma być dowodem na to, że Dumbledore traci kontrolę.

Lupin wiedział o tym wszystkim rzecz jasna, ale usłyszenie tych słów z ust kogoś innego było jeszcze gorsze, niż sama świadomość. Znów spojrzał na Harry'ego, który miał teraz zamknięte oczy i zmarszczone brwi.

- Harry, otwórz oczy. - szepnął klepiąc go lekko w policzek. - Nie możesz zasnąć.

- Remus, czuję coś dziwnego w piersi... - wymamrotał Harry. Oczy Lupina rozszerzyły się; Snape spoglądał w kierunku zamku z coraz większym niepokojem.

- Połóż się. - powiedział Remus łagodnie. Harry'emu nie trzeba było tego dwa razy powtarzać; z pomocą Lupina obrócił się na bok i położył głowę na kupce liści. Ten ruch jednak okazał się błędny, gdyż w następnej chwili poczuł w sercu nieznośny ból, który chwycił je niczym żelazna obręcz. Świat wokół niego stał się wirującą mieszaniną dźwięków i barw. Jego ręce i nogi zaczęły podrygiwać, jakby chciały odnaleźć wspólny rytm i zmusić serce, by znów zaczęło bić regularnie. Jak przez mgłę poczuł starające się go przytrzymać ręce i usłyszał skierowany do siebie głos, aż w końcu, po ostatnim, koszmarnym zawrocie głowy, wszystko wokół pogrążyło się w ciemności.


	4. Światło w Piekle

Po pierwsze, wychodząc naprzeciw - całkowicie słusznej - krytyce Freji, niniejszym podaję oficjalne informacje na temat oryginału tego fanfika:

Autor: MadeleineBeverley

Tytuł: 'The Enemy Within'

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest! (Nieczęsta to sytuacja - część autorów na odcięła się już chyba od swoich dzieł raz na zawsze i nie odpisują nawet na maile z pytaniem o zgodę na tłumaczenie; wiem, bo kilka kolejnych opowiadań mam już na oku ;)).

Jeśli ktoś wejdzie na profil autorki, zorientuje się, że to opowiadanie ma ciąg dalszy, zatytułowany 'The Veils Reward'; od razu mogę powiedzieć, że ono również będzie przetłumaczone :)

Freja: Ach, kochany Severus... powiem tak: im dalej w las, tym większą będzie odgrywał rolę; radzę go bacznie obserwować!

Adysza: To super, że już uważasz opowiadanie za ciekawe :) Trochę się martwiłam, że pierwsze kilka rozdziałów może nie przykuć uwagi (głównie dlatego, że taka właściwa akcja zaczyna się dopiero około rozdziałów 10/11), ale skoro już teraz jest godne zainteresowania, to tym bardziej zachęcam do dalszego czytania, bo będzie tylko coraz lepiej :D

Jamie Grant: Pochwała za ciekawy opis to chyba najlepsze, co mogło mnie spotkać - dziękuję! :) W przeciwieństwie do dialogów opisy są dość trudne do przetłumaczenia, że już o _dobrym_ przetłumaczeniu nie wspomnę... Myślę, że Harry w tym opowiadaniu powinien zadowolić większość czytelników - jest dość kanoniczny, ale pewne cechy, które w kanonie drażnią, zostały tu moim zdaniem przytłumione ;)

deframbuesa: Bardzo się cieszę, że bohaterowie wydają się kanoniczni :) Autorce oryginału udaje się zachować tę kanoniczność cały czas - mam nadzieję, że mnie uda się z kolei dobrze oddać ją w tłumaczeniu!

I jeszcze małe ogłoszenie parafialne: dopóki nic nie pokrzyżuje moich planów i tempa tłumaczenia, będę się starała zamieszczać dwa rozdziały tygodniowo.

A teraz zapraszam do czytania :)

**Światło w piekle**

...

…

- … potrzebuje tylko więcej czasu...

…

- … wakacyjnej pracy domowej! Możesz w to uwierzyć?

- Och Ron, na litość boską...

…

- … zmartwiona, kochaniutki. Muszę ci ugotować coś pysznego.

…

- … Harry? Harry! Widzieliście to? Profesorze Lupin, słowo daję, widziałem, jak się poruszył!

- Harry, słyszysz mnie? To ja, Remus...

…

- O wiele lepiej... kolor powraca. Powinien...

…

- Myślę, że stara się bardziej, odkąd Syriusz...

- Cicho, Ron!

- No co? To prawda. Profesor Lupin od kilku dni w ogóle stąd nie wychodzi.

- Martwi się, tak jak my wszyscy.

- Nawet nic nie mówi – po prostu siedzi...

…

- … świadomość. To już niedługo.

Jasność była oślepiająca, ale przynajmniej było ciepło. Gdziekolwiek Harry się znajdował, czuł się lekki jak piórko, otoczony komfortem i wygodą niczym kokonem.

Wokół niego rozbrzmiewały głosy. Pozwalał im krążyć nad swoją głową, ale nie zależało mu na tym, by zrozumieć, co mówią; nieświadomość była błogosławieństwem. Tutaj nic nie mogło go zranić. Był bezpieczny.

Harry czuł, że powoli unosi się ku powierzchni morza odosobnienia, w którym dryfował. Głosy stawały się coraz wyraźniejsze i w końcu poczuł się też świadomy własnego ciała. Było to dziwne uczucie; chciał je wypróbować – co był w stanie zrobić?

Spróbował zacisnąć palce na tym, w co był owinięty. Prześcieradło? Koc? Cokolwiek to było, było o wiele bardziej miękkie, niż to, do czego przywykł u Dursley'ów.

Czyjaś łagodna dłoń przytrzymała jego rękę na posłaniu. Ktoś był obok. Znajomy głos, który usłyszał, pomógł mu otrząsnąć się z dezorientacji.

- Poppy? Zdaje się, że się budzi.

Skąd znał ten głos? Chciał zobaczyć, do kogo należy. Jego powieki zadrżały. _Jest zbyt jasno._

Wszędzie była biel. Zamrugał kilka razy, po czym znów zamknął oczy.

- Harry, czy możesz otworzyć dla mnie oczy?

Światło przytłumiono, więc spróbował unieść powieki jeszcze raz. Kiedy to zrobił, przed oczami miał niemal ciemność, ale mimo to wiedział, gdzie się znajduje. Co zrobił tym razem? Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał znów znosić odrastania kości w ręce.

Czuł się jednak inaczej, niż wtedy. _Gorzej._

_- _Słyszysz mnie? - spytał głos. Harry potaknął i odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na jego właściciela.

_Remus._

Jego były nauczyciel uśmiechnął się i uścisnął pokrzepiająco jego dłoń.

- Trzymaj się, pani Pomfrey już idzie.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Jeśli nie chodziło o Quidditcha, to co tutaj robił? Próba rozgryzienia tej kwestii okazała się wysiłkiem wystarczającym, by jego oczy znów zaczęły się zamykać.

- Harry, świetnie sobie radzisz. Wytrzymaj jeszcze moment, Poppy chce cię zbadać.

Do jego uszu dotarł kolejny głos, tym razem żeński. Obrócił głowę w drugą stronę i zobaczył zatroskaną, ale uśmiechniętą twarz pielęgniarki.

- Panie Potter, zdaje się, że będę musiała podpisać to łóżko, tak często pan w nim ląduje. - powiedziała życzliwie. - Wiem, że jesteś zmęczony, ale musisz to wypić.

Harry zmierzył eliksiry w jej rękach podejrzliwym wzrokiem. Już czuł ich smak na języku i z trudnością przełknął ślinę. Pani Pomfrey podparła jego kark i kolejno podała buteleczki czekając, aż Harry wypije ich chłodną zawartość. Gdy uporał się ze wszystkimi, zasnął, zanim przytknął głowę z powrotem do poduszki.

###

- Jak się czujesz?

Cichy głos doleciał do jego uszu. Harry obrócił oczy na Lupina i uśmiechnął się słabo.

- Lepiej. - wyszeptał.

- Przez długi czas wszyscy porządnie się o ciebie martwili. - powiedział Remus stawiając krzesło przy łóżku.

- Jak długo? - spytał Harry.

- Tydzień, ale przez kilka ostatnich dni budziłeś się co jakiś czas.

- Co się stało? - spytał Harry ochryple i uniósł brwi słysząc swój głos. Odkaszlnął, skrzywił się czując zawroty głowy spowodowane tym niewielkim wysiłkiem, i spróbował ponownie. - Co się... co jest nie tak z moim głosem?

- Po prostu jakiś czas go nie używałeś, to wszystko. - Remus uśmiechnął się łagodnie. Po chwili jednak jego uśmiech zbladł i mężczyzna pochylił się opierając łokcie na kolanach. - Pamiętasz, co się stało?

Wspomnienia zeszłego tygodnia powróciły do niego i stanęły przed oczami jako wirująca mieszanina obrazów i dźwięków tak nagle, jakby ktoś włączył światło w jego głowie.

- Pociąg się wykoleił. - stwierdził cicho.

- Śmierciożercy go zaatakowali. - potwierdził Remus.

- Glizdogon i Malfoy... widzieliśmy ich; czy ktoś został ranny?

Remus przytaknął ze smutkiem.

- Udało nam się wydostać stamtąd wszystkich, ale wielu uczniów odniosło obrażenia. Aportowaliśmy ich w bezpieczne miejsca, kiedy znów pojawili się Śmierciożercy. Walka zaczęła się na nowo, ale na szczęście po tym, jak zabraliśmy cię z Severusem pojawił się Dumbledore z posiłkami i Śmierciożercy uciekli. Nie wiem, ile ofiar jest po naszej stronie; nie podano jeszcze oficjalnej informacji na ten temat.

Harry poczuł się tak, jakby ktoś uderzył go pięścią w brzuch; było mu niedobrze. Przez niego zginęli kolejni ludzie. Czy nie byłoby lepiej, gdyby po prostu oddał się w ręce Voldemorta? Wtedy mógłby się nim zająć Zakon. Przepowiednia musi dopuszczać taką możliwość...!

- Voldemort tam był. - powiedział przypominając sobie ból, który czuł. - Czułem to, moja blizna...

Remus spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem.

- Voldemorta tam nie było, Harry.

Chłopiec, zupełnie zdezorientowany, potarł nieświadomie swoją bliznę, zanim przypomniał sobie o przyjaciołach.

- Ron i Hermiona? Ginny?

- Są bezpieczni. - uspokoił go Remus. - Tonks zabrała ich do Kwatery Głównej. Wszyscy członkowie Zakonu są cali i...

- Tylko ty jeden zdołałeś się niemal zabić, Potter. - rozległ się od drzwi drwiący głos. - To, co się stało z innymi, nie ma większego znaczenia.

Harry zacisnął pięści na prześcieradle; całe jego ciało spięło się z wściekłości. Remus wstał.

- Severusie...

- Ci, którzy zginęli, się nie liczą? - Harry starał się okazać gniew swoimi słowami, ale był tak słaby, że niewiele z tego wyszło. - Tak pan sądzi?

- Harry, spokojnie...

- Ci ludzie zginęli z mojego powodu! Całe rodziny straciły bliskich, a pan uważa, że nic się nie stało?

- Harry, to nie twoja wina. - zapewnił Remus; wbijał rozeźlony wzrok w Snape'a, którego wargi wykrzywiły się w rozbawieniu.

- Oczywiście, że to moja wina, Remus. Chodziło im o mnie, prawda? Zniszczyli cały pociąg, ponieważ chcieli mnie dostać w swoje ręce.

- Harry, uspokój się, albo pani Pomfrey rzuci na ciebie zaklęcie usypiające. - powiedział surowo Remus obserwując, jak pierś Harry'ego unosi się i opada w niespokojnym oddechu. - Tu chodzi o coś więcej – Voldemort chce po prostu wywołać chaos i przerazić ludzi.

- A pan - Harry znów odwrócił się do Snape'a, zdecydowany obarczyć kogoś winą. - zabrał mnie, gdy wszyscy inni walczyli! Zostawił pan moich przyjaciół na śmierć!

- Zdaje się, że miesiąc temu to właśnie ty poprowadziłeś ich na niemal pewną śmierć, Potter.

Te słowa wywołały pożądany skutek. Harry zacisnął usta i zagryzł wargi, po czym rzekł lodowatym tonem:

- Wynoś się.

Snape wykrzywił usta i ruszył do wyjścia.

- Prawda boli, czyż nie? - zadrwił i zamknął za sobą drzwi z głośnym hukiem.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy wypełnionej tylko echem słów Snape'a. Nagle Harry zorientował się, że jego uszy zaczyna wypełniać niewyraźne brzęczenie; jego głowa wydawała się dziwnie lekka, jakby zbyt szybko wstał. Gniew na Snape'a sprawił, że nie zauważył tych objawów od razu. Czuł się tak, jakby miał zaraz spaść z łóżka.

- Wszystko w porządku? - spytał Remus obserwując Harry'ego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

- Moja głowa... czuję się jakoś dziwnie. - odpowiedział chłopiec mrugając kilkakrotnie, by odgonić słabość.

- Kiedy pociąg się przewrócił uderzyłeś w coś bardzo mocno głową. Straciłeś dużo krwi i zemdlałeś, a później musieliśmy użyć świstoklika, który jeszcze wszystko pogorszył.

Harry usłyszał zniecierpliwione cmoknięcie Poppy, która nagle pojawiła się przy jego łóżku, jak to było w jej zwyczaju.

- Świstoklik, też coś. - mruknęła przyglądając mu się zmrużonymi oczyma.

- Twój mózg musiał dojść do siebie po tym wstrząsie. Poppy umieściła cię pod zaklęciem usypiającym, żeby twój organizm miał czas na zregenerowanie sił.

Harry przeczesał ręką włosy i przesunął ją aż na tył głowy; skrzywił się lekko wyczuwając palcami bliznę, która ciągnęła się od jej prawej do lewej strony.

- Prawie rozłupałem sobie czaszkę na pół. - stwierdził dotykając lekko rany.

- Owszem, panie Potter. - powiedziała pielęgniarka. - Musi pan odpocząć. Gdyby to zależało ode mnie, zostałby pan tu jeszcze przez tydzień albo i dwa, ale niestety zostanie pan zabrany spod mojej opieki.

Harry ostrożnie skinął głową – pani Pomfrey potrafiła być groźna, kiedy chciała.

- Mówię poważnie, panie Potter. - ostrzegła surowo. - To nie jest zwykły uraz głowy i jego leczenie trwało wiele dni. Minie trochę czasu zanim znów poczujesz się zupełnie zdrowy; możesz mieć bóle głowy i zaniki pamięci, a jeżeli znów się uderzysz, może dojść do kolejnej zapaści.

Harry westchnął.

- Świetnie. - mruknął. Kiedy zobaczył minę pielęgniarki dodał szybko: - Rozumiem... będę na siebie uważał.

- Mam nadzieję.

###

- Byłeś tutaj? - spytał Harry kilka dni później widząc ciemne cienie pod oczami Lupina. - Przez cały ten czas, kiedy byłem nieprzytomny?

- Oczywiście. - odparł Remus z uśmiechem. - Musiałem się upewnić, że w pełni dojdziesz do siebie. James nie wybaczyłby mi, gdybyś obudził się niezdolny do gry w Quidditcha.

- Dziękuję. - na policzkach Harry'ego wykwitł lekki rumieniec. - Ale co teraz będzie?

- Pod koniec tygodnia zabieramy cię do Dursley'ów.

- A co z Voldemortem? - zapytał Harry ignorując chłód, jaki wywołała w nim myśl o powrocie do ciotki i wujka. - Skoro otwarcie zaatakował ekspres Londyn-Hogwart to znaczy, że jest coraz silniejszy. - Harry z trudem przełknął ślinę. - Wkrótce wybuchnie kolejna wojna, prawda? Znów będzie próbował mnie dostać w swoje ręce.

Chłopiec zrugał się wewnętrznie za poruszenie tego tematu, ale obawy same wyrwały się z jego ust zanim zdążył się opanować.

Remus przez kilka chwil bił się w myślami zanim odpowiedział.

- Tak, możemy założyć, że ten moment jest coraz bliżej. Myślę, że Dumbledore zorganizuje dla ciebie lekcje – treningi, a dla Zakonu utworzy jakiś plan działania. - pochylił się, złapał Harry'ego za ramię i ścisnął je lekko. - Nie jesteś sam; będziemy walczyć wszyscy razem.

- Dumbledore pozwoli mi walczyć? - spytał Harry zdziwiony.

- Pewnie nie bylibyśmy w stanie cię powstrzymać nawet gdybyśmy chcieli. - stwierdził Remus. - Myślę, że dyrektor w końcu to zrozumiał.

Harry nie potrafił spojrzeć mu w oczy; wbił wzrok w małe pęknięcie w przeciwległej ścianie. _Albo wysyła mnie na śmierć, by przepowiednia się wypełniła_, pomyślał gorzko. _Oczywiście, że chce, żebym walczył; chce, żebym skończył to wszystko._

_- _Ron i Hermiona też będą chcieli dołączyć do bitwy – tak samo, jak Fred i George, i ty, i Zakon... nie chcę, żeby ktoś jeszcze zginął z mojego powodu. - powiedział Harry cicho.

- Wszyscy chcą pomóc; wszyscy razem chcemy go pokonać. Nie powstrzymasz ludzi przed przyłączeniem się do walki. Voldemort wymordował ich rodziny i przyjaciół – ci ludzie chcą zadośćuczynienia. Nie będziesz sam.

- A jeśli coś się stanie Ronowi, Hermionie albo tobie? Nie sądzę, by mój tata wybaczył _mnie_, gdybym doprowadził do śmierci ostatniego z Huncwotów. I sam też nigdy bym sobie tego nie darował.

Remus uśmiechnął się słysząc ostatnie zdanie.

- Powiedz mi – czy gdyby Voldemort nie odpowiadał za śmierć twoich rodziców, gdyby Syriusz przez niego nie zginął, gdyby nie sprawił ci tyle bólu przez te wszystkie lata, czy nadal chciałbyś z nim walczyć?

Harry zastanowił się przez chwilę.

- Tak sądzę. - odpowiedział w końcu z przekonaniem. - Nie chciałbym, żeby cierpiał ktokolwiek inny.

Remus znów się uśmiechnął.

- Tak właśnie myślą wszyscy pozostali. Walczą, bo _chcą_ walczyć i zdają sobie sprawę z zagrożenia. Jesteśmy jak armia i jak armia będziemy się bić. W strachu nie ma nic złego...

- Nie boję się. - przerwał Harry szybko. - To znaczy tak, boję się, ale nie walki – boję się stracić tych, na których mi zależy.

Remus położył dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego i ścisnął je pokrzepiająco.

- W takim razie musimy zrobić wszystko, żeby do tego nie doszło. Dumbledore nie pozwoli, żebyśmy ruszyli do walki nieprzygotowani.

Usta Harry'ego drgnęły lekko.

- Tak jak ja mam w zwyczaju – to masz na myśli?

- Twoja intuicja na pewno nam się przyda. - odparł Remus z zadziornym uśmiechem. Harry w odpowiedzi również zdobył się na lekki uśmiech.

- Zgrabnie to ująłeś.

- Odpocznij teraz. Wrócę za parę godzin.

Harry znów dotknął rany z tyłu głowy.

Dumbledore pozwoli mu walczyć; Zakon będzie przygotowany. Słowa Remusa dodały mu nieco otuchy. Zdobędą przynajmniej trochę doświadczenia, zanim ruszą do walki i być może uda się nawet powstrzymać Voldemorta przed kolejnymi poważnymi atakami, nim to nastąpi. Harry wiedział, że jeśli tylko dyrektor będzie w stanie to sobie zapewnić, walka będzie odbywała się na jego warunkach; to on będzie pociągał za sznurki. _Zupełnie tak, jak robi to ze mną_, pomyślał Harry. Ale nawet jeśli tak rzeczywiście będzie, jeśli przegra, to przegra walcząc; jeśli Voldemort go zabije, Harry zginie tak, jak chciał – zabierając ze sobą tylu Śmierciożerców, ilu się da.

Ale najpierw musi przetrwać pobyt u Dursley'ów.


	5. Wrogość

Jamie Grant: Ja jestem tak uczulona na niekanoniczne przedstawianie postaci, że nie jestem już nawet w stanie czytać opowiadań, których bohaterowie od razu nie przypadną mi do gustu (czasem to smutne, bo przecież niekanoniczne postaci nie oznaczają od razu kiepskiej fabuły, prawda?)! Cieszę się, że póki co ten fik spełnia wymogi kanoniczności :) Tłumaczenie fanfików to dla mnie dobry sposób na bycie na bieżąco z językiem, z którym mam ostatnio mało do czynienia - a że przy okazji korzystają z tego czytelnicy, tym lepiej! :D

Freja: Tak, Snape jest póki co do bólu, wrednie kanoniczny; z czasem nieco wyewoluuje, że tak powiem :) A Remus będzie tylko opiekunem Harry'ego. W ogóle jeśli chodzi o slash jestem bardzo wybredna - toleruję jedynie Snupiny i, bardzo sporadycznie, Remus/Syriusz. W tym fiku jedyne pairingi to **Remus/Tonks** i **Harry/Ginny**, ale są to tak mało znaczące wątki, że nawet nie uznałam za potrzebne odnotować tego w opisie opowiadania.

**Wrogość**

Harry patrzył w przygnębieniu na swoje nogi, które zwisały z brzegu łóżka. Minęły już niemal dwa tygodnie, odkąd został przyjęty do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, i chociaż wolno mu było się po nim poruszać, nie był pewien, czy w ogóle czuje się lepiej. Kiedy pani Pomfrey po raz pierwszy pozwoliła mu wstać, Remus pomógł mu dojść do toalety; chociaż Harry był mu wdzięczny, czuł też olbrzymie zakłopotanie na myśl o tym, że potrzebuje pomocy przy tak prostej czynności jak chodzenie. Remus przez całą drogę pewną ręką trzymał go za ramię, a potem zaczekał na zewnątrz, by pomóc Harry'emu wrócić do łóżka.

Chłopiec był wdzięczny, że nikt nie męczy go przynajmniej nieustającymi pytaniami o samopoczucie; Remus czekał po prostu, aż Harry sam dojdzie do siebie i był w pobliżu, jeśli jego pomoc mogła się okazać przydatna. To było dziwne uczucie – mieć przy sobie kogoś, na kogo można zawsze liczyć, nawet w najprostszych sprawach. Niestety nie powinien się do tego przyzwyczajać, bo wkrótce znów będzie zdany wyłącznie na siebie; Moody, Tonks i Remus za kilka minut zabiorą go do Dursley'ów i Harry zastanawiał się, jak ma wracać do zdrowia, skoro ciotka i wuj na pewno zaprzęgną go do pracy gdy tylko znów pojawi się u nich w domu. Pani Pomfrey dała mu listę nakazów i zakazów, których miał ściśle przestrzegać, i wynikało z nich jasno, że musi unikać każdego większego wysiłku. Harry wywrócił oczami; jasne, Dursley'owie na pewno pozwolą mu się lenić! A Stworek jest uroczy.

Dumbledore powiedział Harry'emu, że osobiście rozmawiał z Petunią i Vernonem – poinformował ich o zaistniałej sytuacji i zażądał, by mieli na niego oko. Harry szczerze wątpił, by zamierzali to robić; zapewne nie interesowało ich nawet, że niemal zginął! Ale skoro dyrektor postanowił odesłać go do wujostwa, to Harry musiał sobie jakoś u nich poradzić; był jednak pewien, że będzie to bardzo nieprzyjemna wizyta.

Ron i Hermiona często go odwiedzali, podobnie jak pani Weasley i bliźniaki. Remus był obecny niemal codziennie; miał jednak zwyczaj znikać na parę godzin, a gdy wracał, za każdym razem był coraz bardziej przygnębiony. Wszyscy robili, co mogli, by podnieść go na duchu i odciągnąć jego myśli od powrotu na Privet Drive, ale Harry zauważył, że jego umysł często „odpływał" sam z siebie; ciężko było mu skupić się na tym, co mówili do niego inni – ich głosy zbliżały się i oddalały, jak dźwięk ze źle ustawionego radia. Czuł się tak, jakby otaczała go biała mgła, podobnie jak wtedy, gdy zbliżali się dementorzy, i odcinała go od zewnętrznego świata, zazwyczaj dopóki zaniepokojony Remus nie wyrwał go z tego „zamyślenia". Poppy twierdziła oczywiście, że to normalne i że z czasem mu przejdzie.

_- _To tylko dwa tygodnie, Harry. - zapewnił pokrzepiająco Lupin i uśmiechnął się obserwując Harry'ego ze swojego krzesła. Chłopiec podniósł głowę i zmarszczył brwi próbując coś sobie przypomnieć.

- Ile? - spytał. - Dumbledore powiedział, że tylko tydzień!

Remus pokręcił głową; w jego oczach błysnęło coś, czego Harry nie był w stanie rozpoznać.

- Dyrektor uważa, że lepiej będzie, jeśli pozostaniesz tam tydzień dłużej – będziemy wtedy mieli pewność, że ochronne zaklęcia krwi nie mogą być naruszone.

- Świetnie. - mruknął Harry i przesunął palcami po swojej nowej bliźnie; była inna, niż błyskawica na czole – wystająca, napuchnięta... _brzydka_. Kolejny dowód na to, że Voldemort niemal pozbawił go życia...

- Czas na nas, Harry. - powiedział nagle Remus wstając. Harry zerknął za niego i zobaczył burzę różowych włosów na głowie Tonks, a obok niej – onieśmielającą postać Szalonookiego Moody'ego. Tonks potknęła się na progu Skrzydła Szpitalnego i, uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha, podeszła, by przywitać się z Remusem. Harry zauważył ciemny rumieniec na jego twarzy, gdy ściskał dziewczynę, i ukrył swój uśmieszek.

- Czołem, Harry. - powiedziała z kolei do niego Tonks, pochyliła się i poczochrała mu włosy.

- Tonks! - jęknął Harry przejeżdżając ręką po czarnych kosmykach. - Dopiero co je ułożyłem!

Remus zachichotał.

- Nigdy ich nie ułożysz, Harry; Jamesowi też się to nie udało.

- Nie szkodzi – tak wyglądają świetnie. - powiedziała Tonks. - Jakbyś dopiero co zsiadł z miotły!

Remus zaśmiał się jeszcze serdeczniej. Harry rzucił mu ostre spojrzenie; wciąż pamiętał rozmowę, którą odbył z nim i Syriuszem o ojcu po ujrzeniu wspomnień w Myślodsiewni Snape'a.

- Gotowy? - spytała Tonks. - Użyjemy sieci Fiuu; mam nadzieję, że twoi krewni nie będą mieli nic przeciwko.

Harry westchnął; był pewien, zupełnie pewien, że jego krewni będą mieli wiele przeciwko.

- Już dałem im znać, że jesteśmy w drodze. - zapewnił Remus wyczuwając niepokój Harry'ego. - I w jaki sposób przybędziemy.

- No cóż, miejmy nadzieję, że odblokowali kominek. - mruknął chłopiec.

Tonks ruszyła przodem; chwyciła garść proszku Fiuu, wrzuciła go do ognia i zniknęła w błysku zielonych płomieni, zostawiając za sobą ciemność i chmurę pyłu. Moody był następny. Ze swoistą gracją dokuśtykał do kominka i z okrzykiem „Numer cztery, Privet Drive!" opuścił Skrzydło Szpitalne.

- My ruszymy razem. - powiedział Remus po kilku chwilach. - Nawet bez urazu głowy ciężko jest zachować równowagę.

Harry skrzywił się.

- Moja głowa nie jest... - urwał jednak, gdy jego umysł znów otuliła mgła; przez kilka chwil był cudownie wszystkiego nieświadomy. Dopiero gdy Remus pstryknął mu palcami przed nosem doszedł do siebie. Chłopiec spojrzał na niego niepewnie.

- Przepraszam. - powiedział cicho.

- Chyba nie muszę nic więcej dodawać. - uznał Remus; na jego twarzy widać było szczerą troskę. Jedna ręką mocno złapał Harry'ego za ramię, a drugą wrzucił do kominka proszek Fiuu.

Harry nie lubił podróżować siecią Fiuu; proszek wpadał mu do oczu i nosa, żołądek ścisnął się tak, jakby spadł z wielkiej wysokości, a głowa wirowała nieprzyjemnie, gdy w końcu znalazł się w salonie Dursley'ów. Harry zatoczył się do przodu, ale Remus złapał go za łokieć i pomógł zachować równowagę, po czym sam otrzepał kurz ze swoich wytartych szat.

- Najwyższy czas, do diabła! - głośny głos rozległ się gdzieś z drugiej strony pokoju.

Harry skrzywił się wyraźnie, gdy wuj Vernon ruszył w jego stronę i wycelował w jego twarz wielki, serdelkowaty palec.

- Jak śmiesz kazać mi czekać, chłopcze? I znów zaśmiecasz mój dom tym – tym _paskudztwem_! Zabieraj to wszystko na górę, w tej chwili!

Niestety właśnie w tym momencie jego mózg postanowił po raz kolejny odpłynąć i pogrążyć się w gęstej, białej mgle. Do przytomności doprowadził go dopiero gromki krzyk wuja; Harry bał się, że głowa eksploduje mu od tego hałasu. Kiedy jego wzrok znów zaczął sprawnie funkcjonować, Harry dostrzegł, że Tonks i Moody celują swoimi różdżkami w pierś Vernona Dursley'a, a Remus przytrzymuje jego ramię, które znalazło się nagle niepokojąco blisko twarzy chłopca; jego własna ręka drżała lekko z wysiłku.

- Puszczaj mnie! - wrzasnął Vernon starając się oswobodzić.

Remus nie poluzował uścisku; patrzył w purpurową twarz Dursley'a, a kiedy się odezwał, jego ton był tak lodowaty, że Harry'emu włosy na głowie stanęły dęba.

- Wie pan chyba o obrażeniach, jakie Harry odniósł dwa tygodnie temu? - spytał. - Chłopiec będzie potrzebował odpoczynku.

- Jeżeli dowiemy się, że źle go traktujecie... - warknął Moody przysuwając różdżkę do szyi Vernona.

- A dowiemy się z pewnością. - wtrąciła Tonks.

- … wtedy będziecie się musieli przed nami wytłumaczyć. - dokończył Szalonooki szturchając końcem różdżki pierś wuja i zostawiając na jego koszuli mały wypalony ślad, jak po papierosie. Harry zaklął pod nosem; na pewno wina za to spadnie na niego.

- Ośmiela się pan grozić mi w moim własnym domu?!

Moody pozwolił, by jego sztuczne oko zakręciło się jak szalone w oczodole. Vernon odskoczył kilka kroków do tyłu, a że Remus puścił jego ramię, upadł na kanapę z głośnym pacnięciem.

- Owszem. - odparł stary auror, po czym odwrócił się i wyciągnął rękę do Harry'ego.

- Będziemy w kontakcie. - powiedział; uścisnął dłoń chłopca i odkuśtykał w stronę kominka. Ostatni raz uśmiechnął się groźnie do Vernona i zniknął.

- Uważaj na siebie, Harry. - powiedziała Tonks klepiąc go delikatnie w ramię.

Remus spojrzał na niego uważnie, ociągając się z wyjściem.

- Pomogę mu tylko zanieść wszystkie rzeczy na górę. - powiedział do Tonks. Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową, pomachała do Harry'ego i zniknęła w kominku. Vernon wciąż siedział na sofie i patrzył na nich chłodno zmrużonymi oczyma.

- Nie wejdzie pan dalej do tego domu. - warknął próbując wstać.

- Kufer Harry'ego jest ciężki. Chciałbym zabrać go do jego pokoju.

- Chłopak nie może go trzymać w pokoju – kufer idzie do schowka pod schodami.

Remus uniósł brwi w zdumieniu. Serce Harry'ego zamarło; nie chciał, żeby Remus zobaczył jego dawny „pokój". Nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek wiedział, że kiedyś spał w komórce pod schodami.

- Remus, naprawdę, wszystko w porządku. Dam sobie radę sam.

Remus spojrzał na niego z powątpiewaniem.

- Jeśli jesteś pewien...

Harry skinął głową i wziął swój kufer. W głowie zaszumiało mu lekko i upuścił go z powrotem na podłogę; przypomniał sobie, że dźwiganie ciężarów było numerem jeden na liście zakazów pani Pomfrey, ale mimo to znów wziął bagaż w ramiona.

- Napiszę do ciebie. - zapewnił Remus klepiąc Harry'ego w ramię i rzuciwszy ostatnie spojrzenie Vernonowi, ruszył do kominka.

Gry Lupin wyszedł, wuj chwycił kufer Harry'ego i z ostrożnością słonia w składzie porcelany wrzucił go do schowka, a następnie zamknął za nim drzwi i schował klucz do swojej kieszeni.

- Idź na górę. - prychnął. - Petunia nie powinna mieć z tobą do czynienia, kiedy wróci. Im szybciej stąd znikniesz, tym lepiej.

###

Dom Dursley'ów był niespotykanie cichy, gdy Harry po raz drugi tego wieczoru zmierzał do łazienki. Na szczęście jego ciotka i wuj parę godzin wcześniej wrócili całkiem pijani z firmowego bankietu i zapomnieli zamknąć drzwi do jego pokoju na klucz. Chłopiec miał wielką nadzieję, że leżą teraz nieprzytomni na swoim łóżku – dzięki temu mógłby wykorzystać swoją niespodziewaną wolność. Inna sprawa, że przy wujku Vernonie nadzieja nigdy nie zaprowadziła go daleko; jego ciotka z kolei postanowiła znów karmić go przez klapkę u dołu drzwi i wypuszczała Harry'ego z pokoju tylko dwa razy dziennie, by mógł skorzystać z ubikacji. Krótko mówiąc, jego obecna sytuacja do złudzenia przypominała tę, w której znalazł się podczas wakacji po pierwszym roku w szkole; wyglądało na to, że Dursley'om nie spodobały się ani groźby Moody'ego ani ostrzeżenie, które przekazał im Dumbledore po wyjściu Harry'ego ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Chłopiec był przyzwyczajony do werbalnych ataków wuja, więc cisza, jaka go teraz otaczała, była co najmniej dziwna; Dursley'owie w ogóle się do niego nie odzywali i wręcz traktowali jak powietrze. Ich milczenie nie przeszkadzało Harry'emu – ba, wręcz przynosiło mu ulgę, ale fakt, że nikt nie chciał nawet na niego patrzeć był już inną kwestią; czy naprawdę był im aż tak obojętny? Taka totalna ignorancja, chcąc nie chcąc, sprawiała mu przykrość. Być może uważali go za jeszcze większego wariata teraz, kiedy zdarzało mu się odpływać na kilka chwil, a potem zupełnie nie pamiętać, co się dzieje. Dudley parę razy próbował to wykorzystać i wpakować Harry'ego w kłopoty, ale w końcu mu się to znudziło, więc powrócił do fizycznego znęcania się nad kuzynem.

Harry podszedł chwiejnie do ściany i oparł się o nią ciężko. W głowie znów mu się kręciło i musiał zebrać wszystkie siły, żeby zdołać po prostu dotrzeć do łazienki. Nawet te krótkie wyprawy przez korytarz były coraz trudniejsze, odkąd wrócił dwa tygodnie temu do Dursley'ów.

W końcu, skupiając się mocno na stawianiu jednej stopy przed drugą, Harry dotarł do ubikacji. Osunął się na podłogę i spoconymi rękoma złapał brzeg sedesu, by zupełnie nie upaść; jego ciało przeszywały dreszcze, a w żołądku czuł mdłości, które starał się opanować. Najwidoczniej ten sen wciąż krążył w jego podświadomości.

Harry oparł czoło na zimnej, porcelanowej desce i westchnął z ulgą, gdy jego rozpalona głowa zaczęła się ochładzać. Poczuł, że jego powieki się zamykają, i natychmiast je otworzył. Nie chciał znów zasnąć...

Sen Harry'ego był spokojny – chłopiec po prostu czemuś się przyglądał; kiedy jednak obudził się kilka minut temu zauważył, że stoi przy oknie, obserwuje ulicę i mocno ściska w dłoni swoją różdżkę. Potrząsnął głową kompletnie zdezorientowany.

Jakim cudem udało mu się zdobyć własną różdżkę? Przecież razem z innymi magicznymi przedmiotami była zamknięta na dole w schowku pod schodami! Zanim jednak udało mu się głębiej zastanowić nad tą kwestią poczuł przeszywający ból w bliźnie i ruszył do łazienki, by nie zabrudzić dywanu w razie nudności.

Harry obrócił głowę w stronę okna; żaluzje wciąż były podciągnięte i swoimi zmęczonymi oczyma dostrzegł fragment nocnego nieba. Księżyc, niemal w pełni, świecił niezwykle jasno. Harry zastanawiał się przez chwilę ze smutkiem, jak Remus daje sobie radę. Bardzo tęsknił za swoimi przyjaciółmi... a nawet za Moody'm, na litość boską! Każdy kontakt z innym człowiekiem byłby teraz mile widziany. Hedwiga była kochaną towarzyszką, ale Dursley'owie zamknęli ją w klatce, bo robiła ponoć „zbyt dużo cholernego hałasu", więc i ona w końcu umilkła; pohukiwała tylko wtedy, gdy chciała go pocieszyć po kolejnym dziwnym koszmarze, z którego często budził daleko od łóżka. Czasem stał przy oknie, kiedy indziej na schodach, choć nie miał pojęcia jak mu się udawało otworzyć zamek w drzwiach do pokoju. Z tego powodu rzadko udawało mu się spać dłużej, niż kilka godzin. W takich momentach – kiedy obrazy z jego snów wciąż jeszcze latały mu przed oczami, a jego pierś unosił przyspieszony paniką oddech – bardziej niż kiedykolwiek tęsknił za swoim ojcem chrzestnym, Syriuszem.

Raz za razem Harry musiał przypominać sobie, że Syriusz odszedł, odszedł na zawsze; już więcej do niego nie napisze, nie przywita na Grimmauld Place z otwartymi ramionami i pozbawiającym tchu uściskiem. Gdy minęły dwa tygodnie, w ciągu których nie przyszedł do niego ani jeden list, Harry zaczął myśleć, że być może już nikogo tam nie ma. Potrząsnął głową próbując wyrzucić z niej tę myśl; ktoś na pewno w końcu po niego przybędzie. Nawet jeśli będzie musiał spędzić u Dursley'ów całe lato – ktoś się tu pojawi.

Nagle do uszu Harry'ego doleciał jakiś szelest na półpiętrze; w tym samym momencie jego blizna znów go rozbolała, a w żołądku poczuł nudności. Drżącymi rękoma podniósł deskę klozetową i zwymiotował do sedesu tak gwałtownie, że rozbolały go mięśnie brzucha. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że wyprawa do toalety była ryzykownym i głupim pomysłem. Słysząc, jak hałas przybiera na sile i zbliża się, uznał, że kara za opuszczenie sypialni nie jest warta chłodnej deski ani możliwości napicia się wody z kranu. _To czysta głupota_, pomyślał nieprzytomnie. Jego blizna znów zapiekła i Harry z jękiem przycisnął do niej pięść, próbując opanować ból. Nieoczekiwanie szelest ucichł; Harry zesztywniał – nie tylko przez bliznę i wspomnienie swojego dziwnego snu, ale i ze strachu przed nadchodzącą karą. Gdy dotarły do niego przytłumione głosy, usiadł prosto; to z pewnością nie były głosy jego ciotki i wuja...


	6. Wyzdrowienie

Czołem wszystkim :) Tym razem nieco krótszy rozdział, ale spieszę zapewnić, że generalnie kolejne części opowiadania będą coraz dłuższe (nie jakoś bardzo, ale trochę tak ;)).

justsmileee: Kamień z serca, tyle powiem :) Tak naprawdę nigdy nie jestem pewna, czy fanfiki, które wybieram do tłumaczenia, spodobają się też innym, więc cieszę się bardzo, że uważasz "Wewnętrznego Wroga" za godnego uwagi! Mam nadzieję, że ta opinia się utrzyma :) Co do publikowania na Mirriel, to powiem szczerze, że zawsze mnie to forum nieco przerażało - udziela się tam wielu naprawdę dobrych pisarzy i tłumaczy, z którymi nie wyobrażam sobie konkurować, a z drugiej strony krytycy potrafią być dość surowi (najczęściej słusznie, ale to i tak demotywujące). Ale nie mówię nie - jeśli przyjdzie moment, że poczuję się wystarczająco pewna siebie, prawdopodobnie będę chciała się tam pokazać :)

Mahakao: Dzięki! Chociaż zobaczymy, czy to Śmierciożercy... ;) Jedną z rzeczy, które mnie ujęły w tym opowiadaniu, jest fakt, że moje przewidywania dotyczące przyszłych wydarzeń rzadko kiedy się sprawdzały!

Freja: Dumbledore miałby oczywiście sto usprawiedliwień dla swojego postępowania ;) Ale na razie nie zamierza się tłumaczyć ze swoich działań, podobnie jak w kanonie, i Harry, a nawet Remus, będą mieli o to do niego pretensje. Jeszcze nas wszystkich wkurzy ten stary piernik! :D

Hakkarii: O tak, Remus jest w "Wewnętrznym Wrogu" fantastyczny; to właśnie jego postać wciągnęła mnie w fabułę jako pierwsza, kiedy czytałam oryginał. Kocham Remusa (nie, wiem, czy już wspominałam ;))!

Zapraszam do czytania!

**Wyzdrowienie**

Pojawiło się więcej głosów – trzy, szybko i cicho szepczące między sobą. Harry nie wiedział, co ma robić; czy powinien krzyczeć i obudzić Dursley'ów? To chyba nie skończyłoby się dla niego najlepiej... Chłopiec rozejrzał się niespokojnie dookoła i zauważył podręczne lusterko stojące na parapecie. Z trudem stanął na nogi i chwycił je, podczas gdy głosy za drzwiami stawały się coraz wyraźniejsze. Harry podniósł lusterko nad głową, choć ramiona drżały mu z wysiłku; doświadczenie nabyte w kontaktach z Dudley'em mówiło mu, by zamykać drzwi, ale teraz mógł tylko ze strachem w oczach obserwować klamkę, kiedy usłyszał męski głos burczący _Alohomora_.

Drzwi otworzyły się; Harry, kompletnie zdumiony obecnością czarodzieja w domu Dursley'ów, omal nie upuścił lusterka na swoje stopy. Upadło jednak na podłogę i rozbiło się z trzaskiem.

- Potter! - warknął znajomy głos Severusa Snape'a. Mężczyzna wsunął się do pomieszczenia i za pomocą zaklęcia zamknął za sobą drzwi, a następnie spojrzał na rozbite lusterko i uniósł brew. Harry spróbował zamknąć rozdziawione ze zdziwienia usta.

- Snape? - spytał głupkowato. - Co, do licha?

- Dla ciebie profesor Snape. - prychnął Mistrz Eliksirów i szybko popchnął Harry'ego w stronę okna. - Schyl się.

- Czemu? Co się dzieje?

- Czy ty kiedykolwiek wykonujesz polecenia bez dodatkowych pytań? - spytał Snape, po czym mocno złapał Harry'ego za ramiona i pociągnął na ziemię. Obrócił się i przez moment obserwował chłopca z zainteresowaniem, gdy nagle zamek kliknął i drzwi znów się otworzyły. Harry ciekaw był co zrobiłaby jego ciotka gdyby wiedziała, że po jej toalecie kręci się grupa czarodziejów.

- Harry? - wyszeptał profesor Lupin.

- Remus? - Harry niemal zaśmiał się z ulgą. Do łazienki weszły dwie kolejne osoby z różdżkami w dłoniach – Kingsley Shacklebolt i Tonks. Oboje spojrzeli na niego. Włosy Tonks były jasnoniebieskie; spojrzenie Kingsley'a przeszywało na wskroś, a jego ramiona były spięte.

- Dursley'owie! - szepnął Harry nagle przypominając sobie, z jak głośnym hukiem lusterko roztrzaskało się o podłogę. Remus potrząsnął głową z delikatnym uśmiechem.

- Rzuciliśmy kilka zaklęć wyciszających; twój wuj i ciotka smacznie śpią.

Harry przytaknął z ulgą i wypuścił powietrze z płuc; nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo się trzęsie, dopóki nie spróbował wstać. Podparł się na brzegu wanny i spojrzał w górę na trzy zmartwione twarze – i jedną drwiącą – wpatrujące się w niego.

- Co się dzieje? - spytał. - Czemu wszyscy są tacy poddenerwowani?

- Ktoś naruszył bariery ochronne. - powiedział Remus.

- I to poważnie. - dodał Kingsley. - Dumbledore się zaniepokoił.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

- Naruszenie barier? - powtórzył. - Ale przecież nie było tutaj żadnego Śmierciożercy. Ani Voldemorta; myślę, że zauważyłbym, gdyby wybrał się na spacer w pobliżu.

Kingsley skinął głową.

- To właśnie jest dziwne. - mruknął.

- Czy już skończyliście? - przerwał Snape ostro tracąc cierpliwość. - Myślę, że wy troje jesteście w stanie odeskortować Pottera do Kwatery Głównej beze mnie.

- Zabieracie mnie stąd? - spytał Harry z nadzieją.

- Mam już twoje rzeczy. - odparła Tonks pokazując mu jego zminiaturyzowany szkolny kufer. - Czy próbowałeś włamać się do schowka na dole? - spytała po chwili.

Harry zmarszczył brwi i pokręcił głową.

- Nie, czemu pytasz?

- Bo ktoś próbował to zrobić – i wygląda na to, że był bardzo zdesperowany.

- To pewnie Dudley znów próbował wpakować mnie w kłopoty.

Spojrzenie Tonks zmiękło, gdy przyjrzała się Harry'emu; on sam od kilku dni nie patrzył w lustro, ale nie potrzebował go, by wiedzieć, jak koszmarnie wygląda w tej chwili. Spróbował uśmiechnąć się pokrzepiająco, ale jego wyczerpanie dało o sobie znać i wyszedł z tego raczej grymas.

- Na Merlina, co oni ci zrobili, Harry? - spytała Tonks cicho, ale jej dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści. Harry nie odpowiedział; nie miał już nawet siły, żeby unieść głowę. Czyjaś ręka złapała go za ramię.

- Chodźmy stąd. - powiedział Remus łagodnie ujmując Harry'ego za łokieć i pomagając mu stanąć na nogi. Chłopiec zakołysał się niepewnie. Remus przytrzymał go, po czym kiwnął na Snape'a, Tonks i Kingsley'a, by szli przodem.

- Jesteś w stanie iść? - spytał, a Harry kiwnął energicznie głową nie chcąc przyznać, że może potrzebować pomocy w zejściu na dół; zrobił krok, potem drugi i trzeci, ale wtedy nogi ugięły się pod nim. Remus otoczył ramieniem jego tułów i złapał, zanim chłopiec zdążył upaść.

Harry zaklął głośno z frustracji i spróbował się podnieść, ale Remus opuścił go ostrożnie na podłogę i ze smutkiem obserwował, jak chłopiec chowa twarz w dłoniach.

- Co się stało? - spytał mężczyzna z troską, siadając naprzeciwko Harry'ego. - Co oni ci zrobili?

- Nic mi nie zrobili. - wymamrotał Harry w swoje dłonie.

- Harry, wyglądasz, jakbyś nic nie jadł od kilku dni. - stwierdził Remus z naciskiem.

- Nie o to chodzi. - przerwał mu Harry. - To znaczy... Dursley'owie po prostu trzymali mnie w moim pokoju, ale jestem do tego przyzwyczajony... - zamilkł patrząc niepewnie na Lupina.

- O co chodzi? - spytał Remus.

- Mam ostatnio dziwne sny... - przyznał Harry nieśmiało; teraz, kiedy zamierzał powiedzieć na głos o tym, co go trapi, nie sądził by ktokolwiek mu uwierzył, nawet Remus.

- Możesz mi o nich opowiedzieć, jeżeli się martwisz – być może będę w stanie ci pomóc.

Harry wziął głęboki wdech i zaczął opowiadać Remusowi o swoich dziwnych snach – o tym, jak budzi się w niespodziewanych miejscach, i że to właśnie one są przyczyną, dla której dziś znaleźli go w toalecie z głową w sedesie.

- Śni mi się, że stoję w konkretnym miejscu, i właśnie tam się budzę. - mówił cicho. - Jak to możliwe, że w jednej chwili śpię, a w następnej nie jestem nawet w swoim pokoju, tylko na przykład stoję na półpiętrze?

- Ludzki umysł jest złożony, Harry. Zaledwie parę tygodni temu twój mózg całkowicie się wyłączył; być może to, przez co teraz przechodzisz, jest tylko efektem ubocznym, pewnym etapem twojej rekonwalescencji. Najprawdopodobniej potrzebujesz po prostu więcej czasu, żeby dojść do siebie.

- Ale ja nie lunatykuję! Jeszcze nigdy mi się to nie przydarzyło. A dziś, kiedy się obudziłem, moja blizna bolała... nie wiem czemu.

Remus wzruszył ramionami nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

- Zapytamy panią Pomfrey, a o twojej bliźnie porozmawiamy z profesorem Dumbledore'em. Możliwe, że Voldemort był dziś wyjątkowo rozzłoszczony; to wtedy właśnie blizna boli cię najczęściej, prawda?

Harry przygryzł wargę, ale przytaknął. Coś w całej tej sytuacji było nie tak; nie dość, że Voldemort nawiedzał jego koszmary – teraz zaczął ingerować również w jego normalne sny.

Nagle przez ciało chłopca przebiegł dreszcz prawdziwego niepokoju; nieoczekiwanie wspomnienie o przepowiedni znów spadło ciężarem na jego ramiona i po raz kolejny uświadomiło, wyraźniej niż kiedykolwiek, z czym pewnego dnia będzie się musiał zmierzyć. Przez moment Harry walczył ze sobą zastanawiając się, czy powinien powiedzieć o wszystkim Remusowi. Mężczyzna na pewno go zrozumie... prawda?

Ale Dumbledore zabronił mu mówić komukolwiek o przepowiedni.

Z drugiej jednak strony, jeśli Harry i tak miał w końcu zginąć, to na własnych warunkach – przynajmniej do tego miał prawo. A nie chciał być z tym wszystkim sam.

- Czy zgadnę, jeśli powiem, że to nie jedyna sprawa, która nie daje ci spokoju? - spytał Remus łagodnie, przerywając wewnętrzny monolog chłopca.

Harry westchnął ciężko; niesamowita intuicja Remusa podpowiadała mu bezbłędnie kiedy ktoś chciał rozmawiać, a kiedy wolał być pozostawionym w spokoju.

- Jest coś jeszcze... - zawahał się; nie wiedzieć czemu serce zaczęło walić jak młot w jego piersi, oddech przyspieszył, a całe ciało zalała fala niepokoju. Miał wrażenie, że otacza go mgła, a cichy głos w jego głowie nalegał, by nie wspominał ani słowem o przepowiedni. Harry kazał mu się zamknąć – _musiał_ powiedzieć Remusowi; musiał mieć obok siebie kogoś, kto by go rozumiał.

- Możesz mi powiedzieć.

Powoli, ze wszystkimi szczegółami, Harry zdał relację z tego, co wydarzyło się między nim a dyrektorem po powrocie z Ministerstwa. Niechętnie i z poczuciem winy wspomniał również próbę zdemolowania jego gabinetu, ale Remus nie wydawał się tym oburzony; cały czas cierpliwie słuchał słów Harry'ego i ani razu mu nie przerwał. Chłopiec był mu za to wdzięczny – łatwiej było wszystko opowiedzieć, gdy nie musiał się zatrzymywać.

Remus milczał przez dłuższy moment przyjmując do wiadomości wszystko, co powiedział Harry, po czym spytał:

- Dyrektor powiedział ci, że musisz umrzeć?

Chłopiec pokręcił głową.

- Nie do końca; powiedział, że jeden z nas musi zabić drugiego.

- Tuż po tym, jak straciłeś Syriusza? Uznał, że to odpowiedni moment, żeby ci powiedzieć? - Remus pokręcił niedowierzająco głową i zmarszczył brwi. - I to dlatego pozwala ci walczyć? Ponieważ uważa, że to ty masz pokonać Voldemorta? - mężczyzna zamilkł na chwilę. - A ty uważasz, że na pewno przegrasz?

Tym razem to Harry się skrzywił.

- Sądzisz, że mam jakiekolwiek szanse na pokonanie go? Po pierwsze jego magia jest dziesięć razy potężniejsza od mojej, a po drugie – to kompletny szaleniec. Codziennie dokonuje rzeczy, które przyprawiają mnie o gęsią skórkę!

- Harry, pamiętasz, co powiedziałem ci jakiś czas temu? Że nie jesteś sam i że wszyscy będziemy walczyć?

- Tak, ale skoro to ja muszę go zabić, to jak, na Merlina, mam to zrobić sam?

Remus westchnął i przeczesał palcami włosy.

- Harry, powiem ci teraz coś, czego nigdy jeszcze nie mówiłem: myślę, że profesor Dumbledore się _myli_, a przepowiednia jest... teorią; jednym z możliwych scenariuszy. A to, czego musisz lub nie musisz dokonać nie jest jasno określone. - zatrzymał się na chwilę, zamyślony. - Uważam, że powinieneś jeszcze raz porozmawiać z dyrektorem. Musisz w pełni zrozumieć, co miał na myśli... Podejrzewam, że nie chciał, abyś dzielił się z kimkolwiek tą informacją?

Harry potrząsnął głową.

- Cieszę się, że ufasz mi na tyle, by złamać ten zakaz. - powiedział Remus cicho.

Nagle Harry poczuł, że znów odpływa, i przejechał ręką po twarzy; prychnął ze zniecierpliwieniem i spróbował skierować uwagę z powrotem na rozmowę z Remusem.

- Moja głowa znów szaleje... - mruknął przyciskając dłonie do oczu.

- Dużo ostatnio przeszedłeś. - powiedział Remus. - Nikt nie uzna cię za słabego tylko dlatego, że czujesz się teraz nieco rozbity.

Harry wiedział, że to zdanie dotyczy również Syriusza, ale nie kontynuował tematu; nie był jeszcze gotowy na tę rozmowę.

- O ile nadal będę mógł grać w Quidditcha. - stwierdził.

- Nie sądzę, by ktokolwiek był w stanie cię powstrzymać. - uśmiechnął się Remus. - Myślisz, że dasz radę wstać?

Harry przytaknął; czuł się tak, jakby z jego ramion zdjęto olbrzymi ciężar. Z niewielką pomocą Remusa stanął na nogach.

- Kiedy Zakon dowie się, jak cię tu traktowano, Dursley'owie zdobędą kilku zaprzysięgłych wrogów. - powiedział Remus obejmując Harry'ego ramieniem w pasie.

- Wolałbym, żeby się nie dowiedzieli. - mruknął Harry, gdy wychodzili z toalety. - Przecież nic tak naprawdę nie zrobili...

- Właśnie!

- Nie. - zaśmiał się Harry. - To znaczy, nie przez nich czuję się tak źle, tylko przez te głupie sny i moją głupią głowę.

Remus uśmiechnął się krzywo.

- Mnóstwo rzeczy jest głupich.

- Zwłaszcza te, przez które czuję się tak podle.


	7. Powrót na Grimmauld Place

22Agusss: Dziękuję :) Ten inny genialny fik to jedno z moich absolutnie ukochanych opowiadań HP, i chociaż nie ściągnęłam jego polskiej nazwy (bo trudno byłoby inaczej przetłumaczyć dokładnie tę samą angielską frazę), to przeszło mi przez myśl, że dzięki podobnemu tytułowi być może zajrzą do mojego tłumaczenia fani Theowyn :D I dziękuję za wskazówki techniczne - interpunkcja nie jest na dłuższą metę moją mocną stroną ;)

Hakkarii: Tak, ta niekanoniczna cecha bardzo mnie tu w nim ujęła. Generalnie nie jestem fanką Harry'ego, ale myślę, że w tym fiku dość łatwo go polubić :)

Freja: Ja w pierwszym momencie też zastanawiałam się, dlaczego rozdział został tak zatytułowany, i myślę, że chodzi tu nie o wyzdrowienie fizyczne, ale psychiczne - Harry oprócz opowieści o snach podzielił się z Remusem olbrzymim ciężarem, jakim jest dla niego przepowiednia; jego ulga jest tak wielka, że można ją w pewnym sensie uznać za emocjonalne wyleczenie :) Severus większą rolę gra w sequelu, ale i tu rozwinie nieco skrzydełka - niestety nie od razu. Co do samej przepowiedni, to przyznaję się bez bicia, że kanon pamiętam średnio, ale myślę, że Zakon jako taki by o niej nie wiedział - ostatecznie słyszał ją tylko Dumbledore, który, jak wiemy, nie lubi dzielić się sekretami.

Zapraszam do lektury!

**Powrót na Grimmauld Place**

- Harry! Wstawaj, leniu, mama już przygotowała śniadanie!

Poduszka przeleciała przez pokój i wylądowała na twarzy Harry'ego z cichym pacnięciem; chłopiec otworzył jedno oko, odsunął poduszkę i zerknął wilkiem na stojącego w drzwiach Rona.

- Hermiona i Ginny już wstały.

Harry podniósł się i stanął obok łóżka.

- Kto jeszcze tu jest? - spytał próbując jednocześnie założyć dżinsy i rzucić w przyjaciela poduszką.

- Mama, tata, bliźniacy i Zakon. Niedługo zjawi się też Dumbledore...

- Na zebraniu, wiem.

Ron zmarszczył brwi.

- W głowie mi się nie mieści, że tobie wolno wziąć w nim udział, a nam nie. - jęknął łapiąc poduszkę i odrzucając ją na swoje łóżko. - Mamy prawo tam być; też chcemy walczyć!

Harry skrzywił się na te słowa; wiedział, że Ron tak powie. Remus miał rację – Harry nie byłby w stanie powstrzymać swojego najlepszego przyjaciela przed udziałem w tej wojnie, ale sama myśl o tym sprawiła, że poczuł ściskanie w dołku...

- Co jest, kumplu? Wyglądasz, jakbyś właśnie połknął muchę.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Nic mi nie jest; i tak opowiem ci wszystko, o czym będą dyskutować, więc nie musisz się martwić.

- No tak, ale chodzi o zasady! - nadąsał się Ron.

Harry umył się i ubrał do końca, po czym obaj chłopcy zeszli na dół na śniadanie.

Kwatera Główna była przez całą noc pełna ludzi; większość z nich została na miejscu, by wziąć udział w porannym zebraniu. Harry przybył na Grimmauld Place wczesnym rankiem i nie widział jeszcze ani nikogo z Weasley'ów, ani kogokolwiek innego. Po raz pierwszy był też niechętny spotkaniu z Arturem i Molly; wkrótce będzie przecież musiał poprowadzić ich synów do walki, a jeśli zginie którykolwiek z nich, Harry nie będzie w stanie sobie tego wybaczyć...

- Harry! Tu jesteś, kochaneczku!

Jak na zawołanie, Harry znalazł się w mocnym uścisku pani Weasley gdy tylko przekroczył próg kuchni; przez kilka minut narzekała na to, jak bardzo urósł i schudł, a następnie posadziła na krześle obok Ginny.

- Tak się cieszę, że jesteś tu z nami cały i zdrowy, Harry. - powiedziała kręcąc się po kuchni i rozkładając talerze za pomocą zaklęcia. - Przez jakiś czas porządnie się o ciebie martwiliśmy; nadal zresztą wyglądasz trochę blado.

- Właśnie, stary, co się wydarzyło po tym, jak wyszedłeś poszukać profesora Lupina? - spytał Ron z ustami wypchanymi bekonem. - Wiemy tylko, że w końcu wylądowałeś w Skrzydle Szpitalnym w Hogwarcie.

- Zaatakowałem głową pociąg. - wyjaśnił Harry pokazując dużą bliznę z tyłu głowy. Ron i Hermiona skrzywili się.

- To wygląda okropnie, Harry. - stwierdziła Hermiona, zanim zdołała się powstrzymać.

- I musiało naprawdę boleć. - dodała Ginny dotykając lekko palcami bliznę.

Harry wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami; zauważył, że po drugiej stronie stołu Remus uśmiecha się zawadiacko zza swojej gazety, i zarumienił się po uszy.

- Niespecjalnie, szczerze mówiąc; byłem zbyt skołowany, żeby cokolwiek czuć.

Tonks, siedząca obok Remusa, puściła do niego oko. Harry rzucił jej piorunujące spojrzenie; wciąż czuł palce Ginny na swojej potylicy.

- Dumbledore będzie tu o jedenastej. - powiedział Harry'emu Artur i podał mu przez stół tacę z bekonem, gdy zauważył, że talerz chłopca jest pusty. - Wtedy zaczniemy zebranie.

Harry spojrzał na stół i zaczął nakładać sobie jedzenie. Jedynymi obecnymi członkami Zakonu byli Remus, Tonks, Molly i Artur; nie było nikogo innego.

- Gdzie są pozostali? - spytał chłopiec odgryzając kawałek tosta.

- Na służbie. - odpowiedziała Tonks. - Niektórzy z nas nie mają tyle szczęścia, żeby spać do późna.

Czas wlókł się stanowczo zbyt wolno; Harry nie mógł się doczekać godziny jedenastej i rozpoczęcia zebrania. Chciał opowiedzieć Dumbledore'owi o swoich snach, a przede wszystkim dowiedzieć się, kto zginął w wyniku ataku na pociąg. Nie był do końca pewien dlaczego, ale skoro to przez niego stracili życie, czuł się w obowiązku znać przynajmniej ich tożsamość. Jego żołądek ścisnął się nieprzyjemnie; miał nadzieję, że na liście poległych nie będzie żadnego znajomego nazwiska.

W końcu Dumbledore i reszta Zakonu pojawili się i wszyscy zebrani usiedli przy kuchennym stole. Rona, Hermionę i Ginny wygoniono na górę. Ginny mrugnęła do Harry'ego w drodze do drzwi i przeciągnęła między palcami coś przypominającego sznurek. Chłopiec uśmiechnął się do niej, ale siadając między Remusem i Arturem poczuł się nagle niekomfortowo; czuł na sobie spojrzenia ludzi i kiedy dyrektor zajmował swoje miejsce, zrozumiał, że to właśnie on będzie głównym tematem tego zebrania. Drgnął niespokojnie na krześle.

- Voldemort po raz kolejny wyszedł z ukrycia. - zaczął Dumbledore poważnie. - Obawiam się, że atak na Ekspres Londyn-Hogwart jest pierwszym z wielu, które nastąpią w przyszłości, więc musimy się do nich przygotować. Lord Voldemort używa przede wszystkim strachu, by zmanipulować opinię publiczną; stara się przekonać ludzi, że moje wpływy słabną, a zamach na pociąg był pierwszym etapem mojego upadku. - zaczerpnął powietrza. - Rezultat jest taki, że wkrótce będę najprawdopodobniej zmuszony zrezygnować z posady dyrektora Hogwartu.

Dookoła stołu rozległy się okrzyki zdumienia i rozpaczy; Kingsley Shacklebolt uderzył pięścią w stół, a Szalonooki puścił taką wiązankę przekleństw, że Molly Weasley aż się skrzywiła.

- Albusie, jeśli opuścisz szkołę uczniowie znajdą się w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie! - powiedziała McGonagall; poparł ją chór głosów.

- Minerwo, w tym ataku zginęli studenci, chociaż wciąż kierowałem szkołą...

- Dobrze wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi. - przerwała mu McGonagall ostro. - Kogokolwiek przyślą na twoje miejsce, będzie to najprawdopodobniej tyran na usługach Ministerstwa.

- Chcesz, żeby szkołą kierował ktoś taki, jak Umbridge? - spytał ze swojego kąta Dedalus Diggle.

- Zwłaszcza po tym, jak traktowała swoich uczniów? - dodała McGonagall kiwając głową.

Harry cichaczem zdjął dłoń ze stołu i położył ją na kolanie; słowa _Nie będę opowiadać kłamstw_ wciąż były doskonale widoczne na jego skórze. Remus, zaciekawiony, obserwował go kątem oka.

- Tak czy inaczej - odezwał się po chwili ściągając na siebie uwagę zebranych. - musimy jakoś poradzić sobie z sytuacją, w której się znaleźliśmy. Albusie, z pewnością możesz umieścić w Hogwarcie członków Zakonu dla zwiększenia ochrony; Severus i Minerwa nie będą w stanie chronić wszystkich uczniów.

Dumbledore przytaknął i złożył dłonie w zamyśleniu.

- Właśnie dlatego postaram się, aby – kiedy nadejdzie czas – to Severus zajął moje miejsce jako dyrektor Hogwartu.

Harry uniósł gwałtownie głowę i spojrzał na Snape'a siedzącego nieopodal; jego dłonie zacisnęły się na poręczach krzesła, a żołądek skurczył się z gniewu. Nikt inny przy stole nie wydawał się jednak uważać tego za dziwny pomysł i Harry był chyba jedyną osobą, która zareagowała w ten sposób.

- No, chociaż tyle... - stwierdziła McGonagall, najwyraźniej zadowolona.

- Jaki atak planuje teraz Voldemort? - spytał Harry nie będąc w stanie dłużej się hamować; wokół stołu przebiegł zbiorowy dreszcz i chłopiec musiał się powstrzymać, by nie przewrócić oczami. - Gdzie on teraz jest? - to pytanie, niemal warknięcie, skierowane było do Snape'a.

- Nie wiemy. - przyznał Lupin. - Tak jak powiedział Albus, atak na pociąg miał po prostu sprawić, by ludzie stracili do niego zaufanie. Kolejnym etapem będzie prawdopodobnie próba przejęcia kontroli nad Hogwartem, ale z profesorem Snape'em jako dyrektorem to zagrożenie znacznie się zmniejszy.

Harry miał ochotę wywrzeszczeć na całe gardło, że Snape nie jest tak godny zaufania, jak wszyscy myślą; ostatecznie wciąż służył Voldemortowi!

- A co będzie, kiedy Voldemort odkryje, że on jest szpiegiem? - spytał rozzłoszczony. - Skąd wiecie, że już się nie zorientował? Co się stanie, jeśli Snape zginie będąc dyrektorem?

Remus spojrzał na niego ostrzegawczo. Harry spróbował opanować ogarniający go coraz bardziej gniew; wiedział, że posunął się za daleko.

- Przepraszam. - powiedział niepewnie. - Ale rozumiecie chyba, o co mi chodzi?

- Voldemort nie wie, że Severus pracuje dla Zakonu. - powiedział Dumbledore spokojnie. - Został wezwany dziś wczesnym rankiem.

- I czego się dowiedział?

Tym razem głos zabrała Molly Weasley. Artur spojrzał na nią z lekkim zdziwieniem, ale natychmiast skierował uwagę na Snape'a; nawet dyrektor wyglądał na zainteresowanego.

- Właśnie, Severusie, nie podzieliłeś się jeszcze informacjami na temat dzisiejszego spotkania. Czy byłbyś tak uprzejmy...?

Harry nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że coś jest nie tak, gdy Snape wstał, by zabrać głos; jego zwyczajowy grymas zastąpiła maska kompletnej obojętności – wyglądał tak, jakby zupełnie go nie obchodziło to, co zamierzał przekazać, ale w jego czarnych oczach było coś, co wytrącało Harry'ego z równowagi... bardziej, niż zazwyczaj.

- Czarny Pan nie zdradził żadnych szczegółów dotyczących kolejnych ataków. Ma on jednak nowe plany względem pana Pottera. - skierował spojrzenie na Harry'ego.

Chłopiec zakrył dłońmi oczy. Spodziewał się tego; wiedział, że Voldemort nie puści mu płazem wydarzeń w Ministerstwie.

- Jakie to plany, Severusie? - spytał Lupin ostro. Snape uniósł lekko brwi.

- Trudno powiedzieć. - odpowiedział uprzejmie. - Nie radziłbym jednak panu, panie Potter, ufać jakimkolwiek snom lub innym obrazom, które może pan ujrzeć w swojej głowie. Cokolwiek planuje Czarny Pan, można założyć, że będzie próbował na ciebie wpłynąć w ten sam sposób, którego użył w Ministerstwie... - urwał niezręcznie unikając czyjegokolwiek spojrzenia. - Wydaje się także niezwykle zainteresowany stanem twojego zdrowia po niedawnym wypadku.

Dumbledore skinął głową Snape'owi.

- Czy Voldemort zdaje sobie sprawę ze skali obrażeń Harry'ego? - spytał wymieniając z Mistrzem Eliksirów dość tajemnicze, zdaniem Harry'ego, spojrzenie. Chłopiec ścisnął z całej siły poręcze krzesła; blizna Umbridge na jego dłoni ukazała się w pełni. Czy znów coś przed nim ukrywano? Czy Dumbledore nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że właśnie takie zachowanie doprowadziło do śmierci Syriusza?

- Wie, że Potter doznał wstrząsu z powodu urazu głowy.

Dyrektore kiwnął głową, ale nie powiedział nic więcej; resztę zebrania spędził wpatrując się nieobecnym wzrokiem w swoje ręce złożone na kolanach. Członkowie Zakonu kilka następnych godzin dyskutowali na temat miejsc, które Voldemort mógł z dużym prawdopodobieństwem zaatakować, uzgadniali plany treningów i strategie bitewne. Dzień chylił się już ku końcowi, gdy zebranie się skończyło. Harry uznał, że Zakon nie jest ani o krok bliżej pokonania Voldemorta, niż był przed spotkaniem. Remus musiał zauważyć jego minę, bo zatrzymał Harry'ego w kuchni po tym, jak pozostali członkowie Zakonu opuścili Kwaterę Główną.

- Robimy, co możemy, Harry.

- Wiem. - odparł chłopiec szybko. - I wiem, że nie możemy tak po prostu ruszyć do walki, ale sądziłem, że to wszystko będzie się działo szybciej.

- Profesor Dumbledore gra na czas. - powiedział mu Lupin. - Musimy mieć pewność, że kiedy nadejdzie właściwa pora, będziemy tak przygotowani, jak to możliwe; a póki co trzeba czekać na odpowiedni moment.

* * *

Harry był pewien, że śni; czuł się dziwnie swobodnie, spokojnie i komfortowo rozglądając się dookoła w ciemnym pokoju z różdżką w ręce. Wyszeptał coś – zaklęcie, którego nie znał, i w jego dłoni pojawiła się kula błękitnych płomieni. Oświetlił nią biurko, które właśnie przeglądał, i – raz po raz spoglądając za siebie nerwowo – kontynuował pospiesznie przerzucanie rolek pergaminu; szukał czegoś. W końcu, poddając się, zaklął siarczyście i odwrócił się. W pokoju panował kompletny bałagan; Harry współczuł temu, kto będzie go musiał posprzątać. Na dywanie poniewierały się kawałki pergaminu, szuflady powyciągano z szafek, a pościel przerzucono przez oparcie fotela stojącego w rogu. Kopnął jedną z szuflad, która z łoskotem rozpadła się na kawałki, i z radosnym uśmiechem na ustach ruszył w stronę drzwi.

- Harry?

Harry miał wrażenie, że do jego czoła przyłożono rozpalony do czerwoności pogrzebacz; gorąco było tak nieznośne, że bał się, że jego głowa wybuchnie. Wrzasnął i przycisnął dłonią bliznę; cały drżał, nie był w stanie myśleć ani nawet oddychać.

Mocna ręka popchnęła jego pierś; Harry otworzył oczy i szarpnął się do przodu, prawie zderzając się czołem z Remusem; mężczyzna schylił się, by spojrzeć mu w oczy, i złapał go za ramiona.

- Oddychaj głęboko, Harry... nie, nie wstawaj, skup się tylko na oddychaniu.

Minęło kilka minut. Harry próbował uspokoić swój rozdygotany oddech i drżące ręce. W końcu spróbował otworzyć oczy; ból w jego bliźnie zelżał, podobnie jak uścisk w piersi. Spojrzał w górę i zauważył, że Remus wciąż nie puścił jego ramion; chłopiec był mu za to wdzięczny.

- Już w porządku?

Harry przytaknął. Pokój, w którym przebywał, był pusty, a światła wyłączone... to nie była jego sypialnia. Spróbował się podnieść, choć ręce się pod nim uginały.

- Ja... ja... gdzie ja jestem?

- W sypialni Syriusza. - powiedział Remus spiętym głosem.

- Jak...?

- Znalazłem cię tutaj. Cały pokój był wywrócony do góry nogami.

- To jeden z nich. - sapnął Harry przewracając się na plecy i znów zamykając oczy; poczuł przez powieki światło, które rozbłysnęło w ciemnym pokoju. - Moich snów. To mi się przyśniło, ale nie było snem – wydarzyło się naprawdę. To ja to zrobiłem...

- Harry, otwórz oczy. Musisz wstać. - powiedział Remus.

- Co się dzieje? - mruknął Harry, gdy Remus podniósł go do góry; chłopiec oparł się o niego ciężko. - Co się ze mną dzieje? Nie mogę tego zrozumieć.

- Porozmawiamy z dyrektorem. - postanowił Remus. - Nie martw się Harry, dowiemy się, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.


	8. Oklumencja

Czołem wszystkim! Tym razem mam dla was nieco dłuższy rozdział. Fani Snape'a powinni być zadowoleni - wreszcie jest go trochę więcej :) Jak zawsze życzę miłej lektury i - korzystając z okazji - dziękuję wszystkim, którzy dodali ostatnio to opowiadanie do ulubionych i alertów! Trudno o lepszą motywację do dalszego tłumaczenia :)

22Agusss: Nie sądziłam, że ten fik kiedykolwiek pomoże komuś przetrwać stypę, ale skoro tak się stało, to miło mi to słyszeć! Nieważne kiedy i dlaczego cieszy, ważne, żeby cieszyło ;) Tak, dopiero na Grimmauld Place "będzie się działo" - prawdziwa akcja zbliża się wielkimi krokami :) Co do Snape'a, to myślę, że reakcja członków Zakonu była spowodowana, tak jak w kanonie, poparciem dyrektora dla Mistrza Eliksirów; ludzie wyszli pewnie z założenia, że skoro wielki Dumbledore chce, by Sev zastąpił go jako dyrektor Hogwartu, to znaczy, że jest na tyle lojalny, by nim być.

Freja: Główka Harry'ego staje się powoli bardziej głównym bohaterem, niż sam Harry ;) Na Dumbledore'a bym nie liczyła - przynajmniej na razie...

Hakkarii: Ja też nie, a odejście od fanfikowych schematów jest odświeżające :D

**Oklumencja**

- Pech, kumplu.

Harry zmiażdżył Rona wzrokiem i rzucił się na łóżko z sapnięciem.

_-_ Nienawidzę Oklumencji i nienawidzę Snape'a. Ich połączenie skończy się katastrofą, przecież to jasne!

- Musisz opanować Oklumencję, Harry. - powiedziała Hermiona odrywając się od książki, którą akurat czytała.

- Może i tak, ale czy wasza trójka też nie skorzystałaby z takich lekcji? - zastanowił się Harry unosząc pytająco brew. Ron rzucił mu niedowierzające spojrzenie, Ginny drgnęła niepewnie na łóżku, ale Hermionie rozbłysnęły oczy.

- Wiesz co, to wcale nie jest zły pomysł. - powiedziała z tym samym zapałem, który wypełniał ją, kiedy miała przed sobą do napisania kolejne wypracowanie. - Ostatecznie wszyscy będziemy walczyć...

- Żadne z was nie jest pełnoletnie. - przypomniał jej Harry. - Dumbledore wam na to nie pozwoli.

Ron prychnął.

- Uważasz, że byłby w stanie nas powstrzymać? Harry, na pierwszym roku – kiedy mieliśmy raptem jedenaście lat – odkryliśmy, że Sam-Wiesz-Kto chce zdobyć Kamień Filozoficzny i sami mu w tym przeszkodziliśmy; na drugim roku weszliśmy do Komnaty Tajemnic i walczyliśmy z bazyliszkiem; na trzecim roku... no, nawet nie chcę o tym myśleć – moja noga nie jest już od tej pory taka sama. A ostatnio stoczyliśmy w Ministerstwie prawdziwą bitwę ze Śmierciożercami! Mamy pewnie więcej doświadczenia w walce z czarnoksiężnikami, niż cały Zakon razem wzięty.

- Wszyscy będziemy walczyć, bo wszyscy chcemy, żeby ta wojna jak najszybciej się skończyła. - powiedziała Ginny.

Harry szybko odwrócił się w jej stronę.

- Nie ma mowy. - powiedział z naciskiem; nie wiedział, skąd wziął się w nim ten opiekuńczy odruch. - Wystarczy już, że tych dwoje chce brać udział w bitwie, ale ty... twoja mama nigdy ci na to nie pozwoli.

- Cała moja rodzina jest w Zakonie. - powiedziała Ginny ze złością. - Nie zamierzam siedzieć w domu i zastanawiać się, czy ktokolwiek z nich wróci żywy!

- Już kiedy wyruszyliśmy do Ministerstwa wystawiłem cię na niebezpieczeństwo. - odparł Harry równie gniewnym tonem. - Wiesz, co się tam wydarzyło.

Pokój wypełniła niezręczna cisza; Ron i Hermiona wymienili niepewne spojrzenia. Żołądek Harry'ego ścisnął się z frustracji – jego przyjaciele z dnia na dzień robili się coraz bardziej tajemniczy. Często gdy wchodził do pokoju przyłapywał ich szepczących w kącie; przerywali te konwersacje jak tylko go widzieli. Harry miał już dość takiego traktowania. Wystarczało mu, że Dumbledore miał przed nim sekrety i nie chciał, żeby jego przyjaciele szli w ślady dyrektora.

- Harry, musisz przestać się za to obwiniać. - stwierdziła Hermiona łagodnie.

- Jak? - spytał chłopiec. - Nie mogę znieść myśli, że wy też będziecie brali w tym udział. Straciłem już Syriusza... nie mogę stracić nikogo więcej.

- Nas też nie bawi ta perspektywa, stary. - powiedział cicho Ron; jego wargi zadrgały. - Ale nie uda ci się powstrzymać kogokolwiek przed dołączeniem do walczących. Po prostu zaakceptuj naszą pomoc i bądź za nią wdzięczny.

- Zresztą pewnie i tak nie przetrwalibyśmy lekcji Oklumencji ze Snape'em. - powiedziała Ginny dochodząc do siebie. - To by mu dopiero sprawiło frajdę – uczyć nie tylko Harry'ego Pottera, ale i troje jego najlepszych przyjaciół.

- Wiecie, myślę, że Hermiona ma rację; lekcje Oklumencji dla was wszystkich to nie taki zły pomysł. - rozległ się głos u drzwi.

Czwórka nastolatków wzdrygnęła się zaskoczona i spojrzała na Lupina; usta mężczyzny wygięły się w nieco złośliwym uśmiechu.

- Na przyszłość radzę nie zostawiać ich w przypadkowych miejscach. - powiedział i wyciągnął z kieszeni kilka zestawów Uszu Dalekiego Zasięgu. - Molly obedrze was ze skóry, jeśli je znajdzie. - rzucił Uszy w stronę Rona, który złapał je zwinnie. - Harry, Severus czeka na ciebie. Możesz go zapytać o lekcje dla swoich przyjaciół, na pewno by na nich skorzystali.

Harry westchnął i zsunął się z łóżka. Kiedy wstał, głosy w pokoju zaczęły nagle docierać do niego jakby ze źle ustawionego radia. Jego zmysły zatonęły w białej mgle, ale już do niej przywyknął... jednak tym razem coś było inaczej. Ogarnął go niepokój, podejrzliwość; jego serce zaczęło walić w piersi.

- Harry.

Tak szybko, jak odpłynął, Harry wrócił do rzeczywistości; przed oczami miał zaciekawioną twarz Lupina.

- Severus czeka, Harry.

Chłopiec, wciąż zdezorientowany, potrząsnął głową.

- Przepraszam. - mruknął. - Zobaczymy się później. - powiedział do Rona, Hermiony i Ginny, po czym wyszedł z pokoju wciąż marszcząc w skupieniu brwi.

- Co to było, do licha? - usłyszał ciche słowa Rona i zatrzymał się na półpiętrze nasłuchując.

- Czy Harry ma problemy przez ten uraz głowy? - spytała Hermiona.

- Myślę, że Harry powinien nauczyć się, że nie wypada podsłuchiwać. - zawołał Lupin wesoło i Harry z poczuciem przegranej ruszył na dół, by zmierzyć się z przeznaczeniem; był pewien, że nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie.

Chwilę później chłopiec otworzył drzwi do salonu i ujrzał Snape'a stojącego przy oknie i spoglądającego na ulicę nieobecnym wzrokiem; przez moment życzył Dumbledore'owi jak najgorzej za zmuszenie go do tych lekcji. Remus skontaktował się z dyrektorem wczoraj późnym wieczorem po ich rozmowie w pokoju Syriusza; Dumbledore poprosił Harry'ego o zrelacjonowanie wszystkiego, co się wydarzyło, ale w żaden sposób tego nie skomentował. Zaproponował tylko wznowienie lekcji Oklumencji z profesorem Snape'em i pospiesznie wyszedł, zostawiając Harry'ego i Remusa z tysiącem pytań.

- Siadaj, Potter. - powiedział Snape głosem niezwykle zimnym nawet jak na jego standardy. - Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś nie spóźniał się na każdą lekcję; mam mnóstwo innych spraw na głowie.

Harry zagryzł wargi.

- Przepraszam pana. - mruknął przez zaciśnięte zęby powstrzymując słowa, które naprawdę cisnęły mu się na usta.

Snape odwrócił się od okna. Nawet nie spojrzał na Harry'ego, gdy przechodził przez pokój do wielkiego dębowego regału wypełnionego książkami, który stał w rogu. Promienie słoneczne, które wpadały do salonu przez zasłonięte gęstymi firankami okna, przez moment oświetlały jego twarz i Harry po raz pierwszy w życiu zauważył, że Mistrz Eliksirów wygląda na zmęczonego – zmęczonego niemal tak, jak Remus w okresie pełni księżyca; ale Snape nie był wilkołakiem, więc Harry podejrzewał, że cienie pod jego oczami wywołało coś innego. _Voldemort._

- Czy on wie? - spytał Harry niepewnie, prawie przez przypadek.

- Nie. - odparł Snape niemal uprzejmym tonem. - Czarny Pan jest jednak w ostatnim czasie dość surowy w karaniu swoich popleczników.

- Wobec pana też?

Mistrz Eliksirów odwrócił się od regału i jego oczy błysnęły groźnie.

- Nie mamy czasu na tę dyskusję, Potter; poza tym to nie twoja sprawa.

Podszedł do Harry'ego i oszczędnym gestem kazał mu usiąść.

- Lupin z pewnością poinformował cię, że znów będziesz uczył się ze mną Oklumencji; miejmy nadzieję, że w tym roku wykażesz więcej entuzjazmu, niż w zeszłym – nie możemy pozwolić sobie na więcej takich pomyłek, jak fiasko w Ministerstwie, prawda?

Dłonie Harry'ego nieświadomie zacisnęły się na poręczach fotela.

- Tak, jak powiedziałem ci ostatnim razem, - kontynuował Snape ignorując reakcję chłopca. - ten rodzaj magii jest wykorzystywany w celu zabezpieczenia umysłu przed jakąkolwiek ingerencją z zewnątrz.

Harry kiwnął głową; wiedział o tym.

- Biorąc pod uwagę twój mentalny związek z Czarnym Panem, fakt, że jest on go świadomy, i wizje, które w przeszłości lokował w twoim umyśle, dyrektor uznał, że powinieneś nauczyć się zupełnie blokować swój umysł.

Nagle dziwne uczucie, które ogarnęło Harry'ego wcześniej, znów powróciło mącąc mu zmysły. Poczuł niepokój tak silny, że jego żołądek skurczył się niemal wywołując mdłości.

- Potter! - warknął Snape spoglądając na niego ze swojego fotela. Harry potrząsnął głową i mgła powoli uniosła się, chociaż wolniej, niż poprzednio – jak rosa, która znika, gdy ranek przechodzi w słoneczny dzień. Kiedy znów był w stanie skupić wzrok, zauważył, że Mistrz Eliksirów przygląda mu się z zainteresowaniem, chociaż jego twarz wykrzywiona była w grymasie zniecierpliwienia. - Już ci chyba mówiłem, Potter, że jeśli uważasz te lekcje za niewarte twojego cennego czasu, możesz w każdej chwili wyjść. - i nie czekając na odpowiedź Harry'ego, dodał: - Nie? W takim razie skup się.

Podniósł się i płynnym ruchem wyciągnął z rękawa różdżkę.

- Wstań, Potter. - powiedział chłodno. - Myślę, że znasz już zasady ćwiczenia Oklumencji, ostatecznie w zeszłym roku podjęliśmy niezliczoną ilość nieudanych prób ich wykonania.

- Tylko dlatego, że nigdy tak naprawdę nie powiedział mi pan, co mam robić! - fuknął Harry nie będąc dłużej w tanie hamować gniewu, który w nim narastał. Snape tylko uniósł brwi.

- Jeśli naprawdę chcesz się uczyć Oklumencji, radziłbym okazać nieco więcej szacunku; nie tylko ty bierzesz udział w tych lekcjach wbrew swojej woli. A teraz przygotuj się.

- Zaraz! - krzyknął Harry unosząc ręce do góry. - W ogóle nie wiem co mam zrobić, żeby pana powstrzymać przed wtargnięciem w moje myśli!

Snape zawahał się i spojrzał na chłopaka w zamyśleniu.

- Dobrze. Przede wszystkim oczyść umysł i wycisz w sobie wszelkie emocje – już to powinno zablokować mi dostęp do twoich wspomnień.

Harry skinął głową, zamknął oczy i spróbował wyobrazić sobie, że wszystkie uczucia wypływają z niego niczym strumyk wody. Nie było to łatwe; niektóre emocje nie chciały zamilknąć, a wręcz próbowały przejąć nad nim kontrolę. Jego żołądek znów skurczył się z niepokoju.

- Nie opróżniasz umysłu, Potter. Skup się.

Harry znów spróbował pozbyć się emocji; starał się wyciszyć odczuwanie, oddychanie i ruch. Chciał po prostu istnieć.

- Po drugie, Potter, może ci pomóc stworzenie jakiejś bariery, by mnie powstrzymać. Wyobraź ją teraz sobie jak najbardziej szczegółowo i tylko na niej się skup.

Harry zmarszczył brwi w koncentracji; oczami wyobraźni ujrzał zwykły ceglany mur, ale wiedział, że przy sile rażenia Snape'a taka ochrona nie wystarczy. Spróbował więc jeszcze raz i tym razem stworzył w swoim umyśle niekończące się stalowe drzwi, na których na wszelki wypadek założył jeszcze kłódkę.

- Po trzecie, musisz za tą barierą umieścić wszystko to, co chcesz ukryć. - kontynuował Snape. - A to prowadzi nas z powrotem do punktu pierwszego – musisz znów opróżnić swój umysł i myśleć tylko o osłonie. Rozumiesz?

Harry znów przytaknął i skupił się na swoich żelaznych drzwiach. Żałośnie zwisająca kłódeczka niemal go rozbawiła, ale i tak czuł się z nią pewniej.

- Legilimens!

W jednej chwili Harry wypuścił ze świstem powietrze, gdy Snape ruszył w kierunku jego drzwi. Chłopiec odsunął się instynktownie, a pokój wokół niego zaczął majaczyć niczym fatamorgana, aż nagle zniknął. Przez moment nic się nie działo, a potem do jego uszu doleciał łomot, gdy Mistrz Eliksirów zaczął walić w chroniącą go stal; Harry obserwował, jak w drzwiach pojawiają się kolejne wgniecenia, aż w końcu one same otworzyły się z hukiem i wszystkie wspomnienia zaczęły się wysypywać zalewając jego umysł. Chłopiec rozpaczliwie próbował je naprawić i już niemal mu się to udało, gdy Snape dotarł do wizji Syriusza wpadającego za zasłonę. Harry zacisnął zęby; nie pozwoli Snape'owi – ani nikomu innemu – zobaczyć tego wspomnienia.

Z krzykiem wypchnął Mistrza Eliksirów za barierę i przytrzymał ją własnym ciałem rozkładając szeroko ręce, chociaż drzwi drżały i wibrowały...

Przeszywający ból sprowadził Harry'ego z powrotem do salonu; okazało się, że w zapamiętaniu wpadł na stół i uderzył się w piszczel. Snape opuścił różdżkę i wpatrywał się w niego.

- Jak na pierwszy raz nie było tak źle, jak myślałem, że będzie. - powiedział w końcu. - Twoja bariera nie była dość silna – była przewidywalna i dlatego łatwo ją było ominąć. Powinieneś użyć czegoś, co ma dla ciebie znaczenie; to pomoże ci skuteczniej mnie odepchnąć.

Harry zmarszczył brwi; z czego miał zbudować swoją osłonę? Może z czegoś, co będzie w stanie aktywnie go bronić?

Skupił się po raz kolejny i wyobraził sobie mur w całości złożony z małych, trzepoczących skrzydełkami, złotych zniczy. Poustawiał je jeden obok drugiego, by wyeliminować jakiekolwiek prześwity, które Snape mógłby wykorzystać.

- Jestem gotowy. - powiedział szykując się na atak.

- Legilimens!

Mistrza Eliksirów ogarnęło niemałe zdumienie, gdy ujrzał rozciągającą się przed nim barierę. Ruszył powoli wzdłuż niej dźgając i szturchając poszczególne pola w poszukiwaniu słabego punktu, ale nie znalazł go. Być może Potter w końcu zaczął go słuchać...

Biorąc głęboki wdech, Snape cofnął się o krok, a następnie ruszył wprost na barierę; w pierwszym momencie rozproszyła się – małe znicze, spanikowane, zatrzepotały skrzydełkami, i mężczyzna ujrzał jedno lub dwa wspomnienia Harry'ego, ale po chwili wróciły na swoje miejsca i zdecydowanie go odepchnęły. Spróbował więc przedrzeć się po raz kolejny, tym razem energiczniej; znicze drgnęły, a potem ruszyły z miejsca i obległy go niczym rój pszczół. Snape obrócił się gwałtownie i zamachał rękoma próbując je odgonić; gdy spojrzał w górę, zobaczył pewnie stojący złoty mur. Szelest skrzydełek rozbrzmiewał echem w jego głowie.

- Interesujące, Potter. - powiedział beznamiętnie opuściwszy umysł Harry'ego; chłopiec znów zatoczył się do przodu, a na jego czole błysnęły krople potu.

- Wciąż musisz bardziej się postarać. Kiedy twoja bariera rozproszyła się miałem dostęp do kilku twoich wspomnień. Musisz zrobić wszystko, bym nie miał takiej możliwości. - Snape zmarszczył brwi. - To nie powinno być aż tak męczące... co się z tobą dzieje?

Harry przetarł dłonią czoło, które lśniło od potu.

- To było strasznie dziwne. - powiedział oddychając ciężko. - Zupełnie jakby coś chciało, żebym pana wpuścił.

Snape wywrócił oczami.

- Tak, ja.

Harry potrząsnął głową.

- Nie, ktoś... lub coś innego. Jakaś siła, która starała się powstrzymać mnie przed stworzeniem mojej bariery.

Snape przyjrzał mu się uważnie.

- Spróbujmy jeszcze raz. - powiedział powoli. - Może uda mi się zorientować, o czym mówisz.

- Nie sądzę, żeby pan to poczuł, profesorze. To jest po prostu coś w mojej głowie.

- Mimo to spróbujemy. - Snape uniósł różdżkę. - Legilimens!

Tym razem Mistrz Eliksirów po prostu obserwował rozciągający się przed nim, skrzydlaty mur. Podszedł do niego i analizował każdy szczegół uważnym wzrokiem, nie dostrzegł jednak nic, co mogłoby aż tak wyczerpać chłopaka. Nagle z drugiej strony bariery rozległ się krzyk – Snape usłyszał go raczej w salonie Grimmauld Place, niż w umyśle Harry'ego, ale zlekceważył go i skupił się na trzepoczących się niecierpliwie złotych zniczach.

- Potter? - rzucił w stronę muru.

- Nie wytrzymam dłużej. - dotarł do niego z drugiej strony chrapliwy głos; brzmiał tak, jakby chłopak miał problemy z oddychaniem.

- Czemu? - zapytał.

- To coś... nie wiem, gdzie to jest... to coś próbuje zniszczyć moją barierę.

- Czy czujesz tę obecność ze swojej, czy raczej z mojej strony muru?

Harry zastanowił się przez chwilę, po czym odpowiedział:

- Z mojej strony. Na pewno.

Snape cofnął zaklęcie i gdy obaj wrócili do salonu, Harry upadł na podłogę dysząc ciężko; pot spływał z niego strumieniami, a ciało drżało lekko, ale przytomne i skupione spojrzenie było wbite w Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Czuł to pan? - spytał Harry i dodał szybko. - Profesorze?

Snape zamyślił się głęboko.

- Nie. - powiedział w końcu. - I dlatego uważam, że cokolwiek to jest, ma swoje źródło w twoim umyśle... Być może jakaś podświadoma myśl, która sprawia, że sabotujesz swoją własną barierę?

- Po co miałbym to robić? - spytał Harry ze złością.

- Nie podnoś głosu, Potter. - chłodny ton nauczyciela powrócił z pełną siłą. Przez parę chwil mężczyzna wpatrywał się w Harry'ego i na jego twarzy pojawił się identyczny jak u chłopca wyraz niechęci. - Być może przyczyną takiego stanu rzeczy jest uraz, który odniosłeś podczas ataku na pociąg. Zapewne jeszcze nie doszedłeś po nim do siebie.

- Ale czuję się dobrze!

- Miałeś wstrząs mózgu, Potter. - warknął Snape. - To już samo w sobie było ciężkim doświadczeniem dla twojego umysłu. Mimo to będziemy kontynuować te zajęcia; w końcu twój mózg zostanie w pełni wyleczony, a przy okazji być może uda nam się stworzyć w twoim umyśle solidny mur.

- Z moją głową jest wszystko w porządku. - naburmuszył się Harry. Snape wykrzywił usta w złośliwym uśmiechu.

- Pozwolę sobie mieć inne zdanie na ten temat. Kolejne zajęcia w czwartek – będziemy dalej ćwiczyć stabilność twojej bariery. - z tymi słowami mężczyzna eleganckim ruchem odwrócił się do drzwi.

- O właśnie – panie profesorze! - krzyknął Harry szybko, przypominając sobie słowa Remusa; Snape zatrzymał się z ręką na klamce, ale nie odwrócił. - Czy mógłby pan też uczyć Oklumencji Rona, Hermionę i Ginny? Remus powiedział, że mogłoby im się to bardzo przydać, skoro też będą brać udział w walce.

- Żadne z nich nie jest pełnoletnie. - odparł Mistrz Eliksirów. - Dumbledore nie pozwoli im walczyć. - Harry otworzył usta, żeby zaprotestować, ale Snape mówił dalej. - Jednakże biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że są przyjaciółmi Harry'ego Pottera, znanego z pakowania się w kłopoty bez chwili zastanowienia, być może warto by było zapoznać ich z zasadami Oklumencji na wypadek zetknięcia się z prawdziwym niebezpieczeństwem. Nie widzę jednak powodu, by panna Weasley brała udział w naszych zajęciach – ona nie będzie walczyć, nawet jeśli jej matka będzie musiała w tym celu zamknąć ją w domu na cztery spusty.

To powiedziawszy Snape z szelestem szat wyszedł z salonu. Harry uniósł brew; czyżby jego profesor był szczery, kiedy mówił o Ginny? Czy to możliwe, że _troszczył się_ o jedną ze swoich uczennic?

_- Z drogi, Weasley!_

Harry pokręcił głową słysząc, jak frontowe drzwi zamykają się z hukiem.

Nie. To była tylko jego wyobraźnia.


	9. Bez paniki

Słówko wstępu: Dziękuję jeszcze raz za wszystkie uwagi techniczne. Staram się je uwzględniać przy publikowaniu kolejnych rozdziałów, ale na pewno wciąż jeszcze wiele błędów mi umyka; jeśli więc ktoś coś wyłapie, niech śmiało daje znać! I sprawa druga - jak zapewne zauważycie w tym rozdziale (a być może już w poprzednich też się to pojawiło), bohaterowie tego opowiadania nie mają takich oporów przed używaniem imienia "Voldemort", jak postaci pani Rowling. Zastanawiałam się przez moment, czy w celu "ukanonicznienia" fanfika nie zamienić w niektórych przypadkach "Voldemorta" na "Sami-Wiecie-Kogo", ale uznałam, że to zbyt duża ingerencja w oryginalny tekst. Mam więc nadzieję, że wybaczycie mi - i autorce - to niewielkie odejście od kanonu :)

Hakkarii: Mnie też się bardzo spodobał pomysł zniczowej bariery :) A o mgle jeszcze będzie, będzie...

Freja: Spokojna lekcja Oklumencji, to brzmi prawie jak oksymoron ;) Ale owszem, to był jeden z mniej intensywnych fabularnie rozdziałów, że się tak wyrażę. Obawiam się, że przed ostateczną konfrontacją czeka nas ich jeszcze kilka, ale chyba mało któremu fanfikowi udaje się ich zupełnie uniknąć (żeby nie było - ja też za nimi nie przepadam :D). Dziękuję za wsparcie! :)

Miłej lektury, jak zawsze :)

**Bez paniki**

Harry stał w milczeniu w kuchni z kubkiem herbaty w ręku. Dom był pusty; członkowie Zakonu działali w terenie wykonując różnorakie misje zlecone przez Dumbledore'a, a gdy Harry skończył lekcję Oklumencji, pani Weasley zabrała swoją rodzinę wraz z Hermioną na ulicę Pokątną. Chłopiec musiał jednak zostać w domu i odpocząć – według wytycznych pani Pomfrey lekcje ochrony umysłu były bardzo wyczerpujące dla jego wciąż regenerującego się mózgu.

Był na Grimmauld Place dopiero od dwóch dni, ale już zaczynał się niecierpliwić; czemu, u diabła, wszyscy tak się martwili o tę głupią nową bliznę na jego głowie? Owszem, miał zwyczaj odpływać co jakiś czas na parę minut, ale to nie znaczyło od razu, że zwariował! Harry westchnął z irytacji.

Jego sny były jednak odrębną kwestią; Dumbledore powiedział, że Oklumencja mu pomoże, ale skoro Harry nie był na razie w stanie w ogóle utrzymać swojej bariery, to jak miałby powstrzymać Voldemorta przed wtargnięciem do jego umysłu? Chłopiec miał dziwne przeczucie, że dyrektor nie mówi mu wszystkiego. Za każdym razem, gdy przebudzał się w tych snów, blizna paliła go żywym ogniem – to nie mógł być zbieg okoliczności. Harry był pewien, że we wszystko jest zamieszany Voldemort.

On chce mnie w ten sposób wypróbować, powiedział do siebie chłopiec sącząc herbatę. Ale nie pozwoli, by Tom Riddle wziął nad nim górę; był dość silny, by mu się przeciwstawić.

Nagle ogień w kominku rozpalił się i ktoś wśród zielonych płomieni wszedł do kuchni otrzepując się z popiołu. Harry westchnął.

- Proszę, nie mów mi, że powinienem odpoczywać. - powiedział widząc uniesione brwi Remusa. Mężczyzna usiadł na krześle przy drugim końcu stołu i oparł na nim łokcie.

- Skoro i tak wiesz, że powinieneś, nic już nie mówię.

- Odpoczywam... z technicznego punktu widzenia; myślenie nie jest przecież wielkim wysiłkiem, prawda? - odparł chłopiec wpatrując się w dno swojego kubka.

- Jak się czujesz? - spytał Remus. Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Chyba dobrze.

- Nie do końca o to mi chodziło.

Harry podniósł głowę i zmarszczył brwi, ale kiedy Remus spojrzał na niego, zrozumiał, o czym mowa. W oczach jego byłego profesora nie było litości obecnej w oczach wszystkich innych, którzy zadawali to pytanie; Lupin po prostu był gotów go wysłuchać. Harry potrząsnął głową – jakim cudem odgadł to wszystko z jednego spojrzenia? Chyba zamienia się w Dumbledore'a...

- Słyszałem, co mówiłeś dzisiaj rano o Syriuszu.

Harry poczuł, jak po plecach przebiega mu dreszcz. Jakaś jego część chciała uciec z kuchni w podskokach, ale bardziej racjonalna część umysłu przekonała go, by został na miejscu; Remus nie zamierzał go osądzać. Wysłuchał przecież relacji o przepowiedni i o snach, nawet jeśli na początku był nieco sceptycznie nastawiony.

- Uważasz, że to twoja wina?- kontynuował Lupin.

Harry uciekł wzrokiem w bok, ale przytaknął; jego głowa zdawała się żyć własnym życiem.

- Poczucie winy to normalna reakcja. - zaczął Remus powoli, jakby każde słowo analizował najpierw w swoich myślach. - Ja też czuję się winny: winny, bo nie byłem w stanie go ocalić, bo powinienem był zrobić coś więcej, by go ochronić. Ludzie mówią mi, że nie powinienem myśleć w ten sposób, że zrobiłem wszystko, co mogłem... ale to nie sprawia, że poczucie winy znika.

Harry spojrzał na Remusa.

- No właśnie. - przytaknął. - Dokładnie.

- Rozumiem, dlaczego czujesz się winny, Harry; rozumiem, dlaczego uważasz, że to przez ciebie sprawy przybrały taki obrót.

- Nie chcę, żeby ludzie mówili mi, że to nie moja wina. - powiedział chłopiec cicho. - Chciałbym tylko – tak jak ty to powiedziałeś – żeby ktoś zrozumiał dlaczego czuję się tak, jak się czuję, a nie próbował zmienić moje zdanie.

- W takim razie posłuchaj, jakie jest moje zdanie – chociaż czuję się winny, wiem, że nie mogłem zrobić nic więcej.

- Ale ja mogłem! Mogłem bardziej ćwiczyć Oklumencję...

- Wtedy Voldemort zwabiłby cię do Ministerstwa w inny sposób, Harry; był tak zdeterminowany, że w końcu i tak by mu się to udało.

- No to mogłem kogoś powiadomić, zanim wyruszyliśmy do Londynu...

- To prawda, ale zrobiłeś to, co zrobiłby każdy wiedząc tyle, co ty; my postąpilibyśmy tak samo, gdybyś to ty znalazł się na miejscu Syriusza. - Remus przesunął się na krześle i uważnie obserwował Harry'ego, który nadal wpatrywał się w swój kubek. - Uwierz mi – poczucie winy w końcu minie; być może nie do końca, ale musisz zrozumieć, że nic nie mogłeś zrobić, by zapobiec temu, co się stało. Syriusz nie chciałby, żebyś się tym gryzł – i żebym ja się tym gryzł.

- Wiem. - przyznał Harry czując, jak ściska mu się gardło. - Po prostu ciężko mi ze świadomością, że już nigdy go nie zobaczę.

Jego oczy zamgliły się, więc zamrugał szybko i opuścił głowę; nie chciał, by Remus widział, jak płacze – mówienie o swoich uczuciach było już wystarczająco trudne do zniesienia.

- Rozumiem, co czujesz; ale zawsze będziesz go pamiętał – być może to będzie jakimś pocieszeniem.

Przez parę minut siedzieli w komfortowej ciszy, każdy pogrążony we własnych myślach, aż w końcu Harry wybuchnął śmiechem i pokręcił głową.

- Rany, dobrze, że jesteśmy tu sami! Ciekawe, co powiedziałby Syriusz, gdyby nas teraz słyszał? - spytał wciąż się uśmiechając.

- Pewnie kazałby nam przestać się mazgaić i wyciągnąć butelkę Ognistej Whiskey. - zachichotał Remus. Harry spojrzał na niego z nadzieją.

- Nawet o tym nie myśl; schowałem zapasy Syriusza.

- Bliźniacy pewnie i tak je znajdą.

- Już je znaleźli. Pozwoliłem im napić się do woli, więc drugi raz już nie wrócili do mojej skrytki. - stwierdził Remus z łobuzerskim uśmiechem. - Chyba pokonał ich kac gigant.

- W takim razie chyba sobie daruję i zostanę przy piwie kremowym.

- Dobry pomysł.

* * *

Po obiedzie Harry ułożył się na sofie z podręcznikiem do Obrony Przed Czarną Magią w ręku i niemal natychmiast zaczął zapadać w – pierwszy od dawna – spokojny sen. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do siebie wspominając rozmowę z Remusem; przyjaciel jego ojca bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny potrafił podnieść go na duchu i Harry zauważył, że ostatnimi czasy w coraz większym stopniu czerpie z tego pociechę.

Po tym cennym, prawdziwym odpoczynku Harry zszedł do kuchni. Przebudzenie we własnym łóżku, zamiast na przykład na schodach, było dziwnym uczuciem. Cały dom był pogrążony w niemal złowrogiej ciszy, gdy Harry, wciąż jeszcze nie do końca przebudzony, usiadł przy stole; rozejrzał się po pustym pomieszczeniu i zastanowił, gdzie są wszyscy pozostali. Weasley'owie wrócili zapewne na parę godzin do Nory – Harry kojarzył narzekania Rona na wizytę ciotki Muriel w tym tygodniu – a Zakonnicy byli pewnie na jakichś tajnych misjach. Dom wydawał się dwa razy większy, kiedy był pusty; każdy dźwięk roznosił się echem po korytarzach, a chrapanie portretu pani Black było w otaczającej ciszy jeszcze głośniejsze.

Harry nie znosił być sam na Grimmauld Place. Był pewien, że dokładnie to samo czuł Syriusz, kiedy Dumbledore rok wcześniej zabronił mu opuszczać dom. Chłopiec marzył o tym, by wyjść na zewnątrz, posiedzieć parę godzin w parku po drugiej stronie ulicy albo polatać na miotle; na tę myśl skrzywił się – doskonale wiedział, że ani Remus, ani pani Weasley nie pozwoliliby mu nawet zbliżyć się do Błyskawicy.

Nagle ogień w kominku rozbłysnął wyrywając Harry'ego z zamyślenia i do kuchni wśród kłębów popiołu wpadła Tonks. Jej oczy były szeroko otwarte i przerażone; Harry nigdy jeszcze nie widział jej w takim stanie.

- Tonks! - krzyknął podrywając się na nogi. - O co chodzi? Co się stało?

Dziewczyna podeszła do niego i złapała za ramiona kierując z powrotem w stronę krzesła.

- Przykro mi, Harry. - powiedziała cicho.

- Czemu? Ktoś jest ranny? - głos Harry'ego był ostry.

Tonks potrząsnęła pospiesznie głową, ale nie spojrzała mu w oczy.

_- Tonks._

- Przepraszam. - mruknęła siadając naprzeciwko niego i przecierając dłonią twarz. - To była długa noc.

Zamilkła i zerknęła w kierunku kominka.

- Chodzi o twojego wuja i ciotkę. Voldemort zaatakował ich dom; lada moment runą magiczne bariery.

Harry wyprostował się na krześle; jego serce zaczęło walić w piersi niczym młot.

- Są bezpieczni? - spytał szybko.

- Nie wiem, Harry, przykro mi. Dumbledore od razu przysłał mnie tutaj, żebym miała na ciebie oko.

Harry skrzywił się i poczuł, jak gniew zaczyna ściskać jego żołądek.

- Nie trzeba mnie pilnować. - warknął. - Nic mi nie jest.

Tonks skierowała na niego szklane, nieobecne spojrzenie.

- Dumbledore powiedział, że możesz odczuć skutki tego, co się dzieje...

Harry czekał na rozwinięcie tej myśli, a gdy dziewczyna znów zamilkła, spytał ostro:

_- Jakie_ skutki?

Tonks odwróciła się w stronę kominka.

- Nie wiem. Chyba fizyczne. Tyle przynajmniej zrozumiałam ze słów Dumbledore'a.

Harry skinął głową, chociaż ta odpowiedź nic mu nie wyjaśniła. Myśli Tonks ewidentnie były gdzie indziej – i Harry nie musiał wysilać wyobraźni, by wiedzieć gdzie.

- Czy Zakon jest na miejscu? - spytał.

- Robią, co mogą, Harry. - powiedziała tonem automatycznej sekretarki odtwarzającej nagraną wiadomość. - Twoim krewnym nic się nie stanie.

Harry znów przytaknął, ale bez przekonania; drżący głos Tonks ani trochę nie podniósł go na duchu.

Ron powiedział, że w Ministerstwie Śmierciożerców było więcej, niż członków Zakonu; jeżeli podczas ataku na Privet Drive Voldemort też postawił na ilość, Zakon praktycznie nie miał szans.

Przez kilka minut siedzieli w ciszy; oczy Harry'ego, podobnie jak Tonks, były teraz przyklejone do kominka – oboje czekali na bezpieczny powrót przyjaciół. Serce chłopca wciąż biło niespokojnie, a całe ciało było ciężkie od poczucia winy, gdy myślał o wszystkich tych, którzy ratując jego rodzinę, traktującą go zawsze gorzej, niż psa, wystawiali się na śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo; miał tylko nadzieję, że Dursley'owie będą potrafili to docenić.

- Ile to już trwa? - spytał w końcu przerywając milczenie.

- Próbujemy obronić dom przed Voldemortem od świtu. - wzruszyła ramionami Tonks.

Atak wściekłości prawie poderwał Harry'ego na nogi. Uderzył pięścią w stół, ale Tonks, wciąż siedząca sztywno jak posąg, wyglądała, jakby w ogóle tego nie zauważyła.

- Chcę tam być. - powiedział chłopak stanowczo. - Chcę pomóc w walce!

Tonks uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Remus uprzedzał, że tak powiesz. - odwróciła wzrok od kominka, a jej uśmiech stał się nieco bardziej pokrzepiający. - Przykro mi, Harry, ale jesteś skazany na siedzenie tu ze mną; Zakon da sobie radę.

- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? - mruknął chłopiec.

- Co nam pozostaje oprócz wiary?

Harry westchnął, odwrócił się i zamyślił nad jej dziwacznym doborem słów. Od wpatrywania się w węgielki paleniska zaczęły mu łzawić oczy; za chwilę, powtarzał sobie, już za chwilę...

Nagle żołądek chłopca przeszył ostry ból, zupełnie jakby ktoś uderzył go pięścią; Harry, chwilowo pozbawiony tchu, pochylił się i złapał za brzuch przygryzając wargę. Przez moment biała mgła, do której przyzwyczajał się coraz bardziej, krążyła wokół niego, ale kolejny „cios" w brzuch przywrócił go boleśnie do rzeczywistości. Jego serce, o ile to możliwe, jeszcze bardziej przyspieszyło, a nerwy napięły się z niepokoju. Ale było coś jeszcze...

Coś ukrytego o wiele głębiej; uczucie, które było obce i dziwnie nie na miejscu, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności. Nie mogło być jego uczuciem.

Radość.

Była bardziej echem, niż emocją, jak punkcik na radarze, ale jednak była obecna. Harry czuł się tak, jakby ciągnięto go w dwie różne strony – z jednej przez niepokój, a z drugiej przez radość, która, chociaż mniej odczuwalna, wydawała się silniejsza i zacięcie walczyła ze zdenerwowaniem.

- Chyba się zaczęło. - Harry usłyszał obok siebie głos Tonks. Podniósł głowę i zobaczył, że dziewczyna przygląda mu się uważnie, a potem kładzie rękę na jego ramieniu. - Powinieneś usiąść.

- Czy to będzie bolało? - spytał chłopiec nie potrafiąc ukryć drżenia głosu.

- Niezbyt. - odpowiedziała Tonks. - Myślę, że to raczej po prostu nieprzyjemne uczucie...

- Czemu? - dopytywał Harry. - Co się dzieje?

- Dumbledore to wyjaśnił; wszystko przez poświęcenie twojej matki. Kiedy zginęła w twojej obronie, stworzyła bariery ochronne. Teraz czujesz, jak są niszczone... w pewnym sensie.

- Czuję poświęcenie mojej mamy? - sapnął Harry zdumiony. Tonks wzruszyła ramionami i znów skierowała spojrzenie na kominek, chociaż jej ręka wciąż trzymała ramię Harry'ego w mocnym uścisku.

- Tak sądzę... chyba. Przepraszam, Harry, niewiele wiem na ten temat.

Zanim Harry zdążył rzucić Tonks jakąś ironiczną uwagę na temat tego, jaka jest pomocna, jego żołądek znów ścisnął się jak od ciosu, tym razem o wiele silniejszego; chłopiec pochylił się do przodu walcząc z mdłościami.

- Oddychaj. - powiedziała Tonks. - To powinno pomóc.

Harry znów uniósł głowę i skrzywił się.

- Nie rodzę, Tonks.

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się lekko.

- Przepraszam. Nie jestem zbyt dobra w podtrzymywaniu na duchu, co?

Harry spróbował znów skupić uwagę na palenisku. W tym momencie Tonks była mniej więcej taką podporą, jak bezskrzydły Hipogryf; obserwowanie węgla w kominku odciągało jego myśli od dziwnych, kłębiących się w nim uczuć lepiej, niż ona. Chłopiec przełknął ciężko próbując uspokoić swój żołądek, gdy poczuł kolejne uderzenie, tak silne, że niemal posłało go na podłogę; zaczerpnął łapczywie powietrza, zdezorientowany przez zawroty głowy. Z trudem oddychał – każdy kolejny wdech dzieliła wieczność. Tonks ściskała jego ramię, ale oczy miała utkwione w kominku; z coraz większym roztrzęsieniem czekała na Remusa i, szczerze mówiąc, Harry też pragnął, by jego były nauczyciel pojawił się wśród zielonych płomieni.

A co, jeżeli Remus nie wróci? Jeśli coś mu się stało? Oddech Harry'ego zrobił się płytki na tę myśl i chłopiec, zamykając oczy, zaczął wciągać powietrze jeszcze głębiej, by się nie udusić. Był tak skupiony na swojej walce o tlen, że nie usłyszał hałasu dobiegającego z paleniska; dopiero, gdy poczuł na swoich plecach pewną dłoń zorientował się, że w pomieszczeniu jest ktoś trzeci.

- Jak on się czuje? - spytał znajomy, głęboki głos.

Harry najchętniej podskoczyłby do góry z radości, ale zamiast tego poczuł zimny dreszcz wzdłuż kręgosłupa, który rozszedł się po całym ciele.

- Jak się czujesz, Harry? - spytał głos; chłopiec otworzył jedno oko i zdobył się na mały uśmiech, gdy ujrzał przed sobą twarz Remusa. Policzek mężczyzny przecinała rozległa rana, a on sam wyglądał, jakby dopiero co opuścił pole bitwy. Harry otworzył usta, by to skomentować, ale Remus nie dopuścił go do słowa.

- To tylko zadrapanie. - powiedział machając lekceważąco ręką. Harry zmarszczył brwi w niedowierzaniu, więc dodał: - Naprawdę. Wygląda o wiele gorzej, niż boli.

Harry już miał zripostować tę brawurę, gdy poczuł jednoczesne uderzenie w brzuch i głowę; panika poderwała go na nogi i niemal przewrócił Remusa na podłogę, gdy chwycił go za ramiona.

- Wszystko w porządku. - uspokoił go Lupin łapiąc za łokcie. - Twoja ciotka i wuj są bezpieczni.

Harry westchnął z ulgą.

- Twój kuzyn nadepnął jednak na odcisk Moody'emu. - dodał Remus z uśmiechem. - Dorobił się więc uszu, które idealnie pasowałyby do ogonka Hagrida.

Harry zaśmiał się, ale zaraz potem skrzywił, gdy kolejna fala niepokoju przepełzła przez jego żołądek. Remus ścisnął go pokrzepiająco za łokcie.

- Nie dzieje ci się nic złego; to po prostu naturalny mechanizm obronny twojego organizmu. - powiedział.

- Dlaczego to wrażenie jest takie dziwne? - spytał Harry.

- W twoim ciele krąży teraz zbyt dużo adrenaliny. Ale to minie.

- Więc to w pewnym sensie atak paniki? - wtrąciła się Tonks. Remus przytaknął.

- To i fizyczny rezultat upadku barier ochronnych.

- Och, przepraszam, Harry! - zwróciła się do chłopca Tonks. - Nie sądziłam, że odczujesz to aż tak bardzo.

Harry wypuścił ustami powietrze próbując się uspokoić; czuł, jak straszliwie jego serce tłucze się w piersi. Jego nogi drżały i zastanawiał się, czy da radę wyjść z kuchni o własnych siłach.

- Czy ktoś został ranny? - spytał próbując – bez skutku – skupić uwagę na czymś innym.

- Nie, wszyscy są cali. - odparł Remus. - Kingsley oberwał dość silnym zaklęciem tnącym, ale z czasem dojdzie do siebie.

Harry poczuł, że ból mija, i już miał wypuścić Remusa ze swojego histerycznego uścisku, gdy poczuł, że zaczyna go ogarniać znajoma biała mgła.

_Nie teraz_, pomyślał zrozpaczony, _nie teraz!_

Miał wrażenie, że obraz przed jego oczami i wszystkie myśli zaczynają „śnieżyć"; starał się za wszelką cenę pozostać w rzeczywistym świecie. Nie mógł pojąć, dlaczego jego umysł wybrał sobie akurat ten moment – moment, w którym powinien bardziej niż kiedykolwiek zachować przytomność – by się wyłączyć. Chciał wiedzieć, co się dzieje z barierami ochronnymi i poradzić sobie jakoś z ich dziwnym wpływem na swoje ciało, a zamiast tego musiał walczyć z mgłą, która otaczała jego zmysły i starała się pociągnąć w otchłań nieświadomości.

- Zostań ze mną, Harry. - silny głos Remusa przebił się przez ten kokon. Harry spróbował przytaknąć, ale nagle zorientował się, że nie jest w stanie ruszyć głową. Kilka kolejnych minut przypominało puszczony w zwolnionym tempie film: chłopiec stał jak zamrożony, nie myślał, ale był całkowicie świadomy tego, że nie może ruszyć żadną częścią swojego ciała. Zaczął panikować. Mgła nigdy nie miała na niego takiego wpływu; zazwyczaj po prostu odpływał na parę chwil, a gdy ten czas mijał, wracała mu świadomość, chociaż kompletnie nie pamiętał, co się wydarzyło. Tym razem było inaczej; _wiedział_, że jest uwięziony – uwięziony we własnym ciele, którego nie mógł zmusić do jakiegokolwiek działania. Przerażało go to. Choć nikt nie mógł go usłyszeć, wrzeszczał i błagał Remusa, by zauważył, co się dzieje.

W tym momencie jego pierś wypełniła najczystsza furia; jeszcze nigdy nie czuł czegoś takiego. Całe ciało zapłonęło, oczy niemal wyszły z orbit, a bliznę dosięgnął oślepiający ból. Harry usłyszał zszokowane sapnięcie Tonks z drugiej strony pomieszczenia i wtedy, tak samo szybko jak się pojawiła, mgła zniknęła i chłopiec poczuł, że znów może się ruszać. Runął do przodu prosto na Remusa, który złapał go zręcznie i postawił na nogi. Harry potrząsnął głową, żeby odgonić resztki dezorientacji.

- To nie był tylko efekt uboczny opadających barier, prawda? - spytał bez tchu. Remus zmarszczył brwi.

- Myślę, że najwyższy czas na kolejną rozmowę z Dumbledore'em.


	10. Spotkanie ze Snape'em

Kochani, spieszę donieść, że wreszcie ogarnęłam zasady zapisywania dialogów! :D *confetti, confetti, confetti* Od tego rozdziału zapis będzie już poprawny, bez tych nieszczęsnych kropek przed myślnikami ;) Wcześniejsze rozdziały poprawię, jak opublikuję już całość fanfika. I tyle ogłoszeń ^^

Hakkarii: Tak, chłopak ma wyjątkowo przechlapane :) Bardzo go podziwiam za znoszenie tego wszystkiego z takim (względnym) spokojem :)

Freja: Tytuły rozdziałów to w ogóle jedna z najgorszych rzeczy, z jakimi mam do czynienia :( Oryginalne wersje to jakby osobna kwestia, na którą nie mam wpływu, ale ich przetłumaczenie, choćbym nie wiem jak się starała, bardzo często wychodzi koślawe i nienaturalne, zwłaszcza jeśli tytuł jest imiesłowem - w angielskich fanfikach jest to częste i całkiem zgrabne, natomiast po polsku zawsze wygląda i brzmi _jakoś nie tak_. Ale odbiegam od tematu. W tym opowiadaniu tytuły można odbierać, według mnie, różnorako: albo jako zwykłe określenie tego, co w danym rozdziale się dzieje, albo jako komentarz (czasem ironiczny), albo jako metaforę... Nie do każdego to pewnie przemawia, ale mnie osobiście przekonało :]

**Spotkanie ze Snape'em**

Tom Riddle trzymał leniwie różdżkę między dwoma palcami; nawet nie patrzył na postać wijącą się na podłodze u jego stóp. Był znudzony – w tej szczególnej sesji tortur nie było nic ciekawego. Mężczyzna był przyzwyczajony do Cruciatusa; jego usta pozostały zamknięte, by nie wydobył się z nich najmniejszy krzyk, powieki były zaciśnięte i tylko ręce i nogi drżały od uderzeń zaklęcia.

- Drogi Severusie, głupotą było myśleć, że uda ci się uniknąć kary za to, co zrobiłeś.

Z ust stojących wokół Śmieciożerców wyrwały się okrzyki pogardy i aprobaty; Voldemort uciszył je jednym ruchem ręki, po czym uwolnił Mistrza Eliksirów spod zaklęcia, które wcześniej na niego rzucił i pochylił się nad nim tak nisko, że jego usta niemal dotknęły ucha Snape'a.

- Harry Potter umrze - szepnął miękko. - Syn Lily zginie z mojej ręki i to będzie twoja wina. Będziesz mógł z tym żyć? Czy twoje parszywe, rozkochane w szlamach serce zniesie taką porażkę, Severusie? - odwrócił się do swoich popleczników i skinął na dwóch stojących najbliżej, by podnieśli Mistrza Eliksirów. - Zróbcie z nim, co chcecie, ale nie zabijajcie go - warknął, gdy stawiali go na nogi. - Chcę, żeby dotrwał do chwili, gdy zabiję Chłopca-Który-Przeżył; muszę zobaczyć wyraz jego twarzy, gdy Harry Potter będzie umierał...

Zamilknął i przyjrzał się uważnie swojemu więźniowi.

- Nie zamierzasz błagać o litość, Severusie? - szepnął. Snape nie poruszył się; uniósł tylko powieki i spojrzał na Voldemorta oczyma pełnymi ukrywanej przez lata nienawiści. Przekręcił się na bok i chociaż poczuł przeszywający ból, zacisnął wargi i nie pozwolił, by z jego ust wyrwał się krzyk.

- Nie odniosłem porażki - rzekł chrapliwie z trudem łapiąc powietrze. - Zrobiłem to, co do mnie należało, tak jak to obiecałem Lily i Dumbledore'owi.

Voldemort uniósł brew; jego oczy błysnęły. Pstryknął palcami – dźwięk rozległ się echem po ciemnym pomieszczeniu, w którym się znajdowali – i Śmierciożercy rozstąpili się, by zrobić przejście dla Nott'a i Avery'ego, którzy przyprowadzili, czy raczej przyciągnęli, jakąś nieruchomą postać. Snape poczuł uścisk w piersi; Śmierciożercy rzucili nieznajomego na ziemię obok Mistrza Eliksirów i wrócili na swoje miejsca w kręgu towarzyszy.

Voldemort spojrzał w dół i wymierzył szybkiego kopniaka w brzuch leżącego człowieka; jego ciało obróciło się i zebrani ujrzeli zmaltretowaną, posiniaczoną twarz Harry'ego Pottera. Chłopak miał zamknięte oczy i z trudem oddychał. Snape wybuchnął śmiechem.

Jego śmiech brzmiał chropowato i ostro, ale rozbrzmiewał w całej komnacie, dziwny tym bardziej, że dochodził właśnie z ust Mistrza Eliksirów. Przez tłum mężczyzn przebiegł pomruk zdenerwowania.

- Co cię tak bawi, Severusie? - spytał z zaciekawieniem Voldemort.

- Nie wiesz, co? - syknął Snape ze straszliwym uśmiechem na ustach. Czarny Pan wymierzył kolejnego kopniaka Harry'emu – tym razem w twarz. Rozległ się przyprawiający o mdłości trzask i głowa chłopca obróciła się w drugą stronę; Snape doszedł do wniosku, że jeśli Potter wcześniej nie stracił przytomności, na pewno nastąpiło to teraz.

- On umrze - warknął Voldemort spoglądając na dwóch więźniów.

- A ty razem z nim!

Oczy Czarnego Pana błysnęły gniewem; wycelował swoją różdżkę w Harry'ego i krzyknął:

- CRUCIO!

Harry obudził się gwałtowanie; jego bliznę przeszył dotkliwy ból i chłopiec przycisnął do niej dłoń zaciskając zęby. Wstał i ruszył do łazienki starając się przy okazji pozbyć dezorientacji, która towarzyszyła przebudzeniu. Na miejscu odkręcił kran, zamoczył ręcznik w zimnej wodzie i przyłożył go do czoła; ulga przyszła niemal natychmiast – ból zmniejszył się i Harry, wdzięczny, usiadł na podłodze i oparł się o wannę. Wiedział, że powinien komuś powiedzieć o swojej wizji, ale sam miał co do niej wątpliwości; prawie wszyscy mówili przecież, że w zeszłym roku to Voldemort podsuwał jego umysłowi różne obrazy – dlatego właśnie tak bezmyślnie ruszył na ratunek Syriuszowi. Ale wizja dotycząca Snape'a? Przecież Harry nawet go nie lubił!

Rozległo się nieśmiałe pukanie do drzwi.

- Harry?

Chłopiec westchnął z ulgą i oparł głowę o brzeg wanny.

- Możesz wejść, Remus.

Drzwi otworzyły się i były nauczyciel Harry'ego, cały rozczochrany, wszedł do środka, po czym wyciągnął rękę, zapalił światło i zmrużył oczy, kiedy go chwilowo oślepiło.

- Czemu siedzisz po ciemku? - spytał siadając na toalecie. Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Która godzina?

- Około drugiej.

Harry uniósł brwi.

- Więc czemu nie śpisz?

Remus zaśmiał się.

- Robisz się coraz bardziej podobny do Molly - powiedział. - Nie mogłem zasnąć. Mój umysł pracuje ostatnio na najwyższych obrotach.

- Wiem, co masz na myśli - Harry nieświadomie potarł swoją nową bliznę i skrzywił się – wciąż była nadwrażliwa na dotyk. Spojrzał na Lupina, który przyglądał mu się z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Chłopiec wiedział, że nie obejdzie się bez pytań, ale nie miał nic przeciwko temu; to nie był Dumbledore przewiercający spojrzeniem na wylot – to był Remus, który nigdy by go nie okłamał i któremu ufał.

- Miałeś kolejny z tych dziwnych snów? - spytał Lupin delikatnie.

- Nie sądzę – obudziłem się w moim własnym łóżku - odparł Harry. - Voldemort torturował profesora Snape'a... ale Snape jest przecież tutaj, prawda? Został na noc w Kwaterze Głównej?

- Uważaj, Harry – jeszcze ktoś pomyśli, że zacząłeś się martwić o Severusa - powiedział Remus z łobuzerskim błyskiem w oku. - Ale tak, jest tutaj cały i zdrowy.

- To było dziwne - stwierdził Harry marszcząc brwi i patrząc w przestrzeń. - W tym śnie Snape powiedział, że nie złamał przysięgi złożonej mojej mamie.

- Lily?

- Tak... Voldemort mówił, że Snape ją zawiódł, ale Snape odpowiedział mu, że zrobił to, co miał zrobić, tak jak to obiecał jej i Dumbledore'owi.

Remus wyglądał na tak zdumionego, jak Harry się czuł.

- Myślę, że Voldemort znów próbował opanować twój umysł za pomocą fałszywych wizji.

- Ale dlaczego dotyczących Snape'a? - zapytał Harry. - Myślisz, że on wie, że Snape jest szpiegiem?

- Nie wiemy, Harry; i nie dowiemy się, dopóki Severus znów nie zostanie wezwany.

Harry uniósł brew i przeczesał ręką swoje zmierzwione od snu włosy.

- Czyli kiedy jego Znak znów zapiecze, Snape po prostu pójdzie na spotkanie w Voldemortem, jakby nigdy nic?

- Severus musi podtrzymywać swoją rolę szpiega tak długo, jak to możliwe. Jego pozycja w najbliższym kręgu Voldemorta jest dla nas bezcenna, a i on sam nie zamierza z niej rezygnować, choć jest świadomy zagrożenia.

Harry milczał przez kilka chwil rozmyślając nad tym, co usłyszał; w ten sposób wkrótce zginie przez niego kolejna osoba – Snape.

- Ale może ten sen... może chciał mi coś przekazać? - spytał nie mogąc pozbyć się uczucia niepokoju. Remus usiadł prosto.

- Powiedz mi: jeżeli ten sen był prawdziwy, to co takiego próbował przekazać ci Voldemort?

Harry podrapał się po głowie i znów przejechał palcami po wielkiej bliźnie ukrytej pod włosami.

- No cóż, jeśli ta wizja była jego dziełem, to sądzę, że już nie ufa Snape'owi. Być może nie wie, że Snape jest szpiegiem, ale coś podejrzewa.

- A to, co Voldemort powiedział o Lily? - kontynuował Remus. - I o przysiędze złożonej przez Severusa jej i profesorowi Dumbledore'owi?

- Myślę... myślę, że Voldemort chciał w ten sposób zasugerować, że Snape ma sekrety i przed nim i przed nami.

- Ja też doszedłbym do takiego wniosku – ale to tylko spekulacje. Nie możesz tego traktować jak niezaprzeczalnych faktów. Voldemort może po prostu próbować namieszać ci w głowie... a może to w ogóle był tylko zwykły sen? Właśnie dlatego dyrektor chciał, żebyś znów uczył się Oklumencji, Harry – żebyś był w stanie zupełnie odciąć się od tych wizji. Jeżeli tego nie zrobisz, w końcu zaczną doprowadzać cię do szaleństwa; musisz nauczyć się je blokować – takie, jak dzisiejsza, i te, po których budzisz się poza swoim łóżkiem, zupełnie bez kontroli.

Harry znów uniósł brew. Pomyślał, że łatwiej to powiedzieć, niż zrobić, ale wiedział, że Remus ma rację – musiał się bardziej postarać, jeśli chciał jeszcze kiedyś poczuć się normalny.

- Nie wiem już, czy to, co widzę, jest prawdziwe - powiedział cicho. - Przez Voldemorta coraz częściej czuję się tak, jakbym zaczynał wariować.

- Oklumencja z pewnością pomoże...

- Kiedy próbowałem stworzyć swoją barierę ochronną – przerwał Harry. - miałem wrażenie, że coś próbuje ją znów zburzyć i było mi bardzo trudno utrzymać ją w gotowości. Snape powiedział, że to pewnie przez mój uraz głowy, albo że to moja podświadomość próbowała ją zniszczyć, ale nie wydaje mi się, żeby o to chodziło.

- Nadal zdarza ci się odpływać, Harry – Severus może mieć w tym wypadku rację. Wygląda na to, że twoja głowa nie jest jeszcze zupełnie wyleczona... - Harry chciał mu przerwać, ale Remus uniósł dłoń. - Wiem, że _czujesz się_ dobrze, ale ludzki umysł jest zdecydowanie bardziej skomplikowany. Oklumencja pomoże ci uporać się ze snami, ale do tego potrzeba czasu.

Mężczyzna przechylił głowę i przyjrzał się Harry'emu, który bawił się ręcznikiem.

- Może wrócisz do łóżka? Wyglądasz na wykończonego.

Miał rację; Harry był wyczerpany, nie tylko dziwnym snem, ale wydarzeniami całego poprzedniego miesiąca. Chłopiec wypuścił ze świstem powietrze z płuc i wstał.

- Ty też szałowo nie wyglądasz - powiedział zadziornie. Remus uśmiechnął się i popchnął go żartobliwie w stronę drzwi.

* * *

- Nie ćwiczyłeś, Potter - powiedział nazajutrz chłodno Severus Snape stojąc nad Harry'm niczym jakiś zły omen; chłopiec uniósł brew w niedowierzaniu.

- Po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło?

- To żadna wymówka dla Czarnego Pana - stwierdził Snape. - Wczoraj wyraźnie widać było, że ma nad tobą pewnego rodzaju kontrolę.

- A czy to moja wina? - warknął Harry przypominając sobie, jak okropne było to uczucie – być kompletnie uwięzionym we własnym ciele. Dumbledore, rzecz jasna, nijak mu nie pomógł. Remus skontaktował się z nim od razu po tym incydencie i Harry nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że dyrektor trzyma przed nim w tajemnicy coś bardzo ważnego; wydawał się kompletnie nie przejmować bólem, jaki odczuwał Harry podczas niszczenia barier wokół Privet Drive i tylko powiedział mu, by dalej ćwiczył Oklumencję, zupełnie jakby nic się nie stało. Nawet Remus zaczął tracić do niego cierpliwość.

- Gdybyś zokludował swój umysł...

- Nie byłem w stanie! - krzyknął Harry. - Miałem w głowie kompletny mętlik! Nie miałem pojęcia, co się dzieje; nie mogłem się nawet ruszyć!

Snape zgromił chłopca wzrokiem i usiadł na swoim fotelu.

- Nie przerywaj mi, Potter - powiedział chwytając poręcze siedzenia tak mocno, że jego palce zrobiły się trupio blade. Harry zauważył, że Mistrz Eliksirów wygląda jeszcze gorzej, niż podczas ich lekcji kilka dni wcześniej. Mężczyzna zamknął na chwilę oczy. Harry dostrzegł, jak powoli wypuszcza powietrze i stropił się widząc go w takim stanie.

Ale dzięki temu przypomniał sobie swój sen.

- Jeśli wolałby pan sobie dziś odpuścić...

- Nie, Potter nie wolałbym sobie tego _odpuścić_, jak to ująłeś; tak się składa, że uważam Oklumencję za kwestię priorytetową, nawet jeśli nie podzielasz mojego zdania.

- Nawet kiedy jest pan w takim stanie? - spytał Harry zanim zdążył się powstrzymać; kiedy zorientował się, co powiedział, aż cofnął się razem z krzesłem.

- Przepraszam, ja...

- Nie - mruknął Snape machając ręką. - Masz rację. I to przez ciebie, niewdzięczny bachorze, jestem w tym stanie.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się.

- Co...?

- Musiałem wymyślić przekonującą historię na temat tego, dlaczego twojego wuja i ciotki nie było w domu wtedy, kiedy powinni być – i dlaczego członkowie Zakonu Feniksa urządzili zasadzkę na Czarnego Pana, kiedy przybył na Privet Drive.

- Nie wiedziałem - przyznał Harry cicho.

- Nie, nie wiedziałeś; zdaje się, że byłeś zbyt zajęty swoim własnym przedstawieniem w kuchni.

- To nie było przedstawienie - warknął Harry. - Nie wiem, co się stało.

- I dlatego właśnie znów tutaj jestem - powiedział Snape. - Gdybyś zokludował swój umysł, być może nie cierpiałbyś tak bardzo.

- Mówiłem panu...

- A ja mówiłem tobie, Potter, że nie interesują mnie twoje wymówki. A teraz wstawaj; wygląda na to, że mamy przed sobą mnóstwo pracy.

Harry podniósł się; nienawiść do Snape'a walczyła w nim z poczuciem winy za to, że nie wiedział o jego udziale w uratowaniu ciotki i wuja.

- Legilimens!

Snape uniósł różdżkę zanim Harry zdążył podnieść się z fotela; chłopca od razu zalała fala obrazów, w większości dotyczących poprzedniego dnia. Ból i cierpienie, które wtedy czuł, powróciły do niego z pełna mocą. Jego ciało przeszył dreszcz gniewu i nagle Snape został niemal brutalnie wyrzucony z jego umysłu; zniknął jakby z pyknięciem i teraz, w realnym świecie, wpatrywał się w Harry'ego z uniesioną brwią.

- Co jest? - spytał chłopiec ostro.

- To było nadzwyczaj silne odepchnięcie - mruknął Mistrz Eliksirów.

- No i? Nie chciałem, żeby pan widział te rzeczy.

Snape nie odpowiedział; patrzył na Harry'ego jeszcze przez moment dochodząc do siebie i znów wycelował w chłopca różdżkę.

- Legilimens! - krzyknął.

Tym razem jego oczom ukazał się sen Harry'ego; Snape zwolnił swój rejs przez poszczególne obrazy i, zaintrygowany, zatrzymał się, by obejrzeć to konkretne wspomnienie. Harry rozpaczliwie próbował wznieść wokół niego swój mur złotych zniczy, ale Snape bez trudu odepchnął je tak, że rozsypały się bez ładu dookoła niego. Harry przycupnął więc i czekał na jakąś reakcję swojego nauczyciela. Co innego mógł zrobić? Jeśli ten sen był prawdą, Snape pewnie i tak temu zaprzeczy, ale gdyby go jednak potwierdził, to byłoby to jeszcze bardziej absurdalne; Snape składający przysięgę Lily? Kiedy tak bardzo nienawidził jego ojca?

Nagle Harry zaczął wątpić w lojalność swojej matki.

Snape wydostał się z umysłu chłopca i odwrócił się w stronę okna czekając, aż Harry dojdzie do siebie.

- To było interesujące - powiedział beznamiętnie.

- To był tylko sen - powiedział Harry szybko.

- Sen, który ukazał ci sporą część mojej przeszłości - dodał Snape cicho. - Ach, no tak... - odwrócił się do chłopaka z czymś przypominającym uśmiech na ustach. - Ty nie wiesz, że znałem twoją matkę.

- Więc to prawda? - ciekawość Harry'ego wzięła nad nim górę.

- Czarny Pan osobiście zesłał ci ten sen; powiedziałbym, że był dość dokładny.

- A teraz powie mi pan, że gdybym okludował umysł, to był tego wszystkiego nie widział.

Snape zamyślił się na kilka chwil obracając w palcach różdżkę.

- Nie - powiedział w końcu. - Uważam, że Czarny Pan i tak ukazałby ci tę wizję – w ten czy inny sposób.

- Czemu? - spytał Harry.

- Skoro sam nie potrafisz się domyślić... - mruknął Snape z gniewem. - Ponieważ stara się zasiać wzajemną nieufność między członkami Zakonu; uznał, że gdybyś dowiedział się, że składałem jakieś obietnice twojej matce, automatycznie zacząłbyś być podejrzliwy w stosunku do mnie.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Bez urazy, ale zawsze jestem w stosunku do pana podejrzliwy.

Kąciki ust Snape'a drgnęły na te słowa.

- Zakładam jednak – kontynuował. - że Czarny Pan oczekiwał, że podzielisz się z kimś tą informacją.

- Z Remusem - odparł Harry. Snape skinął głową.

- A więc zaczyna się zabawa w głuchy telefon...

- Ale Remus w to nie uwierzył - przerwał mu Harry. - Powiedział, że Voldemort pewnie znów próbuje namącić mi w głowie. Pan też zresztą mówił, żebym nie wierzył wszystkiemu, co widzę w swoich snach!

- Jak mówiłem, tym razem starał się zasiać w tobie ziarno niepewności, więc byłby to wyjątek; najwyraźniej podejrzewa...

- Myśli pan, że to dlatego, że pomógł mi pan po wypadku pociągu? - spytał Harry z nagle ściśniętym gardłem. Snape westchnął ze znużeniem.

- Możesz mi wierzyć lub nie, Potter, ale nie cały świat kręci się wokół ciebie - powiedział lodowato. - Myślę, że podejrzewał mnie już od dłuższego czasu.

- Więc... – zaczął Harry powoli. - Złożył pan przysięgę mojej mamie?

Snape spojrzał na niego; jego oczy wydawały się migotać w przytłumionym świetle.

- Złożyłem.

Harry czekał na rozwinięcie tematu.

- Jaką?

- Myślę, że już wkrótce sam się dowiesz - odpowiedział Snape chłodno.

- A co pan zamierza zrobić w sprawie Voldemorta? Jeśli on wie, że pan jest szpiegiem...

- Nie wie - warknął Mistrz Eliksirów. - Podejrzewa.

- No tak, ale jeśli podejrzewa...

- Jestem szpiegiem, Potter. Moim zadaniem i obowiązkiem jest do niego wrócić.

- Nie, jeśli pan nie chce - powiedział Harry ze złością. - Naraża pan swoje życie!

- Tak, jak to robię od wielu lat. Nie ty będziesz mnie uczył jak zachować ostrożność!

Przez kilka momentów patrzyli na siebie w pełnej napięcia ciszy; twarz Snape'a była blada jak marmur, a jego ręka ściskała parapet okna, jakby od tego zależało jego życie.

- On pana zabije - powiedział mu Harry, gdy mężczyzna doszedł do siebie na tyle, by odejść od okna. Snape, nagle zmęczony, spojrzał na niego.

- Jestem w stanie sobie wyobrazić gorsze rodzaje śmierci.

- Jak pan w ogóle może tak mówić? - spytał Harry zdumiony. Mistrz Eliksirów sięgnął po pelerynę i zaczął zakładać ją na ramiona; jego twarz była zupełnie bez wyrazu.

- Ponieważ muszę tak myśleć - powiedział i opuścił pokój.

Harry wpatrywał się w drzwi, za którymi zniknął, zdziwiony tym, jak wiele dowiedział się o swoim nauczycielu z tych kilku słów; być może niekończące się tortury Voldemorta dawały mu poczucie realności, sprawiały, że zastanawiał się nad własną śmiertelnością. Harry natomiast zastanawiał się tym momencie nad jego _normalnością_... ostatecznie Snape był przed chwilą prawie grzeczny w stosunku do niego!

- Widzimy się o tej samej porze z poniedziałek, Potter; nie radzę się spóźniać – mam do wypróbowania ciekawe zaklęcie żądlące, jeśli znów każesz mi na siebie czekać!

Harry westchnął.

_Prawie._


	11. Wymówka

Freja: Myślę, że ta bierna postawa Snape'a wynika z połączenia jego niechęci do Harry'ego z - i to już całkowicie moja teoria - poleceniami Dumbledore'a. Ostatecznie w tym roku obaj starają się bardziej przykładać do tych lekcji, więc gdyby Sev mógł, raczej by Harry'emu pomógł; ewentualnie skoro nie wie, co tak właściwie gnębi chłopaka, postanowił się tym nie przejmować ;) Nasz Mistrz Eliksirów potrafi być wredny!

**Wymówka**

Harry siedział przy stole w kuchni i bezmyślnie mieszał łyżką swoje płatki; był w ponurym nastroju, a myśli wirowały w jego głowie niczym liście na wietrze. Rozmowa ze Snape'em poprzedniego dnia zupełnie go zdezorientowała. Mężczyzna bez wykrętów przyznał, że złożył przysięgę jego matce – ale jaką przysięgę? Dlaczego nie chciał mu tego powiedzieć?

Dlaczego wolał, by Voldemort pokazał Harry'emu fałszywą wersję wydarzeń? Chłopiec przełknął ciężko; jeśli Voldemort był gotów podsyłać jego umysłowi szalone wizje, by rozbić Zakon, co jeszcze mógł zrobić?

Co za głupie pytanie, pomyślał chłopiec; Voldemort zrobi wszystko, by zniszczyć Zakon i wykorzystanie w tym celu Harry'ego to dla niego czysta przyjemność.

Nagle kominek wypełniły płomienie; Harry, przestraszony, upuścił łyżkę, która potoczyła się po stole.

- W porządku, stary? - spytał Ron wesoło.

Harry uniósł brwi i wstał z krzesła, by spojrzeć ponad stołem.

- Chyba nie udało ci się przefiukać całej głowy - powiedział wybuchając śmiechem. - Widzę tylko twoje włosy.

- Chwila moment... - mruknął Ron; powiercił się wśród węgla i popiołu i w końcu Harry'emu ukazała się jego uśmiechnięta z zażenowaniem twarz.

- Jak leci? - spytał.

- Nieźle - odparł Harry podchodząc do kominka i klękając przez nim. - Gdzie wyście się wszyscy podziali? Obudziłem się pewnego dnia i okazało się, że razem z Hermioną opuściliście Grimmauld Place; nie przysłaliście nawet jednego listu!

Ron drgnął z zakłopotaniem.

- Przepraszam za to - powiedział ściszając głos. - Pamiętasz, że postanowiła nas odwiedzić ciotka Muriel? No cóż, na razie nie zamierza wyjeżdżać!

Harry nie mógł się nie roześmiać widząc przerażoną twarz przyjaciela.

- Jak długo chce zostać? - zapytał w końcu ze współczuciem.

- „Na czas nieokreślony", jak to sama ujęła! - szepnął Ron. - Mama nie wie już, co ma robić; Fred i George wypróbowali już wszystkie swoje psikusy, ale na niej nie robi to żadnego wrażenia.

- I to dlatego się nie odzywaliście?

- Słowo daję, Harry, od trzech dni wciąż jestem na nogach – ciotka każe mi sprzątać, _szyć_, a raz musiałem nawet masować jej stopy! Hermiona i Ginny rzucają na siebie zaklęcia niewidzialności, żeby jej unikać, ale nie chcą nam powiedzieć, jak brzmią.

Harry znów się roześmiał.

- Przykro mi, Ron, ja też tego nie wiem; ale nie martw się, jestem pewien, że wasza ciotka niedługo wróci do siebie.

- Przestanę się martwić, kiedy do nas dołączysz.

Harry usiadł prosto.

- Co?

- Mama powiedziała, że jeśli znajdziesz kogoś, kto pomoże ci się tu aportować, możesz wpaść do nas na mecz Quidditcha!

- Świetnie! - krzyknął Harry; poczuł radość większą, niż kiedykolwiek w ciągu ostatnich dni, ale natychmiast jego żołądek ścisnął się żałośnie, a radość wyparowała tak szybko, jak się pojawiła.

- Myślałem, że się ucieszysz - Ron był wyraźnie rozczarowany.

- Cieszę się - zapewnił Harry. - Po prostu... nie puszczą mnie – Remus mi nie pozwoli.

- Na co ci nie pozwolę? - rozległ się głos od strony drzwi. Harry i Ron podskoczyli; Ron wciągnął nosem popiół i zaczął się krztusić. Harry poderwał się na nogi. Obaj mieli miny ludzi przyłapanych na gorącym uczynku. Remus opierał się o framugę ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękoma i obserwował ich z rozbawieniem.

- Ron chce wiedzieć, czy mogę wpaść do Nory, żeby pograć w Quidditcha - powiedział Harry cicho i pomyślał, że brzmi koszmarnie dziecinnie. Remus zmarszczył brwi.

- No nie wiem, Harry - powiedział niepewnie. - Poppy mnie zabije, jeśli znowu zranisz się w głowę.

- Można go przykleić zaklęciem do jego miotły - zaproponował Ron między dwoma atakami kaszlu.

- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to był dobry pomysł...

- Proszę, Remus - powiedział Harry. - Uduszę się tutaj!

Lupin westchnął ciężko i zamyślił się.

- Obiecujesz, że pozwolisz się przykleić do miotły? - spytał surowo. Harry przytaknął energicznie; na jego usta zaczął wpływać uśmiech. - I że nie będziesz wykonywał żadnej powietrznej akrobatyki?

- Obiecuję.

- I że jako tłuczków użyjecie czegoś miękkiego?

- Pozwalasz mi iść? - spytał Harry nie odpowiadając na pytanie. Remus przytaknął, chociaż wyglądał tak, jakby zgadzał się na wyprawę do Nory wbrew sobie.

- Jeżeli będziesz się trzymał moich wytycznych, tak. Zresztą będę tam z tobą – muszę porozmawiać z Arturem.

- Fantastycznie! - wykrzyknął Harry; pożegnał się z Ronem i pobiegł na górę, żeby znaleźć swoją miotłę.

- Jak tam twoja głowa? - spytał Remus, gdy Harry znów zszedł na dół z Błyskawicą w ręku i kurtką zarzuconą na ramiona.

- Całkiem dobrze. - odpowiedział Harry. - Odkąd Voldemort zaatakował Dursley'ów ani razu nie zdarzyło mi się odpłynąć; może zniosłem to tak ciężko dlatego, że to był ostatni raz...? - zastanowił się. Remus uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Być może; więc teraz musimy tylko poradzić sobie z twoimi snami.

Harry znów poweselał.

- Snów też już nie miewam. Moja głowa zaczyna chyba dochodzić do siebie... och!

- Co? - spytał szybko Remus.

- Rozmawiałem wczoraj ze Snape'em; podczas zajęć Oklumencji zobaczył sen, który o nim miałem.

- No i?

- Powiedział, że to wszystko prawda.

Remus kazał Harry'emu mocno złapać się za ramię i ostrzegł, że aportacja to raczej nieprzyjemne doznanie.

Miał rację; Harry czuł się tak, jakby wciągnięto go w cienką rurkę, spłaszczono, zgnieciono i do tego jeszcze wyciśnięto całe powietrze z jego płuc. Kiedy odważył się znów otworzyć oczy, okazało się, że stoją z Remusem kilka metrów przed antyaportacyjną barierą wokół Nory. Chociaż wciąż jeszcze kręciło mu się w głowie, Harry od razu dokończył relacjonowanie swojej wczorajszej lekcji ze Snape'em.

- Powiedział, że Voldemort najprawdopodobniej go podejrzewa.

- To złe wieści dla Severusa - zasępił się Lupin.

- Tak właśnie mu powiedziałem! Ale przede wszystkim – jaką obietnicę złożył mojej mamie?

- Nie powiedział ci?

Harry pokręcił głową.

- Powiedział, że wkrótce to Voldemort odpowie na moje pytanie... Myślisz, że powinniśmy powiadomić o wszystkim Dumbledore'a? - spytał.

- Podejrzewam, że Severus już z nim rozmawiał - powiedział Remus. - Masz rację, wygląda na to, że Voldemort chce ukazać go w jak najgorszym świetle.

- I próbuje też rozbić Zakon - dodał Harry. - Ale ten sposób wydaje się jakiś rozpaczliwy; jeśli Voldemort nie ufa już Snape'owi, to czemu go po prostu nie zabije? - przy ostatnich słowach poczuł skurcz w żołądku.

- Widocznie sądzi, że jego działania zakończą się pewnym sukcesem, inaczej nie traciłby na nie czasu - odparł Remus. - I być może sądził też, że ta wizja wyprowadzi cię z równowagi, rozzłości...

Harry spojrzał w bok na Lupina.

- Czemu miałbym się złościć?

- Ponieważ okazuje się, że twoja matka miała swoje sekrety, i to najprawdopodobniej głównie przed Jamesem.

Harry potrząsnął głową.

- Jestem raczej zaintrygowany, niż zły; dziwi mnie, że moja mama i Snape w ogóle ze sobą rozmawiali – a że mieli do tego jakieś wspólne sekrety?

Resztę drogi przeszli w przyjemnej ciszy, obaj pogrążeni we własnych myślach. Harry nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy, jak bardzo tęsknił za pobytem na świeżym powietrzu. Czuł, że Błyskawica drży w jego ręku; najwyraźniej również nie mogła się doczekać, aż wzniesie się w powietrze.

- Harry! - rozległ się krzyk i jakaś niewidoczna figura zderzyła się z nim tuląc z całej siły.

- Hermiona? - spytał chłopiec zastanawiając się, czy jego przyjaciółka rzuciła na siebie zaklęcie niewidzialności. - Gdzie jesteś? Nie widzę cię! - dodał ze śmiechem.

- Och, przepraszam! - odpowiedziała i po chwili pojawiła się przed nim z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. - Jak się miewasz? - zapytała i przyjrzała mu się uważnie, do złudzenia przypominając w tym momencie panią Pomfrey.

- Lepiej - stwierdził Harry. - Jestem na najlepszej drodze do całkowitego wyleczenia.

Hermiona skinęła głową i przeniosła wzrok na Remusa; na jej twarzy odmalowała się niepewność.

- Czy to na pewno dobry pomysł? Jest już wystarczająco zdrowy, żeby latać?

- Hermiono! - jęknął Harry. - Chyba zbyt długo przebywałaś w towarzystwie pani Weasley!

- Po prostu się martwię - powiedziała dziewczyna cicho.

- Bez obaw, Hermiono - rzekł pokrzepiająco Remus. - Harry musiał obiecać mi parę rzeczy zanim zgodziłem się, by tu przybył.

Hermiona, najwyraźniej zadowolona, przytaknęła i poprowadziła ich do ogrodu, gdzie czekała reszta Weasley'ów. Ron i bliźniacy podbiegli, żeby się w nim przywitać; Bill i Charlie byli pogrążeni w żywiołowej dyskusji z panem Weasley'em, a pani Weasley stała w drzwiach z niepokojem wypisanym na twarzy. Kiedy zauważyła Harry'ego i Remusa zawołała ich do siebie, powitała mocnym uściskiem i powiedziała:

- Jesteś pewien, że możesz już latać, Harry? Co będzie, jeśli spadniesz?

Harry opanował chęć przewrócenia oczami.

- Czy kiedykolwiek spadłem z miotły? - spytał z rozbrajającym uśmiechem.

- Tak – na pierwszym, drugim i trzecim roku - przypomniał mu Ron.

- Dziękuję ci bardzo - odparł Harry patrząc na niego spode łba.

Gdy wszyscy byli już gotowi, ustalono zasady gry i podzielono zebranych na drużyny; w jednej znaleźli się Harry, Ginny, Bill i Fred, a w drugiej – pan Weasley, George, Charlie i Ron. Remus wyczarował trzy krzesła dla siebie, Molly i Hermiony, a gdy pozostali szykowali się do gry, zawołał do siebie Harry'ego.

- Wiem, że nie masz ochoty tego słuchać - powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem rzucając mocne zaklęcia przyczepiające na miotłę chłopca. - ale nie wykonuj dzisiaj w trakcie meczu żadnych popisowych numerów; twoje zdrowie jest teraz najważniejsze, a to jest tylko przyjacielska rozgrywka.

Harry skinął głową, chociaż nie zamierzał niczego ułatwiać przeciwnej drużynie. Wciąż obowiązywał go dożywotni zakaz gry w Quidditcha nałożony przez Umbridge i chciał w pełni wykorzystać tę pierwszą od długiego czasu okazję do latania.

Kiedy Remus w końcu przekonał się, że Harry w żaden sposób nie będzie mógł spaść z miotły, popchnął chłopca w stronę boiska i obserwował, jak wzbija się w powietrze i podlatuje do pozostałych graczy.

Harry ścigał się z wiatrem robiąc w powietrzu majestatyczne pętle i szybkie uniki. Remus obserwował go nerwowo z ziemi mrużąc lekko oczy przed promieniami słońca; nie rozumiał, jak można grać w Quidditcha przy tak oślepiającym blasku słonecznym, ale wyglądało na to, że żadnej drużynie to nie przeszkadza – nawet Arturowi, który właśnie śmigał z kaflem przez boisko w kierunku obręczy przeciwnika. Remus zerknął w bok na panią Weasley, która drzemała w swoim fotelu; Hermiona siedziała z nosem w podręczniku do OPCM – jej oczy latały w prawo i lewo jak szalone.

Głośne wiwaty przyciągnęły uwagę Remusa z powrotem ku boisku. Drużyna Harry'ego odniosła sukces – Ginny przechytrzyła Rona i Charliego i zdobyła punkty w uśmiechem triumfu; chłopiec odwrócił miotłę, by przybić z nią piątkę, a Ron wydzierał się do Charliego, że „powinien popracować nad swoją obroną". Charlie i George zemścili się unosząc go z miotły i trzymając przez chwilę w powietrzu, dopóki nie zobaczył ich pan Weasley.

- Dupki! - prychnął Ron; wsiadł z powrotem na swoja miotłę i odleciał, zaczerwieniony i potargany od wiatru, ku pętlom bramkowym. Harry czujnymi oczyma obserwował boisko szukając piłeczki golfowej, którą zaczarowano, by służyła jako znicz. Nikt nie mógłby zaprzeczyć, że wysoko ponad ziemią chłopiec był w swoim żywiole. Błyskawica zdawała się być częścią jego ciała – sterowanie i skręcanie nią przychodziło mu bez najmniejszego trudu, podobnie jak wyjście na prostą po dość ryzykownym nurkowaniu, które Remus dostrzegł z rosnącym zaniepokojeniem. Ale na twarzy Harry'ego błyszczał pierwszy od wielu dni całkowicie szczery uśmiech, a jego śmiech wreszcie brzmiał beztrosko; zapomniał na chwilę o Voldemorcie, o bólu i winie z powodu straty Syriusza – czuł tylko wiatr we włosach i gładkie drewno miotły, na której siedział.

Nagle Harry dostrzegł coś błyszczącego w pobliżu drzew; dwie gąbki, których użyli jako tłuczków, odbiły się od niego nie wyrządzając najmniejszej krzywdy i chłopiec zauważył, że Ron również leci w tamtym kierunku z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy. Harry niemal położył się na Błyskawicy i ruszył za nim. Jego miotła był szybsza, a zdolności jako szukającego większe, więc bez problemu wyprzedził Rona i nawet zrobił wokół niego pętlę, by ukazać swoja przewagę. Ron poczerwieniał, zacisnął szczęki i złapał miotłę przyjaciela za witki.

- Hej! - krzyknął Harry. - Oszukujemy, co?

Zaśmiał się i bez problemu wyrwał Błyskawicę z uścisku Rona. Znów odwrócił się w stronę drzew i dostrzegł go: „znicz" latał w kółko niczym mucha nad polaną wśród gęstwiny drzew i podobnie jak oryginał brzęczał z niecierpliwości. Harry wyciągnął rękę, by go złapać, ale Ron odepchnął go na bok; chłopak zrewanżował mu się tym samym. Nagle, nie wiedzieć kiedy, wyrosła przed nimi ściana drzew. Harry podciągnął swoją miotłę do góry, by się zatrzymać; Ron próbował zrobić to samo, ale jego miotła była stara i znacznie wolniejsza.

- Ron! - krzyknął Harry obserwując szeroko otwartymi oczami, jak jego przyjaciel uderza w jeden z pni, a potem upada na ziemię. W jednej chwili pojawiła się przy nim cała rodzina pomagając mu wstać i otrzepując z liści. Harry wylądował w pośpiechu i ruszył w kierunku Rona niemal zderzając się po drodze z Hermioną. Dziewczyna złapała go za ramię i w tym momencie chłopiec znów zanurzył się w znajomej mgle. Tym razem jej obecność wywołała w nim niejasne uczucie radości – _wszystko będzie dobrze, wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. _Wszystko trwało zaledwie moment, ale kiedy się ocknął jego twarz wykrzywiła się w rozczarowaniu; był przekonany, że „odpływanie" skończyło się raz na zawsze po ataku na Dursley'ów, ale najwidoczniej się mylił.

- Co? - spytał, gdy zauważył, że wszyscy mu się przyglądają, wszyscy z wyjątkiem Rona – on wbijał w niego mordercze spojrzenie.

Hermiona miała taką minę, jakby Harry właśnie ją spoliczkował; brwi Remusa powędrowały do góry, a pozostali Weasley'owie pogrążyli się w niezręcznej ciszy.

- Nie wierzę, że to powiedziałeś - warknął Ron pochylając się w jego stronę; Harry spojrzał na Remusa ze zdziwieniem.

- Co? - spytał znowu, kompletnie zdezorientowany.

- Ron, wydaje mi się, że Harry nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co mówi - powiedział ostrożnie Lupin obserwując obu chłopców.

- Jak mógł nie zdawać sobie z tego sprawy? - spytał ironicznie Ron przysuwając się do Harry'ego.

- Ron, daj spokój - powiedziała Hermiona cicho.

- Czy ty usłyszałaś, jak cię nazwał?

- Nie doszedł jeszcze do siebie... nie chciał tego powiedzieć.

- Nawet nie wiem, co powiedziałem! - wrzasnął Harry odsuwając się od Rona.

- Nazwałeś ją parszywą szlamą - jego przyjaciel niemal wypluł te słowa; oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia. - Powiedziałeś, że nie jest warta tego, żeby cię dotykać!

- Hermiono, ja bym nigdy...! Ja nie...

- Wiem, Harry - przerwała mu dziewczyna uśmiechając się łagodnie. - Wiem, że nie miałeś zamiaru tego powiedzieć.

Harry potrząsnął głową; chciał, żeby zrozumieli.

- Nie, chodzi mi o to, że _to nie ja to powiedziałem!_ Ja bym nigdy tak nie powiedział!

- Więc czemu to zrobiłeś? - spytał Ron zimno. - Czyżby twój uraz głowy był tak ciężki, że nie wiesz już nawet, co mówisz? A może to dla ciebie po prostu wymówka, żeby ściągać na siebie jeszcze więcej uwagi, na którą nie zasługujesz?!

- Niby po co – żebyś dzięki temu _ty_ zdobył chwałę, na którą nie zasługujesz? - odwarknął Harry.

Zanim chłopak w ogóle zorientował się, co właśnie powiedział, Ron zamachnął się na niego pięścią; cios trafił w szczękę Harry'ego i posłał go na trawę z zawrotami głowy; jak przez mgłę ujrzał, że Hermiona wrzeszczy na Rona z wściekłością, a Fred i George rzucają się na swojego brata, by go powstrzymać przed dalszymi ciosami.

Czując, jak furia wypełnia każdą komórkę jego ciała, Harry stanął niepewnie na nogi i ruszył w stronę Rona, żeby odpłacić mu pięknym za nadobne; nie zamierzał dawać się tak poniżać!

Remus pobiegł za nim i zastawił mu drogę.

- Daj spokój, Harry - powiedział ostro. - Ron się po prostu zagalopował.

- Uderzył mnie! - wrzasnął Harry starając się wyminąć Lupina. - Nie miał prawa!

Remus złapał go za ramiona i starał się powstrzymać przed uderzeniem kolegi, podczas gdy obok do tego samego starali się nie dopuścić bliźniacy.

- Dość! - krzyknął pan Weasley stając między nimi; natychmiast zapadła cisza. - Ron, do domu.

Rzucając Harry'emu ostatnie, wściekłe spojrzenie, Ron pozwolił, by Fred i George zaciągnęli go do Nory. Towarzyszyła im Molly Weasley, która wyglądała, jakby zaraz miała eksplodować. Bill i Charlie zaczęli pakować sprzęt do Quidditcha; Remus puścił w końcu Harry'ego i klepnął go lekko w ramię.

- Oni nie wiedzą, jak bliski byłeś śmierci - powiedział cicho, kiedy zostali sami.

- Słucham?

- Wiedzą, że byłeś nieprzytomny, ale nie zdają sobie sprawy z tego, jak poważne były twoje obrażenia.

- Dlaczego im nie powiedziałeś?

- Profesor Dumbledore uznał, że to byłby kiepski pomysł - odpowiedział Remus. - Ron i Hermiona wiedzą tylko, że przez tydzień byłeś nieprzytomny i że twoja głowa wciąż jeszcze czasem daje ci się we znaki. Pamiętaj, że oni nie wiedzą nawet o snach, które ostatnio miewałeś, a ciężko jest zrozumieć sposób, w jaki ktoś się zachowuje, gdy nie wie się wszystkiego na temat przyczyn jego zachowania.

- Czy ja naprawdę nazwałem Hermionę szlamą? - spytał Harry. Remus kiwnął głową.

- Tak. Ale...

- Ale co? - chłopiec poczuł uścisk w piersi.

- Nieważne; chodźmy do środka – zobaczymy, czy uda nam się jakoś rozwiązać tę sytuację.


	12. Dwie twarze

Kochani, dziękuję jeszcze raz wszystkim dodającym to opo do ulubionych i alertów :) Myślę o was, kiedy tłumaczę tego fika!

Freja: Stosunek Rona do Harry'ego nawet w kanonie jest naznaczony zazdrością - widać to doskonale w czwartym tomie przy wyborach do Turnieju Trójmagicznego i oczywiście w siódmym, gdzie chodzi o Hermionę. A gdzie zazdrość, tam i niechęć, według mnie. Myślę, że bycie szóstym synem dość ubogiej rodziny odbiło się znacznie na jego charakterze i chłopak wiele sytuacji ocenia niewłaściwie właśnie przez pryzmat swoich kompleksów. Zachowanie Rona w poprzednim rozdziale uważam za całkiem kanoniczne - i nie wiem, po czyjej byłam stronie w tym starciu, bo chociaż w całej sytuacji nie było winy Harry'ego, to jednak reakcję Rona całkowicie rozumiem (jakby nie była niesprawiedliwa).

Miłego czytania!

**Dwie twarze**

Kolejny tydzień minął Harry'emu w takim zobojętnieniu, że prawie nic z niego nie zapamiętał. Chociaż jego kłótnia z Ronem została wyjaśniona, chłopcy nadal się do siebie nie odzywali; za każdym razem, gdy Weasley'owie przychodzili do Kwatery Głównej na obiad, między nim i Ronem siadała Hermiona, która nieustannym trajkotaniem rozpaczliwie starała się utrzymać konwersację. Fred i George z kolei próbowali wytłumaczyć mu, że Ron to głupek i złość przejdzie mu prędzej czy później, jednak Harry czuł, że tym razem chodzi o coś więcej. W Norze Remus zaprosił Rona na rozmowę w cztery oczy; Harry nie był pewien, czy Lupin chciał wyjaśnić jego przyjacielowi, co się stało, czy powiedzieć mu o dziwnych snach, czy poinformować o tym, jak rozległe tak naprawdę były obrażenia jego głowy, ale kiedy Ron wyszedł z pokoju, miał dość żałosną minę. Od tej pory za każdym razem, gdy patrzył na Harry'ego albo czuł na sobie jego wzrok, w jego oczach czaiło się coś dziwnego. Harry w końcu zrozumiał, co to takiego – strach. Strach przed jego obecnością, strach przed nim samym.

Lekcje Oklumencji trwały dalej, ale nie przynosiły większych sukcesów. Snape jednak, zamiast złości i wrzasków, których Harry się spodziewał, traktował swojego ucznia obojętnie i niemal pokojowo. Za każdym razem, gdy Mistrz Eliksirów wdzierał się do jego umysłu, Harry ze wszystkich sił starał się wznieść swoją barierę ochronną, ale tajemnicza, silniejsza od niego obecność uniemożliwiała mu to. Początkowo obaj przypisywali to urazowi jego głowy, ale w miarę upływu czasu nawet Snape przestał być tego pewien. Właśnie z tego powodu dzień przed urodzinami Harry'ego nauczyciel stał u stóp spiralnych schodów prowadzących do gabinetu Dumbledore'a i patrzył na paskudnego, kamiennego gargulca stojącego na ich straży. Zatrzymał się tylko na moment, ponieważ wiedział, że droga na górę będzie straszliwie bolesna – jego mięśnie paliły żywym ogniem i chociaż stał nieruchomo, czuł się tak, jakby go wrzucono do kotła z kwasem. Wziął głęboki wdech i zaczął wchodzić po schodach z nadzieją, że tego wieczora Voldemort będzie dla niego nieco łagodniejszy. Nawet inni Śmierciożercy nie znali powodu tej nagłej zmiany w stosunku Czarnego Pana do Mistrza Eliksirów; nie rozumieli, dlaczego członek najbliższego kręgu Voldemorta na każdym niemal spotkaniu wije się pod klątwami u jego stóp. Oczywiście to nie znaczy, że mu współczuli – po prostu cieszyli się, że – przynajmniej na razie – to nie oni są celem tych klątw.

- Proszę - zawołał Dumbledore zanim Snape zdążył zapukać; zirytowany, mężczyzna otworzył drzwi i stanął twarzą w twarz z dyrektorem, który pobił rekord prędkości w dotarciu do wejścia.

- Szybko, Severusie, mamy wiele spraw do omówienia.

Dumbledore niemal wciągnął go do środka, budząc na nowo ból w mięśniach i konsternację na twarzy, po czym zamknął drzwi.

- Czy rozmawiał pan z chłopakiem? - spytał Snape siadając ostrożnie na krześle przy biurku.

- Na razie go... zignorowałem - odparł dyrektor z niespodziewanym rumieńcem i zaczął maszerować w tę i z powrotem po gabinecie.

- Czyli on wciąż o niczym nie wie?

- Jeszcze nie; ale to tylko kwestia czasu.

- Oklumencja mu nie pomoże - poinformował Snape; był już tego pewien.

Dumbledore zatrzymał się przy oknie i wyjrzał na błonia; Mistrz Eliksirów niemal słyszał, jak pracują trybiki w jego głowie.

- Tom Riddle już od dłuższego czasu przebywa w głowie Harry'ego; snu, który Harry widział na twój temat, Voldemort nie musiał mu telepatycznie przesyłać, ponieważ ich umysły tworzą już jedność. To dlatego nie działa Oklumencja – umysł Harry'ego nie wyczuwa żadnej obcej obecności.

- W takim razie po co kontynuujemy te lekcje?

- Ponieważ musimy, Severusie - powiedział mu Dumbledore. - Ponieważ musimy utrzymywać pozory, by chronić Harry'ego.

- A co będzie, kiedy Czarny Pan dowie się o tym połączeniu?

- Obawiam się, że już wie - westchnął dyrektor. - Podczas ataku na Privet Drive poczuł reakcje Harry'ego.

- Opanował ciało Pottera? - spytał Snape czując uścisk w piersi.

- Nie do końca. Raczej... badał teren.

- Podejrzewam, że ma pan jakąś teorię na temat tego, w jaki sposób Czarny Pan dostał się do umysłu chłopaka? I w jaki sposób może w przyszłości opanować go w pełni?

- Owszem, mam - przytaknął dyrektor, ale nie odwrócił się od okna.

- Czy zamierza się pan nią ze mną podzielić?

- Nie - odpowiedział Dumbledore szybko. - Ale tylko dlatego, że nie mogę. Musisz kontynuować lekcje Oklumencji. Teraz, gdy Voldemort jest obecny w umyśle Harry'ego, ma dostęp do wszystkich jego wspomnień; jeśli odkryje, w jaki sposób znalazł się w głowie chłopca... nawet nie chcę o tym myśleć. Harry _nie może_ dowiedzieć się o tym połączeniu.

- Czarny Pan widzi wspomnienia Pottera... - powtórzył Snape rozumiejąc powoli, co próbował mu powiedzieć dyrektor. - Moja pozycja w jego najbliższym kręgu jest ostatnio zagrożona; z powodu chłopaka?

- Przykro mi z tego powodu, Severusie. Tego nie mógł przewidzieć żaden z nas. I tak, właśnie dlatego Tom był w ostatnim czasie taki surowy dla ciebie.

- Nie macie teraz ze mnie żadnego pożytku - mruknął Snape; jego oczy przypominały dwa czarne węgle.

- Oczywiście, że mamy, Severusie! - powiedział Dumbledore odwracając się w końcu od okna.- Masz wybór, tak samo jak wtedy, kiedy zgodziłeś się być naszym szpiegiem; możesz się do nas przyłączyć, możesz walczyć razem z nami. Jeśli jednak postanowisz inaczej, nie zamierzam cię potępiać.

Snape patrzył na niego przez chwilę.

- Co mi pan radzi?

- Obawiam się, że nie mogę ci pomóc w podjęciu tej decyzji - odpowiedział wolno dyrektor. - To twoje życie i tylko ty możesz zdecydować, co chcesz z nim zrobić.

* * *

Harry obudził się tego ranka z dziwnym wrażeniem, że o czymś zapomniał. Dom był pogrążony w ciszy, więc chłopiec założył, że wszystkich znów wezwały takie czy inne obowiązki, ale dziwne, naglące uczucie wciąż pozostawało w jego głowie.

Harry bez pośpiechu umył się i ubrał, po czym postanowił zwiedzić wyższe piętra – w ostatnim czasie działo się tyle, że nie miał jeszcze okazji tego zrobić. Był na półpiętrze, kiedy nagle wyskoczyły przed nim z ciemności dwie figury i machając rękoma krzyknęły:

- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Harry!

- Fred? George? - spytał Harry, kompletnie zaskoczony. - O mój Boże, zupełnie zapomniałem, że dzisiaj są moje urodziny! - przyznał ze śmiechem.

Bliźniacy wymienili ponure spojrzenia, złapali Harry'ego za ramiona i skierowali w dół schodów.

- Zapomniałeś o własnych urodzinach? - spytał Fred.

- To niepokojące! - dodał George.

- Niezwykle niepokojące - powiedzieli obaj.

- Co wy tu w ogóle robicie? - zapytał Harry i otrzymał za to dwa trzepnięcia przez głowę.

- Przecież to twoje urodziny! - krzyknęli bliźniacy.

- Chyba nie spodziewałeś się, że cały dzień przesiedzisz tu sam? - zdziwił się Fred.

- Wszyscy są na dole - wyjaśnił George i pociągnął Harry'ego w stronę kuchni.

- WSZYSTKIEGO NAJLEPSZEGO! - zakrzyknęła wesoła grupa ludzi zebrana przy kuchennym stole. Harry rozpromienił się widząc Weasley'ów (nawet Ron zdobył się na mały uśmiech), Hermionę i większość członków Zakonu.

- Wyobraźcie sobie – krzyknęli Fred i George ściągając na siebie uwagę. - że on zapomniał, że ma dzisiaj urodziny!

Kuchnia zatrzęsła się od śmiechu; wszyscy klepali Harry'ego po plecach i ściskali, a w końcu posadzono go na krześle i kazano rozpakować prezenty. Było ich w tym roku sporo i Harry pomyślał z poczuciem winy, że jego przyjaciele nie powinni robić sobie takiego kłopotu. Remus najwidoczniej potrafił czytać mu w myślach, bo nachylił się i szepnął tak, że tylko Harry mógł go usłyszeć:

- Oni chcieli to zrobić – _dla ciebie_, nie dlatego, że się nad tobą litują.

Harry spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się.

- Dzięki - powiedział.

Remus poklepał go lekko po plecach i szybko wstał w krzesła, żeby mogła na nim usiąść Hermiona. Kolejna godzina minęła na otwieraniu prezentów i jedzeniu chyba najobfitszego śniadania, jakie pani Weasley kiedykolwiek przygotowała; Tonks bardzo chciała jej pomóc, ale skończyło się na tym, że była cała obsypana mąką, a taca z bekonem, którą niosła, wylądowała na ziemi. Harry dostrzegł sposób, w jaki Remus się do niej uśmiechał i nie mógł powstrzymać własnego uśmiechu; będzie musiał później o tym porozmawiać ze swoim byłym nauczycielem...

- Harry?

Chłopiec odwrócił głowę i zauważył, że stoi obok niego Ginny. Przyglądała mu się i Harry, czując uścisk w żołądku, zorientował się nagle, że wygląda na starszą, niż do tej pory; jej włosy opadały na ramiona falą lekkich loków, jej twarz straciła dziecięcą niewinność, którą zauważył, gdy poznał ją na drugim roku, a sukienka, którą miała na sobie, podkreślała jej szczupłą figurę. Harry poczuł, że się rumieni myśląc w ten sposób o siostrze Rona i mógłby przysiąc, że słyszy śmiech Remusa z drugiej strony stołu.

- Możemy porozmawiać? - spytała wyciągając do niego rękę.

Harry wahał się przez moment, ale w końcu skinął głową i wstał chwiejnie na nogi. W kuchni wciąż rozbrzmiewał gwar rozmów i nikt chyba nie zauważył, że on i Ginny wychodzą – nikt z wyjątkiem Rona, który skrzywił się na ten widok, i Hermiony, która zdzieliła go przez ramię i kazała się zachowywać.

Weszli do salonu. Harry wlókł się za Ginny. Czuł straszliwe zdenerwowanie; jego żołądek wywijał salta, a serce waliło jak szalone. Perspektywa przebywania z nią sam na sam przyprawiała go o zawroty głowy – i działała też na inne części jego ciała... Starał się za wszelką cenę skupić na tym, co miała mu do powiedzenia. Przecież mogło to być coś zupełnie niewinnego.

- Ron jest zwykłym głupkiem, wiesz o tym, prawda? - spytała w końcu.

Harry miał wrażenie, jakby wszystko w nim zgasło; oczywiście, że chodzi jej o Rona, o co innego mogłoby chodzić...?

- Tak, wiem - odpowiedział starając się ukryć rozczarowanie w swoim głosie.

- Było mi za niego naprawdę wstyd, kiedy cię uderzył; nie miał prawa tego robić.

Harry skinął głową, ale dodał:

- No cóż, to, co powiedziałem, było niewybaczalne.

- Ale właśnie o to chodzi - powiedziała Ginny cicho. - Ja wiem, że nigdy byś czegoś takiego nie powiedział. A kiedy to mówiłeś... nawet nie brzmiałeś, jak ty; to wyglądało tak, jakby ktoś mówił to _zamiast_ ciebie.

- Nawet tego nie pamiętam.

- Wiem - zapewniła Ginny. - I wiem, że wciąż dochodzisz do siebie po wypadku, ale nie mogę oprzeć się wrażeniu, że tu chodzi o coś jeszcze.

Harry uniósł brew.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Coś się w tobie zmieniło, odkąd uderzyłeś się w głowę; nie umiem powiedzieć dokładnie, co to takiego.

Harry wzruszył ramionami nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Nie chciał jej mówić o swoich snach; ostatnią rzeczą, której potrzebował, było wyjście w jej oczach na wariata.

- Wiesz, że możesz mi ufać, Harry - mówiła dalej Ginny. - Jeśli nie możesz teraz rozmawiać z Ronem, bo obraził się jak idiota, to pozostaje Hermiona; przecież jest dla ciebie jak siostra...

- A ty? - przerwał jej Harry niemal potykając się na słowach, które same wysypały się z jego ust. Nie chciał zadać tego pytania, ale i tak się pojawiło, jakby chciało za wszelką cenę zmienić temat rozmowy.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się i podeszła do niego.

- Ze mną zawsze będziesz mógł porozmawiać - zapewniła.

Pierś Harry'ego ścisnęła się dziwnie; chłopiec otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale zaraz je zamknął. Czy rozmowy z dziewczynami zawsze są takie trudne?

- Nie o to mi chodziło - wydukał w końcu.

Ginny zaśmiała się lekko. Harry poczuł motyle w żołądku słysząc ten dźwięk – był niemal tak piękny, jak ona.

- Wiem - powiedziała.

W następnej chwili już trzymał ją w ramionach i tulił tak mocno, jakby nigdy nie chciał jej wypuścić; jej usta były cudownie miękkie i ciepłe i nagle Harry poczuł, że jest w zgodzie z całym światem. Jego miejsce było tu, przy tej właśnie dziewczynie. Jak można czuć taką pewność w stosunku do czegoś, co jest tak nowe?

- Harry... och, przepraszam.

Odskoczyli od siebie, rumieniąc się wściekle. W drzwiach stała Tonks i starała się – oczywiście nieudolnie – ukryć swój szeroki uśmiech.

- Teraz, ekhm, będziemy kroić tort...

Harry skinął głową czując, jak palą go policzki.

- Tak, eee, jasne; już idziemy.

Tonks odwróciła się i ruszyła z powrotem do kuchni. Harry spojrzał na Ginny – dziewczyna wciąż uśmiechała się; ścisnęła pokrzepiająco jego rękę, po czym praktycznie wyfrunęła z pokoju.

* * *

- No więc... - zagadnął Remus, kiedy wieczorem sprzątali kuchnię. - Dobrze się dzisiaj bawiłeś?

Harry odwrócił się, by na niego spojrzeć, i zmarszczył brwi; w głosie Lupina było coś dziwnego.

- Tak - powiedział niepewnie. - Było bardzo przyjemnie.

Remus kiwnął głową.

- Tak, wyglądałeś na bardzo zadowolonego.

Harry cieszył się, że dom jest już pusty, inaczej wszyscy widzieliby jego rumieniec. Pochylił głowę i zajął się ustawianiem talerzy.

- O czym chciała porozmawiać Ginny? - spytał Remus; Harry usłyszał śmiech w jego głosie i odstawił talerze, by na niego spojrzeć.

_- Wiesz?_ - spytał zawstydzony. Remus wybuchnął śmiechem.

- Nietrudno było się domyślić - powiedział wesoło. - Poza tym Tonks mnie doinformowała.

- A, właśnie! - Harry złożył ręce na piersi. - Skoro już o tym mowa, to i ty nie jesteś zupełnie niewinny.

Remus natychmiast podniósł kolejny talerz do wycierania.

- Słucham? - spytał.

- Widzę, jak zachowujecie się z Tonks, kiedy jesteście razem - wyjaśnił Harry. - Ukradkowe spojrzenia, rumieńce, „przypadkowe" wpadanie na siebie...!

- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz.

Harry parsknął.

- Jak dzieci! - powiedział z politowaniem. - Coś mi się widzi, że Remus Lupin zakochał się w Nimfadorze Tonks!

Remus odwrócił się i rzucił w Harry'ego ścierką do naczyń; chłopiec schylił się i zaśmiał jeszcze bardziej widząc zakłopotanie na twarzy swojego byłego nauczyciela.

- Ani słowa, Harry - powiedział mężczyzna grożąc mu surowo palcem; Harry pokiwał głową z niewinna miną. - Mówię poważnie. To nie jest dla mnie jakiś głupi, szkolny romansik.

- Hej! - zawołał chłopiec oburzony. - Mój dla mnie też nie!

- I co byś zrobił, gdybym poszedł do Ginny i powiedział jej, że ją kochasz?

Harry znów się uśmiechnął, odrzucił ścierkę i zaśmiał się, gdy trafiła Remusa w twarz.

- To nie będzie problem, bo sam jej to powiem - ustawił talerze na stos obok zlewu. - I myślę, że powinieneś zrobić to samo - dodał z triumfalną miną. - Oczywiście wobec Tonks, nie Ginny...

Remus zachichotał i zdzielił go ręcznikiem.

- Domyślam się - zadrwił.

Harry skinął głową radośnie i prawie w podskokach podszedł do wyjścia. W drzwiach zatrzymał się i odwrócił do Lupina, który nadal kończył sprzątanie.

- Remus? - odezwał się cicho.

- Hmm? - mężczyzna spojrzał na niego.

- Ja... chciałem ci tylko podziękować... no wiesz, za wszystko, co dla mnie robisz - powiedział chłopiec nieśmiało. - Nie sądzę... to znaczy, wciąż wyciągasz mnie z kłopotów, odkąd to wszystko się zaczęło... więc, no, dzięki.

Remus uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Nie powiesz mi, że mnie kochasz, prawda? - spytał. Harry zaśmiał się.

- Chyba śnisz!

- Każdy potrzebuje kogoś, na kim może polegać - powiedział Remus lewitując naczynia do szafek. Harry skinął głową.

- Tak. Branoc, Remus.

- Dobranoc, Harry.


	13. Urodzinowe smutki

Voilà! Tym razem kolejny rozdział nieco wcześniej, niż zazwyczaj :) W najbliższym czasie można spodziewać się częstszych aktualek - przed nami kilka nieco krótszych rozdziałów, więc ich tłumaczenie idzie mi szybciej. Na pociechę mogę zdradzić, że w "Urodzinowych smutkach" zaczyna się prawdziwie prawdziwa akcja - i nie licząc paru angstowych rozdziałów, od tej pory nieuchronnie będziemy zbliżać się do wielkiego finału!

Freja: Tak, mamy tu sporo suspensu... i sprawy wcale szybko się nie wyjaśnią (przynajmniej nie wszystkie).

Jamie Grant: Jak miło znów Cię widzieć, że tak powiem! :) Cieszę się, że nadal czytasz "Wewnętrznego Wroga". Tak, związek między Harry'm i Voldemortem przybiera tu dość krańcową postać... wkrótce dowiemy się, o co tak naprawdę chodzi.

Zapraszam do czytania!

**Urodzinowe smutki**

Harry otworzył oczy i od razu wiedział, że coś jest nie tak; wokół wiał zimny wiatr przenikający go do kości. Nie był tam, gdzie powinien być... w swoim własnym łóżku, śniąc zwyczajne sny. Chłopiec zmrużył oczy w ciemności i z dreszczem paniki uświadomił sobie, że znajduje się poza domem.

Stał po drugiej stronie ulicy, w parku, do którego tyle razy od przybycia na Grimmauld Place chciał się wybrać.

- Co...?

Czuł w głowie rytmiczne łupanie; miał wrażenie, że cały wibruje od tych uderzeń, a razem z nim drży ziemia pod jego stopami. Zamknął oczy i objął głowę rękoma, ale wtedy poczuł na twarzy coś lepkiego i chłodnego. Wzdrygnął się – jego ręce były wilgotne, niemal ociekające. Dotknął swojej koszulki, która też była mokra i przylegała do jego ramion oraz piersi. Spojrzał w dół i gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze.

Jego ręce, nogi i całe ubranie były pokryte jeszcze świeżą, gęstą krwią.

Harry z trudem przełknął ślinę; czuł, jak ogrania go panika, a serce wali tak mocno, jakby chciało połamać mu żebra.

Co się stało? A przede wszystkim – czyją krew miał na rękach? Coś wewnątrz krzyczało na niego, wrzeszczało, by biegł, by uciekł najdalej, jak to możliwe. Strach zagłuszył wszelki zdrowy rozsądek i odwróciwszy się, Harry pognał w stronę domu. Jego niepokój był coraz silniejszy; próbował złapać oddech, ale jego płuca nie chciały go słuchać. Chłopiec zrugał się – czemu jest tak bezużyteczny? Przecież zazwyczaj w obliczu niebezpieczeństwa pojawiało się coś, co zawsze prowadziło go do przodu i sprawiało, że w skupieniu stawiał czoła zagrożeniom! Ale tym razem nie wiedział, co mu zagraża, i być może dlatego stracił nad sobą wszelką kontrolę.

Potykając się, Harry biegł po trawie w stronę bramy prowadzącej na ulicę. Gdy do niej dotarł, pociągnął z całej siły jedno ze skrzydeł i z przerażeniem zorientował się, że brama jest zamknięta. Nie tracąc czasu chwycił spoconymi rękoma za pręty ogrodzenia, podciągnął się i wspiął na górę. Nie obchodziło go, czy zostanie przyłapany przez strażnika miejskiego; chciał znaleźć się z powrotem na Grimmauld Place, tam, gdzie czułby się bezpiecznie. Jego nogi poruszały się niemal bez jego woli, gdy przechodził przez ogrodzenie, a następnie zeskoczył z łoskotem na drugą stronę. Na pustej o tej porze ulicy słyszał tylko swój własny, chrapliwy oddech. Dopiero gdy wbiegł na asfalt zorientował się, że jest boso, i przez ułamek sekundy ciekaw był, czemu nie ma na sobie butów. Jego stopy były ubrudzone ziemią, źdźbłami trawy i tą okropną czerwienią.

W końcu rzucił się na drzwi wejściowe i zaczął walić w nie pięściami; poczuł zbliżające się zawroty głowy i przeraził się jeszcze bardziej.

_- Remus!_ - wrzasnął, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.

Drzwi otworzyły się i stanął w nich Lupin; był zupełnie zszokowany. Harry nawet nie zauważył jego miny – oczy zaczęły go piec i skrzywił się czując, jak adrenalina w jednej chwili opuszcza jego ciało, tak jak je wypełniła, zostawiając po sobie jedynie wyczerpanie. Remus przez kilka chwil po prostu wpatrywał się w niego, po czym zaczął działać: rzucił się do przodu by złapać mdlejącego chłopca za ramiona, wciągnął go do środka i zamknął drzwi. Twarz Harry'ego była nienaturalnie blada i wilgotna od potu; Remus z ściśniętym sercem wziął go na ręce, szybko zaniósł do kuchni i położył na stole. Spróbował mocno poklepać go po policzku, ale Harry tylko cicho, żałośnie zajęczał; jego głowa obróciła się bezwładnie.

Remus zacisnął zęby i podbiegł do kominka. Chwycił garść proszku Fiuu, rzucił go na palenisko i krzyknął:

- Severusie, potrzebuję twojej pomocy! - po czym wrócił do stołu.

Żołądek Lupina skurczył się ze strachu, gdy mężczyzna dokładnie przyjrzał się Harry'emu; chłopiec niemal od stóp do głów był pokryty krwią, która zasychała już na brwiach i wokół ust, ale wciąż była świeża na piersi, gdzie całkowicie zmoczyła podkoszulek. Wokół jednego oka zaczął się robić paskudny siniak.

Remus właśnie myślał, że Snape mógłby się pospieszyć, gdy w kominku zapłonął zielony ogień i do kuchni wszedł Mistrz Eliksirów z zestawem buteleczek w rękach. Ujrzawszy Harry'ego zatrzymał się na moment z uniesionymi brwiami, ale po chwili ruszył naprzód niemal spychając Remusa z drogi.

- Podaj mu to - powiedział i przekazał Lupinowi fiolkę z tajemniczym, niebieskim płynem. Remus chwycił ją bez słowa, uniósł głowę Harry'ego i przytknął naczynko do jego ust. Kilka chwil później na policzki chłopca zaczął wracać kolor; Remus westchnął z ulgą.

Harry powoli otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie.

- No, Potter, to był nie lada widok - stwierdził Snape, ale w jego głosie nie było zwyczajowego sarkazmu; wręcz przeciwnie – wydawał się być pod wrażeniem. Remus rzucił mu piorunujące spojrzenie, po czym zwrócił się do chłopca.

- Harry, co się stało?

Zapytany skrzywił się i spróbował usiąść; kiedy poruszył ramieniem na jego koszuli pojawiła się nowa plama krwi.

- Zdejmij podkoszulek, Potter.

Z niewielką pomocą Remusa Harry ściągnął koszulę przez głowę i położył przy nogach. Brwi Snape'a powędrowały do góry; Lupin skrzywił się niemal boleśnie.

- Musimy wezwać Poppy - powiedział z niepokojem.

Harry spojrzał w dół; jego ramię i pierś były pokryte głębokimi, krwawymi ranami. Ich widok sprowadził ból, który rozniósł się po ciele falami gorąca; Harry miał wrażenie, jakby do jego skóry przykładano rozżarzone do białości żelazne pręty.

- Czy... czy nie możecie _wy_ ich uleczyć? - spytał drżącym głosem i skrzywił się z bólu. Remus wymienił spojrzenia ze Snape'em.

- Nie tak dobrze, jak Poppy - powiedział.

- Spróbujcie. Proszę.

Remus wahał się przez moment.

- Powiesz mi, co się stało? Kto ci to zrobił?

- Nie mogę...

Lupin uniósł brew.

- Nie możesz, czy nie chcesz?

_- Nie mogę!_ Remus, ja nie mam pojęcia, co się stało!

Remus spojrzał na niego sceptycznie.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie wiesz, kto to zrobił?

- Może powinniśmy opatrzyć rany pana Pottera, zanim wykrwawi się na śmierć? - wtrącił się Snape. - Przesłuchanie może poczekać.

- Nie uleczę ich nawet w połowie tak dobrze, jak ty, Severusie - powiedział Remus siadając na krześle naprzeciwko Harry'ego; Mistrz Eliksirów skinął krótko głową i wyciągnął różdżkę.

- Nie ruszaj się, Potter - rozkazał. Uniósł dłoń i zaczął mruczeć pod nosem inkantacje przesuwając koniec różdżki wzdłuż każdej rany. Harry z niezdrową fascynacją obserwował, jak jego skóra dosłownie zszywa się na jego oczach. Po kilku minutach nawet Snape nie był w stanie opanować ciekawości.

- Jak wpakowałeś się w taki bałagan? - spytał i zmarszczył brwi uzdrawiając szczególnie duże rozcięcie; Harry zacisnął zęby krzywiąc się z bólu.

- Nie mam pojęcia... nie pamiętam. W jednej chwili spałem w swoim łóżku, a w następnej byłem już w parku w takim stanie.

- Nie musisz nikogo ukrywać, Potter.

- Nie ukrywam! - nalegał Harry znów się krzywiąc. - Nie rozumiem, jak w ogóle mogę tego _nie pamiętać?_ Nie pamiętać tego, że mnie zaatakowano? Auć!

- Mówiłem, żebyś się nie ruszał - prychnął Snape.

Przez parę minut panowała cisza; przerwał ją Harry.

- To był kolejny z tych snów; jestem tego pewien - powiedział i wymienił spojrzenia z Remusem. Snape obserwował ich.

- Czy ktoś powie mi o jakie sny chodzi? - zapytał wstając i prostując swoje szaty.

- To nie są właściwie sny - odpowiedział Harry. - To znaczy wydaje mi się, że śnię, ale kiedy się budzę, okazuje się, że na przykład stoję na schodach; ale jeszcze nigdy nie obudziłem się tak daleko od łóżka – nie wiem nawet, jak udało mi się wyjść z domu...

- I nic nie pamiętasz? - chciał wiedzieć Mistrz Eliksirów. Harry potrząsnął głową.

- Absolutnie nic.

- Nie wyobrażam sobie, co musiałeś zrobić, żeby znaleźć się w takim stanie - odezwał się Remus cicho.

- Być może nie zrobił nic... tylko został zaatakowany - zasugerował Snape. - Widać na pierwszy rzut oka, że większość tych ran została zadana za pomocą magii.

- Ale gdyby zrobił mu to ktoś inny, to chyba chciałby, żeby Harry to pamiętał, prawda? - Remus popatrzył niepewnie na Mistrza Eliksirów. - To wygląda prawie jak... tortura. Żaden pojedynek nie mógłby się zakończyć tak rozległymi obrażeniami.

Snape patrzył na niego przez kilka chwil.

- Zakładam, że powiedziałeś o tym Dumbledore'owi?

- Albus ci nie powiedział? - zapytał Remus, zdziwiony. - To był jeden z powodów, dla których Harry zaczął uczyć się Oklumencji.

Harry'ego niezbyt interesowała ich debata na temat tego, w jaki sposób został tak straszliwie okaleczony. W jego głowie znów rozległo się rytmiczne łupanie. Chłopiec zamknął oczy i przejechał ręką po twarzy.

- Moja głowa mnie wykańcza - wymamrotał.

- Nic dziwnego, Potter - odparł Snape. - Wygląda na to, że twoja twarz posłużyła komuś za worek treningowy.

- Musimy powiedzieć o wszystkim dyrektorowi - stwierdził Remus. Harry wywrócił oczami.

- Jasne, bo wcześniej okazywał się naprawdę pomocny... Mam dziwne sny, więc każe mi się uczyć Oklumencji; boli mnie blizna, więc też każe mi się uczyć Oklumencji! Przecież nawet on musi już wiedzieć, że to nic nie daje.

Remus spojrzał na Snape'a, chcąc sprawdzić, czy to prawda; Mistrz Eliksirów skinął krótko głową, jakby samo zgodzenie się z Harry'm sprawiało mu ból.

- To prawda - poinformował. - Potter nie jest w stanie utrzymać bariery ochronnej. Choćbym nie wiem jak bardzo chciał zrzucić winę na jego niekompetencję, jest dla mnie jasne, że istnieje inne źródło starające się go powstrzymać przed stworzeniem muru w umyśle.

- Ale co może próbować zniszczyć jego barierę?

Snape milczał przez chwilę, po czym nagle chwycił swoje przedramię krzywiąc się z bólu. Bez słowa ruszył w stronę kominka i zniknął wśród zielonych płomieni. Harry spojrzał w pokrytą zmarszczkami twarz Remusa.

- Jest coś, o czym nam nie mówią - powiedział ostro. Lupin odwrócił się do niego.

- Myślę, że możesz mieć rację.

* * *

Harry pozwolił zimnej wodzie płynąć przez kilka minut, zanim zmoczył ręcznik w umywalce. Skrzywił się nieco, kiedy przycisnął go do piersi. Rany na jego tułowiu wciąż były świeże i zaognione; zaklęcia Snape'a zszyły je co prawda dokładnie, ale ból wciąż był silny i pod jego wpływem każdy najmniejszy ruch wydawał się torturą. Zaciskając zęby, chłopiec przyłożył wilgotny ręcznik do jednej z większych ran tuż nad obojczykiem. Ból wybuchnął momentalnie i Harry poczuł, że zaczyna mu się od niego kręcić w głowie; wyciągnął rękę, by przytrzymać się umywalki, a w jego żołądku zaczęła kiełkować frustracja. Przeniósł wzrok na lustro i przyglądał się sobie przez jakiś czas, starając się uspokoić. Snape miał rację – jego twarz rzeczywiście wyglądała, jakby ktoś użył jej zamiast worka treningowego. Jak wytłumaczy ludziom te siniaki? Przecież nikt nie uwierzy, że on nie ma pojęcia, jak to się stało! Dumbledore nie mógł – albo _nie chciał_ – powiedzieć mu, co się dzieje; jeżeli Snape też zamierza milczeć, to Harry będzie musiał dowiedzieć się tego na własną rękę.

Chłopiec spojrzał na bliznę na czole i pospiesznie przykrył ją grzywką. Znów chwycił ręcznik i mocno przycisnął go do kolejnej rany. Z trudem powstrzymał krzyk; pochylił się nad umywalką i odetchnął ciężko. Ból był tak właściwie wybawieniem – odciągał jego myśli od innych problemów i od poczucia winy z powodu Syriusza. Harry poczuł na policzkach łzy cierpienia i wytarł je gniewnym ruchem ręki. Czym była odrobina bólu w porównaniu ze wszystkim, co do tej pory przeszedł? Nie powinien płakać z powodu kilku draśnięć na ciele!

Nagle rozległo się delikatne pukanie do drzwi. Harry nawet się nie wyprostował; zacisnął tylko mocniej rękę na ręczniku brudnym od krwi.

- Harry?

Chłopiec zamknął oczy w znużeniu. Nie chciał, żeby Remus widział go w takim stanie, ale jednocześnie nie potrafił znaleźć w sobie siły, by go odesłać.

- Mogę wejść?

Drzwi otworzyły się. Harry opuścił głowę i zamknął oczy, nie chcąc widzieć wyrazu twarzy Lupina. Przez moment panowała cisza. Nagle jego rękę ściskającą ręcznik chwyciła inna dłoń, która rozprostowała jego palce, a następnie ostrożnie spoczęła na jego ramieniu.

- Spójrz na mnie.

Harry uniósł głowę i powoli uniósł powieki. Remus pochylił się nieco, by mu się przyjrzeć; w jego ciepłych, brązowych oczach była jedynie troska. Harry poczuł, że jego podbródek zaczyna drżeć, ale zacisnął szczęki i spojrzał na Lupina.

- Co się ze mną dzieje? - zapytał cicho. Obrócił się, by znów zerknąć w lustro, i przejechał palcem po policzku, zawstydzony czarnoniebieskimi sińcami pokrywającymi jego twarz.

- Dowiemy się tego, Harry, obiecuję.

Remus poprowadził go do brzegu wanny. Harry przełknął ciężko przez ściśnięte gardło.

- Wcześniej wszystko było łatwiejsze... - wymamrotał mrugając szybko, by powstrzymać łzy. - Po prostu budziłem się wyglądając przez okno albo coś w tym stylu... A teraz? Nie mam pojęcia, co się może wydarzyć - wytarł twarz; Remus kucnął przed nim. - Raz wylądowałem w pokoju Syriusza... a teraz poza domem i to w takim stanie! Remus, co będzie... co będzie, jeśli w końcu obudzę się nad czyimś martwym ciałem, albo... kto wie, co jeszcze mogę zrobić?

Remus chwycił go mocno za ramiona.

- Harry – przerwał mu ostro. - dowiemy się, co oznaczają te sny – obiecuję ci to. Jutro spotkam się z profesorem Dumbledore'em.

Chłopiec spojrzał w dół na trzymające go ręce.

- Mam wrażenie, że nie wiem już nawet, co jest rzeczywiste - powiedział krzywiąc się. - Czuję, jakbym zaczynał wariować.

Jego broda znów zaczęła drżeć. Harry pochylił się i po jego policzkach popłynęły łzy. Remus natychmiast wstał i przytulił go do siebie.

- Dowiemy się, o co chodzi, Harry - zapewnił. - Obiecuję.


	14. Uspokojenie

Czołem! Chcę tylko oficjalnie oznajmić, że kolejne rozdziały będą w najbliższym czasie pojawiały się co drugi lub co trzeci dzień, w zależności od możliwości ;) Mam nadzieję, że nie zdąży was w przerwach między nimi opuścić zainteresowanie dalszymi losami Harry'ego i Remusa (oraz przewijającego się gdzieniegdzie Severa)!

Juminako: Dziękuję za komencik! Cieszę się, że bohaterowie wciąż są kanoniczni - ja, zwłaszcza po przetłumaczeniu dłuższej partii tekstu, nie jestem już w ogóle w stanie stwierdzić, czy wciąż są podobni do pierwowzorów pani Rowling ;) Tłumaczenie zajmuje mi ostatnio większość wolnego czasu; mam wrażenie, że dobrniemy do końca tego opowiadania wcześniej, niż można przypuszczać :)

Couton: Dziękuję za komplement :) Czytając takie komentarze wcale tej pracy nie żałuję!

Freja: Za kilka rozdziałów przekonamy się, jak bardzo to wszystko odbija się na Harry'm - i masz rację, nic w tym dziwnego; kiedyś czytałam nawet czyjąś opinię, że książkowy Harry zbyt lekko przyjmuje to wszystko, co się mu przydarza, i że z psychologicznego punktu widzenia jego "spokój" nie jest realistyczny. Nie wiem, na psychologii się nie znam, ale dało mi to nieco do myślenia; w tym fanfiku jego reakcje są w każdym bądź razie dobrze usprawiedliwione i zrozumiałe.

**Uspokojenie**

Dumbledore siedział za swoim biurkiem z dłońmi jak zwykle złożonymi czubkami palców. Poranne słońce wpadało przez okna do jego gabinetu, ale biurko było pogrążone w półcieniu. Dyrektor obserwował boisko do Quidditcha widoczne za szybą, ale jego myśli były zupełnie gdzie indziej, jak zwykle ostatnimi czasy. Mimo to zauważył, że strzegący wejścia do jego gabinetu gargulec się poruszył; po chwili rozległo się nieśmiałe pukanie do drzwi.

- Wejdź, Remusie - powiedział Dumbledore ze znużeniem. Drzwi uchyliły się nieco.

- Wiedział pan, że przyjdę?

Dyrektor przytaknął i wskazał mu krzesło.

- Podejrzewałem.

- Zakładam, że Severus powiedział panu, co przydarzyło się Harry'emu wczoraj w nocy?

- Owszem.

- Albusie, on musi wiedzieć, co się z nim dzieje - powiedział Remus. - Wiem, że jest coś, o czym nam nie mówisz... i nawet jeśli nie chcesz powiedzieć mnie...- urwał widząc, że Dumbledore kręci głową; dyrektor wstał z fotela i podszedł do okna z założonymi z tyłu rękoma.

- Harry w żadnym wypadku nie może znać prawdy - stwierdził cicho. Remus uniósł brew.

- On się boi, Albusie. Nie widziałeś go wczoraj. Nieczęsto daje to po sobie poznać, ale od czasu do czasu strach pojawia się na jego twarzy jak cień. Myśli, że zaczyna tracić rozum!

- Remus, jeżeli Harry pozna prawdę, jego życie – i my wszyscy – znajdzie się w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie.

- Czemu? - spytał Lupin kręcąc głową. - Co aż tak straszliwego może dotyczyć szesnastoletniego chłopca?

Dumbledore westchnął ciężko i zaczął chodzić w tę i z powrotem po gabinecie bawiąc się w zamyśleniu swoją długą brodą.

- Tego dnia, gdy zaatakowano ekspres Londyn-Hogwart, Harry odniósł poważne obrażenia głowy, jak wiesz - zaczął spokojnie. - W wyniku tego część duszy Lorda Voldemorta, która przebywa w umyśle Harry'ego, ujawniła się nie tylko w jego podświadomości, ale i świadomości - zamilknął i spojrzał na Remusa. - Teraz Tom może wykorzystywać momenty, w których umysł Harry'ego jest szczególnie podatny na wpływy, i całkowicie przejmować kontrolę nad chłopcem.

Szok na moment odebrał Lupinowi mowę.

- Te sny... kiedy budzi się w dziwnych miejscach i to, co przydarzyło mu się wczoraj... to wszystko dzieło Voldemorta?

Dumbledore znów przytaknął.

- Ale cokolwiek Voldemort zrobił mu zeszłej nocy... powinien pan był zobaczyć na własne oczy, w jakim był stanie – cały zakrwawiony. Dziś rano z trudem mógł się poruszać! - Remus wciąż nie był w stanie pojąć tego wszystkiego. - Czy to znaczy, że Voldemort był wczoraj w pobliżu Grimmauld Place? - spytał nagle, przerażony tą myślą. Dyrektor potrząsnął głową.

- Tom kontroluje Harry'ego siłą samego umysłu - odparł. - Nie musiał być nawet obecny; jeżeli chciał, mógł zmusić go do własnoręcznego zadania sobie tych ran.

Remus znów pogrążył się w pełnej zdumienia ciszy. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszał. Voldemort kontrolował Harry'ego? Dlaczego? _Po co?_

- Jeśli Harry będzie rozchwiany emocjonalnie - kontynuował Dumbledore. - na przykład tak jak wtedy, kiedy zaatakowano dom Dursley'ów, obawiam się, że Voldemort może opanować jego umysł całkowicie.

Remus poczuł, że serce podchodzi mu do gardła; wszyscy w otoczeniu Harry'ego byli narażeni na niebezpieczeństwo, a on nawet nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Jeżeli straci cierpliwość albo coś wytrąci go z równowagi... mężczyzna zadrżał; wiedział doskonale, co zrobiłby Harry, gdyby dowiedział się, że stanowi dla innych zagrożenie. Jak mieli jednocześnie kontrolować jego emocje i nie zdradzić, dlaczego to robią?

- Jeśli Harry dowie się, że Voldemort przebywa w jego umyśle, jego własna świadomość może zostać całkowicie usunięta - ostrzegł Dumbledore.

- Nie możemy bez końca utrzymywać go w niewiedzy - powiedział Lupin. - W końcu i tak się dowie.

- Ale póki co nie może się dowiedzieć - stwierdził dyrektor surowym tonem odwracając się od okna. - Przynajmniej dopóki nie znajdziemy sposobu, by pokonać Voldemorta.

Remus zmierzył go podejrzliwym wzrokiem.

- Ale pan już wie, co to za sposób, prawda? - spytał chłodno. Dumbledore nie spojrzał na niego.

- Mam pewną teorię.

- Skonstruowaną wokół Harry'ego? Wiesz, że nie pozwolę, by stała mu się jakakolwiek krzywda, Albusie. Nie wiem, co planujesz, ale jeśli go skrzywdzisz...

- Kiedy Harry będzie gotowy - przerwał mu Dumbledore. - to on będzie musiał podjąć tę decyzję. Obiecaj mi jednak, że o niczym mu nie powiesz, Remusie; wiem, że chłopiec ci ufa, i dlatego wiem, że trzymanie przed nim pewnych informacji w tajemnicy będzie dla ciebie trudne, ale jednocześnie jest konieczne – dla bezpieczeństwa nas wszystkich.

* * *

Kiedy Harry obudził się następnego dnia, pierwszą rzeczą, którą poczuł, było łupanie w skroniach – głośne i rytmiczne niczym bęben orkiestry dętej. Chłopiec miał wrażenie, że zaraz pęknie mu czaszka; jęknął, zamknął oczy i spróbował znów zakopać się w pościeli.

- Pobudka, Harry! - doleciał do jego uszu wesoły głos Tonks. Rozbłysnęło światło.

- Nie śpię, nie śpię... - wymamrotał zastanawiając się co opętało Remusa, że pozwolił jej wejść do tego pokoju. Tonks zaśmiała się, pochyliła i zaczęła ściągać z niego kołdrę; Harry gwałtownie rzucił się, by ją odebrać, ale skrzywił się, gdy ból przeszył jego ramię. Pościel spadła z łóżka na podłogę ukazując jego rany, wciąż świeże i zaczerwienione. Chłopiec zamarł i spojrzał na Tonks, która wyglądała, jakby odjęło jej mowę. W końcu odkaszlnęła i zerknęła na niego; szybko odwrócił wzrok.

- Spałeś dość długo - powiedziała po chwili. - Chodź, poczujesz się lepiej, kiedy wstaniesz.

Wyciągnęła do niego ręce i pomogła podnieść się na nogi.

- To wygląda dość kiepsko - skomentowała podając mu podkoszulek. - To Remus je wyleczył?

Harry znów się skrzywił próbując go założyć. Widząc to, Tonks szybko ruszyła mu z pomocą.

- Właściwie to był Snape.

Dziewczyna roześmiała się i potrząsnęła głową.

_- Snape_ ci pomógł? Chyba nadchodzi koniec świata!

Ruszyła do drzwi przed Harry'm, ale zatrzymała się widząc, że za nią nie podąża. Wpatrywał się w lustro wiszące na ścianie i gładził dłonią policzek.

- Nie wiedziałem, że maść na siniaki działa tak szybko - mruknął uśmiechając się lekko na widok swojej gładkiej skóry.

- Remus dowie się, co się dzieje, Harry - powiedziała mu cicho Tonks. - On nigdy nie łamie obietnic.

Chłopiec odwrócił się od lustra.

- Powiedział ci?

Tonks zarumieniła się i uśmiechnęła nieśmiało.

- Byłam na górze i słyszałam wszystko; przepraszam, nie chciałam podsłuchiwać...

- W porządku - Harry machnął ręką i też się uśmiechnął. - Ale w przyszłości Remus musi mnie uprzedzać, kiedy będzie miał towarzystwo – nie chciałbym się na nic natknąć...

Tonks zdzieliła go przez głowę.

Kiedy weszli do kuchni Remus siedział przy stole z nosem w gazecie, ale pospiesznie zwinął ją i odłożył na bok, jak tylko ich zauważył.

- Zastanawiałem się, kiedy znów zaczną o mnie pisać - powiedział Harry siadając na krześle.

- Przykro mi - odparł Lupin.

- Mogę to przeczytać?

Remus i Tonks wymienili spojrzenia. Harry poczuł ukłucie irytacji; nie lubił, kiedy ludzie coś przed nim ukrywali, a już zwłaszcza to, co pisano w _Proroku Codziennym – _mógł znieść wszystkie zawarte tam bzdury. Nie czekał na odpowiedź, tylko pochylił się nad stołem i zabrał gazetę, która leżała obok Lupina. Spojrzał na nagłówek na pierwszej stronie i niemal wypuścił papier z rąk, a szczęka opadła mu ze zdumienia.

- Napisali, że _nie żyję?!_ - wykrzyknął oburzony. Remus pokiwał ze smutkiem głową i otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale chłopiec nie dał mu dojść do słowa.

- I nikomu nie przyszło do głowy, żeby ich poinformować, że się mylą?

- Zrobiliśmy to - powiedziała mu Tonks. - Kilka dni temu złapali mnie i poprosili o oficjalne oświadczenie, a Remusa otoczyli przy wejściu na Pokątną.

- I co im powiedzieliście?

- Że jesteś cały i zdrowy u swojego wuja i ciotki - wyjaśnił Remus. Harry zmarszczył brwi.

- Przecież ja nie...

- Wiem, że nie, ale nie mogliśmy raczej powiedzieć, że mieszkasz teraz pod numerem dwunastym na Grimmauld Place, w Kwaterze Głównej Zakonu Feniksa, prawda? - uśmiechnął się Lupin.

Harry pozwolił, by mały uśmiech i jemu wkradł się na usta.

- Chyba nie - stwierdził. - Ale nie rozumiem... dlaczego w ogóle opublikowali coś takiego?

Tonks wzruszyła ramionami i usiadła na krześle obok Remusa.

- Może szukają sensacji, żeby uatrakcyjnić swoje artykuły.

- No tak, ale przecież kiedy wrócę do szkoły wszyscy zorientują się, że żyję... - Harry urwał i znów podniósł gazetę, żeby pobieżnie przejrzeć to, co o nim napisano. - Jak zginąłem? - spytał.

- W ekspresie Londyn-Hogwart - powiedział Remus w momencie, gdy Harry znalazł w tekście właściwy fragment.

- Piszą, że zostałeś otoczony przez Śmierciożerców i zabrany do siedziby Voldemorta.

- Cytują tu słowa jednego z uczniów - zauważył Harry. - „Po prostu zniknął w chmurze dymu z kimś ubranym w czarne szaty; to był Śmierciożerca, jestem tego pewien. Czuję się teraz winny – przecież mogłem temu zapobiec..."

Harry przerwał; nie chciał dalej czytać. Jego własne poczucie winy wróciło z pełną mocą, ale przełknął je i schował w najdalszych zakamarkach umysłu. Zwinął gazetę w kulkę.

_- Prorok_ próbował oskarżyć nas o ukrywanie przed światem twojej śmierci - odezwała się Tonks.

- I właśnie to uznałbym za ewidentny dowód na to, że Voldemortowi udało się zdobyć wpływy w Ministerstwie - powiedział Remus przyciągając ich uwagę; Harry i Tonks wymienili zaciekawione spojrzenia.

- Jak?

- Pomyślcie tylko: tego dnia, kiedy pociąg został zaatakowany przez Śmierciożerców, Voldemort chciał przede wszystkim nastraszyć ludzi, zgadza się? - Harry przytaknął. - Jak sądzicie, jak zareaguje opinia publiczna, kiedy dowie się z gazet, że ich bohater zginął?

Harry skrzywił się; nie lubił, gdy nazywano go bohaterem. Wcale się nim nie czuł.

- Ale w jaki sposób Voldemort mógłby dostać się do Ministerstwa? - spytał w końcu. - Chyba ktoś podniósłby alarm widząc go siedzącego przy biurku z piórem w ręku?

- Rzucenie zaklęcia Imperius na jednego z pracowników to dla niego żaden problem - wyjaśniła Tonks. - Może nawet na kilku? Wystarczy, żeby byli reporterami.

Chłopiec, zdenerwowany, wypuścił nosem powietrze i przesunął ręką po twarzy; ostatnio Remus coraz częściej widział u niego ten gest. Mężczyzna spojrzał na Harry'ego z niepokojem czując, jak serce zaczyna mu szybciej bić.

- Wszystko w porządku? - spytał łagodnie.

- To jest ostatnia rzecz, której teraz potrzebuję - wymamrotał Harry chowając twarz w dłoniach.

Tonks zabrała swój kubek, umyła go w zlewie razem z kilkoma talerzami po śniadaniu, i dyskretnie opuściła kuchnię. Remus posłał jej pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie.

- Tym razem im się udało - dodał chłopiec.

- Nie ma sensu zamartwiać się...

- Remus, oni mówią ludziom, że _nie żyję!_ Co pomyślą sobie moi przyjaciele, kiedy to przeczytają?

- Masz wielu przyjaciół, Harry, i nie sądzę, żeby wszyscy uwierzyli w to, co wypisuje _Prorok._

Harry, zirytowany, wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się, by wbić wzrok w kominek. Remus przyglądał mu się uważnie i widział, jak chłopiec mruga, by odgonić niechciane łzy. Mężczyzna poczuł ukłucie winy: tak bardzo skupił się na utrzymywaniu emocji Harry'ego pod kontrolą, że nie poświęcił ani jednej myśli temu, jak chłopiec zareaguje na takie traktowanie.

- O co tak naprawdę chodzi? - zapytał. - Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem, żeby artykuł w gazecie aż tak wytrącił cię z równowagi.

Harry wciąż wpatrywał się w kominek; jego oczy obserwowały szmaragdowe płomienie tańczące cicho nad paleniskiem.

- Tak właśnie będzie, prawda? - powiedział wreszcie, z trudem przełykając przez ściśnięte nagle gardło. - Kiedy w końcu nadejdzie ten moment i będę musiał stanąć do walki z Voldemortem... jeśli zginę... to tak właśnie dowiedzą się o wszystkim moi przyjaciele: durny nagłówek i nieaktualna fotografia w gazecie.

- Nie pozwolimy na to. Profesor Dumbledore nie pozwoli.

- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? - spytał ostro Harry odwracając się od kominka, żeby spojrzeć na swojego byłego nauczyciela; jego oczy błyszczały od powstrzymywanych łez. Z trudem wciągnął powietrze do płuc. - Remus, ja nie chcę umierać! Nie chcę tego wszystkiego... nie mogę, nie dam sobie rady sam, nie potrafię...! - jego ciało zaczęło drżeć. Spróbował odetchnąć, ale jego pierś ścisnęła się tak, że nie był w stanie tego zrobić. Remus w jednej chwili pojawił się u jego boku.

- Hej, wszystko w porządku; nic ci nie jest.

Nagle Lupin usłyszał w głowie słowa Dumbledore'a; to była dokładnie taka sytuacja, której chcieli uniknąć. Jeśli Harry dłużej będzie tak roztrzęsiony, stanie się łatwą zdobyczą dla Voldemorta! Ale jak opanować emocje szesnastolatka, gdy jest tak przerażony?

Z ust Harry'ego wyrwał się szloch; Remus czuł, jak chłopiec walczy o oddech. Uklęknął obok niego i złożył jego ręce razem.

- Oddychaj w swoje dłonie, to ci pomoże.

Chociaż ręce mu drżały, z pomocą Remusa Harry'emu udało się przytknąć je do ust i nosa. Zaczął głęboko oddychać i po kilku minutach jego drżenie zaczęło ustawać, a oddech – wyrównywać. Przez jeden, straszliwy moment Lupin był pewien, że zamiast zielonych oczu chłopca ujrzy czerwone ślepia Voldemorta. Wyglądało jednak na to, że Harry uspokoił się w samą porę. Remus nie miał pojęcia, co powinien teraz zrobić; wiedział, że nie wolno mu powiedzieć chłopcu, co się tak naprawdę dzieje, ale nie mógł też pozostawić tej sytuacji bez jakiegokolwiek komentarza. Nie zamierzał stracić jego zaufania i zepsuć tego, co udało im się stworzyć przez kilka ostatnich tygodni – było mu to bowiem potrzebne tak samo, jak Harry'emu.

- Lepiej? - spytał po jakimś czasie.

Harry przytaknął, odsunął spocone ręce od twarzy i wytarł je w spodnie od piżamy. Odkaszlnął czując suchość w gardle i odwrócił wzrok, nagle zarumieniony.

- Przepraszam - powiedział cicho. - Nie wiem, co mi się stało...

Remus uśmiechnął się lekko, wstał i usiadł na krześle obok Harry'ego.

- Nie masz za co przepraszać - zapewnił. - Zdaję sobie sprawę, że to wszystko może być przerażające... - urwał i zakrył oczy dłonią. - Dumbledore mnie zamorduje - mruknął. Harry uniósł nieco głowę.

- O co chodzi?

- W porządku... - zaczął Lupin z westchnieniem. - Pewnych rzeczy nie mogę ci powiedzieć, Harry, muszą pozostać w sekrecie. Wiem, że nie jesteś już dzieckiem, i wiem, że potrafisz znieść bardzo dużo, ale tym razem sytuacja jest inna.

Harry zmarszczył w niezrozumieniu brwi.

- Co masz na myśli?

Remus nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że usłyszał w tym pytaniu nutę rodzącej się złości.

- Dyrektor nie był z tobą – z nami – zupełnie szczery...

- Wie, co się tak naprawdę ze mną dzieje?

Lupin pokiwał głową.

- Ale nie zamierza mi tego powiedzieć?

Mężczyzna westchnął.

- Tylko dlatego, że nie może, Harry; to nie jest jego wybór.

- Co to niby ma znaczyć, „to nie jest jego wybór"? - prychnął chłopiec.

- Czasem pewne informacje ukrywa się przed ludźmi dla ich własnego dobra. Tego, czego profesor Dumbledore nie chce ci powiedzieć – i nie chce, żebym ja ci powiedział – _naprawdę_ nie możesz się dowiedzieć, rozumiesz? Nie dlatego, że chcemy mieć przed tobą tajemnice, ale dlatego, że to konieczne, by cię chronić.

Harry zamyślił się.

- Więc poznanie prawdy byłoby dla mnie niebezpieczne?

- Bardziej, niż jesteś w stanie sobie wyobrazić.

- Ale ty wiesz, o co chodzi?

- Tak... do pewnego stopnia.

- I nie zamierzasz mi powiedzieć? Ani słowa?

Lupin westchnął ciężko.

- Chciałbym, Harry. Wierzysz mi? Gdybym tylko mógł... ale nie mogę.

Harry popatrzył na Remusa i poczuł, jak jego ściśnięty żołądek rozluźnia się nieco; owszem, miał ochotę wywrzeszczeć na całe gardło, że ma prawo wiedzieć, co się dzieje, ale tym razem postanowił kierować się głosem rozsądku. Znał Remusa i ufał mu; jeśli jego były nauczyciel nie mógł powiedzieć mu prawdy, to widocznie tak było dla niego najbezpieczniej.

- Okej - powiedział w końcu. Remus spojrzał na niego w zdumieniu.

- I tyle? - spytał niedowierzająco.

- No cóż... mam do ciebie zaufanie; skoro mówisz, że dla własnego dobra powinienem pozostać w nieświadomości, to ci wierzę, zwłaszcza jeśli ty wiesz, co się dzieje.

- I wykorzystam tę wiedzę jak tylko się da, żeby ci pomóc - zapewnił Lupin klepiąc lekko Harry'ego po ramieniu. - Musisz mi jednak coś obiecać. Wiem, że te wszystkie sekrety będą cię denerwować, jak nie teraz, to później, ale musisz zawsze kontrolować swoje emocje.

Harry otworzył usta, żeby zaprotestować, ale Remus uniósł ręce, by go powstrzymać.

- Wiem, to idiotyczna prośba, a do tego okrutna. Ale jeżeli Ron powie ci coś nieprzyjemnego, albo znów natkniesz się w gazecie na kłamliwy artykuł na swój temat, nie pozwól, by wytrąciło cię to z równowagi. Czy możesz mi obiecać, że się postarasz? - spojrzał na Harry'ego, który wiercił się przez moment niespokojnie na krześle, ale w końcu kiwnął głową.

- Spróbuję.

Chłopiec wstał. Przez moment tkwił nieruchomo, ale w końcu odwrócił się do Remusa, objął go i mocno uściskał. Mężczyzna, zdumiony, w pierwszej chwili zesztywniał, ale szybko otrząsnął się, otoczył Harry'ego ramionami i przytulił z całej siły.

- Dziękuję - wyszeptał cicho chłopiec.


	15. Nie ufając strażnikom

Na początek wielka prośba – omińcie szerokim łukiem tytuł tego rozdziału! Tym razem naprawdę nie miałam pomysłu na przetłumaczenie angielskiej wersji i chociaż polskich było kilka, żadna mi się nie podoba i żadnej nie uważam za poprawną – ale jakiś tytuł rozdziałowi trzeba nadać, prawda?

Freja: Ja również zareagowałabym energiczniej :) Ale myślę, że po tym, co się przytrafiło Syriuszowi, Harry'emu w dużej mierze wywietrzało z głowy działanie pod wpływem impulsu. Severus również nie ma obecnie łatwego życia... co prawda wkrótce będzie miał jeszcze więcej problemów, ale na pewno już teraz ma dość ;)

Couton: No cóż, de gustibus non disputandum :] Ja wybrałam do tłumaczenia takie, a nie inne fanfiki właśnie dlatego, że brakowało mi w polskim fandomie HP opowiadań o takiej tematyce i z takimi bohaterami - a dla mnie samej to okazja, żeby znów powrócić do historii, które pokochałam :) Dziękuję!

**Nie ufając strażnikom**

Kiedy Harry położył się tego wieczora do łóżka, miotały nim sprzeczne uczucia. Remus powiedział, że utrzymywanie go w niewiedzy miało na celu zapewnienie mu bezpieczeństwa – czy tak trudno było w to uwierzyć? Odkąd pamiętał ludzie mieli przed nim tajemnice, ale Lupin przynajmniej wytłumaczył mu, dlaczego to konieczne i dlaczego to jedyny sposób, by go chronić. Powiedział Harry'emu tyle, ile mógł... więc dlaczego chłopiec czuł taką złość? Czemu gdzieś w piersi dręczyła go nagląca potrzeba poznania całej prawdy? Skoro ten sekret dotyczył bezpośrednio jego, to chyba powinien go poznać? Miał do tego prawo, czyż nie?

Harry przekręcił się ze złością na łóżku i spojrzał, chyba po raz setny tego wieczora, na zegarek. Jego umysł pracował na zbyt wysokich obrotach, by spać, więc chłopiec w końcu poddał się – wstał i zszedł do kuchni, gdzie spotkał Remusa siedzącego przy stole na swoim krześle i pogrążonego w zamyśleniu. Kiedy Harry stanął w drzwiach, mężczyzna drgnął zaskoczony.

- Czemu nie śpisz? - spytał łagodnie. Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie mogłem zasnąć - odparł. - Nie mogę przestać myśleć o tym wszystkim.

Remus kiwnął głową i odwrócił wzrok.

- Wiem, co czujesz.

Siedzieli w ciszy, aż Harry stracił poczucie czasu; obaj pogrążeni byli we własnych myślach i wspomnieniach. W końcu powieki chłopca zaczęły opadać, więc oparł głowę na stole i po kilku chwilach pogrążył się w błogiej nieświadomości.

Znajdował się w pomieszczeniu, którego nie rozpoznawał; ściany były ciemnoszare i otaczały go w sposób, który przyprawiał o klaustrofobię. Drzwi znajdowały się po przeciwnej stronie celi i wyglądało na to, że są zamknięte na trzy potężne zasuwy. Harry rozejrzał się dookoła, by zapoznać się z otoczeniem, ale te drzwi były chyba jedyną drogą wyjścia.

Brzęk metalu przykuł jego uwagę do jednego z rogów pomieszczenia. Chłopiec spojrzał w dół na swoje ciało i ze zdziwieniem zorientował się, że to nie on jest tutaj więźniem; wyciągnął czujnie różdżkę.

- Lumos - szepnął i celę zalało światło. Okazało się, że pomieszczenie jest w opłakanym stanie: na jego środku stał stół z wielkim, przebiegającym w połowie pęknięciem, a krzesła, w większości połamane, były poprzewracane i porozrzucane po całej podłodze. Harry z trudem podniósł się na nogi i spojrzał na ten widok szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Po chwili usłyszał gdzieś obok jęk i poczuł, że włosy na jego głowie stają dęba. Z tłukącym się boleśnie w piersi sercem chłopiec ominął stół z uniesioną wysoko różdżką. Nagle żołądek ścisnął mu się boleśnie; Harry upadł na kolana obok dwóch długich, metalowych łańcuchów ciasno przyczepionych do kostek i nadgarstków drżącej postaci przykutej niemal bezpośrednio do ściany.

- Remus... - szepnął chłopiec przez zaciśnięte gardło. Postać znów jęknęła i Harry uniósł różdżkę, by przyjrzeć się jej obrażeniom.

Całe ciało Lupina było pokryte koszmarnymi sińcami; jego kości były połamane, a ruch klatki piersiowej niemal niezauważalny i przerażająco powolny. Kiedy mężczyzna usłyszał swoje imię, otworzył oczy i obrzucił Harry'ego intensywnym spojrzeniem.

- Jesteś od niego silniejszy, Harry - powiedział chrapliwie z trudem łapiąc powietrze. Chłopiec potrząsnął głową, zdezorientowany.

- Ja... co?

- Pokonasz to, ale musisz walczyć.

- Walczyć z czym? - chłopiec rozejrzał się po celi. - Muszę cię wydostać z tych łańcuchów; Remus, gdzie my w ogóle jesteśmy, u licha?

- Walcz z tym, Harry!

- Nie wiem nawet, o co ci chodzi! - sapnął Harry. - Wszystko w porządku, tu nikogo nie ma. Nie muszę z nikim walczyć.

- Musisz! Nie możesz się poddać. Wiem, że sobie poradzisz.

Remus wyglądał na tak straszliwie zdeterminowanego, że Harry nie miał pojęcia, co robić. Przytaknął więc i zdjął łańcuchy ze swojego nauczyciela, po czym wyciągnął ręce, by pomóc mu wstać na nogi, ale mężczyzna wrzasnął tak głośno, że Harry niemal go puścił. Ogarnęło go przerażenie na myśl, że oprawca Lupina mógł usłyszeć ten krzyk.

- Remus, gdzie my jesteśmy?

- POWSTRZYMAJ GO, HARRY!

Lupin rzucał się w jego ramionach, jakby za wszelką cenę chciał się odsunąć. Harry puścił go i mężczyzna wpadł na ścianę.

- Remus, ja...

Nagle Harry poczuł niewidzialne, ale jak najbardziej realne uderzenie w twarz, tak silne, że niemal posłało go na ziemię. Chłopiec rozejrzał się i przestraszył, że będzie musiał walczyć z niewidocznym wrogiem, gdy otrzymał drugi cios, jeszcze mocniejszy.

- Co się dzieje?

Remus uśmiechał się teraz, niemal śmiał obłąkańczo obserwując Harry'ego, który rzucał się dookoła, jakby odganiał się od much.

- Właśnie tak, Harry! - krzyknął. - Uda ci się!

Chłopiec poczuł jeszcze jedno uderzenie i wtedy jego blizna dosłownie wybuchnęła bólem; miał wrażenie, jakby coś ciągnęło go w stronę innego wymiaru. Zaczął wrzeszczeć i rzucać się jak w gorączce. Pragnął, by to, co przejęło nad nim kontrolę, zostawiło go w spokoju. Gdy nagle otworzył oczy, spadł z krzesła z niewyobrażalnym hukiem.

Harry ujrzał nad sobą wpatrujących się w niego Dumbledore'a, Tonks i Kingsley'a. Ból na czole prawie go oślepiał, ale mimo to widział, jak dyrektor klęka obok niego, a oczy Tonks wypełnione są łzami. Kiedy zamknął powieki, wszystko pogrążyło się w ciemności.

* * *

Harry otworzył oczy; jego powieki były ciężkie i zlepione, jakby spał przez dłuższy czas. Głowa łupała go do rytmu z bijącym sercem, które rozprowadzało krew po jego ciele tak gwałtownie, że aż przyprawiało go to o mdłości. Zamrugał parę razy, by przyzwyczaić oczy do światła, i drgnął, gdy zauważył, że ktoś siedzi na brzegu jego łóżka. Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w przestrzeń, a jego palce zanurzone były w długiej, gęstej brodzie. Harry obrócił się, żeby zobaczyć, co go tak zainteresowało, i ze zdumieniem zdał sobie sprawę, że nie przebywa na Grimmauld Place, ale w gabinecie dyrektora w Hogwarcie. Spróbował podnieść się do pozycji siedzącej i zwymyślał pod nosem zbyt miękki materac, na którym leżał. Bolało go całe ciało – każdy mięsień przewiercały na wskroś płomienie. Chłopiec stęknął cicho, gdy ramiona, na których się oparł, zaczęły drżeć.

- Nie nadwerężałbym się na twoim miejscu - rozległ się miękki głos Dumbledore'a. - Pani Pomfrey nie będzie zachwycona.

Harry zmarszczył brwi i ignorując komentarz dyrektora spróbował się przekręcić tak, by znaleźć się z nim twarzą w twarz. Jego bok przeszył ostry ból i chłopiec krzyknął; Dumbledore odwrócił się od niego z _A nie mówiłem?_ wypisanym na twarzy.

- Co się dzieje? - spytał Harry. - Co ja tu robię?

Dyrektor odwrócił się od niego, zanim odpowiedział.

- Co pamiętasz z zeszłej nocy?

- Ja nie... nie mogłem spać - odpowiedział Harry niepewnie. - więc zszedłem na dół i chyba zasnąłem przy kuchennym stole - nagle podniósł głowę i poczuł, jak jego żołądek się zaciska, kiedy przypomniał sobie swój dziwny sen. - Coś mi się śniło... - dodał powoli. - Ale nie pamiętam dokładnie co.

- Tonks, Kingsley i ja znaleźliśmy cię nieprzytomnego wczoraj w nocy - poinformował go Dumbledore cicho. - Remus został zaatakowany.

Harry nie był pewien, ale wydawało mu się, że zauważył przez moment jakiś dziwny błysk w oczach dyrektora.

_- Co?_ - krzyknął. - Nic mu nie jest?

Dumbledore przytaknął.

- Tak, jest w całkiem dobrym stanie; szybko dochodzi do siebie w Świętym Mungu.

Harry omal nie zeskoczył z łóżka.

- Ale jak to możliwe? Przecież nikt spoza Zakonu nie może wejść do domu!

Dyrektor przez kilka chwil wyglądał w milczeniu przez okno.

- Nie mamy pewności - powiedział w końcu, po czym wstał i przeszedł przez swój gabinet, by usiąść za biurkiem. Harry zmarszczył brwi; okłamywano go tyle razy, że potrafił już stwierdzić, kiedy ktoś nie jest z nim szczery.

- Niech pan nie kłamie - powiedział.

- Nie kłamię - odpowiedział stary czarodziej odwracając się do Harry'ego i mierząc go wzrokiem zza szkieł okularów.

- Ale jak ktokolwiek mógł go dopaść? W jaki sposób go zaatakowano? - zawołał chłopiec. - Nikt nie może dostać się do domu, a poza tym Remus był ze mną przez większość nocy!

Przyznanie się do tego na głos sprawiło, że Harry poczuł się nagle jak małe dziecko; wiedział, że na policzki wpływa mu rumieniec i szybko odwrócił głowę.

- Czy wszystko z nim w porządku? - odezwał się cicho po kilku chwilach.

- Jak powiedziałem, już dochodzi do siebie. Nie stała mu się żadna większa krzywda.

- Kto to zrobił? - spytał Harry czując, jak w jego piersi rodzi się gniew. - Kto go zaatakował?

Dumbledore oparł podbródek na dłoni i spojrzał na niego w zamyśleniu przez pokój.

- Nie jesteś bardziej zainteresowany swoim własnym stanem fizycznym? - zapytał i ciało chłopca jak na zawołanie przeszyła następna fala bólu. Harry skrzywił się i zacisnął zęby.

- Co mi się stało? Dlaczego nie pamiętam... - urwał uświadamiając sobie nagle, co mogło się wydarzyć. - Miałem kolejny z tych snów, prawda? Taki jak wtedy, gdy mnie zaatakowano...

Następny wniosek uderzył w Harry'ego z taką siłą, że chłopiec mimo woli poderwał się na nogi. Dumbledore musiał domyślić się, jakim torem podążyły jego refleksje, bo również wstał i omijając biurko natychmiast podszedł do Harry'ego.

- Remus nigdzie nie wychodził wczoraj w nocy, ale jeśli nikt nie mógł też wejść, to to oznacza... o mój Boże... - wymamrotał chłopiec wiedząc, że nie ma żadnego innego logicznego wyjaśnienia. - To ja mu to zrobiłem. To ja!

- Harry, posłuchaj mnie...

- Zaatakowałem Remusa? - spytał chłopiec łamiącym się głosem. - Przecież mogłem go zabić!

- Harry...

- NIE! - wrzasnął chłopiec. - Nie chcę już więcej słuchać pańskich wymówek! Niech mi pan wreszcie powie, co się dzieje, do cholery! I tym razem chcę usłyszeć prawdę, mam już dość tych wszystkich sekrecików!

Czuł w sercu najczystszą furię; zacisnął zęby.

- Muszę wiedzieć, co się dzieje - wycedził drżącym głosem. - Teraz.

- Harry, musisz zrozumieć...

- Co zrozumieć? - przerwał chłopiec ostro. - Zdaje pan sobie chyba sprawę, że ta pana potrzeba trzymania mnie w niewiedzy doprowadziła do śmierci Syriusza, a teraz jeszcze Remus...

To było już zbyt wiele; Harry odwrócił się plecami do Dumbledore'a. Cały trząsł się z wściekłości.

- Czemu nie chce mi pan powiedzieć, co się dzieje?

- Ponieważ - zaczął dyrektor spokojnie. - musisz zrozumieć, że nie możesz znać wszystkich faktów, jeśli Voldemort ma zostać pokonany.

- NIE – JESTEM – PANA – MARIONETKĄ! - wrzasnął Harry tak głośno, że miał wrażenie, że pęka mu gardło. - Nie jestem pana narzędziem! Nie może mnie pan wykorzystywać tylko po to, żeby wypełniła się ta głupia przepowiednia!

Dumbledore przemaszerował przez gabinet i mocno chwycił chłopca za ramiona.

- Przywiązujesz do tej przepowiedni zbyt dużą wagę, Harry!

Chłopak zamrugał.

- Co? - wymamrotał. - Przecież powiedział pan, że zgodnie z nią muszę starać się go zabić!

- Musisz? - odparł dyrektor. - Oczywiście, Harry, ale nie z powodu przepowiedni, tylko dlatego, że i tak nie spoczniesz, dopóki nie zrobisz wszystkiego, by go pokonać! Pamiętasz, co powiedziałeś Remusowi? Czy gdyby Tom Riddle nie zabił twoich rodziców i nie przyczynił się do śmierci Syriusza, nadal chciałbyś z nim walczyć?

- Oczywiście, że tak! - zawołał chłopiec oburzony. - Przecież on morduje niewinnych ludzi!

- Dokładnie, Harry, _dokładnie! _To głupota Voldemorta i jego potrzeba usunięcia każdego bez wyjątku zagrożenia spowodowały, że cię naznaczył, i to właśnie będzie przyczyną jego upadku! On przywiązuje olbrzymią wagę do przepowiedni, ale my – _ty,_ Harry – nie potrzebujemy jej, by z nim walczyć i zwyciężyć! Stawiamy opór złu nie dlatego, że musimy, ale dlatego, że chcemy; zawsze istnieje wybór.

Harry usiadł i na dłuższą chwilę pogrążył się w pełnym zdumienia milczeniu. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy... założył, że musi wypełnić takie a nie inne przeznaczenie, że musi stanąć oko w oko z Voldemortem. I tak zamierzał to zrobić, ale poczuł sporą ulgę, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że nie jest do tego zmuszony żadnymi magicznymi więzami.

- Co się ze mną dzieje? - spytał w końcu, znajdując w sobie odwagę, by spojrzeć w przeszywające błękitne oczy starego czarodzieja. Dumbledore westchnął ze znużeniem i przeczesał pomarszczoną ręką swoją brodę. Usiadł w fotelu za swoim biurkiem i gestem poprosił Harry'ego, by zajął miejsce po przeciwnej stronie. Chłopiec posłusznie usiadł na krześle i przetarł rękoma oczy.

- Tej nocy, kiedy Voldemort zamierzał cię zabić, nie podejrzewał, rzecz jasna, jak się to wszystko skończy - zaczął dyrektor. - Masz już pewnie dość słyszenia tego raz za razem, ale to poświęcenie twojej matki ocaliło ci życie.

Harry przytaknął; _miał_ tego dość.

- Oddane przez Lily życie zadziałało jak tarcza, która odbiła zaklęcie zabijające i trafiła w samego Toma Riddle'a, odrywając od całości kawałek jego duszy; fragment ten schronił się w jedynej obecnej w pobliżu żywej istocie. Harry, część Lorda Voldemorta przebywa w tobie; to dlatego potrafisz rozmawiać z wężami, a wasze umysły są ze sobą połączone. Ale teraz to coś więcej – Voldemort jest w stanie cię kontrolować.

Harry poczuł, jak przerażenie ściska mu żołądek.

- Dlaczego? - spytał zdrętwiałymi wargami.

- Z powodu obrażeń, jakie odniosłeś podczas ataku Śmierciożerców na ekspres Londyn-Hogwart.

Chłopiec odruchowo uniósł dłoń, przyłożył ją o blizny z tyłu głowy i przesunął po niej palcami. Dyrektor tymczasem mówił dalej.

- Mózg jest organem bardzo delikatnym i złożonym, Harry. Kiedy uszkodziłeś sobie głowę – a uszkodzenia były naprawdę rozległe – twój mózg na jakiś czas niemal zupełnie przestał funkcjonować. Właśnie wtedy, kiedy byłeś pogrążony w błogiej nieświadomości, dusza Toma Riddle'a wykorzystała swoją szansę: do tej pory ukryta w twojej podświadomości, w czasie, gdy twój mózg powracał do sił, wysunęła się z ukrycia i zajęła świadomą część twojego umysłu. W pewnym sensie poprzez tę obecność kontroluje cię od tego czasu. Jak widzisz, Voldemort jest w stanie posunąć się nawet o krok dalej i kierować twoimi działaniami.

- Ale przecież w Ministerstwie też próbował mnie opętać, a nie mógł tego zrobić - przerwał Harry niespokojnie. - To było dla niego bolesne. Co się zmieniło?

- Tu mogę tylko zgadywać, ale myślę, że odkąd obecna w tobie część jego duszy opanowała świadomą część twojego umysłu, Voldemort może używać jej jako tarczy ochronnej.

Harry potrząsnął głową; wyglądał na zupełnie zdezorientowanego.

- To znaczy, Harry, że Voldemort jest w stanie kontrolować tę część swojej duszy bez bezpośredniego kontaktu z tobą – kontynuował dyrektor. - Musi po prostu wyobrazić sobie to, co chce, żebyś zrobił, byś faktycznie to zrobił. Nie jesteś oczywiście sobą, kiedy to się dzieje – nie byłbyś nawet w stanie wyobrazić sobie robienia rzeczy, do których on cię zmusza. Efekt jest taki, że Harry Potter jest spychany do nieświadomości, w której tak długo przebywała część Lorda Voldemorta, a on sam przejmuje władzę nad twoim ciałem.

- To dzieje się tylko wtedy, kiedy jestem zdenerwowany - mruknął Harry po chwili. Dumbledore kiwnął głową; najwyraźniej o tym wiedział. - Albo kiedy śpię - pełnym zmęczenia gestem znów przetarł dłonią oczy. - Czy dlatego umieścił w mojej głowie ten sen o Snape'ie? Żeby mnie rozgniewać?

- Tak sądzę, Harry - powiedział dyrektor.

- Nie chciał pan, żebym wiedział - zauważył chłopiec. Dumbledore pokręcił głową.

- Jeśli Voldemort dowie się tego, co właśnie ci powiedziałem, z czasem będzie z stanie przejąć nad tobą całkowitą kontrolę.

- Ale musiał przecież wiedzieć coś już wczoraj, skoro sprawił, że zaatakowałem Remusa - stwierdził Harry. - Zresztą prędzej czy później i tak bym się dowiedział!

- I, jak widać, dowiedziałeś się prędzej, niż później. Teraz musimy się przygotować na konsekwencje tego faktu.

- Co zrobimy?

Dyrektor westchnął.

- Tu właśnie sprawy zaczynają się komplikować.

Pochylił się nad biurkiem i spojrzał Harry'emu prosto w oczy; serce chłopca zaczęło tłuc się niespokojnie w jego piersi, kiedy Dumbledore znów się odezwał.

- By całkowicie pozbyć się Voldemorta, należy zniszczyć wszystkie fragmenty jego duszy - powiedział. - Również ten, który znajduje się w tobie, Harry.

- A jak to zrobić? - spytał chłopiec, choć podejrzewał, że zna już odpowiedź. Dyrektor odetchnął głęboko.

- Po raz drugi rzucając na ciebie zaklęcie zabijające.

Serce stanęło Harry'emu w gardle; poczuł, że zalewa go fala przerażenia, kiedy docierały do niego słowa dyrektora. Miał wrażenie, że ziemia pod nim drży, a on i stary czarodziej stoją przy przeciwnych końcach długiego, ciemnego tunelu.

- Harry, to bardzo skomplikowana magia – obawiam się, że mnie nie zrozumiałeś.

Chłopiec potrząsnął głową i miał wrażenie, że wraz z nim zadrżał cały gabinet.

- Nie, zrozumiałem - powiedział, wstydząc się tego, jak słabo brzmiał jego głos. - Jeśli Voldemort ma umrzeć, ja muszę umrzeć razem z nim.

- Nie, Harry – to dusza _Voldemorta_ musi umrzeć...

- Ale ona jest częścią mnie!

- Tak, ale nie musisz zginąć razem z nią!

Puls chłopca znów przyspieszył.

- Co pan ma na myśli?

- Aby usunąć fragment duszy, który w tobie żyje, zaklęcie zabijające musi być rzucone na ciebie, to prawda; ale czy pamiętasz tę noc na cmentarzu, Harry, kiedy Voldemort powrócił do żywych? W swojej ignorancji użył twojej krwi, by odtworzyć swoje ciało. Teraz ochrona Lily obejmuje was obu; Voldemort nieświadomie ocalił ci życie.

- To znaczy, że nie mogę umrzeć, dopóki on żyje? - spytał Harry wstrząśnięty. Dumbledore spojrzał na niego znad okularów; przytaknął, ale jego brwi się zmarszczyły.

- Jeśli jednak Voldemort opanuje cię w tym momencie, będzie wystarczająco silny, by się bronić.

- Więc co by się stało, gdyby zaklęcie zabijające dosięgnęło mnie, a jednocześnie on by mnie kontrolował?

Dyrektor wydawał się szukać odpowiednich słów; to niespodziewane zachowanie jeszcze bardziej zaniepokoiło Harry'ego.

- Obawiam się, że wtedy pociągnie cię za sobą w objęcia śmierci.

Chłopiec przełknął ciężko przez ściśnięte gardło. Miał wrażenie, że pokój znów zaczął wirować.

- Rozumiem - powiedział z trudem. - Jaki w takim razie jest plan?

- Nie zamierzasz oponować?

- Daje mi pan wybór?

W oczach Dumbledore'a pojawiły się iskierki.

- Tak jak powiedziałem, zawsze istnieje jakiś wybór.


	16. Konfrontacja

MadWoman98: Witam kolejną czytelniczkę! Dzięki za komencik, nawet te krótkie są cenne :) A oto i następny rozdział – dość przełomowy...

Miłej lektury!

**Konfrontacja**

Dumbledore podprowadził Harry'ego do kominka ściskając, zdaniem chłopca niepotrzebnie mocno, jego ramię i razem z nim powrócił na Grimmauld Place. Inna sprawa, że Harry nie byłby w stanie odbyć tej podróży sam; jego ciało wciąż było straszliwie obolałe po tym, jak Voldemort opanował je poprzedniej nocy, a w głowie kłębiło się wszystko, czego dowiedział się w ciągu ostatniej godziny. Dyrektor zwołał nadzwyczajne zebranie Zakonu Feniksa – teraz, kiedy Harry poznał prawdę, wybuch wojny był tylko kwestią czasu. Gdy obaj czarodzieje wyłonili się z zielonych płomieni w kuchni domu Syriusza, chłopiec potknął się, ale Dumbledore podtrzymał go chwytając za ramię i poprowadził do krzesła.

- Członkowie Zakonu wkrótce tu będą - powiedział Harry'emu, po czym ruszył ku szczytowi stołu i wbił weń wzrok, jakby zastanawiał się nad czymś tak banalnym, jak właściwe rozstawienie naczyń.

- Co zamierzamy robić? - spytał chłopiec.

Dumbledore oparł się ciężko dłońmi o stół; wciąż wpatrywał się w przestrzeń, ale jego oczy były wyjątkowo skupione.

- Voldemort będzie odtąd wiedział, co się dzieje – i co musi się wydarzyć, aby umarł - powiedział cicho. - Myślę, że w najbliższym czasie spróbuje przejąć nad tobą całkowitą kontrolę.

Harry poczuł skurcz w żołądku.

- I co wtedy?

Dyrektor pochylił się nad stołem i mocno złapał Harry'ego za przedramię.

- Musisz walczyć - stwierdził z naciskiem. - Jesteś od niego silniejszy.

- I co dalej? - kontynuował chłopiec krzywiąc się pod bolesnym uściskiem profesora. - Kiedy będzie można rzucić zaklęcie?

- Kiedy nadejdzie odpowiedni moment...

- A _kiedy_ nadejdzie? - warknął Harry. - Chociaż nie, proszę się nie martwić; niech się pan nie spieszy z odkryciem sposobu na pokonanie Voldemorta – ostatecznie przez jakiś czas może powędrować po świecie w moim ciele.

Dumbledore zdusił w sobie ochotę na uśmiech; chłopiec spuścił głowę.

- Przepraszam - wymamrotał. - Ostatnio szybko tracę nad sobą panowanie.

- Wyobrażam sobie - zapewnił dyrektor. - Ale musimy poczekać, aż będziemy gotowi, Harry; byłoby znacznie lepiej, gdybyś dowiedział się prawdy później, ale teraz musimy ustalić plan działania oparty na obecnej sytuacji. Kiedy nadejdzie właściwy moment, będziesz wiedział.

Zanim Harry zdążył odpowiedzieć, ogień w kominku wybuchnął szmaragdowym płomieniem i wyłoniły się z niego dwie postacie, z pośpiechu potykając się o siebie nawzajem.

- Harry? - zawołał Ron podbiegając do niego.

- Dzięki Bogu! - zawtórowała mu Hermiona zarzucając ramiona na szyję przyjaciela. - Pan Weasley powiedział, że coś się stało – że ktoś został zaatakowany!

Chłopiec spojrzał nerwowo na Dumbledore'a; mężczyzna kiwnął głową i odwrócił się, oferując im namiastkę prywatności.

- Coś się faktycznie stało - powiedział Harry nagląco. - ale wytłumaczenie wszystkiego zajmie trochę czasu. Teraz nie mogę z wami porozmawiać – za chwilę zaczyna się zebranie...

- Zostajemy - stwierdził Ron nie znoszącym sprzeciwu tonem; Harry skrzywił się i posłał spojrzenie Hermionie z nadzieją, że odwiedzie ich przyjaciela od tego pomysłu, ale dziewczyna pokręciła głową.

- Ron ma rację - odezwała się. - Też chcemy walczyć; skoro stało się coś ważnego, to znaczy, że ten moment się zbliża – a tobie przyda się każda pomoc.

- Proszę - powiedział cicho Harry. - Nie chcę, żeby któremuś z was stała się krzywda.

- Trudno - odparł Ron siadając na krześle obok niego. - Siedzimy w tym wszyscy razem. Do końca.

Harry otworzył usta chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale w tym momencie ogarnęło go przedziwne uczucie; był rozpalony, lepki i pocił się, jakby zachorował na grypę. Przez jego ciało przebiegały dreszcze, wyginając je do tyłu i wgniatając w oparcie krzesła; jego ręce i nogi zaczęły drżeć. Zmysły ogarniała biała mgła i Harry na moment stracił świadomość, by ocknąć się na jakiś dźwięk lub ruch, nie był pewien. Czuł, że w jego gardle rodzi się bezlitosny śmiech, i rozpaczliwie starał się go zdusić. Wiedział, co się dzieje; okazało się, że jednak nie musiał czekać długo...

Ze wszystkich sił próbował skupić się na szczęśliwych myślach, myślach o przyjaźni i miłości.

Wtedy poczuł ból – oślepiający, paraliżujący ból w całym ciele, przeszywający jego skórę, mięśnie i kości. Ledwie zauważył, że Hermiona woła Dumbledore'a, a Ron odsuwa się od niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką odnotował jego mózg, był dyrektor przemierzający pomieszczenie z płonącym wzrokiem; Harry poczuł, że wstaje, a potem ból zamknął się nad nim jak powierzchnia wody nad topielcem, i chłopiec przestał istnieć.

- Zostaw go, Tom.

Głos Dumbledore'a był ostry jak stal, gdy mężczyzna spojrzał w okrutne, przepełnione nienawiścią i pogardą czerwone oczy, które pojawiły się na miejscu zielonych. Usta Harry'ego wykrzywiły się w złośliwym uśmiechu; chłopiec przekrzywił głowę z zaciekawieniem i obrzucił wzrokiem dyrektora.

- Tego właśnie chcesz, Dumbledore? - z gardła Harry'ego wydobył się zimny i ostry głos. - Chcesz patrzeć, jak cierpi twój cenny chłopak? Chcesz wiedzieć go w tak wielkiej agonii, że zacznie błagać cię o śmierć?

W czerwonych oczach błysnęła zieleń, jednak zniknęła tak szybko, jak się pojawiła. Dyrektor podszedł szybko do Harry'ego i złapał go za ramię; Harry zaśmiał się lekko i wyrwał rękę z uścisku.

- Chłopiec jest silny - powiedział Voldemort. - Nawet teraz próbuje ze mną walczyć.

Tak nagle, jakby Dumbledore przełączył kanał w telewizorze, świadomość Voldemorta została zepchnięta na bok i nad ciałem z gwałtownym westchnięciem znów przejął kontrolę Harry; zgiął się wpół, ale zanim zdążył upaść, dyrektor złapał go za ramiona i podciągnął w górę; chłopiec miał zamknięte oczy i musiał zaciekle walczyć o każdy oddech.

- Musisz z nim walczyć, Harry - warknął mu Dumbledore do ucha.

- Nie mogę - wymamrotał chłopiec i potrząsnął gwałtownie głową wciągając z trudem powietrze do płuc. - Nie dam rady.

- Dasz - odparł stary czarodziej potrząsając jego ramionami. - Jesteś od niego silniejszy.

Harry zacisnął zęby i nadal kręcił głową, aż nagle jego usta otworzyły się i wydobył się z nich przeszywający, koszmarny krzyk; jego ciało wygięło się w tył, czerwone oczy pojawiły się tak samo szybko, jak zniknęły, a na twarzy chłopca znów wykwitł okrutny uśmiech.

- Widzisz, Dumbledore? - syknął Voldemort radośnie. - Widzisz, do czego doprowadziłeś? To _ty_ ściągnąłeś na niego to wszystko; gdybyś nie miał przed nim sekretów, gdybyś go nie okłamywał, nigdy by do tego nie doszło - mówiąc to Tom Riddle powoli wyciągnął różdżkę Harry'ego z jego kieszeni i teraz trzymał ją leniwie między dwoma placami, gdzie bujała się groźnie. - Oddaj mi chłopaka.

- Prędzej zginiemy, niż pozwolimy ci go zabrać! - ryknął głos z drugiej strony kuchni; Ron Weasley patrzył na swojego opętanego przyjaciela z mieszaniną sprzecznych emocji wypisaną na twarzy. Jakiś niewielki fragment umysłu Harrye'go zarejestrował przybycie kogoś, kto teraz chyba powstrzymywał Rona przed rzuceniem się do przodu. Z pewnością znał tę twarz... Była posiniaczona i błyszczały na niej krople potu, ale poza tym wyglądała na zdrową. Można by pomyśleć, że jej właściciel cierpiał na porządne przeziębienie, a nie wyszedł właśnie ze Świętego Munga po nocy intensywnego leczenia. Mała cząstka umysłu Harry'ego, która rozpoznała mężczyznę, westchnęła z ulgą, ale Voldemort niemal zawył z wściekłości.

Lupin wyglądał, jakby właśnie odbył podróż siecią Fiuu – był cały pokryty sadzą i popiołem; mimo to jednym ramieniem otoczył pierś Rona, a w drugiej ręce trzymał swoją różdżkę, już nieco uniesioną. Obok niego, z bladą, przerażoną twarzą, stała Hermiona.

- Nie możesz go ogłuszyć, Ron - powiedziała.

- Hermiona ma rację - dodał Remus z ustami przy uchu Weasley'a. - Jeśli w jakikolwiek sposób osłabimy Harry'ego, Voldemort przejmie nad nim całkowitą kontrolę.

- Ale on go zabija! - wrzasnął Ron próbując się oswobodzić. - Harry umiera!

- Pozwól się tym zająć profesorowi Dumbledore'owi.

Harry obserwował tę scenę z uniesionymi brwiami. Oczy Voldemorta błyszczały z radości.

- Wolałbyś zginąć? - syknął. Różdżka Harry'ego drgnęła w jego dłoni. Przez jego ramię przebiegł dreszcz, jakby walczyło z przyciskającym je niewidocznym ciężarem i dyrektor zesztywniał; w jego piersi zabłysnął maleńki promyk nadziei.

- NIE!

W oczach chłopca znów pojawiła się zieleń, tym razem wyraźniejsza; kolana ugięły się pod nim i upadł ciężko na podłogę. Dumbledore kucnął przed nim i chwycił pomarszczonymi rękoma jego głowę.

- Harry?

- On pozabija was wszystkich - wymamrotał ledwo słyszalnie chłopiec. - Nie powinien był mi pan mówić... nie powinien pan mi mówić...! - z olbrzymim trudem podniósł wzrok na Dumbledore'a. Lupin, Ron i Hermiona obserwowali to wszystko szeroko otwartymi oczami, ledwie ośmielając się oddychać. Remus powoli puścił uzbrojoną w różdżkę dłoń Rona, która bezwładnie opadła, i posyłając obojgu nastolatków ostrzegające spojrzenie, by stali tam, gdzie stoją, podbiegł do kulącej się postaci Harry'ego.

- … nie mogę na to pozwolić, Harry - usłyszał ciche słowa dyrektora, kiedy się do niego zbliżył. Jego żołądek natychmiast się skurczył – o czym myślał Harry?

- Proszę - błagał chłopiec. - Nie chcę, żeby on was zabił.

- Będzie zabijał i z tobą i bez ciebie na tym świecie, Harry.

Ciało chłopca znów podrzuciły konwulsje; w jego źrenicach błysnęła czerwień i Harry wrzasnął z bólu, starając się odepchnąć Voldemorta.

- Ale nie będzie tego robił za pomocą mnie! - krzyknął łapiąc Dumbledore'a za rękę. - Albo niech mnie pan zabije teraz, albo wynoście się stąd, zanim wykończy was wszystkich!

- Nie zamierzam cie ani zabić, ani zostawić, Harry; Tom Riddle nie zrobi mi krzywdy.

Głos Dumbledore'a był silny i Voldemort wydobył z ust Harry'ego kolejne, drwiące słowa.

- Nie oddasz mi chłopca, Albusie?

- Nie pozwolę ci go zabrać, Tom. Dziś przekonałeś się, że ma w sobie dość siły, by cię pokonać.

W oczach Voldemorta błysnęła złość; jego usta wykrzywił kolejny, sadystyczny uśmiech.

- Zobaczymy!

Ramię Harry'ego uzbrojone w różdżkę zaczęło się unosić, chociaż wyraźnie drżało. Oczy Voldemorta wpatrywały się w dwie postacie z tyłu pomieszczenia i chłopiec, pokonując na kolejny moment jego umysł, krzyknął ostrzegawczo. Voldemort obnażył zęby i zaśmiał się bezlitośnie, a różdżka w jego ręku drgnęła w stronę Hermiony. Zanim ktokolwiek zorientował się, co się dzieje, z jej końca błysnęło czerwone światło z taką siłą, że chłopca aż cofnęło. Lupin rzucił zaklęcie tarczy, ale nie był dość szybki, więc Ron, z twardą, zaciętą miną rzucił się przed Hermionę odpychając ją jednocześnie w bok. Zaklęcie z całą mocą trafiło go w pierś i odrzuciło na drzwi. Rozległ się koszmarny łomot, po czym ciało chłopaka bezwładnie osunęło się na ziemię. Hermiona za zduszonym okrzykiem wstała z podłogi i rzuciła się ku niemu ze łzami już napływającymi do oczu. Lupin, kompletnie zszokowany, odwrócił się do Harry'ego i zauważył, że jego różdżka znów się unosi, tym razem celując w jego własną głowę. Zarówno on, jak i Dumbledore, z przerażeniem w oczach rzucili się do jego wyciągniętego ramienia.

- Harry, posłuchaj mnie - głos Remusa był ostry i szorstki. - Nie możesz pozwolić, by Voldemort zawładnął tobą w ten sposób.

Zieleń walczyła z czerwienią; przepychały się między sobą niczym promienie słońca odbijające się na wodzie, to pojawiając się, to znowu znikając. Nagle Voldemort ze zgrzytliwym skowytem odrzucił głowę Harry'ego do tyłu i ciężkim wysiłkiem przyłożył do niej różdżkę, której czubek zaczął jarzyć się zieloną barwą. Oddech Lupina uwiązł mu w piersi.

- No dalej, Harry! DALEJ!

Źrenice Voldemorta obróciły się i spojrzały prosto na wilkołaka.

- Avada...!

Oczy Lupina błysnęły triumfalnie.

- Tak! Właśnie tak – dzielny chłopiec!

Voldemort warknął wściekle.

- Avada...

Okna kuchni implodowały z przeraźliwym hukiem zalewając podłogę milionami szklanych odłamków. Harry znów krzyknął; jego ciało wygięło się, ręce i nogi zesztywniały, a oczy były zamknięte. Hermiona, klęcząca obok Rona, patrzyła w zadziwieniu jak sufit zaczyna się trząść, szafki, szuflady i stół – trzeszczeć i pękać. Lupin i Dumbledore zakryli głowy rękoma... i wszystko pogrążyło się w ciszy.


	17. Konsekwencje

Freja: Myślę, że tutaj wszystko wydarzyło się zbyt szybko, by komuś przyszło do głowy związać Harry'ego – wszyscy byli zbyt zdumieni i przerażeni tym, co się dzieje; ale czy to usprawiedliwia Dumbledore'a? Jego chyba faktycznie nie...

MadWoman98: Ciekawych ciągu dalszego jak najbardziej zachęcam do czytania oryginału! Język, którym jest pisany, nie jest bynajmniej trudny i myślę, że przy odrobinie skupienia można spokojnie dać sobie z nim radę :) Remus jest tutaj straszliwie "mój" i cieszę się, że nie tylko ja go tak uwielbiam :3 Cieszę się też, że ten fik wywołuje głębsze emocje, bo według mnie to jest właśnie zawsze najlepszy dowód na jego wartość! Sama czytam aktualnie pewnego Snupina, którego niemal każdy rozdział przypłacam palpitacjami, obgryzaniem paznokci i ogólnym rozbiciem emocjonalnym :] Tak to jest, jak ma się przed sobą kawał dobrej historii!

Couton: Cliffhangery to chyba specjalność tego opowiadania ;) Między innymi przez nie staram się w miarę często robić aktualki!

Jamie Grant: Harry'emu należy naprawdę współczuć – trudno mi wyobrazić sobie coś gorszego, niż takie opętania. Chłopak nawet sam ze sobą nie może czuć się bezpieczny! Opowiadanie ma 35 rozdziałów, sequel – 38; jeszcze sporo akcji przed nami :)

A teraz _ad rem_, jak mawiali starożytni!

**Konsekwencje**

- _Enervate!_

W uszach Harry'ego brzmiał nieprzerwanie niski, harmonijny, brzęczący dźwięk. Wciąż słyszał – była to pierwsza rzecz, z której zdał sobie sprawę. W dodatku słyszał wszystko głośno i wyraźnie, jakby jego uszy właśnie się odblokowały. Słyszał głosy – ostre, zmartwione, zdenerwowane – i wybijający się ponad nie krzyk. Choć hałas niemal go ogłuszał, nie potrafił zrozumieć niczego z tego, co mówiono.

Wiedział, że ma otwarte oczy, ponieważ widział, choć niewyraźnie – dostrzegał jedynie zamazane, zlewające się sylwetki kręcące się wokoło. Było ich chyba w pomieszczeniu więcej, niż poprzednio, ale wolał to, niż pustkę.

Bolało go całe ciało, ale jedyne określenie, jakie przychodziło mu do głowy, kiedy myślał o tym bólu, to: dezorientujący; powinien w swoim stanie rzucać się i wrzeszczeć, ale z jego ust nie wydobywał się żaden dźwięk, a ciało nawet nie drgnęło. Nie mógł krzykiem wyrzucić z siebie cierpienia – coś mu to uniemożliwiało. Trwał więc w milczeniu i spróbował za to skoncentrować się na otaczających go głosach.

Ktoś brutalnie odwrócił na bok jego głowę i przytknął dwa palce do jego szyi. Ten gest wywołał ból.

- On nie oddycha! Błagam, niech mu ktoś pomoże!

Rozległ się dziewczęcy krzyk.

_- Enervate!_

Harry wiedział, że to Lupin. Dziwił się, że jego umysł pracuje jeszcze na tyle sprawnie, by to odnotować, ale wtedy coś ucisnęło ciężko jego pierś i poczuł się dziwnie senny. Głosy zaczęły się oddalać, a brzęczenie w uszach powróciło z pełną siłą...

Coś dotknęło jego obojczyka i ktoś wyszeptał nieznane mu zaklęcie, które podrzuciło całe jego ciało do góry, wyginając, a następnie z hukiem wciskając w ziemię; wszystko wokół było niewyraźne, ale w czubkach jego palców u rąk i nóg pojawiło się dziwne mrowienie. Upragnione odrętwienie zaczęło znikać...

- Zrób to jeszcze raz – natychmiast!

Jego pierś znów przeszył straszliwy ból; miał wrażenie, że ktoś lub coś próbuje wyrwać mu z niej serce. Mrowienie przybierało na sile, aż w końcu Harry poczuł swoje palce, dłonie i zgrzyt kości w nadgarstkach. Jeszcze jedno, niewyraźne zaklęcie, kolejna fala bólu i chłopiec, w końcu oprzytomniały, poderwał się z podłogi. Jego wzrok powrócił tak nagle, jakby ktoś zapalił światło w ciemnym pomieszczeniu.

Spróbował otworzyć usta i coś powiedzieć, ale słowa były kompletnie niewyraźne nawet w jego własnych uszach; chciał usiąść, ale silna ręka popchnęła go z powrotem na plecy.

- Leż, Harry - powiedział Remus ostro.

- Muszę sprawdzić, co z Ronem - wymamrotał chłopiec starając się przewrócić na bok.

Lupin albo nie zrozumiał go, albo zignorował, ponieważ nadal przytrzymywał go ręką. Jego głowa była odwrócona i mężczyzna obserwował coś przy wejściu do kuchni.

- Proszę! Czy on z tego wyjdzie? - Harry znów usłyszał krzyk dziewczyny i dopiero po kilku chwilach zorientował się, że to Hermiona.

- Co się dzieje? - zapytał, tym razem nieco silniejszym głosem, choć każda sylaba z trudem przeciskała się przez jego gardło. Całe jego ciało pulsowało boleśnie, a ręce zaciskały się na szatach Remusa; Harry poczuł, że znów zaczyna odpływać, i wzmocnił swój uścisk. Zadrżał, ale nagle delikatne dłonie objęły jego twarz.

- Harry, posłuchaj mnie – wszystko jest w porządku...

- Pozwól mi wstać! - warknął chłopiec niewyraźnie i spróbował odepchnąć ręce Lupina. Kilka zamazanych postaci pospiesznie opuściło pomieszczenie szepcząc pod nosem. Remus szybko zasłonił mu widok.

- Nie, Harry! Połóż się, dopiero odzyskałeś przytomność!

Jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów, Harry poczuł, że ręce uginają się pod nim i znów opadł na ziemię. Pomyślał, że tak właśnie musi wyglądać bycie pijanym – kiedyś bliźniacy próbowali mu to wytłumaczyć; podłoga wirowała mu przed oczami, a w głowie czuł taki zamęt, jakby próbował skupić się na zbyt wielu rzeczach naraz.

- Albusie, proszę, on nie czuje się dobrze!

Remus znów spoglądał w drugi kąt kuchni. Harry zorientował się, że nikt już nie krzyczy, a pomieszczenie wydaje się nagle dziwnie puste. Po chwili pojawił się przy nim profesor Dumbledore; chłopiec spróbował się na nim skupić.

- Czy wiesz, gdzie jesteś, Harry?

Harry nie odpowiedział, zajęty bez reszty próbą skoncentrowania wzroku w jednym punkcie. Zamrugał wściekle.

- Czy pamiętasz, co się przed chwilą wydarzyło?

Chłopiec kiwnął ze znużeniem głową.

- Gdzie jest R... - urwał w połowie zdania usłyszawszy w końcu dokładnie, jak brzmi jego mowa. Nic dziwnego, że Remus go nie słuchał, skoro z jego ust wydobywał się jedynie niezrozumiały bełkot.

Lupin i Dumbledore wymienili spojrzenia, po czym dyrektor bez słowa uniósł różdżkę, a Harry poczuł, jak po raz kolejny pogrąża się w otchłani ciemności.

* * *

Harry z wolna wybudzał się, wyczerpany do granic możliwości – z trudem poruszał oczami. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru wstawać, ale nagle w jego zamroczonym mózgu pojawiła się jedna, wyraźna myśl.

Ron.

Musiał się upewnić, że z Ronem wszystko w porządku.

Skoncentrował się na próbie poruszenia rękoma. Czuł taki sam ból, jak następnego dnia po ataku na Remusa – po tym, jak został _opętany_. W jednej chwili powróciły do niego obrazy i wspomnienia wewnętrznej walki z Voldemortem i chłopiec krzyknął w panice starając się zepchnąć je w najdalsze zakamarki umysłu.

Z nadludzkim wysiłkiem spróbował podźwignąć się do pozycji siedzącej i odrzucił na bok kołdrę, która niemal przyciskała go do łóżka.

- Spokojnie, Harry - rozległ się łagodny głos i chłopiec poczuł na ramieniu czyjąś dłoń. Prawie ją zrzucił, kiedy podskoczył na ten niespodziewany kontakt i cofnął się aż do wezgłowia. Rozejrzał się dookoła szeroko otwartymi oczami i zdziwił nieco, kiedy odkrył, że wcale nie jest w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, ale wciąż na Grimmauld Place. Na brzegu jego łóżka siedział Remus, który przyglądał mu się uważnie ponurym wzrokiem. Harry nie był w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy. Nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić albo powiedzieć – chciał po prostu stąd wyjść. Chciał odnaleźć Rona.

- Harry...

- Nie - przerwał szybko chłopiec znów starając się wstać. - Nie mam teraz czasu.

- Usiądź - powiedział Remus z naciskiem i dłonią wciąż opartą na ramieniu Harry'ego pociągnął go z powrotem na łóżko; chłopiec spojrzał na niego rozwścieczonym wzrokiem.

- Puść mnie - warknął próbując odepchnąć Lupina.

- Musisz mnie posłuchać - odparł Remus tonem, do którego Harry nie był przyzwyczajony i który mu się nie podobał. - Byłeś nieprzytomny i jeśli nie przestaniesz się tak rzucać, zrobisz sobie jeszcze większą krzywdę. A teraz _usiądź._

Harry usiadł prosto, gotów zeskoczyć z łóżka jak tylko Remus poluzuje swój uchwyt.

- Muszę zobaczyć się z Ronem - powiedział bezbarwnie. - Pozwól mi się z nim zobaczyć.

Lupin westchnął ciężko i przejechał dłonią po twarzy, jakby szykował się na coś straszliwego. Serce Harry'ego zatrzepotało dziwnie w jego piersi.

- Ron jest w Skrzydle Szpitalnym - powiedział mężczyzna miękko. Zamilkł na kilka chwil, a jego oczy błysnęły w świetle lamp. W końcu znów otworzył usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale zamknął je i odwrócił wzrok.

- O co chodzi? - spytał Harry.

- Nie wiem, jak ci to powiedzieć... - odparł Lupin. - Tak mi przykro, Harry.

- Czemu? Remus, na litość boską...

- Zaklęcie, którego użył Voldemort... spowodowało wiele obrażeń.

Harry popatrzył na niego w niezrozumieniu.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że dojście do siebie zajmie mu dużo czasu? - spytał prędko. - Nie szkodzi, pomogę mu.

Remus westchnął boleśnie.

- Harry... Ron nie dojdzie już do siebie.

- O czym ty mówisz?! - warknął chłopiec.

Remus potrząsnął powoli głową. Nie musiał kończyć zdania.

W pierwszej chwili Harry miał wrażenie, że znów stracił przytomność; potem szok uderzył w niego jak tłuczek zalewając umysł falą niewyobrażalnego cierpienia. Nie wiedział, jak ma zareagować; przez moment nie pamiętał nawet, że powinien oddychać.

- Kłamiesz - powiedział w końcu. Remus pokręcił ze smutkiem głową.

Chciałbym.

- _Kłamiesz_ - syknął Harry z furią próbując wstać. Lupin znów złapał go za ramię, ale chłopiec odwrócił się, odepchnął go i rzucił się w stronę swoich ubrań leżących w rogu pokoju. - Zaraz się z nim zobaczę i nic mu nie będzie.

W biegu założył na siebie podkoszulek i dżinsy; o skarpetkach i butach nawet nie pomyślał – po prostu wybiegł z pokoju na chwiejnych nogach.

- Harry! - syknął Remus wybiegając za nim i oplatając ramieniem jego pierś. - Wykończysz się, na litość boską!

- Puszczaj mnie! - wrzasnął chłopiec wyrywając się i najszybciej jak mógł zbiegając po schodach do kuchni. Szybko dopadł paleniska, chwycił garść proszku Fiuu i wszedł do środka, zanim jeszcze Remus zdążył przekroczyć próg kuchni.

Omal nie upadł docierając na miejsce, ale gdy stanął na nogach i wyszedł z kominka w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, zrozumiał, że coś jest bardzo, bardzo nie tak.

Powietrze przeszył mrożący krew w żyłach krzyk, po którym rozległy się kolejne wrzaski i jęki. Potem słychać było szloch i ciężki, bolesny płacz odbijający się echem od zamkowych murów.

Harry miał wrażenie, że serce zaklinowało się między jego żebrami; nie usłyszał świstu kominka za sobą i nie zauważył, że Remus przy nim stanął. Chłopiec cofnął się, kiedy minęła go Hermiona z oczami szeroko otwartymi, przerażonymi i pełnymi łez. Rzuciła mu jedno spojrzenie, po czym pobiegła do drzwi, otworzyła je z hukiem i zniknęła w korytarzu. Harry poczuł, że jego żołądek wykręca się na lewą stronę i niemal dostał mdłości na widok, który ukazał się jego oczom.

Pani Weasley leżała na ciele swojego syna, drżąc i szlochając rozpaczliwie; obok niej stał pan Weasley i gładził ją dłonią po plecach ze śmiertelnie bladą, ponurą twarzą. Bliźniacy i Ginny stali zbici w gromadkę, a pani Pomfrey kręciła się w pobliżu pociągając nosem i co chwila przecierając oczy.

Harry poczuł się nagle śmiesznie mały. Pokój wydawał się zmniejszać i wirować szaleńczo. Remus spojrzał na niego z niewyobrażalnym smutkiem w oczach. Harry nie rozumiał – _nie chciał_ zrozumieć. Kiedy ujrzał kępkę rudych włosów wystającą znad szpitalnej pościeli, odwrócił się i uciekł ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego tak szybko, jak potrafił. Słyszał, że ktoś go woła i słyszał szybkie kroki, które za nim podążyły, ale nie zatrzymał się. Nie mógł. Biegł przed siebie starając się wyprzedzić ból. Jego wnętrzności paliły go żywym ogniem; marzył o tym, by wyrwać sobie serce, by przestać czuć.

Skręcił gwałtownie, gdy dotarł do wąskich schodów, i ruszył nimi w dół. Jego stopy ślizgały się i potykały na nich, a całe ciało drżało. Z jego ust wydobył się krzyk, dziki wrzask, który niemal rozdarł na pół jego gardło. Odwrócił się i uderzył pięściami w ścianę, ale ból nie przyniósł mu ulgi, więc zaczął ją kopać i wrzeszczeć jeszcze głośniej, wyrzucając z siebie całe cierpienie i wściekłość.

W pewnym momencie objęła go para ciepłych, silnych rąk. Harry rzucał się i wyrywał próbując oswobodzić się z uścisku. Prawie nie widział przez łzy, a szloch omal go nie udusił; znów krzyknął, tym razem w materiał szat, które go otoczyły.

- Wiem, Harry.

Chłopiec potrząsnął głową i zacisnął pięści na ubraniu Remusa. Pierś mężczyzny tłumiła jego wycie.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Harry chciał mu powiedzieć – wykrzyczeć – że nic już nigdy nie będzie dobrze. Silne palce ujęły jego głowę. Chociaż jego szloch był coraz głośniejszy i coraz bardziej bolesny, jego ciało powoli opadało z sił i zawisło bezwładnie w ramionach Remusa. Chciał zniknąć; miał wrażenie, że ten olbrzymi ból zaraz go pochłonie. Całym ciężarem oparł się o Lupina i mężczyzna powoli opadł razem z nim na kolana. Cały czas tulił go mocno do swojej piersi, podczas gdy Harry płaczem i krzykiem wyrzucał z siebie cierpienie. W końcu łzy pojawiły się również w oczach Remusa. Uścisnął chłopca z całych sił; co innego mógł zrobić?


	18. Smutek

Hej! Dziś znowu krótki rozdział i kilka kolejnych aktualek będzie podobnych, niestety – po śmierci Rona będziemy mieli do czynienia z paroma rozdziałami natury bardziej refleksyjnej, niż pełnej akcji. Na pociechę mogę dodać, że po nich przejdziemy już do ostatecznej konfrontacji :]

Freja: Ja nigdy nie byłam fanką Rona, ale tutaj i mnie zrobiło się go żal; miał swoje wady jak każdy, ale mimo wszystko był przyjacielem Harry'ego – i jego śmierć bardzo się na naszym chłopaku odbiła, jak widać :(

MadWoman98: Soundtracki są zuem – potrafią doprowadzić człowieka do kompletnej depresji, kiedy się ich słucha w odpowiednim momencie i przy odpowiedniej lekturze! Trzymam kciuki za wenę :)

Miłego czytania!

**Smutek**

- Harry.

Głos Remusa zdawał się odbijać złowrogim echem od ścian opuszczonej sali lekcyjnej. On i Harry siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie i w ten sposób spędzili w milczeniu ostatnie dwadzieścia minut. Wzrok chłopca był wbity w ziemię i jedynie ruch klatki piersiowej przy każdym oddechu świadczył o tym, że wciąż żyje, że wciąż jest przytomny. Lupin ze sporym trudem przyprowadził go do tej sali. Chwile później pojawił się patronus Dumbledore'a.

_Nie pozwól, by Harry został sam._

Remus w żadnym wypadku nie zamierzał tego robić, nawet jeśli to oznaczało, że będą siedzieć w ciszy, dopóki chłopca nie zmorzy sen; mężczyzna wątpił jednak, by Harry potrafił teraz zasnąć – na jego twarzy wyraźnie widział chęć zemsty; była to jedyna emocja, którą okazywał, i nie licząc jej, wydawał się kompletnie pusty.

Remus wiedział, jak się czuje Harry; piętnaście lat wcześniej był dokładnie w tej samej sytuacji. Chciał walczyć, chciał ukarać Voldemorta i ludzi, którzy przyczynili się do zamordowania Jamesa i Lily. Niczego nie pragnął bardziej, niż szaleć i wrzeszczeć tak długo, aż – jak Harry – wyrzuci z siebie całą złość i pozostanie w nim jedynie pustka.

- Już chyba nie potrafię dłużej.

Głos chłopca był niewyraźny i nosowy z powodu długiego płaczu. Remus spojrzał na niego; nie zdziwiły go te słowa – spodziewał się ich. Harry wciąż wpatrywał się w podłogę. Jego palce drgały nerwowo na kolanach.

- Mam już dość. Chcę tylko, żeby to wszystko się skończyło.

- Skończy się i to niebawem - Lupin chwycił jego ramię i ścisnął je lekko.

Na kilka chwil znów zapadła cisza. W końcu Harry podniósł wzrok i spojrzał w pełne smutku oczy Remusa; jego własne wydawały się kompletnie martwe.

- Zabiłem go - wyszeptał i jego broda zaczęła drżeć. Remus pochylił się i złapał go za ramiona.

- Nie - powiedział i potrząsnął nim mocno. - Harry, spójrz na mnie – to w żaden sposób nie była twoja wina. To Voldemort zabił Rona, nie ty.

- To byłem ja - odparł chłopiec gorzko. Gardło znów zaczęło go piec; przełknął ciężko i wziął uspokajający oddech. - Jak... - głos mu się załamał; nie był w stanie dalej mówić.

Remus milczał przez chwilę wiedząc, o co pyta Harry.

- Voldemort użył zaklęcia, którego nie zna nikt z nas - powiedział w końcu łagodnie. - Nic nie mogliśmy zrobić. Kiedy było po wszystkim... twój stan był bardzo ciężki; profesor Dumbledore musiał cię magicznie uśpić. Rona natychmiast zabrano do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Kiedy tam dotarliśmy, Poppy powiedziała nam, że Ron... że nie przeżyje. Przez cały czas był nieprzytomny - przerwał starając się znaleźć właściwe słowa. - Poppy powiedziała, że nie czuł bólu – po prostu spokojnie odszedł we śnie.

Nieoczekiwanie Harry spojrzał na Remusa z wściekłością.

- Uważasz, że bycie zamordowanym to coś spokojnego? - warknął. - Uważasz, że bycie _zaszlachtowanym_ przez najlepszego przyjaciela to coś spokojnego?

- Nie zamordowałeś Rona...

- Wiem! - krzyknął Harry; jego twarz wykrzywiła się w pełnej cierpienia furii. - Voldemort to zrobił! Ale zrobił to za pomocą _mnie!_ Ludzie będą mówili, że to nie moja wina, ale ja i tak _nigdy_ sobie tego nie wybaczę! Hermiona i państwo Weasley też mi pewnie tego nie wybaczą!

Wstał gwałtownie, niemal wywracając swoje krzesło. Przez moment tkwił nieruchomo zastanawiając się co chce zrobić, skoro już się podniósł.

- Muszę iść – muszę go zabić - słowa same wypłynęły z jego ust, jakby cały czas czekały na wypowiedzenie.

- Dyrektor zaplanował na jutro zebranie...

- Nie - przerwał Harry. - Teraz. Muszę iść _teraz._ Chcę, żeby to się skończyło.

Remus przyjrzał się uważnie chłopcu, po czym westchnął ciężko.

- Wiem o tym, Harry, ale musisz myśleć racjonalnie.

- Myślę! - syknął Harry. - Po raz pierwszy wiem, co mam zrobić – wiem, co _muszę_ zrobić!

- Przypomnij sobie, co powiedział ci profesor Dumbledore - Remus również wstał. - Żeby Voldemort całkowicie zginął...

- Tak, najpierw musi zginąć jego fragment duszy we mnie - powiedział gniewnie Harry. - W takim razie pozwolę mu mnie zabić.

- A kto rzuci wtedy na niego zaklęcie zabijające?

Chłopiec zawahał się przez moment, a jego szeroko otwarte oczy omiotły salę.

- A poza tym – dodał Remus ciszej. - kto będzie walczył ze Śmierciożercami? Nie możesz działać sam, Harry; wszyscy chcemy ci pomóc. Zrób to tak, jak należy – dla Rona. On chciałby widzieć ostateczny upadek Voldemorta, kiedy przyjdzie odpowiedni moment.

Harry odwrócił się.

- Nie możesz wiedzieć, czego by chciał - powiedział, po czym odsunął krzesło i ruszył do drzwi.

- Dokąd idziesz? - zawołał za nim Lupin. Chłopiec nie odpowiedział; był pełen napędzanej nienawiścią adrenaliny, która wręcz się w nim kotłowała. Jego nogi poruszały się szybko, niemal bez jego wiedzy i zanim się obejrzał, biegł do drzwi, a jego kroki odbijały się echem od kamiennych murów. Remus przez sekundę stał jak wrośnięty w ziemię; dopiero kiedy zauważył, że Harry wyjmuje różdżkę z kieszeni dżinsów, zrozumiał, co zamierza zrobić. Ocknął się i ruszył za nim z nadzieją, że chłopiec nie zdąży popełnić żadnej głupoty, nim on go dogoni.

Pobiegł korytarzem; jego oddech był już chrapliwy ze zmęczenia, kiedy zauważył, że Harry skręca w bok. Remus zawołał go, mocno ściskając w dłoni różdżkę.

- Harry!

Minął kolejny zakręt i omal nie wpadł na ścianę. Przed sobą widział wciąż biegnącego chłopca. Wycelował różdżkę w jego nogi, szybko wyszeptał zaklęcie i Harry z głośnym hukiem upadł na ziemię; odwrócił się na plecy i wycelował własną różdżkę w pierś Remusa. Jego oczy płonęły ogniem, jakiego mężczyzna do tej pory nie widział; jego twarz wykrzywiał grymas. Wyglądał _strasznie._

- Opuść różdżkę - powiedział Lupin opanowanym głosem.

- Zostaw mnie - odparł Harry zimno; jego ręka nawet nie drgnęła.

- Musisz _pomyśleć_...

- WŁAŚNIE MYŚLĘ! - wrzasnął chłopiec podrywając się na nogi i ruszając w stronę Remusa, który cofnął się o krok i uniósł głowę, gdy Harry przytknął różdżkę do jego szyi. - To nie może dłużej trwać, muszę to skończyć!

- Nie możesz!

- Czemu? CZEMU NIE MOGĘ? Czemu nie mogę zrobić tego, co on robi cały czas – po prostu ruszyć przed siebie i...

- I co, Harrry? - przerwał Remus ostro. - Zabić go? W pojedynkę? Nie jesteś nim i właśnie dlatego _nie możesz_ i tego _nie zrobisz_; nie jesteś w ogóle taki jak on!

- Jestem - powiedział chłopiec odwracając się. - Muszę coś zrobić.

- Czy sądzisz, że po śmierci twoich rodziców i Syriusza ja nie chciałem ruszyć prosto na Voldemorta? - spytał Remus wyciągając rękę i zamykając ramię Harry'ego w mocnym uścisku. - Owszem, też chciałem coś zrobić – _cokolwiek_, byle tylko pomścić moich przyjaciół!

- Więc dlaczego mówisz mi, że ja nie mogę? - wrzasnął Harry próbując się oswobodzić, ale Remus wzmocnił swój chwyt i przyciągnął go tak, że niemal stykali się nosami.

- Ponieważ _zginiesz_ - warknął. - Wtedy profesor Dumbldore powstrzymał mnie przed ucieczką i popełnieniem jakiegoś głupstwa, a teraz ja robię to samo dla ciebie - potrząsnął chłopcem bynajmniej nie delikatnie; różdżka Harry'ego wypadła z jego nagle bezwładnych palców. - Wiem, że cierpisz, _wiem o tym_, ale jeśli teraz ruszysz w poszukiwaniu zemsty, osiągniesz tylko tyle, że sam również zginiesz. Nie pozwól, by ból zdobył nad tobą przewagę – _wykorzystaj go_. Użyj go jako motywacji podczas walki z Voldemortem; jeśli pozwolisz, by cię opanował, będzie cię też kontrolował.

Harry uniósł ramiona próbując nimi wzruszyć.

- Nie obchodzi mnie to.

- Owszem, obchodzi - stwierdził Remus z naciskiem. - Poddanie się kontroli gniewu i wykorzystanie go jako motywacji do działania są dwiema zupełnie różnymi rzeczami; to różnica między robieniem czegoś głupiego i czegoś pożytecznego.

- Nie obchodzi mnie to - powtórzył chłopiec cichym nagle głosem. Było to tak niespodziewane po jego wcześniejszych krzykach, że Remus przez chwilę po prostu patrzył na niego zdumiony. - Nie mogę... już dłużej. On mnie zabije – no i co z tego? Zabije też wtedy ten durny fragment duszy, którego używa, żeby mnie kontrolować. A wtedy wszystko się skończy i nie będę już dłużej czuł; nie będę czuł, że pęka mi serce za każdym razem, kiedy umiera ktoś, na kim mi zależy.

- A co z tymi, którym zależy na tobie? - spytał Remus.

- Nie...

- Co ze mną? Z dyrektorem? Z Hermioną, Molly i Arturem?

- WŁAŚNIE ZABIŁEM ICH SYNA! - ryknął Harry. - Przecież to oczywiste, że nie będzie im zależeć!

Cofnął się chwiejnie o parę kroków w kierunku drzwi. Remus uniósł różdżkę wciąż trzymając pewnie drugą ręką ramię chłopca.

- Rzucę na ciebie zaklęcie, jeśli będę musiał - ostrzegł.

- Do cholery, Remus, posłuchaj mnie!

- Nie, to ty musisz posłuchać mnie.

Po prawej stronie Harry'ego drzwi zatrzasnęły się z hukiem i zamknęły z kliknięciem. Chłopiec stał wściekły; jego oddech był przyspieszony i chrapliwy ze złości.

- Nie zabiłeś Rona.

- Byłem słaby - odpowiedział Harry nieco załamującym się głosem. - Nie potrafiłem go odepchnąć, bo jestem słaby. Zabiłem Rona, bo JESTEM SŁABY!

- Nie jesteś i nigdy nie byłeś - zapewnił go Remus. Harry potrząsnął głową i opuścił ją przecierając ręką twarz.

- Musisz mi coś obiecać - poprosił cicho. Kiedy spojrzał w górę po jego policzkach spływały łzy, a broda drżała, podobnie jak całe ciało.

- Co takiego?

- Jeśli Voldemort znów mnie opęta... musisz mnie zabić.

Remus milczał przez chwilę.

- A jeśli odmówię? - zapytał w końcu.

- Wtedy rozwiążę to natychmiast; pójdę do Voldemorta, albo... albo sam to zrobię.

Remus uniósł brwi.

- Nawet nie żartuj w ten sposób - powiedział ostro. Harry przełknął z trudem.

- Nie żartuję.

- Z czasem będzie ci lżej; wiem, że teraz trudno w to uwierzyć, ale tak będzie. Nie zawsze będziesz cierpiał tak bardzo, jak w tej chwili.

Twarz Harry'ego znów skrzywiła się boleśnie.

- Nie wiem, jak mam żyć z tym bólem - szepnął głosem ciężkim od łez. - On jest nie do wytrzymania.

- Mogę ci pomóc - powiedział Remus. - Wszyscy możemy. Nie musisz stawiać tego ultimatum ani sobie, ani mnie.

- A co innego mi pozostaje?

- Żyć. Żyć dla nich wszystkich.


	19. Strach przed próbą

Freja: Bardzo słuszne refleksje. Niestety, czasem śmierć wydaje się łatwiejszym rozwiązaniem niż dalsze życie... ale jest wojna i jak powiedział Dumbledore, trzeba wybrać między tym, co słuszne, a tym, co łatwe... choć to niełatwe :)

**Strach przed próbą**

Kiedy Harry w kolejnych latach przypominał sobie tydzień po śmierci Rona, nie był właściwie w stanie powiedzieć, co się wtedy działo; dni rozmywały się tworząc jeden spójny, niewyróżniający się niczym okres czasu. Chłopiec spędzał je zamknięty w pokoju Syriusza, gdzie siedział i wpatrywał się tępo w przestrzeń; nie mógł nawet zmusić się do tego, aby myśleć – pozwalał sekundom przepływać obok siebie, a jego umysł był tak odrętwiały, że Harry właściwie tylko istniał, a nie żył. Odwiedzali go ludzie, ale byli jedynie obcymi sylwetkami; mówili do niego, ale słyszał tylko niezidentyfikowane dźwięki – słowa przelatywały przez jego głowę nawet na chwilę się nie zatrzymując.

Remus był niemal chory z niepokoju o niego. Często stał w drzwiach do pokoju i obserwował, jak chłopiec wpatruje się w jeden punkt, coraz bardziej pogrążając w odosobnieniu; odmawiał jedzenia czegokolwiek i nie zwracał uwagi na posiłki, które przynosił mu Lupin. Przez cztery dni nie ruszył się z łóżka, jeśli nie liczyć przyjmowania eliksiru, który regularnie pił co godzinę, na trzy godziny przed snem. Remus nie próbował już z nim rozmawiać – widział, że Harry nie jest jeszcze gotowy na jakąkolwiek rozmowę. Trudno go było za to winić; w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy przeszedł tyle, że było jedynie kwestią czasu, nim nadejdzie moment kompletnego załamania i całkowitego odcięcia się od świata. Remus nie był nawet pewien, czy Harry wciąż zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co się wokół niego dzieje. Voldemort nie mógł go teraz opętać – przejąłby jedynie kontrolę nad pustą muszlą, a jaki sens ma działanie, które nikomu nie sprawia cierpienia?

Ostatnią rozmową Harry'ego, której świadkiem był Remus, była rozmowa z Dumbledore'em krótko po śmierci Rona.

- Severus przygotował dla ciebie eliksir - powiedział dyrektor ignorując fakt, że chłopiec zupełnie nie nadawał się do jakichkolwiek dyskusji; tulił się do Remusa, jakby od tego zależało jego życie, i wpatrywał się w przestrzeń dziwnym, szklanym wzrokiem.

- A jakie ma działanie? - spytał. - ___Trujące?_

- Daje wrażenie snu - wyjaśnił dyrektor i Harry natychmiast zrozumiał, co to znaczy: Voldemort nie będzie w stanie go kontrolować, jeśli nie będzie tak naprawdę spał. No, to przynajmniej było coś; Dumbledore wskazał ręką eliksir stojący na brzegu jego biurka i Remus podniósł go, ale Harry niemal natychmiast mu go odebrał – a właściwie wyrwał.

- Musisz przyjmować jeden łyk co godzinę, na trzy godziny przed położeniem się do łóżka – poinstruował stary czarodziej, kiedy Harry uniósł dużą, cylindryczną butelkę, by przyjrzeć się jej zawartości.- Severus dopiero opracował tę recepturę, inaczej już dawno by ją dla ciebie sporządził.

- A co z czasem, kiedy nie śpię? - spytał Harry głosem ostrzejszym, niż zamierzał. - Co wtedy? Ostatnio właśnie kiedy nie spałem Voldemortowi udało się...

Oblicze dyrektora było poważne i ponure; nigdy jeszcze nie wyglądał tak bardzo na swoje lata, jak w tym momencie.

- Wiem - powiedział miękko. - Ale bardzo ciężko było mu utrzymać kontrolę, Harry. Wspaniale sobie poradziłeś.

- I jak długo będzie to trwało? - warknął chłopiec. - Będzie pan pozwalał, aby to wszystko trwało dalej, dopóki nie nadejdzie właściwy moment i będziemy mogli go zabić?

Dumbledore uciekł wzrokiem w stronę okna.

- Tylko dlatego, że muszę, Harry.

W tym momencie nawet Lupin miał ochotę na niego wrzeszczeć.

* * *

Remus odwrócił się od drzwi i zszedł na dół, gdzie natknął się na Tonks siedzącą przy kuchennym stole z nosem w papierach. Kiedy wszedł do środka, spojrzała na niego.

- Jak on się czuje? - spytała odkładając dokumenty na stół i podciągając nogi na krzesło. Remus westchnął ciężko i przesunął ręką po brodzie.

- Bez zmian - przyznał. - Nie wiem, co mam robić - jak tak dalej pójdzie, zagłodzi się na śmierć.

- Nawet nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić, co się teraz dzieje w jego głowie - powiedziała cicho Tonks spoglądając w górę, jakby była w stanie widzieć przez sufit. - Po tym wszystkim, co przeszedł, aż się dziwię, że nie załamał się wcześniej.

- Tracimy go - szepnął Remus; dziewczyna wyciągnęła dłoń nad stołem, złapała go za rękę i lekko ją uścisnęła.

- Wiem, że do tego nie dopuścisz - powiedziała z uśmiechem. - Musisz po prostu znaleźć sposób, żeby do niego dotrzeć, żeby wywołać w nim jakąś reakcję.

Remus uniósł głowę, by na nią spojrzeć, i zmarszczył brwi.

- Chyba nie sądzisz, że...

Tonks wzruszyła ramionami bawiąc się delikatnie jego palcami.

- Warto spróbować. Każda reakcja, nawet negatywna, jest lepsza, niż brak jakiejkolwiek - zamilkła na moment i oparła głowę na dłoni. - A jak ty się czujesz? - spytała nieoczekiwanie.

- Och... - odezwał się Remus, gdy zrozumiał, o co jej chodzi. - Szczerze mówiąc bardziej się martwiłem o Harry'ego. Nie zrobił mi żadnej permanentnej krzywdy; w Świętym Mungu bez problemu mnie poskładali.

- Jak to się stało, że w twoim wypadku potrafił się przemóc i cię uratować, a z Ronem...? - urwała czując, jak ściska jej się gardło.

- Ponieważ kiedy zaatakował mnie, Voldemort nie miał nad nim pełnej kontroli - powiedział jej Remus. - Później natomiast Harry był przytomny i zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co się dzieje, tak samo jak wiedział to Voldemort... i okazał się dzięki temu zbyt silny.

- Jak się czuje Molly? - spytała z kolei Tonks. Remus westchnął ze znużeniem.

- Tak, jak można się spodziewać. Ta wojna już trwa zbyt długo – a jeszcze się nawet nie zaczęła.

Tonks przytaknęła. Ich oczy spotkały się ponad stołem i dziewczyna powracając do rzeczywistości zdała sobie sprawę, że wciąż gładzi Lupina po dłoni. Już miała ją pospiesznie puścić, ale Remus nie pozwolił jej na to; wpatrywał się w jej oczy z jakimś niezwykłym wyrazem twarzy i Tonks uśmiechnęła się marząc, by motyle w jej brzuchu przestały wariować. Ostatecznie nie miała już czternastu lat!

- Harry namawiał mnie do tego od tygodni - powiedział Remus cicho.

- Ja częstowałam go Ognistą Whiskey, żeby dowiedzieć się co nieco na twój temat - przyznała Tonks z przekornym uśmieszkiem. Gdy zobaczyła osłupiałe spojrzenie Remusa, dodała. - No co? Musiałam mieć pewność, że też mnie lubisz!

- Dałaś Harry'emu Ognistej Whiskey?

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.

- Nietrudno było go do tego przekonać.

Remus zaśmiał się gładząc ją po ręce, ale wtedy zauważył postać stojącą w drzwiach.

- Harry! - krzyknął cicho, zdumiony.

Chłopiec stał tuż przed wejściem do kuchni; jego włosy były potargane, a piżama pomięta. Jedną ręką ściskał z całej siły butelkę na eliksir i patrzył na Remusa i Tonks z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy – jakby natknął się na coś jednoznacznie nieprzyzwoitego.

- Przepraszam - wymamrotał ledwo słyszalnym głosem.

- Nie, nie, nic nie szkodzi - powiedziała dziewczyna szybko. - Wszystko w porządku?

Harry odwrócił się do Remusa i podał mu butelkę.

- Skończył mi się eliksir - poinformował. Mężczyzna skinął głową i postawił ją na stole.

- Skontaktuję się z Severusem.

- Możesz to zrobić od razu? - wymamrotał chłopiec. - Potrzebuję go.

Remus przyglądał mu się uważnie przez kilka chwil, po czym wstał i podszedł do paleniska.

- Może miałbyś ochotę coś zjeść, skoro już wstałeś? - spytał wrzucając do środka nieco proszku Fiuu.

- Nie, chcę tylko eliksiru - odparł Harry uciekając wzrokiem w bok. - Potem przestanę wam przeszkadzać.

- Nikomu nie przeszkadzasz, Harry - zapewniła Tonks wstając i oferując mu swoje krzesło. - Proszę, rozgość się, a ja przygotuję ci jakiś śniadanie, chociaż muszę ostrzec, że kiepska ze mnie kucharka.

Chłopiec nie ruszył się z miejsca; czekał, aż Remus skończy rozmowę przez kominek. Kiedy mężczyzna wstał, odwrócił się do niego.

- Severus przyniesie eliksir dziś wieczorem.

Zauważył, że ciało Harry'ego sztywnieje, chociaż nawet przy nim nie stał.

- O której godzinie? - spytał chłopiec nieswojo.

- Nie martw się – eliksir dotrze na czas.

Harry znów odwrócił wzrok; widać było, że nie jest przekonany.

- Może wrócisz na górę i położysz się, Harry? - spytała Tonks zbierając swoje papiery. - Wyglądasz na wykończonego. Cała ta sytuacja najwyraźniej ci nie służy.

Remus skrzywił się w duchu marząc, by Tonks nieco uważniej dobierała słowa. Ona widocznie też się zorientowała, że były nietrafione, ponieważ zaczęła dukać przeprosiny.

- To znaczy... wiesz, co mam na myśli - wymamrotała. - Przepraszam, nie chciałam powiedzieć... o rany, może po prostu się uciszę i zostawię was samych.

Prawie wybiegła z kuchni upuszczając po drodze kilka kartek. Harry obserwował, jak rozsypują się po podłodze, ale nie poruszył się nawet, gdy jedna z nich wylądowała na jego stopie.

- Severus pojawi się tutaj - powtórzył Remus podchodząc do Harry'ego i sadowiąc go na krześle. Chłopiec pozwolił mu na to; bolało go całe ciało, a Tonks miała rację – eliksir dawał jedynie złudzenie snu. Był wyczerpany i tylko kwestią czasu było, kiedy zaśnie naprawdę.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie możesz brać tego eliksiru cały czas?

Harry spojrzał na Remusa z wyzywająca miną.

- Muszę - powiedział, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz pod słońcem.

- Voldemort nie będzie próbował cię opanować każdej nocy - zauważył Lupin. - To, co zrobił, na razie mu wystarczy.

- Nie mogę ryzykować.

- Wpędzisz się w chorobę.

- Już jestem chory - warknął Harry. - W mojej głowie siedzi szalony czarnoksiężnik! Jeśli to nie jest chore, to sam już nie wiem, co jest.

Remus westchnął.

- Gdyby było coś, co mogę zrobić...

- Wiesz, co możesz zrobić - przypomniał Harry patrząc na niego. Mężczyzna pokręcił głową i spojrzał w bok.

- Powiedziałem już nie, Harry; profesor Dumbledore twierdzi, że musimy poczekać...

- Dlaczego? - zjeżył się chłopiec. - Dlaczego musimy? Jeśli zrobimy to teraz, tylko ty i ja, będzie po wszystkim...

- Zastanów się nad tym, co powiedział dyrektor - przerwał mu Lupin. - Mamy czekać; jeżeli zabijemy tę jego część, która przebywa w tobie, jego ciało będzie miało czas, by stworzyć inny obiekt, który utrzyma go przy życiu. Nie możemy tak ryzykować.

- Jestem jego więźniem - powiedział chłopiec. - On trzyma mnie w pułapce. Ale... jeśli umrę...

- Harry, przestań...

- Jeśli umrę nie będzie mnie już dłużej więził - kontynuował Harry. - Nie będzie miał w swoich rekach ani mnie, ani nikogo innego. Zabrał już Rona; nie pozwolę mu zabrać nikogo więcej.

- Czy ty słyszysz, co mówisz? - spytał Remus ostro. - Myślisz o _samobójstwie_. Jeśli umrzesz to będzie tak, jakby Voldemort już wygrał. Od śmierci nie ma powrotu; już nigdy więcej nie zobaczysz Ginny.

- Ale zobaczę moich rodziców - powiedział chłopiec niemal rozmarzonym tonem. Wpatrywał się w przestrzeń z dziwnym uśmiechem na ustach, jakby perspektywa śmierci wydawała mu w tej chwili się nader przyjemna.

- Pozwalasz mu wygrać - znów odezwał się Lupin. - Wszystko, o co walczyłeś przez ostatnie lata... Pamiętasz, co mi powiedziałeś w Skrzydle Szpitalnym? Powiedziałeś, że nie boisz się walczyć – i właśnie to musisz teraz robić. Wojna się zaczęła; już wkrótce będziemy mieli okazję zakończyć to wszystko raz na zawsze. Ale teraz musisz walczyć.

Harry odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Remusa. Jego oblicze znów było ponure, jakby nagle zalały go wszystkie złe wspomnienia.

- Ale nie wiem, co innego mam robić... - przyznał cicho. - To wydaje się jedyną opcją.

- To nieprawda i wiesz o tym - Remus potrząsnął głową. - Jest ci po prostu ciężko; każdego nachodzą myśli o poddaniu się, kiedy sytuacja staje się trudna. Ale jesteś dość silny, by to przetrwać, Harry. Musisz walczyć dalej, jeśli nie dla siebie, to dla swoich rodziców i Syriusza. I Rona.

Mężczyzna wstał nagle przypomniawszy sobie wcześniejszą sugestię Tonks.

- Ubierz się - powiedział chwytając garść proszku Fiuu. - Wybierzemy się na małą wycieczkę.

Harry wtopił się w oparcie krzesła.

- Nie mam ochoty...

- Idziemy - przerwał Remus tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. - Musisz coś zobaczyć. To dla twojego własnego dobra.

- Gdzie się wybieramy? - spytał chłopiec cicho.

- Tam, gdzie powinienem zabrać cię już dawno temu.


	20. Powrót do domu

Mała uwaga na początek: nie mam pojęcia, czy w kanonie możliwe było aportowanie się bezpośrednio na i z Grimmauld Place – a raczej domyślam się, że nie było. Mam jednak nadzieję, że wybaczycie Autorce to małe odstępstwo od zasad działania zaklęcia Fideliusa ;)

MadWoman98: Trafnie odgadłaś :) Czyżbym robiła aktualki zbyt często? :D No cóż, nawet jeśli, to bez obaw – nie zamierzam umieszczać kolejnych rozdziałów rzadziej, ich tłumaczenie sprawia mi zbyt wielka frajdę! ^^

Freja: Osobiście, kiedy czytam wieloodcinkowe fanfiki, nie zwracam prawie w ogóle uwagi na tytuły rozdziałów; być może trochę się to przekłada na mój stosunek do tytułów rozdziałów w tym opowiadaniu, ale z drugiej strony są przecież tak krótkie, że ciężko je przetłumaczyć na nie wiadomo ile sposobów tak, by jednocześnie zachować ich sens... Również zgadłaś właściwie docelowy punkt wyprawy :) Harry'emu bez wątpienia przyda się ta wycieczka!

Miłej lektury!

**Powrót do domu**

Harry, mimo świecącego na zewnątrz słońca ubrany w grubą kurtkę, zszedł na dół do kuchni z absolutnie nieszczęśliwą miną; nie miał najmniejszej ochoty wychodzić z domu, ale zgodził się na to po usilnych naleganiach Remusa, który prawie zagonił go na piętro, by przygotował się do wyprawy. Chłopiec otworzył kuchenne drzwi i ujrzał Tonks w jej różowowłosej chwale, a obok niej – nieco speszoną Hermionę. Harry zatrzymał się w pół kroku, niepewny, co ma powiedzieć; dziewczyna zdobyła się na mały uśmiech, a po chwili rzuciła się na niego i otoczyła ramionami tak silnie, że niemal pozbawiła go tchu.

- Przepraszam, Harry - powiedziała cicho. Chłopiec odsunął się, zdumiony.

- Za co, do licha? - spytał.

- Nawet nie pomyślałam, jak to się musiało na tobie odbić – to, że Ron... - Hermiona z trudem powstrzymała szloch i przetarła dłonią twarz.

- Nic nie szkodzi - odezwał się szybko Harry. - To jest ostatnia rzecz, jaką powinnaś się teraz martwić.

Jego przyjaciółka zmarszczyła brwi i odgarnęła z oczu swoje gęste włosy.

- Ron nie chciałby, żebyś nadal trwał w takim stanie - powiedziała surowo; Harry poczuł ukłucie irytacji – najwyraźniej Remus i Tonks poinformowali ją o jego zachowaniu w ostatnim czasie. - Harry – on nie winiłby cię za to, co się stało - dodała.

- Tak? A skąd to wiesz?

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Ponieważ cię kochał. Byłeś jego najlepszym przyjacielem.

Uścisnęła go jeszcze raz, po czym odwróciła się do Remusa i Tonks.

- Idziemy?

- Wciąż jeszcze nie powiedziałeś mi, gdzie tak właściwie się wybieramy - przypomniał Harry Lupinowi.

- Dowiesz się, kiedy tam dotrzemy - odparł mężczyzna delikatnie, po czym skinął na dwoje nastolatków, by przy nim stanęli. - Będziemy się aportować; Tonks zabierze Hermionę, a ty wyruszysz ze mną.

Zanim Harry zdążył zaprotestować, Remus mocno przycisnął go do piersi, policzył do trzech i obrócił się w miejscu. Chłopiec miał okropne wrażenie, że coś wywraca go na lewą stronę; wszystkie kolory zlewały się przez moment przed jego oczami, a kiedy to się skończyło, znalazł się na wielkim cmentarzu pełnym różnego rodzaju nagrobków o najdziwniejszych kształtach. Kiedy jego stopy dotknęły ziemi, Harry poczuł, jak serce w nim upada. Doskonale wiedział, dokąd przyprowadził go Remus – przybyli tu, by odwiedzić grób Rona. Natychmiast spróbował się wyrwać, ale Remus trzymał jego kurtkę w silnym uścisku.

- Poczekaj chwilę - powiedział surowo i pociągnął chłopca z powrotem do siebie. - Hermiona i Tonks zostaną tutaj; my musimy odwiedzić inny grób.

Harry odwrócił się, by na niego spojrzeć; nie wiedział, o co chodzi. Dziewczyny skinęły głową Lupinowi i ruszyły w przeciwnym kierunku, wzdłuż rzędu wyjątkowo jasno ubarwionych nagrobków.

- Później spotkamy się tu z nimi - powiedział Remus, po czym znów przycisnął do siebie chłopca. - Raz, dwa, trzy...

Harry po raz kolejny poczuł, że coś przeciska go przez rurę nie szerszą od rynny, by po chwili wylądować w następnej nieznanej lokalizacji. Tym razem nie otworzył oczu, choć nie był pewien, czy z powodu dezorientacji, czy strachu przed miejscem, do którego dotarł.

- Rozejrzyj się, Harry - poprosił Remus cicho.

Chłopiec powoli otworzył oczy; to, co ujrzał, niemal zwaliło go z nóg. Zatoczył się do tyłu i wpadł na Lupina.

- Nie chcę... - wymamrotał próbując się odwrócić.

- Spójrz na nich - powiedział Remus trzymając go mocno i starając się obrócić. - O to właśnie walczymy, Harry; spójrz na nich!

Harry chciał wyrwać się z uścisku Lupina, ale mężczyzna był silniejszy; podniósł chłopca z ziemi, okręcił go wokół siebie, po czym złapał za brodę i zmusił do spojrzenia przed siebie.

- Spójrz na nich - powtórzył. - To są ludzie, którzy oddali za ciebie życie – ludzie, dla których musisz walczyć. Jeśli teraz się poddasz, ich śmierć pójdzie na marne.

Harry znów się cofnął i wysunął brodę z uchwytu Remusa.

- Śmierć Rona i Syriusza również pójdzie na marne - kontynuował Remus. - Musisz zrobić wszystko, żeby do tego nie doszło. Jeśli nie chcesz żyć dla samego siebie, żyj dla nich. _Walcz_ dla nich!

Jednym ruchem mężczyzna skierował twarz Harry'ego w stronę dwóch kamiennych nagrobków, przed którymi stali. Wyryto na nich słowa _Lily Potter_ i _James Potter._

Jego rodzice.

Harry miał wrażenie, że nagle nastąpiła w jego ciele eksplozja emocji, która zmyła odrętwienie, w jakim znajdował się od śmierci Rona. Poczuł, że nogi uginają się pod nim, ale obok stał Remus, który podtrzymywał go zarówno na ciele, jak i na duchu. Chłopiec nie płakał ani nie rzucał się w gniewie; po prostu wpatrywał się w te kawałki granitu, jakby kryły w sobie tajemnicę życia. Były one wszystkim, co pozostało po jego rodzicach – jedynym namacalnym dowodem, że kiedyś istnieli.

Przez głowę Harry'ego przelatywała chmara myśli, ale najważniejszą z nich była ta, że Remus miał rację: jego rodzice oddali za niego życie – dowód na to stał przed jego oczami – a on mimo to był gotów się poddać. Zrezygnować z walki. Ale to byłoby łatwe wyjście, a przecież Dumbledore powiedział mu kiedyś, że musi dokonać wyboru między tym, co słuszne, a tym, co łatwe. Poddanie się oznaczałoby, że Voldemort zwyciężył, a na to Harry nie mógł pozwolić. Tom Riddle będzie zabijał, dopóki ktoś go nie powstrzyma – _a to jest moje zadanie_, pomyślał chłopiec, jednak bez takiego zgorzknienia, jak kiedyś. Był w stanie tego dokonać. Był silniejszy – i to poświęcenie jego rodziców go takim czyniło; ktoś musiał mu po prostu o tym przypomnieć.

- Myślisz, że oni wiedzą? - spytał cicho, kiedy Remus przy nim stanął.

- Co takiego?

- Jak bliski byłem poddania się?

Lupin milczał przez chwilę; jego oczy zrobiły się dziwnie wilgotne.

- Nie sądzę, by w najmniejszym stopniu stracili przez to do ciebie szacunek - powiedział w końcu delikatnie. - Przeszedłeś w ostatnim czasie tyle, że było tylko kwestią czasu, aż poczujesz, że tracisz nadzieję.

Harry kiwnął głową.

- Ale ty wiedziałeś, że przyprowadzenie mnie tutaj mi pomoże... że mi przypomni - powiedział.

- Miałem taką nadzieję - odparł Lupin. Chłopiec szybko przetarł oczy rękawem kurtki.

- Nigdy nie zastanawiałem się jakie to będzie uczucie – zobaczyć ich... - przyznał czując, jak spod jego powiek ucieka kilka niesfornych łez.

- A jakie to uczucie? - spytał Remus. Harry wciągnął głęboko powietrze.

- Że mam o co walczyć - powiedział z przekonaniem. - Że jeśli się poddam, mnóstwo poświęcenia pójdzie na marne.

- I myślę, że Ginny też nie byłaby zbyt zadowolona.

Chłopiec spojrzał w bok i wcisnął pięści głęboko w kieszenie kurtki.

- Nie rozmawiałem z nią odkąd...

- Ona potrzebuje czasu na żałobę - powiedział mu życzliwie Remus. - Ginny cię kocha i na pewno z ciebie nie zrezygnuje.

- Jak może wciąż mnie kochać? - mruknął Harry. - Nawet jeśli to nie ja spowodowałem śmierć Rona, to mimo wszystko odegrałem w niej jakąś rolę.

- Rolę, na którą nie miałeś żadnego wpływu - przypomniał mu Lupin. - Ron też by cię nie winił; jestem tego absolutnie pewien.

- A moi rodzice? - pytanie samo wypadło z ust chłopca. Remus pokręcił energicznie głową.

- Oczywiście, że nie - powiedział. Oparł dłonie na ramionach Harry'ego i potrząsnął nim lekko. - Harry, spójrz na mnie – chcę, żebyś mnie bardzo uważnie posłuchał.

Chłopiec wbił w niego wzrok.

- To nie była twoja wina.

W tym momencie Harry w końcu mu uwierzył.

Zanim zorientował się, co robi, objął Remusa ramionami i uścisnął tak mocno, jak tylko potrafił. Mężczyzna oparł policzek na jego głowie i oddał uścisk z równą mocą.

- Dziękuję ci - powiedział chłopiec; poczuł, jak Lupin kiwa głową i po chwili obaj zniknęli z trzaskiem aportacji.

Harry miał zaledwie kilka sekund, by dojść do siebie po wylądowaniu, ponieważ Remus niemal natychmiast puścił go i ruszył do przodu z nagle pobladłą twarzą. Harry zamrugał, by pozbyć się dezorientacji, i wtedy dostrzegł powód zachowania mężczyzny.

Zauważył to tylko kątem oka: w oddali, przy grobie Rona załopotały czarne szaty Śmierciożercy i rozległ się trzask podwójnej aportacji. Serce Harry'ego przyspieszyło, kiedy dostrzegł Tonks znikającą z wyrazem uporu na twarzy; podbiegł do Remusa, który wpatrywał się w miejsce, w którym zniknęła Tonks, z zaciśniętymi pięściami i przyspieszonym oddechem.

- Gdzie Hermiona?! - spytał chłopiec szybko. Lupin ani nie odpowiedział, ani nawet się nie poruszył. Harry rzucił mu jedno, krótkie spojrzenie i podbiegł do grobu Rona. - O Boże... nie - wymamrotał upadając na kolana przy nieruchomym ciele przyjaciółki. Hermiona leżała twarzą do ziemi, a jej włosy, zwilżone czerwienią, kleiły się do głowy. Żołądek Harry'ego ścisnął się boleśnie.

- Hermiona! Słyszysz mnie? - krzyknął w panice. Kiedy nie usłyszał odpowiedzi, odwrócił się do Lupina.

- Remus? Pomóż mi, proszę!

Budząc się w końcu z transu, mężczyzna obrócił się i podbiegł do Harry'ego z różdżką w ręce.

- Hermiona? Hermiono, wszystko w porządku; Remus jest tutaj – nic ci nie będzie.

Lupin kucnął przy dziewczynie i chwyciwszy ją obiema dłońmi, odwrócił na plecy, po czym przyłożył czubek różdżki do jej skroni i zdecydowanym głosem powiedział:

- Enervate.

Powoli i z widocznym wysiłkiem Hermionie udało się otworzyć oczy, ale jej wzrok nie był skupiony, kiedy spojrzała na Remusa.

- Zabrali Tonks - zdołała wyszeptać. Harry odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na swojego byłego nauczyciela. Po raz pierwszy ujrzał na jego twarzy wyraz, który przestraszył go tak bardzo, że chłopiec aż cofnął się kilka kroków – Remus wyglądał, jakby był gotów zabić z zimną krwią. W niczym nie przypominał w tym momencie spokojnego, łagodnego profesora Lupina.

- Remus, ona potrzebuje pani Pomfrey - powiedział do niego Harry. Mężczyzna kiwnął krótko głową, wstał, wziął Hermione na ręce i przycisnął do piersi. Jej twarz była poszarzała i woskowo biała, a głowa przekręciła się bezwładnie, kiedy Remus ją podnosił.

- Trzymaj się mocno - powiedział Lupin; Harry złapał go za ramię i wszyscy troje zniknęli obracając się wokół własnej osi.

Wylądowali z taką siłą, że chłopiec był pewien, że wybili dziurę w kuchennej podłodze. Remus, trzymający Hermionę w ramionach, zatoczył się do przodu. Wtedy obaj zorientowali się, że pomieszczenie jest pełne ludzi.

Dumbledore stał w drzwiach z ponura twarzą; państwo Weasley stali razem i oboje byli zszokowani; Moody i Kingsley czuwali w rogu kuchni z oczami spuszczonymi w dół; Bill i Charlie stali ramię w ramię z różdżkami w rękach i pełnymi skupienia minami, a Fred, George i Ginny zebrali się wokół nich; obecni byli też McGonagall, Diggle i Emmelina Vance – oraz Snape, który stał obok dyrektora, ale teraz ruszył w ich kierunku. Przyłożył dwa palce do szyi Hermiony, po czym wycofał się i skinął na Remusa, by poszedł za nim do salonu. Harry chciał iść z nimi, ale Mistrz Eliksirów zatrzymał go jednym, surowym spojrzeniem, zanim wyszedł z kuchni.

- Dobry Merlinie - jęknęła pani Weasley podchodząc do chłopca i obejmując go. - Co się stało?

Harry pozwolił jej tulić się przez moment, ale w końcu odsunął się i odezwał do Dubmledore'a, choć podejrzewał, że mężczyzna wie już, co się wydarzyło.

- Remus zabrał mnie na groby moich rodziców - powiedział chłopiec cicho; dyrektor skinął głową. - Hermiona i Tonks poszły odwiedzić Rona, a kiedy wróciliśmy, znaleźliśmy Hermionę w tym stanie.

- Czy powiedziała cokolwiek? - spytał Dumbledore podchodząc i sadzając Harry'ego na krześle. Chłopiec ze zdziwieniem uzmysłowił sobie, że drży.

- Powiedziała, że zabrali Tonks - odpowiedział. Stary czarodziej znów kiwnął głową – najwyraźniej o tym też wiedział. - Musimy jej pomóc - dodał zdając sobie sprawę, co oznacza rezygnacja na twarzy dyrektora.

- Nie możemy się spieszyć - powiedział mężczyzna.

- Powiedział mi pan, że będę wiedział, kiedy nadejdzie właściwy moment - Harry wstał i podszedł do Dumbledore'a tak, by tylko on go słyszał.

- Nie możesz używać tego jako wymówki, by ruszyć do walki bez względu na niebezpieczeństwo...

- Nie używam - przerwał Harry ignorując zdumione spojrzenia zebranych. - Jestem gotowy. To, co Remus pokazał mi dzisiaj... Jestem gotowy. Dam radę.

Dyrektor przez dłuższą chwile przyglądał się chłopcu w milczeniu. Pozostali pogrążyli się w pełnej napięcia ciszy, ciekawi, co powie teraz stary czarodziej. Dumbledore podniósł na nich wzrok; odnotował wyraz twarzy każdej obecnej osoby – również Lupina i Snape'a, którzy właśnie pojawili się w drzwiach – po czym znów spojrzał na Harry'ego.

- Już czas - stwierdził.


	21. Zaczęło się

Witajcie! Aktualka miała być wczoraj, ale ostatnio zwaliło mi się na głowę parę spraw i mam nieco mniej czasu, niż zazwyczaj. Z tego też względu przepraszam z góry, jeśli w tym rozdziale pojawią się jakieś byki – obawiam się, że betowałam go w pośpiechu :(

Freja: Moją pierwszą myślą było, że Tonks jest aurorem i to dlatego Śmierciożercy ją wybrali (oni, a nie Voldemort), ale porwanie interpretować można na różne sposoby :) Tom nawet w kanonie zachowuje się, jak to ktoś kiedyś określił, _downright stupid, _i chociaż w tym opowiadaniu jego bezmyślność powodowana wysokim mniemaniem o swojej mocy nie jest może aż tak widoczna (głównie dlatego, że go jeszcze za dużo nie było), to i tak wydaje mi się, że i tutaj w mniejszym lub większym stopniu kopie pod sobą dołek ;)

Anonimek: Voilà! Na życzenie :D

MadWoman98: Będę się starać :) Dziękuję!

**Zaczęło się**

Harry siedział w milczeniu przy prowizorycznym łóżku w salonie, na którym leżała Hermiona; obserwował delikatne drżenie jej powiek, powolne unoszenie się i opadanie klatki piersiowej i dziękował Bogu za jej ocalenie. Przetarł dłonią twarz i w końcu dotarło do niego, jak bardzo jest zmęczony. Nagle poczuł na ramieniu czyjąś rękę.

- Idź odpocząć, Harry - odezwał się cicho Remus łapiąc go za łokieć i podnosząc do góry.

- Nie chcę jej zostawiać - odparł chłopiec.

- Teraz i tak śpi. Nic jej nie będzie; Severus i ja będziemy jej pilnować.

Harry spojrzał w górę na Remusa ze strachem wypisanym na twarzy.

- Nie chcę spać – nie bez eliksiru.

Remus otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale zanim zdążył to zrobić, rozległ się inny głos.

- Czarny Pan nie będzie próbował cię dzisiaj opanować.

Snape nieoczekiwanie pojawił się w drzwiach z książką pod pachą i zestawem fiolek w ręce. Ruszył w kierunku Hermiony prawie spychając Harry'ego z drogi i usiadł na krześle stojącym przy łóżku. Chłopiec przechylił głowę, zdumiony niemal ojcowskim wyrazem jego twarzy.

- Skąd może pan to wiedzieć? - spytał. Mistrz Eliksirów uniósł brew.

- Lata służby w szeregach Czarnego Pana nauczyły mnie do pewnego stopnia przewidywać jego zachowanie - powiedział stawiając fiolki na stojącym obok niego stoliku. - Będzie wiedział, że nadchodzimy – jestem tego całkowicie pewien.

Harry i Remus wymienili czujne spojrzenia.

- I chce pan powiedzieć, że on tak po prostu na nas czeka? - chłopiec zadał kolejne pytanie.

- Tak, Potter, ponieważ uważa, że będzie to dla niego łatwe zwycięstwo - odparł Snape skupiając teraz uwagę raczej na swojej książce, niż na dwóch stojących przed nim ludziach. - Uważa, że możliwość opętania cię zagwarantuje mu wygraną - oderwał wzrok od strony, którą czytał, i spojrzał Harry'emu prosto w oczy; kiedy to zrobił, na jego twarzy pojawił się nieodgadniony wyraz. Snape musiał zorientować się, że tak się stało, bo natychmiast odwrócił się z czymś przypominającym rumieniec na policzkach. - Czarny Pan nie opęta cię dzisiaj - powtórzył i uniósł książkę wysoko przed twarzą dając w ten sposób do zrozumienia, że uważa rozmowę za zakończoną. Remus wykorzystał ten moment, by wywlec Harry'ego z pokoju i zaprowadzić po schodach na górę; protesty chłopca odbijały się od jego uszu jak groch od ściany.

- Hermionie nic nie będzie - zapewniał. - Severus zajął się nią kiedy wróciliśmy; nie stała jej się żadna większa krzywda.

- Jesteś pewien? - zapytał Harry zatrzymując się w pół kroku i odwracając. Remus uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnie.

- Na sto procent. A teraz, jeśli nie ruszysz dalej na górę, będę musiał magicznie ułożyć cię do snu!

Harry skrzywił się.

- Jak możesz być taki spokojny? - warknął nagle. - Voldemort ma Tonks! Porwał ją i wiesz chyba, że najprawdopodobniej ją zabije...

- Nie zabije jej - przerwał Remus cicho. Chłopiec uniósł brwi, zdziwiony jego tonem.

- Skąd ta pewność? - zapytał. Remus przechylił głowę i spojrzał na Harry'ego miękko.

- Co nam pozostaje oprócz wiary?

Harry przez chwilę milczał w zdumieniu.

- Tonks powiedziała mi to kiedyś.

- Mnie też - Lupin pokiwał głową smutno. - I te słowa nigdy nie były bardziej prawdziwe, niż teraz.

- Przepraszam - mruknął chłopiec. - Za to, że się uniosłem... ja po prostu...

- Wiem - zapewnił Remus.

- Musisz się o nią strasznie martwić; ja też się martwię, a przecież to nie ja jestem w niej zakochany.

- Powiedziałem jej, wiesz? - Remus znów spróbował popchnąć Harry'ego na górę.

- Naprawdę?

- W pewnym sensie – ale jestem pewien, że już wie, co do niej czuję.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko do swojego przyjaciela.

- A czy twoje uczucia są odwzajemnione?

Remus nie odpowiedział na pytanie, ale na jego policzki wpłynął mały, rycerski rumieniec.

- Wyruszamy jutro wieczorem - powiedział Harry'emu, kiedy dotarli do drzwi jego sypialni. - Rano odbędzie się zebranie, na którym ustalimy ostateczny plan działania.

Chłopiec zatrzymał się w drzwiach i przełknął ciężko.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to się w końcu dzieje.

Remus spojrzał na niego zaniepokojony.

- Mówiłeś, że jesteś na to gotowy...

- Jestem! - zapewnił Harry. - Naprawdę. Po prostu...

- Nie wiesz, co poczujesz, kiedy to wszystko wreszcie się skończy?

Chłopiec kiwnął głową.

- To było całe moje życie - powiedział cicho. - A przecież jutro o tej porze mogę już nie żyć.

- Ja również - szepnął Remus.

Harry westchnął cicho z ulgą, w pewien sposób szczęśliwy, że ktoś inny czuje taki sam strach, jak on. Wykorzystując to, że byli sami, Harry przysunął się do Remusa i przytulił go tak mocno, jak tylko mógł, z nadzieją, że w ten sposób uda mu się wyrazić to, czego nie potrafił oddać słowami. Mężczyzna przygarnął go do piersi i uścisnął go równie mocno.

- Boisz się? - mruknął chłopiec.

- Gdybyś zapytał mnie o to kilka miesięcy temu, powiedziałbym, że tak - powiedział Lupin odsuwając go na odległość ramienia. - Uważałem, że w niebie nie ma miejsca dla takich istot, jak ja.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się w niedowierzaniu.

- Naprawdę tak myślałeś? - spytał zdumiony. - Remus, przecież to, że jesteś wilkołakiem, nie zmienia ani twojego dobrego serca, ani szlachetnych intencji! Dla ciebie likantropia to cierpienie, dla Greybacka – uzależnienie. Przyłączyłby się do Voldemorta nawet gdyby nie został ugryziony przez wilkołaka – na tym właśnie polega różnica... - urwał niepewnie. - Co?

Remus uśmiechał się szeroko i potrząsał głową. Harry uniósł brew.

_- Co?_ - spytał znowu.

- Kiedy zrobiłeś się taki wnikliwy?

- Nie odpowiedziałeś na pytanie - zauważył chłopiec złośliwie. Remus westchnął głęboko.

- Już się nie boję - przyznał. - Dzięki tobie.

Harry poczuł, że się rumieni, ale mimo to uśmiechnął się do Lupina. Dwaj przyjaciele zamilkli i prze kilka chwil po prostu patrzyli na siebie, każdy pogrążony we własnych myślach.

Nagle, bez powodu, Harry poczuł, że jego humor zmienia się w pogodnego w skwaszony; kilka godzin temu, kiedy wrócili z cmentarza z nieprzytomną Hermioną, był całkowicie gotów walczyć, ale przede wszystkim dla dobra całego czarodziejskiego świata; teraz, kiedy zbliżał się moment rozpoczęcia walki, jego żołądek kurczył się z nienawiści, a ciało zaczęła wypełniać chęć zemsty. W pewnym momencie gniew wypełnił go do tego stopnia, że chłopiec niemal się udusił, więc spróbował opanować go i zepchnąć z powrotem do żołądka, gdzie bulgotał niczym powstająca w kociołku trucizna. Przypomniał sobie wszystkie sadystyczne, okrutne czyny, do których zmusił go Voldemort i cieszył się, że już wkrótce będzie mógł to skończyć. Marzył o tym, by rozerwać go na strzępy.

Jego ponure rozmyślania przerwał głos.

- Nie jesteś nim, Harry - powiedział Remus kładąc dłonie na jego ramionach. - Voldemort może być teraz częścią ciebie, ale ty w ogóle nie jesteś taki, jak on. Musisz pozostać sobą; musisz pozostać takim, jakim naprawdę jesteś.

Harry wpuścił te słowa jednym uchem, a wypuścił drugim; oczyma wyobraźni wciąż widział wszystko, co wydarzyło się w ciągu ostatnich tygodni.

- Harry - odezwał się znowu Remus, tym razem ostrzej. - Nie możesz z takim nastawieniem ruszać na wojnę. Musisz walczyć dla dobra, a nie dla zemsty.

- Wiem - powiedział chłopiec cicho, nadal walcząc z ogarniającym go gniewem. - Nie chcę walczyć z takim nastawieniem, ale nie mam pojęcia, jak się pozbyć tych uczuć!

- Przede wszystkim zacznij znów oddychać - doradził Lupin klepiąc go w plecy; Harry nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy, że wstrzymuje oddech. - Skup się na tym, o czym myślałeś na cmentarzu – niech to będą twoje główne myśli. Kiedy Voldemort zginie zaspokoisz swój apetyt na zemstę, ale nie pozwól, by właśnie ona była twoim napędem do działania.

- Nie jest; i nie sądzę, by kiedykolwiek była.

* * *

Następnego ranka Harry obudził się, kiedy słońce zaczęło prześwitywać przez zasłony. Odwrócił się na bok i sprawdził godzinę na stojącym na jego nocnej szafce budziku. Jego wściekle zielone wskazówki informowały, że jest siódma.

Za mniej niż dwanaście godzin Zakon ruszy do walki – najpierw zaatakują kwaterę główną Voldemorta i odbiją Tonks, a potem wykończą jego samego raz na zawsze (chociaż Harry wiedział, że nie będzie to takie łatwe, na jakie brzmiało); jeżeli wszystkim uda się wyjść z tego cało, chyba zje własną różdżkę!

Przełknął z trudem i przez moment leżał wpatrując się w sufit, a jego serce biło w piersi jak oszalałe; to niesamowite, że miało w sobie tyle siły w dzień, który mógł się okazać jego ostatnim.

W końcu odetchnął głęboko i wstał z łóżka. Szybko umył się i ubrał, po czym zszedł na dół. Zatrzymał się przy drzwiach do salonu i wytężył słuch sprawdzając, co się za nimi dzieje. Już miał zaryzykować i wejść do środka, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się i pojawił się w nich Snape, który chwycił Harry'ego za ramię, wciągnął go do środka i szybko zamknął za nimi drzwi.

Chłopiec widział ziemistą cerę i zmarszczki na jego twarzy nawet w przytłumionym świetle salonu. Mistrz Eliksirów nie był starszy od Lupina, ale w tym momencie właśnie tak wyglądał, chociaż jego włosy były tak czarne, jak zawsze. Widać było, jak bardzo lata służenia Czarnemu Panu odbiły się na Severusie Snape'ie.

Mistrz Eliksirów zajął krzesło, na którym siedział poprzedniego wieczoru i odgarnął włosy z czoła. Harry nie był nawet pewien, czy w ogóle się przy tym poruszył, ale zauważył drżenie jego ręki, na której Czarny Znak odbijał się wyraźnie na tle białej skóry.

- Twoja matka nie chciałaby, żebyś walczył - powiedział Snape nagle przerywając w końcu pełną napięcia ciszę. Harry podniósł głowę, by na niego spojrzeć.

- Słucham? - wymamrotał.

- Twoja matka - powtórzył mężczyzna beznamiętnie. - Nie chciałaby, żebyś ryzykował swoim życiem.

Harry zaniemówił; patrzył tylko na Snape'a, który po drugiej stronie salonu wbijał w niego iście sokoli wzrok. Chłopiec po raz pierwszy dostrzegł w jego czarnych oczach iskierkę życia; wywołało ją wspomnienie Lily.

- Skąd może pan wiedzieć, czego życzyłaby sobie moje mama? - spytał Harry. Snape wywrócił oczami.

- Potter, skoro już zapomniałeś, że znałem twoją matkę, być może powinieneś zostać tego wieczoru na Grimmauld Place; twoje zapominalstwo sprowadzi tylko na ciebie, lub co gorsza na innych, dodatkowe niebezpieczeństwo.

Harry machnął niedbale ręką.

- Tak, wiem, że się znaliście, ale jak dobrze ją pan znał? Remus nie wiedział nawet, że mieliście jakieś wspólne sekrety.

- Jest wiele rzeczy, o których twój ojciec i krąg jego znajomych nie wiedzieli.

Brwi chłopca powędrowały do góry.

- Co to ma znaczyć? - spytał ostrożnie.

- Twoja matka i ja znaliśmy się, odkąd byliśmy dziećmi – jeszcze zanim Lily dowiedziała się, że jest czarownicą. Dorastaliśmy razem, najpierw w tym samym sąsiedztwie, potem w mugolskiej szkole i w Hogwarcie. Dopiero, kiedy pojawił się twój ojciec, nasza przyjaźń... powiedzmy, zanikła.

- Przyjaźnie nie zanikają - przerwał Harry szybko. - Gdybyście naprawdę byli przyjaciółmi, nie pozwolilibyście, żeby mój ojciec wkroczył między was... - urwał cicho dostrzegając wyraz twarzy Snape'a. - Och... - dodał niezręcznie. - Moja mama nie była dla pana tylko przyjaciółką, prawda?

Mężczyzna pokręcił głową i spojrzał w bok. Harry również spuścił wzrok; im dłużej rozmawiał ze swoim nauczycielem, tym bardziej był zdumiony.

- Twoja matka poprosiła mnie o jedną, ostatnią przysługę, zanim zginęła - Snape znów spojrzał na chłopca i przełknął ciężko, zanim kontynuował. - Ona i ja zawarliśmy Wieczystą Przysięgę.

- Co?! - Harry pokręcił w zdziwieniu głową.

- Potter, jeśli nie jesteś w stanie sam tego rozgryźć...

- Nie, rozumiem! - zapewnił chłopiec pospiesznie. - Ale dlaczego pan się na to zgodził? Skoro przez mojego tatę...

- Jak sam przyznałeś, prawdziwa przyjaźń nie zanika - powiedział Snape. - Zrobiłbym wszystko dla twojej matki.

- Czemu mi pan to mówi? - spytał Harry spoglądając na Hermionę, która leżała na sofie i wydawała się pogrążona w głębokim śnie z głową lekko przechyloną na bok. - Czemu właśnie teraz?

- Ponieważ przysięga, którą złożyłem twojej matce, już wkrótce albo się dopełni, albo zostanie złamana; jeśli wszystko pójdzie po mojej myśli, spełnię jej życzenie.

Harry kiwnął głową niepewnie.

- Rozumiem - powiedział. - Jaką przysięgę pan jej złożył? Co jej pan obiecał?

- Obiecałem jej, że zachowam cię przy życiu.

Harry'emu opadła szczęka.

- A co się stanie, jeśli pan tę przysięgę złamie? - spytał drżącym głosem. Snape poruszył się na krześle.

- Umrę.

Harry miał wrażenie, że żołądek spadł mu gdzieś w okolice kolan. Snape, spośród wszystkich ludzi właśnie Snape ślubował utrzymać go przy życiu? Mimo całej nienawiści między nim i Jamesem, po wszystkich nieprzyjemnościach w czasie jego własnych szkolnych lat, Snape wciąż był gotów umrzeć, żeby on mógł żyć.

- Czy dlatego powiedział pan, że moja matka nie chciałaby, żebym walczył? - spytał ze złością. - Ponieważ chce pan utrzymać się przy życiu?

- Nie martwię się o siebie - odparł Snape gorąco. - Ale złożyłem przysięgę Lily i chciałbym jej dotrzymać – nie ze względu na siebie, ale ze względu na nią i na to, co po niej zostało. Na ciebie.

- Ale pan mnie nienawidzi! - prawie krzyknął chłopiec.

- To nie zmienia sytuacji - stwierdził Mistrz Eliksirów. - Wiele nas różni, ale jest coś, co nas łączy, a czasem właśnie to wystarcza. Nie obawiaj się tego, Potter – nasze losy połączyły się na długo przed tym, zanim pojawiłeś się na świecie.


	22. Pożegnanie

Strzałka! Dzisiaj króciutki rozdzialik, po którym przejdziemy w końcu do głównej konfrontacji :)

MadWoman98: Ukochane rozdziały są serduszkowe :] Bella coraz bliżej! Tłumaczenie posuwa się naprzód całkiem płynnie, więc już wkrótce i ona się pojawi ;) Dzięki!

Couton: Dziękuję! Cieszę się bardzo, że wciąż czytasz moje tłumaczenie i że wciąż Ci się podoba – to wiele dla mnie znaczy :)

**Pożegnanie**

Harry wpatrywał się w Snape'a ze zmarszczonym czołem. Nagle w jego głowie coś kliknęło, jakby brakujący element układanki wpadł na swoje miejsce.

- O tym właśnie śniłem, prawda? - spytał opierając rękę na framudze drzwi by się wesprzeć, kiedy zalała go fala wspomnień ostatnich tygodni. - Obietnica, którą złożył pan mojej mamie, sekret, którego strzegł pan przed wszystkimi – cały czas chodziło o Wieczystą Przysięgę, tak?

Twarz mężczyzny pozostała bez wyrazu; mimo to Harry kontynuował.

- Czy to znaczy, że nikt o niej nie wie? A mój tata? Wiedział?

Snape odłożył książkę na stolik i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Nie patrzył na Harry'ego, kiedy się odezwał.

- Jak mówiłem, było wiele rzeczy, z których twój ojciec nie zdawał sobie sprawy.

- A co z pana obietnicą złożoną Dumbledore'owi? - wtrącił szybko chłopiec chcąc wyrazić słowami wszystkie kłębiące się w jego głowie myśli. - W moim śnie mówił pan, że dotrzymał obietnicy złożonej i Lily i Dumbledore'owi...

- Nawet ja nie wiem jeszcze, jaką przysięgę mam złożyć Albusowi - przerwał Mistrz Eliksirów z błyskiem zaciekawienia w oku. Harry z trudem powstrzymał się od rozdziawienia buzi. Jeszcze bardziej oparł się o framugę i przypomniał sobie szczegóły snu; Snape naprawdę wspomniał o przysiędze złożonej dyrektorowi – ale skoro nic jeszcze na jej temat nie wiedział...

- To się jeszcze nie wydarzyło - sapnął.

- Najwidoczniej - stwierdził Snape.

- Ale jeżeli dzisiaj zginiemy, to w ogóle do tego nie dojdzie...

- Być może wcale nie ma do tego dojść - zasugerował mężczyzna spoglądając szybko na Hermionę, która wydawała się być wciąż pogrążoną w głębokim śnie. - Być może Czarny Pan starał się po prostu podważyć twoje zaufanie do Albusa tak samo jak i do mnie.

Harry pokręcił głową.

- Ale w pana ustach brzmiało to tak pewnie... wydawało się, że wręcz odczuwa pan ulgę, że nie złamał pan tej przysięgi złożonej dyrektorowi! Przecież to musi coś znaczyć.

Snape przyglądał mu się przez chwilę z zainteresowaniem.

- Nie nakręcaj się - powiedział cicho marszcząc brwi.

- Nie nakręcam się! - oburzył się chłopiec.

- Owszem, nakręcasz - przerwał mu Snape. - Zaczynasz wierzyć złudzeniom.

- Co? - tym razem to Harry się skrzywił.

- Uważasz, że skoro ta _przysięga_ jeszcze nie miała miejsca, to wkrótce _musi_ nastąpić, a w związku z tym ty na pewno przeżyjesz dzisiejszy wieczór.

Harry zawahał się na moment; nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy, że myśli w ten sposób, ale gdy słowa wypłynęły z ust Snape'a, zrozumiał, że dokładnie tej nadziei się trzyma.

- To musi coś znaczyć - powtórzył. - Voldemort nie ukazałby mi tego wydarzenia bez powodu - podrapał się po głowie i oparł o framugę myśląc intensywnie. - Sam pan powiedział, że Voldemort chciał, żebym zobaczył ten sen... tylko co on chciał mi w ten sposób przekazać...?

- Przywiązujesz to tego zbyt dużą wagę, Potter...

- Ale sam pan tak powiedział!

- Wiem, co powiedziałem - warknął Mistrz Eliksirów. - Ale to nie znaczy, że to, co wydarzyło się w twoim śnie, wydarzy się naprawdę. Nikt nie może przewidzieć przyszłości – to niemożliwe.

Harry potrząsnął głową w niedowierzaniu.

- Nie, to na pewno coś znaczy i ja się dowiem, co...

Urwał nagle, gdy Snape wstał, przemaszerował przez pokój, chwycił go za ramiona i potrząsnął mocno.

- Nie możesz pozwolić, żeby ta myśl zdominowała twój umysł - powiedział. - Dziś wieczorem ruszasz do walki – musisz się skupić.

- Ale muszę zrozumieć, o co chodzi - odparł Harry cicho z niemą prośbą w oczach.

- Dlaczego? - spytał Snape. - _Dlaczego_ to jest dla ciebie takie ważne?

- Bo muszę wiedzieć, co pan zamierza obiecać Dumbledore'owi! - prawie krzyknął chłopiec. - Muszę mieć pewność, że to nie będzie coś tak głupiego, jak Wieczysta Przysięga, by utrzymać mnie przy życiu! Nie chcę mieć tego na swoim sumieniu, bez względu na powody, dla których już raz złożył pan taką obietnicę... czy pan w ogóle zastanowił się, co ja o tym wszystkim myślę?

Snape wyglądał na porządnie zaskoczonego; wypuścił z uścisku ramiona Harry'ego.

- Czy to cię trapi? - spytał z zainteresowaniem.

- Oczywiście, że tak! - fuknął chłopiec. - Nie chcę mieć na sumieniu śmierci kolejnej osoby, nie zniosę tego!

- Potter, to niemal pewne, że dzisiaj zginą ludzie...

- Ale to co innego! - nie zgodził się Harry. - Wszyscy walczą o lepsze jutro; jeśli zginą, będą przynajmniej wiedzieli, że zginęli walcząc o nowy, bezpieczny świat – ale jeśli to pan umrze, to stanie się tak tylko dlatego, że nie dotrzymał pan obietnicy złożonej mojej mamie.

- To będzie zasłużona śmierć - stwierdził Snape. Harry wyrzucił ręce do góry, całkowicie wytrącony z równowagi.

- To jakieś szaleństwo! - krzyknął. - W jednej chwili nie może pan znieść mojego widoku, a w następnej dowiaduję się, że złożył pan Wieczystą Przysięgę, żeby mnie ocalić; przecież to właściwie oznacza, że skazał się pan na śmierć! - odwrócił się chcąc wyjść z salonu, kiedy uderzyła go nagła myśl; znów więc stanął twarzą w twarz z Mistrzem Eliksirów, który wciąż się w niego wpatrywał. - Dlaczego pan? - zapytał. - Dlaczego mama właśnie pana wybrała do tego zadania? Przecież miała innych przyjaciół; mógł się tego podjąć Remus albo nawet Dumbledore. Dlaczego wybrała _pana?_

- Ponieważ wiedziała, że zrobię to, co konieczne - odpowiedział Snape.

- To znaczy co? - Harry pokręcił głową w niezrozumieniu. Mężczyzna zawahał się przez moment.

- To znaczy... że nie złamię tej przysięgi – bez względu na to, co trzeba będzie poświęcić, nie złamię obietnicy danej twojej matce; dlatego właśnie mnie wybrała.

Przeklinając Snape'a za bombę, którą właśnie na niego zrzucił, Harry zostawił go w salonie ze swoimi myślami i Hermioną wciąz pogrążoną we śnie; był pewien, że w całej tej historii było coś jeszcze, coś, czego Mistrz Eliksirów mu nie powiedział. Coś, co wydarzyło się między nim i Lily lata temu...

Chłopiec otworzył drzwi do kuchni i wpadł do środka niemal zderzając się z kimś przy stole.

- Dzień dobry.

Otrząsając się z zamyślenia, Harry ze zdumieniem zauważył Ginny stojącą przy nim z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach.

- Jak się czujesz? - zapytała. Harry rozejrzał się; miał wrażenie, że zaczyna wariować.

- Co tutaj robisz? Czy twoi rodzice wiedzą, że tu jesteś?

Dziewczyna skinęła głową.

- Tak właściwie to oni doradzili mi, bym tu przyszła - przyznała cicho i gestem poprosiła Harry'ego, by usiadł na krześle. - Wyruszasz dziś wieczorem, prawda?

Chłopiec przytaknął i odwrócił się tak, że siedzieli twarzą w twarz. Patrzył na nią odnotowując w pamięci każdy, najmniejszy szczegół jej wyglądu; jeżeli dziś widzieli się po raz ostatni, chciał dokładnie zapamiętać, jak była piękna.

- To wszystko wreszcie się skończy - powiedział łapiąc ją za rękę.

- A co będzie z tobą? - wyszeptała Ginny. - Co będzie, jeśli zginiesz?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Posmucisz się trochę – a potem będziesz żyć dalej.

- A jeśli nie będę chciała „żyć dalej"?

- Ginny, to jest coś, co muszę zrobić...

- Wiem - przerwała mu łagodnie. - Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru powstrzymać cię przed wyruszeniem. Ja po prostu... chcę, żebyś się dowiedział, co do ciebie czuję, zanim odejdziesz – na wypadek, gdybym widziała cię dzisiaj ostatni raz.

Pochyliła się, objęła rękoma jego twarz, przyciągnęła go do siebie i po chwili Harry czuł na ustach jej miękkie wargi. Przez ciało Harry'ego przebiegł dreszcz i chłopiec przycisnął ją do siebie, nagle zdając sobie sprawę, z czego tak naprawdę rezygnuje wyruszając tego wieczora do walki; jego serce niemal pękło na myśl o tym, że może jej nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć.

- Jesteś najodważniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałam - wyszeptała mu Ginny do ucha. - Nigdy o tym nie zapomnij; nawet kiedy poczujesz, że opuszcza cię cała nadzieja... - mówiła kładąc mu rękę na sercu. - ... liczy się to, co mieszka tutaj; nie pozwól, by ktokolwiek to zniszczył.

Chłopiec kiwnął głową i pochylił się stykając ich czoła ze sobą. Przez dłuższą chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, którą przerywały jedynie ich oddechy; Harry delikatnie bawił się jej palcami.

- Ginny, czy jesteś w stanie wybaczyć mi to, co stało się z Ronem? - spytał w pewnym momencie.

- Harry, to nie była twoja wina...

- Proszę - przerwał jej szybko. - Powiedz, że mi wybaczasz – muszę to od ciebie usłyszeć.

Ginny znów pocałowała go lekko w usta.

- Wybaczam ci - zapewniła, po czym wstała i podeszła do kominka. Chwyciła garść proszku Fiuu, odwróciła się do niego i uśmiechnęła się, choć w jej oczach błyszczały łzy. - Kocham cię - powiedziała; cofnęła się w stronę paleniska i zniknęła w obłoku zielonych płomieni.

Harry siedział przy stole w całkowitym odrętwieniu; jego dłonie drżały, a kolana były tak słabe, że cieszył się, że nie stoi. Przez jego głowę przelatywały tysiące myśli i uczuć, ciało dygotało, a płuca były tak ściśnięte, że z trudem oddychał. Głęboko w sobie czuł jednak regularny, silny puls, puls życia, który nakazywał mu zrobić to, co słuszne – iść i walczyć: dla Rona, dla Syriusza, dla rodziców, dla Ginny, nawet dla Snape'a. Mocno bijące w piersi serce dało mu odwagę, by wstać, kiedy w drzwiach pojawił się Dumbledore i kiwnął głową.

Nigdy jeszcze nie czuł takiego przerażenia – ale był gotowy.


	23. Przygotowania

MadWoman98: No proszę – jest wśród nas fanka Harry/Ginny! Szczerze mówiąc rzadko natykam się na kogoś takiego ;) Sama za Ginny nie przepadam, ale wydaje mi się, że tutaj jest naprawdę sympatyczna.

Miłej lektury!

**Przygotowania**

Przez kilka chwil panowała cisza, gdy wszyscy zebrani rozsiadali się przy stole, a kiedy każdy zajął już swoje miejsce, atmosfera nieco się rozluźniła – pomieszczenie wypełniło oczekiwanie i podekscytowanie panujące na wszystkich poprzednich zebraniach. Dumbledore, chowając różdżkę w kieszeni szaty, zajął miejsce u szczytu stołu. Kuchnia pełna była ludzi zamierzających walczyć; Harry dziwił się, że zmieściło się ich w tym niewielkim pomieszczeniu aż tylu; oprócz członków Zakonu obecnych było kilkoro starszych uczniów z Hogwartu, a także grono czarodziejów i czarownic, których Harry nie widział nigdy wcześniej. Snape stał czujnie w kącie ze złożonymi na piersi rękoma i wbijał wzrok w potarganą czuprynę chłopca.

Kingsley Shacklebolt odkaszlnął i wstał.

- Wszyscy wiemy, jaki jest plan - zwrócił się do zebranych; kilka osób przytaknęło. - Musimy poczekać, aż dyrektor da nam znak.

- Kto wyruszy do ich kryjówki? - spytała z drugiego końca stołu Molly, która z całej siły ściskała dłonie męża; twarze obojga były blade, ale pełne zaciętej determinacji. Tym razem to Dumbledore podniósł się z krzesła.

- Pięć osób - powiedział cicho. - Remus, Bill, Charlie, Kingsley i Severus.

Harry poderwał głowę, którą do tej pory opierał na ręku.

- Ja też chcę iść; chcę pomóc odnaleźć Tonks.

- Harry, ja...

- To jest moja walka - przypomniał Harry dyrektorowi. - Jeśli ma się zacząć od uratowania Tonks z kwatery głównej Śmierciożerców, to chcę tam być.

Stary czarodziej wymienił uważne spojrzenia z kilkoma osobami, po czym skapitulował i kiwnął lekko głową.

- Jeżeli sobie tego życzysz - stwierdził.

Harry zerknął przez stół na Remusa i zauważył, że mężczyzna – choć nieco nerwowo – uśmiecha się do niego.

- W takim razie tę kwestię mamy uzgodnioną - kontynuował Dumbledore. - Ochotnicy są zebrani. Kiedy uda man się odbić Tonks, nie trzeba będzie długo czekać na ruch Voldemorta. Wszyscy znamy następny etap planu – czy ktoś ma jakieś pytania?

Nikt nie podniósł ręki.

- W porządku - Kingsley odsunął swoje krzesło i podszedł do kominka. - Zaczynamy dokładnie za godzinę. Ci z nas, którzy wyruszają do siedziby Voldemorta, powinni zostać, żeby jeszcze raz zapoznać się z planem; Harry musi wiedzieć, jaka mu w tej misji przypadnie rola.

Pomieszczenie powoli pustoszało. Harry zauważył przelotne spojrzenia, jakimi obdarzyli go państwo Weasley, oraz zaniepokojone twarze Dedalusa Diggle'a i Emmeliny Vance; nawet profesor McGonagall marszczyła brwi. Ludzie byli zdenerwowani, a nerwy były najlepszą drogą do popełniania błędów.

Harry wiedział z doświadczenia, że w ferworze walki działało się przede wszystkim pod wpływem instynktu, i nigdy wcześniej się do żadnej nie przygotowywał. W przeszłości on, Ron i Hermiona podejmowali decyzje w jednej chwili, a kiedy w końcu układali jakiś schemat działania, zazwyczaj okazywało się, że jest już za późno...

- Harry?

Głos Remusa wyrwał go z zamyślenia i chłopiec zauważył, że wciąż siedzi na swoim krześle, podczas gdy pozostali pochylają się już nad mapą, którą Kingsley wyciągnął z kieszeni swoich szat. Snape stał za plecami zgromadzonych i wyglądało na to, że nie musi oglądać planu miejsca, do którego się udają; Harry nie był pewien, czy to dobrze wróży.

- Przepraszam - powiedział szybko, wstał i podszedł do nich. - To jaki jest plan? Voldemort zauważy chyba, jeśli nasza szóstka aportuje się przed drzwiami jego kryjówki? - spytał i zauważył, że Mistrz Eliksirów z trudem powstrzymuje chęć przewrócenia oczami.

- Podzielimy się na dwuosobowe grupy - odparł Kingsley. - Ja i Severus, ty i Remus i Bill z Charliem. Z tego, co przekazał nam Severus, kwatera główna ma cztery różne wejścia – my obstawimy trzy z nich - rozwinął mapę na stole i oczom zebranych ukazał się ogromny labirynt tuneli i korytarzy; Harry podupadł nieco na duchu, kiedy je zobaczył. - Wy bierzecie te korytarze - Kingsley wskazał dwa rzędy skręcających się linii na wschodzie. - Severus i ja te, a Bill i Charlie te. Mamy dwadzieścia minut na przeszukanie budynku, a potem spotykamy się tutaj... - zakreślił na mapie duże pomieszczenie. - ...gdzie powinna znajdować się Tonks. Kiedy już ją odbijemy – i jeśli będziemy mogli – aportujemy się prosto do punktu zbiorczego w Zakazanym Lesie. Dumbledore zdezaktywował tam chwilowo bariery - wyjaśnił widząc, że Harry chce go poprawić. - Jeśli natomiast z jakiegokolwiek powodu nie będziemy mogli się aportować, tymi trzema korytarzami spróbujemy wydostać się na zewnątrz; jeżeli się rozdzielimy, podążajcie wzdłuż ścian – wszystkie pomieszczenia i korytarze są właściwie zbudowane na planie koła, więc w końcu na siebie wpadniemy.

- A jeśli ktoś z nas zostanie schwytany? - zapytał Bill.

- Czerwone iskry - odpowiedział Kingsley. - Metoda stara jak świat, ale działa; będziemy wiedzieć, gdzie jest ten ktoś.

- Dlaczego mielibyśmy nie móc aportować się na zewnątrz? - spytał Harry nerwowo.

- Voldemort nie będzie potrzebował wiele czasu, by zorientować się, że jesteśmy w jego siedzibie, Harry - odezwał się Remus. - Może rzucić zaklęcia antyaportacyjne, by uniemożliwić nam ucieczkę.

- Domyślamy się także, że cały budynek będzie pełen Śmierciożerców - dodał Kingsley szybko. - Severus poinformował nas, że niedawno odbyło się tam ich zebranie - odwrócił się do Harry'ego z nagle surową twarzą. - Spodziewaj się walki. Jeżeli nie jesteś gotów zabijać, będziesz musiał używać zaklęć oszałamiających i to w porządnym wydaniu; nie mamy czasu na cackanie się. Voldemort nie będzie żartował – wiemy, że tam jest i najprawdopodobniej na nas czeka.

Harry poczuł w żołądku lekki uścisk. Powstrzymał się od zdumionego uniesienia brwi słysząc ostre słowa Kingsley'a, ale wymienił szybkie spojrzenie z Remusem, który myślał chyba o tym samym, co chłopiec, sądząc po jego nieco skrzywionej minie.

- Harry wie o tym wszystkim - powiedział; Kingsley zerknął na niego znad mapy, kiwnął głową, zebrał swoje papiery i chował je z powrotem do kieszeni.

- Wyruszamy za pół godziny.

Harry'emu nie umknęło lekkie drżenie jego ramion, kiedy mężczyzna przechodził obok niego – widać nawet najbardziej doświadczeni aurorzy denerwowali się w takich sytuacjach. Bill i Charlie, z twarzami pałającymi determinacją, natychmiast podążyli za nim szepcząc między sobą inkantacje przeciwzaklęć i klątw. Harry chciał zadać Remusowi jakieś pytanie, ale w tym momencie Snape odchrząknął za ich plecami.

- Wygląda na to, że panna Granger się obudziła.

Harry odwrócił się i mężczyzna skinął w stronę drzwi. Stała w nich Hermiona; była blada i wyglądała na zmęczoną, a jej włosy były jeszcze bardziej potargane, niż zazwyczaj.

- Więc jaki jest plan? - spytała.

- Czyś ty zwariowała? - wybełkotał chłopiec. - Przecież dopiero się obudziłaś!

Hermiona złożyła ręce na piersi i skrzywiła się na tyle, na ile mogła, z olbrzymim siniakiem nad prawym okiem, ale natychmiast się poddała i z syknięciem bólu znów rozpogodziła twarz.

- Harry, jestem całkowicie w stanie...

- Czyżbyś już zapomniała, co Śmierciożercy zrobili ci na cmentarzu? - fuknął Harry. - Już straciliśmy Rona...

- Ile razy trzeba ci powtarzać? - spytała Hermiona ze złością. - Ludzie chcą walczyć! Każdy z nas ma swoje powody, by brać udział z tej bitwie! Nie tylko ty chcesz, by spłacono ci dług.

Harry przełknął z trudem. Gdzieś w środku wiedział, że jego przyjaciółka ma rację – i wiedział też, że nie zdoła zmienić jej zdania jakimkolwiek argumentem. Będzie uczestniczyć w walce i stanie u jego boku bez względu na to, czy mu się to podoba, czy nie. Tak, jak powiedział kiedyś Ron: _Po prostu przyjmij naszą pomoc i bądź za nią wdzięczny. _I nie będzie mógł zrobić nic więcej, niż właśnie to. Z rezygnacją wypuścił nosem powietrze.

- W porządku - odezwał się cicho. - Dumbledore wszystko zorganizował - spojrzał na Hermionę; jej oczy były szeroko otwarte, ale uważnie go słuchała. - Zakon, wszyscy aurorzy, których Kingsley był w stanie ściągnąć z Ministerstwa, i wszyscy, którzy chcą walczyć, mają aportować się na wyznaczoną polanę w Zakazanym Lesie – Dumbledore podniesie bariery, więc nie będzie z tym problemu. Kiedy nasza drużyna wróci z Tonks, tam właśnie się spotkamy. Śmierciożercy postanowią zapewne za nami podążyć – musimy ich jakoś znieść, dopóki nie przybędzie Voldemort.

Hermiona przyglądała mu się przez moment.

- A co będzie, kiedy się pojawi? - spytała w końcu.

- Dumbledore wykona pierwszy ruch - powiedział Harry gorzko. - Dał to jasno do zrozumienia; chce, żebym czekał na odpowiedni moment.

- Całkiem słusznie - Hermiona kiwnęła głową; widząc oburzone spojrzenie przyjaciela, dodała. - Mamy tylko jedną szansę na powodzenie.

Serce Harry'ego zaczęło trzepotać w jego piersi. W tej chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że nie powiedział ani Ronowi, ani Hermionie o planie dotyczącym jego i Voldemorta. Nie zdążył powiedzieć Ronowi... po tym, co się stało... ale w przypadku Hermiony miał jeszcze taką szansę. Otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale słowa nie chciały przyjść. Czy mógł powiedzieć swojej najlepszej przyjaciółce, że aby zginął Voldemort, na niego również po raz kolejny musi zostać rzucone zaklęcie zabijające? Czy mógł obciążyć ją świadomością, że jeśli w tym momencie Voldemort opanuje Harry'ego, być może pociągnie go za sobą w objęcia śmierci – i istnieje duże prawdopodobieństwo, że tak się właśnie stanie? Chłopiec przełknął i odwrócił się do Hermiony, która siedziała i czekała cierpliwie widząc, że chce coś powiedzieć. Znów otworzył usta, ale nagle drzwi do kuchni otworzyły się i stanęli w nich Remus, Snape i Kingsley, wszyscy z różdżkami w rękach.

- Już czas - powiedział Remus delikatnie. Hermiona natychmiast zarzuciła Herry'emu ręce na szyję, jeszcze zanim zdążył wstać.

- Do zobaczenia po drugiej stronie - powiedziała całując go lekko w policzek. - Proszę, bądź ostrożny.

- Postaram się - Harry uśmiechnął się do niej, zanim się odsunął, po czym podążył za trzema mężczyznami do kuchni zostawiając dziewczynę w salonie z oczyma pełnymi łez. W kuchni siedzieli przy stole Bill i Charlie; wyglądali na dość wylęknionych. Dumbledore stał przy drzwiach.

- Życzę wam powodzenia, panowie - powiedział miękko. Wymamrotał ciche _Portus_ i podniósł jakiś archaiczny model buta, w dodatku wyglądającego na kompletnie mokry. But zaczął jarzyć się na niebiesko i Harry zdążył go złapać w ostatniej chwili, zanim wszystko wywróciło się na lewą stronę, a dyrektor zniknął mu z oczu.


	24. Forteca cz I

Freja: Tak, kilka ostatnich rozdziałów było nieco zapychających. Zapewniam jednak, że już się skończyły – ruszamy na Voldemorta ;) A ten świstoklik to faktycznie świetny pomysł! :D

MadWoman98: Cieszę się, że pairing tego fanfika trafił w Twój gust – często zdarza się, że ludzie właśnie z ich powodu przestają czytać opowiadania. Bella już "przetłumaczona" i czeka na publikację ^^

Jamie Grant: Tak, Rona jest faktycznie szkoda, ale cóż, jest wojna i ofiary są nieuniknione :( (Swoją drogą nigdy nie natknęłam się na fanfik, w którym zginęłaby Hermiona; nie wiem, czy przeczytałam w życiu za mało fanfików HP, czy to autorzy z jakiegoś powodu wolą uśmiercać Rona niż ją...?). Mam nadzieję że częstotliwość update'ów i kanoniczność postaci się nie zmieni (miałam ostatnio mały kryzysik w związku z tym fanfikiem, ale już z niego wychodzę :))!

Miłego czytania!

**Forteca cz. I**

Wylądowali z trzaskiem na brzegu porośniętego trawą klifu; but, już bezużyteczny, upadł na ziemię. Harry zatoczył się do przodu próbując odzyskać równowagę. Remus ruszył w jego stronę i złapał go za łokieć w ostatniej chwili, zanim chłopiec runął w dół. Harry poczuł w żołądku nieprzyjemny uścisk – jakieś dwadzieścia metrów pod nimi płynęła rwąca rzeka, której wąwóz aż po horyzont przecinał las; nawet z miejsca, w którym stali, słychać było jej głośny szum.

W dół prowadziła stroma dróżka, zarośnięta i wyszczerbiona, której drugiego końca nie można było nawet dojrzeć.

- Nie mogliśmy aportować się bliżej? - spytał kwaśno Bill, sprawdzając stabilność kilku pierwszych kamieni. Kingsley potrząsnął głową.

- Bariery ochronne sięgają aż tutaj - powiedział.

- Co to w ogóle za miejsce? - Charlie podszedł do krawędzi urwiska, by zerknąć w dół. Snape wymamrotał _Lumos_ i gestem wskazał im jakiś punkt w oddali. Harry zmrużył oczy; w ciemności dostrzegł kontury budynku otoczonego gęstym lasem – konary drzew przypominały zagięte szpony i pourywane kończyny, co nadawało i tak już ponurej fortecy złowrogi wygląd.

- Jak się tam dostaniemy? - zapytał chłopiec przerywając pełną napięcia ciszę i przyjrzał się z niepokojem stromej ścieżce.

Snape nie odezwał się, ale odpowiedział mu w inny sposób – schował różdżkę do jednej z kieszeni szaty, ruszył przed siebie i z niespodziewaną gracją zniknął za brzegiem urwiska. Harry z trudem powstrzymał okrzyk; razem z pozostałymi podbiegł do krawędzi i z ulgą zauważył, że Snape po prostu ruszył zboczem w kierunku dróżki.

- W porządku - mruknął Kingsley popychając do przodu Billa i Charliego. - Lepiej się ruszmy; samo dotarcie do fortecy zajmie nam sporo czasu.

Bill zeskoczył jako pierwszy i wyciągnął dłoń, by pomóc Charliemu, który nieco lękliwie spoglądał w dół. Jego starszy brat westchnął ze zniecierpliwieniem.

- Charlie, przecież pracujesz ze _smokami_, na litość Merlina...

- Wiem! - prychnął Charlie łapiąc Billa za rękę. - Ale tu jest naprawdę wysoko.

Harry i Remus zeskoczyli jako następni, a na końcu dołączył do nich Kingsley, który wylądował niezgrabnie na wystającym korzeniu. Lupin podparł go szybko i wszyscy zaczęli schodzić po pełnej wystających skał ścianie wąwozu. Kiedy dotarli na jego dno, dostrzegli, że od drugiego brzegu, porośniętego lasem, oddziela ich szerokie koryto rzeki. Harry uważnie przyjrzał się jej pędzącemu nurtowi; Charlie chciał wyciągnąć różdżkę, ale Kingsley natychmiast złapał go za ramię.

- Żadnej magii - ostrzegł. - Od razu zdradzilibyśmy naszą lokalizację.

- W takim razie jak mamy, według ciebie, przedostać się na drugi brzeg? - zdziwił się Charlie. - Bo ze mnie na przykład jest marny pływak.

- Musimy znaleźć najbezpieczniejszy punkt - uznał Remus.

- Nieco dalej w dół rzeki znajduje się przejście - Kingsley wskazał na prawo. - Nie jest idealne, ale na pewno bezpieczniejsze.

Harry poczuł rękę Remusa dotykającą jego ramienia w pokrzepiającym geście; to nie było potrzebne, bo nie bał się wody, ale i tak podniosło go na duchu.

Ruszyli więc korowodem wzdłuż brzegu strumienia. Ziemia była podmokła i często wyślizgiwała im się spod stóp, o czym jako pierwszy przekonał się Charlie; na szczęście Snape zanurkował i złapał go, zanim chłopak zdążył zsunąć się do wody, jednak od tej pory na jego twarzy gościł kwaśny wyraz, jakby to przez Weasley'a jego szaty były mokre i ubrudzone błotem.

- To tutaj - mruknął nagle i zatrzymał się.

W tym miejscu rzeka była nieco płytsza – Harry widział kamienie pod powierzchnią wody. Już miał zauważyć na głos, jak niestabilne wydaje mu się to dno, kiedy jedna ze skał poluzowała się, a wartki prąd natychmiast porwał ją ze sobą. Chłopiec spojrzał nerwowo na Remusa i zauważył, że myśli mężczyzny podążyły tym samym torem, jeśli wnioskować z jego miny.

- Nie istnieje żadne inne przejście - powiedział Snape zauważając wyrazy ich twarzy.

- Ja idę pierwszy - zdecydował Kingsley i zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zaprotestować, podciągnął szaty i wszedł do strumienia. Woda zawirowała wściekle wokół jego kolan i przez moment auror walczył z prądem usiłując zachować równowagę. Szybko wszedł na pierwszą ze skał, potem przedostał się na kolejną i tak dalej, aż dotarł na drugi brzeg.

- Uważaj przy wchodzeniu do wody - powiedział Billowi, który zamierzał iść jako drugi. - W tym momencie prąd wydaje się najsilniejszy.

Bill, a za nim Charlie i Snape, pokonali rzekę bez większych problemów; Charlie znów się poślizgnął, tym razem na kamieniu, który zaczął wyplątywać się z gąszczu wodorostów, wśród których spoczywał do tej pory. Snape po raz drugi błyskawicznie go złapał i ostrym tonem kazał mu się ogarnąć.

- Za tobą, Harry - odezwał się Remus wskazując chłopcu, by szedł jako pierwszy. Harry ostrożnie ruszył przed siebie. Woda była lodowata; szczypała jego skórę i przykleiła spodnie do jego łydek. Chłopiec zadrżał i postawił stopę na pierwszym kamieniu. Kiedy załapał równowagę, przeszedł na następny, używając wyznaczonej przez naturę ścieżki, by dotrzeć na drugą stronę. Mniej więcej w połowie drogi głośne trzaśnięcie przykuło go do miejsca, w którym stał; spojrzał w górę i zauważył, że Kingsley i Snape się rozglądają.

- Harry, nie ruszaj się! - rozległ się za jego plecami głos Remusa.

Usłyszał kolejne trzaśnięcie, tym razem głośniejsze, i poczuł, że skała pod jego stopami zaczyna się poruszać; wyrzucił ramiona w powietrze, by zachować równowagę i nie wpaść do wody.

- Idź dalej, Harry; ten kamień nie wytrzyma długo...

- Kingsley, jeśli on się poruszy, skała zupełnie się osunie!

- Dość! - zawołał Snape podchodząc do brzegu rzeki. - Będziesz musiał skoczyć, Potter.

Harry uniósł brwi.

- Przecież nie doszedłem nawet do środka – nie uda mi się skoczyć tak daleko!

Profesor podciągnął swoje szaty i wszedł do wody; zatrzymał się na tyle blisko brzegu, by wartki prąd nie zbił go z nóg, i wyciągnął dłoń do Harry'ego.

- Skacz - powtórzył.

Chłopiec zawahał się. Woda nadal wirowała wściekle wokół jego nóg. Kamień pod nim znów trzasnął.

_- Skacz,_ Potter - warknął Snape.

Harry wziął głęboki wdech i rzucił się do przodu w momencie, w którym skała umknęła spod jego stóp – wzmocniony nurt wody poluzował ją do reszty i odebrał chłopcu podporę dla odbijających się nóg. Harry zamachał rozpaczliwie rękami i ześlizgnął się do lodowatego strumienia; usłyszał jeszcze krzyk gdzieś z tyłu, ale natychmiast zagłuszył go potężny szum wody. Na moment prąd całkowicie wciągnął go pod jej powierzchnię, ale Harry, kaszląc i prychając, zdołał wypłynąć. Jego ramię chwyciła silna ręka i przez moment myślał, że jest uratowany.

Nie widział, jak Snape wpada do wody, ale poczuł to; mężczyzna uderzył w niego z taką siłą, że z płuc Harry'ego wyleciało całe powietrze. Odruchowo spróbował znów go nabrać, ale nałykał się tylko zimnej wody i znów się zanurzył. Jego oczy piekły, a pierś paliła żywym ogniem. Ręka, która trzymała jego ramię, starała się wypchnąć go na powierzchnię. Snape objął go i w tym momencie obaj wyskoczyli z wody z taką prędkością, że Harry niemal stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością. Kiedy odważył się otworzyć oczy, drżący i niemal skostniały z zimna, zauważył, że leży na ziemi po drugiej stronie rzeki; Kingsley wrzeszczał na Billa i Charliego, którzy trzymali w rękach różdżki, Remus jakimś sposobem również znalazł się obok nich, a Snape właśnie się podnosił.

- Wstawaj, Potter - powiedział chrapliwie starając się zmienić postawę czworonożną na dwunożną. Chłopiec, zmęczony, kiwnął głową i również spróbował wstać.

- … głupi! - krzyczał Kingsley. - … pojęcie, co zrobiliście? Musimy ruszać dalej, _natychmiast!_

Wściekły auror praktycznie poderwał Harry'ego na nogi; Remus fuknął coś do niego, odepchnął i sam pomógł chłopcu wstać. Snape wciąż dochodził do siebie; Harry spojrzał na niego i zauważył ze strachem, że twarz mężczyzny wykrzywia grymas przerażenia. Był śmiertelnie blady, a wzrok utkwił w jakimś odległym punkcie – Harry wyrwał się z ramion Remusa, by sprawdzić, co to było.

_Dementorzy._

Setki dementorów, sunących majestatycznie między drzewami w ich kierunku.

Voldemort doskonale wiedział, gdzie się znajdują – i nasłał na nich swoich najlepszych żołnierzy.

Harry nie miał w płucach wiele powietrza,więc tylko sapnął i machnął rozpaczliwie w kierunku lasu za ich plecami. Remus odwrócił się szybko, zauważył, co wskazuje chłopiec, i zachwiał się lekko.

- Ruszać się! - krzyknął wyciągając różdżkę. - _W tej chwili!_

Serce Harry'ego niemal stanęło w piersi. Sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni i z głuchą ulgą poczuł, że jego różdżka wciąż pewnie w niej tkwi; wyciągnął ją i obrócił się na pięcie, gotów podążyć za Billem, Charlie'm i Kingsleyem, którzy już biegli w kierunku drzew. Zerknął przez ramię i zauważył, że Snape wciąż walczy ze słabością.

- Idź! - warknął mężczyzna wyciągając własną różdżkę. - Ruszaj się, Potter!

Harry'emu nie trzeba było tego dwa razy powtarzać. Pobiegł tak szybko, jak były w stanie ponieść go nogi. Pierś paliła go jak rozpalone żelazo. Musiał walczyć o każdy oddech i modlił się, by do jego zdrętwiałych stóp wróciło czucie. Za plecami czuł Snape'a wrzeszczącego, by nie przestawał biec, a obok – Remusa, którego oczy błyszczały zahaczającą o szaleństwo gorączką. We trójkę pędzili między drzewami, przeskakiwali przez powalone konary i wystające korzenie.

- Gdzie są pozostali? - krzyknął Harry.

- To nieważne w tej chwili - sapnął Snape. - Musimy biec – W LEWO! - wrzasnął nagle. Remus złapał Harry'ego za nadgarstek i pociągnął mocno we wskazanym kierunku. Dementorzy zaczęli ich otaczać.

- Musimy walczyć! - powiedział chłopiec; jego kłykcie były białe od ściskania różdżki.

- Chcesz umrzeć?! - odkrzyknął Snape. Remus znów pociągnął Harry'ego i wszyscy po raz kolejny ostro skręcili w lewo, by uniknąć wpadnięcia do pieczary, która nagle wyrosła przed nimi jak spod ziemi. Chłopiec zatoczył się i Snape podparł go mocnym pchnięciem w plecy. Wszędzie dookoła widać było zakapturzone cienie – Harry słyszał ich chrapliwe oddechy za nimi i nad nimi... kiedy odwrócił się w prawo, omal nie przewrócił się ze zdumienia – dementorzy dogonili ich. Byli tuż obok.

Harry, nadal biegnąc, potrząsnął głową i skrzywił się próbując złapać kolejny oddech.

- Mają nas! - krzyknął wyszarpując się z uścisku Remusa. - _Nie zamierzam_ tutaj umierać!

Zatrzymał się tak nagle, że kilku dementorów go prześcignęło. Snape i Remus również się zatrzymali; z trudem łapali oddech, ale wyciągnęli przed siebie różdżki z zaciętymi minami.

- Wracajcie do swojego pana! - wrzasnął Harry sapiąc straszliwie. - Powiedzcie mu, żeby przyszedł tutaj i sam stanął do walki!

Dementorzy zbliżyli się.

- Nie boję się was! To nie jest ani wasza walka, ani moja! Nie musicie tego robić!

Harry odwrócił się do Snape'a, który patrzył na niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Oni nie słuchają głosu rozsądku - powiedział cicho, jakby uważał to za oczywiste.

- Więc ich do tego zmusimy! EXPECTO PATRONUM!

Las rozświetliło jaskrawe światło; z czubka różdżki Harry'ego błysnęła nieziemska poświata, której siła odrzuciła chłopca kilka kroków do tyłu. Snape podtrzymał go i z uwagą przyjrzał się zaciętemu wyrazowi jego twarzy. Drżącą ręką wyciągnął swoją własną różdżkę i przypomniał sobie jedyną szczęśliwą myśl, jaką kiedykolwiek miał.

- EXPECTO PATRONUM! - ryknął. - EXPECTO PATRONUM!

Wśród drzew pojawiła się piękna łania, która natychmiast popędziła ku pierwszemu rzędowi dementorów; jeleń Harry'ego pochylił rogi i ruszył na drugi i trzeci rząd. Po chwili rozległ się głos Remusa wymawiającego zaklęcie i trzy niesamowite, białe figury wypełniły swym blaskiem las walcząc z zastępami dementorów.

- EXPECTO PATRONUM!

_Odsuń się, dziewczyno... odsuń się...!_

Harry słyszał krzyk swojej matki tak wyraźnie, jak na trzecim roku. Jego oczy zaszkliły się dziwnie i przez moment widział tylko zielone światło zaklęcia zabijającego. Usłyszał, że Remus woła do niego, i szybko potrząsnął głową, by pozbyć się tej wizji. Uda mu się... _uda mu się._

- … nie trać koncentracji! - krzyczał Lupin. - Pamiętaj, dlaczego to robimy!

Harry przytaknął i otworzył usta, by znów wymówić zaklęcie.

- EXPECTO PATRONUM!

W ciemności nocy rozległy się trzy nowe głosy. Harry zerknął szybko za siebie i dostrzegł Billa, Charliego i Kingsley'a biegnących w ich stronę z wyciągniętymi różdżkami, oraz trzy kolejne patronusy przecinające powietrze. Ich wzmocniony hufiec przypuścił zmasowany atak, ale dementorzy nadal próbowali przecisnąć się przez ich szereg i za pomocą szybkich uników dotrzeć do miejsca, w którym stali Harry, Remus i Snape. Wykazując się zdumiewającym refleksem, Bill poszczuł na nich swojego Jacka Russela rozbijając linię i odganiając dementorów z powrotem w stronę fortecy; pozostałe wkrótce poszły w ich ślady. Błysk patronusów skurczył się i sześcioro czarodziejów padło na ziemię wyczerpanych. Ręce Harry'ego drżały, jego kolana były miękkie jak wosk, a w uszach ogłuszająco mu dzwoniło. Musiał się bardzo wysilić, by unieść głowę.

Wokół niego rozlegały się stłumione jęki i szelest liści, kiedy jego towarzysze starali się podnieść na nogi. Harry przewrócił się na plecy i zamknął oczy, poświęcając parę chwil jedynie na wciągnięcie odrobiny powietrza do płuc.

- W porządku, Harry? - odezwał się Charlie gdzieś z boku. Chłopiec nie odpowiedział bojąc się, że zemdleje albo zwymiotuje, jeśli się odezwie lub choćby poruszy.

- Harry? - powtórzył Charlie. - Harry?

Rozległ się dźwięk czyichś kroków.

- Wszystko z nim w porządku?

- Nie wiem... Remus, Harry'emu chyba coś jest!

Ziemia zawibrowała pod głową Harry'ego, kiedy Remus do niego biegł. Chłopiec poczuł na czole jedną chłodną dłoń, a na piersi drugą.

- Oddychaj głęboko, Harry - powiedział cicho Lupin. Harry usłuchał go i spróbował opanować zawroty głowy, ale po zaledwie trzech wdechach doczekał się wręcz odwrotnego skutku – wciąż drżąc z powodu przemoczonych szat, poczuł, że zawroty głowy przybierają na sile. Świat zaczął blaknąć, a głos Remusa – cichnąć. Harry'ego ogarnęła ciemność.


	25. Forteca cz II

Freja: Harry to urodzony wojownik :) Jego kanoniczne "saving people thing" jest tu doskonale widoczne. Dziękuję za pochwałę – sama spędzam nad tym tłumaczeniem zbyt dużo czasu, by umieć ocenić, czy w ogóle jeszcze nadaje się do publikacji ;) Jeśli wciąż tak, to bardzo się cieszę!

MadWoman98: Dzięki! Mam nadzieję, że nie zawiodę oczekiwań :]

Mahakao: Tak, coś w tym stylu... ale nie do końca i jeszcze nie teraz! :D

**Forteca cz. II**

Dźwięk był pierwszym bodźcem, jaki odnotował Harry; jego głowa była jak wypełniona watą, w uszach wciąż mu dzwoniło, a w palcach rąk i stóp czuł dziwne odrętwienie.

- Harry?

Ktoś przyłożył do jego czoła chłodną dłoń.

- Słyszysz mnie?

Chłopiec z trudem otworzył oczy. Niebo było czarne, a między wierzchołkami drzew prześwitywały gwiazdy. Nagle przed jego nosem pojawiła się fiolka wypełniona jakimś cuchnącym płynem. Harry odsunął się gwałtownie czując ten zapach, ale jednocześnie poczuł się o wiele bardziej przytomny.

- Co to jest, u licha? - wybełkotał pozwalając, by Remus pomógł mu się podnieść. Obok niego Snape uśmiechnął się krzywo, zakorkował fiolkę i schował ją do kieszeni szaty.

- Moja własna receptura - powiedział.

- Jak się czujesz, Harry? - spytał Bill, który podszedł do niego razem z Charliem i Kingsleyem.

- Dobrze - odparł chłopiec szybko. - Nic mi nie jest.

Zauważył, że Remus wyciąga coś z kieszeni i podaje mu; chłopiec ścisnął opakowanie w ręku.

- Zjedz to - powiedział Remus surowo, kiedy Harry spróbował schować je do kieszeni jeansów.

- Zabrałeś ze sobą _czekoladę_ na misję ratunkową? - spytał Charlie z niedowierzaniem.

- Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy może być potrzebna... _całą_, Harry - powiedział Lupin. - Nie chcemy, żebyś znów nam zemdlał.

Harry zarumienił się, wsadził resztę czekolady w usta i szybko ją połknął. Remus, usatysfakcjonowany, odwrócił się do Kingsley'a.

- Voldemort na pewno już wie o naszej obecności tutaj.

Auror milczał przez chwilę; wymienił spojrzenia ze Snape'em i dopiero wtedy się odezwał.

- Powinniśmy nadal postępować według planu; wciąż mamy po swojej stronie element zaskoczenia – Śmierciożercy nie domyślają się, że wiemy o wszystkich wejściach.

- Ale będą na nas czekać - zauważył Bill. - Nie ma szans, by zostawili bez ochrony którąkolwiek część fortecy.

- Nie - zgodził się Kingsley. - ale zamiast walczyć z całą armią Śmierciożerców, będziemy musieli stawić czoło najwyżej dwóm, trzem naraz, bo Voldemort rozdzieli ich, by chronili cały budynek.

Wszyscy skinęli głowami.

- To brzmi rozsądnie - stwierdził Charlie.

- Wszyscy wiemy, kto obstawia jakie wejście - auror wyciągnął z kieszeni szaty mapę fortecy. - Pamiętajcie – jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem spotykamy się tutaj... - wskazał punkt oddalony mniej więcej o milę od miejsca, w którym się teraz znajdowali. - Stąd aportujemy się z powrotem do Hogwartu. Jeżeli cokolwiek się nie uda...

- … a to jest bardziej niż prawdopodobne... - wtrącił Charlie.

- … starajcie się wydostać z budynku tak szybko, jak to możliwe - kontynuował Kingsley rzucając ostre spojrzenie chłopakowi. - Czerwone iskry jeżeli wpadniecie w poważne tarapaty, zielone jeśli znajdziecie Tonks - odwrócił się do Weasley'ów. - Bill, Charlie, odbicie Tonks to wasze zadanie; będziemy starali się trzymać Śmierciożerców na dystans dopóki jej nie uwolnicie – zrozumiano?

Bracia potrząsnęli głowami nerwowo, ale w ich oczach Harry zauważył błysk determinacji i zrozumiał, że żaden z nich nie opuści fortecy bez młodej aurorki; ciekaw był, czy to właśnie dlatego Kingsley przydzielił im to zadanie.

- Harry – trzymaj się Remusa, jasne? - teraz Kingsley patrzył na niego; jego twarz była śmiertelnie poważna. - Masz nie schodzić mu z oczu i wykonywać każde jego polecenie.

Chłopiec odwrócił się do Lupina i skinął głową.

- Oczywiście - zapewnił, ale nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że nie uda mu się dotrzymać słowa. Snape, który milczał przez ostatnie kilka minut, nagle przypomniał im o sobie wyciągając różdżkę i oświetlając rozpościerający się wokół nich las. Harry obserwował z zaciekawieniem, jak mężczyzna odbiera mapę Kingsley'owi i mamrocze pod nosem jakieś długie zaklęcie. Pergamin jarzył się przez moment, po czym tunele i korytarze fortecy zaczęły obracać się i zmieniać kierunki. Billowi i Charliemu opadły szczęki – najwyraźniej zrozumieli coś, co dla Harry'ego wciąż było zagadką.

- Żartuje pan? - sapnął Charlie obserwując jeden z korytarzy, który to pojawiał się, to znikał na mapie.

- Oczywiście, że nie, panie Weasley - odparł Snape. - Chyba nie myślał pan, że to zadanie będzie łatwe? - zerknął na twarze najmłodszych uczestników wyprawy. - To jest forteca Czarnego Pana – pełna zaklęć i pułapek.

- Zupełnie jak Hogwart - stwierdził Harry przyglądając się mapie w skupieniu. Voldemort najwyraźniej podpatrzył w zamku kilka oryginalnych pomysłów, kiedy był uczniem. Spojrzał w górę i zauważył, że Snape i Kingsley patrzą na niego z dziwnymi minami.

- Co masz na myśli? - spytał Bill.

- No cóż... - odparł Harry wskazując przemieszczające się korytarze. - W Hogwarcie trzeba czekać, by schody przeniosły cię tam, gdzie chcesz dotrzeć; tutaj mamy to samo – spójrzcie - stuknął palcem w jedną ze ścian fortecy ukazaną na mapie. - Korytarz trzykrotnie znika, a potem znów się pojawia – to schemat.

- Racja, ale mógłbym przysiąc, że schody w Hogwarcie działały czasem według własnego widzimisię; były kompletnie nieprzewidywalne!

Harry pokręcił głową.

- Voldemort by się z tobą nie zgodził; dla niego na pewno istniał w ich ruchach jakiś stały wzór.

Doczekał się tylko kolejnych dziwnych spojrzeń. W końcu Snape przerwał ciszę i odchrząknął.

- Myślę, że powinniśmy już ruszać.

- W porządku - zgodził się Kingsley; wymamrotał _Incendio_ i mapę z sykiem pochłonęły płomienie, a po chwili jej resztki spadły na ziemię. - Do zobaczenia po drugiej stronie.

Harry i Remus patrzyli, jak Snape, Kingsley, Bill i Charlie znikają wśród drzew; światło zaklęcia _Lumos_ z ich wyciągniętych różdżek stopniowo bladło w ciemności i w końcu dwaj przyjaciele zostali sami. Przez moment stali w ciszy, po czym Remus skinął na Harry'ego i zaczął iść w przeciwnym kierunku. Chłopiec uniósł różdżkę, by oświetlić sobie drogę przez gęsty las; kilka razy potknął się o wystające korzenie i schowane pod liśćmi kamienie, ale szybko odzyskiwał równowagę widząc, jak Remus znika w ciemności. Nie miał pojęcia, ile minęło czasu; jego szaty były suche (pewnie Remus wysuszył je, kiedy Harry był nieprzytomny), ale zimne nocne powietrze nadal mroziło jego skórę i utrudniało myślenie.

Przytłaczająca sylwetka fortecy pojawiła się przed nimi zupełnie nagle – zbudowana z pokrytych mchem cegieł, opleciona bluszczem i winoroślą wystającymi nawet z rozbitych szyb w oknach i wyłomach w ścianie. Z bliska nie wydawała się tak wielka, ale lekki uśmiech na twarzy Remusa uświadomił Harry'emu, że za niepozorny zewnętrzny wygląd budynku najprawdopodobniej odpowiada magia.

- Nie robi specjalnego wrażenia - odezwał się chłopiec. - Założę się za to, że w środku Voldemort przygotował prawdziwe pole minowe.

Remus przytaknął i obaj ruszyli wzdłuż ściany. Harry spodziewał się, że za pobliskim rogiem natkną się na Billa i Charliego, ale kiedy tak szli, forteca zdawała się wydłużać w nieskończoność, a ściana ginęła w ciemności lasu. Harry, totalnie zdumiony, zaczął biec.

- Wszyscy gotowi? - rozległ się w ciemności głos.

- Co do... - wymamrotał chłopiec wciąż starając się dotrzeć do zakrętu. W końcu potrząsnął głową i wrócił do Remusa, a wtedy ściana wróciła do swojej normalnej długości, a forteca – do normalnego kształtu.

- Na trzy! - zawołał głos. Harry odwrócił się; miał wrażenie, że Kingsley stoi tuż obok niego.

- Skup się, Harry - upomniał go pospiesznie Remus ściskając różdżkę w gotowości. Chłopiec wygrzebał swoją z kieszeni jeansów i obrócił się twarzą do ściany, chociaż nie był pewien, na co tak właściwie ma patrzeć.

- Voldemort niczego nam nie ułatwi - przypomniał mu Lupin. - Tam w środku mogą się dziać naprawdę dziwne rzeczy... - urwał cicho. - Mam wrażenie, że to zadanie będzie o wiele trudniejsze, niż sądzi Kingsley.

- Dlaczego? - spytał Harry. Remus uśmiechnął się.

- Odbyłem całkiem ciekawą rozmowę z Severusem... - znów urwał, kiedy rozległ się wokół nich głos Kingsley'a.

- Raz!

Harry i Remus przygotowali się.

- Dwa!

Mur przed nimi zaczął drżeć; cegły odpadały lawiną ze ściany wśród tumanów pyłu i ich oczom zaczęło ukazywać się wejście.

- Trzy!

- DRĘTWOTA!

Harry nawet nie zdążył zareagować – to Remus pociągnął go na ziemię. Chłopiec poczuł, jak zaklęcie obezwładniające przelatuje mu koło ucha, i natychmiast znów skoczył na nogi. Tam, gdzie przed chwilą był mur, teraz znajdowało się przejście podobne do tego, które prowadzi na ulicę Pokątną. Przed nimi rozciągał się wielki, biegnący w nieskończoność ciemny korytarz, oświetlony jedynie kilkoma pochodniami.

- Drętwota! - kolejny oszałamiacz, tym razem fatalnie wycelowany, przeciął powietrze; Harry z łatwością go zablokował. Blask jego tarczy ochronnej oświetlił kryjącą się w mroku pod ścianą postać, ledwie widoczną z powodu zaklęcia maskującego. Harry i Remus obrócili się i jednocześnie posłali w jej stronę dwie silne _Drętwoty. _Śmierciożerca wydał zduszony okrzyk, upadł na ziemię i stopniowo zaczął być coraz bardziej widoczny. Remus jednym spojrzeniem ostrzegł Harry'ego, by nie ruszał się z miejsca, i wszedł do korytarza. Serce chłopca załopotało boleśnie, kiedy Lupin nagle rozpłynął się w powietrzu; wpatrywał się w tunel szeroko otwartymi oczami szukając choćby najmniejszego śladu swojego byłego nauczyciela.

- Możesz teraz wejść, Harry.

Harry zrobił krok do przodu i pomieszczenie wokół niego natychmiast z głośnym jękiem zmieniło kształt; chłopiec odwrócił się szybko do wejścia, ale okazało się, że już zniknęło – mur znów się połączył. Z zewnątrz korytarz wyglądał na oświetlony, ale wewnątrz okazało się, że pochodnie są w większości zagaszone, a korytarz pogrążony jest w niemal całkowitej ciemności. Harry ostrożnie podszedł do Remusa, którego twarz oświetlał promień _Lumos_ wypływającego z końca jego różdżki. Chłopiec również rzucił to zaklęcie i w jego świetle zauważył skrzyżowanie – po obu stronach rozciągały się jeszcze dwa korytarze, skręcające za rogiem w nicość tak ciemną, że Harry z trudem dostrzegał mury. Przełknął z trudem i poczuł ogarniający go niepokój.

- Nigdy się stąd nie wydostaniemy – wymamrotał. Remus uśmiechnął się do niego.

- Musimy iść prosto - odparł i lekko popchnął chłopca do przodu. - Idź pierwszy; chcę cię widzieć przez cały czas.

Harry zdusił w sobie narastającą irytację; Remus i Kingsley już tyle razy przemawiali do niego jak do dziecka tego wieczoru, że zaczynał tracić rachubę.

- A co, jeśli nagle znikniesz? - spytał. - W horrorach potwory zawsze porywają tych, którzy idą na końcu!

Remus zachichotał i ścisnął delikatnie ramię Harry'ego, by nakłonić go do marszu.

- Jeśli porwie mnie potwór - powiedział wesoło. - masz się nie zatrzymywać, rozumiesz?

Chłopiec pokiwał głową, chociaż niezbyt przemawiała do niego perspektywa samotnego przedzierania się przez twierdzę Voldemorta.

Przez jakiś czas szli w ciszy; Harry szeroko otwartymi, czujnymi oczami skanował otaczającą ich ciemność. Ręka, w której trzymał różdżkę, drżała nieco, jednak jego _Lumos_ pewnie oświetlało kamienne mury. Adrenalina krążyła w jego ciele, jakby za każdym kolejnym zakrętem spodziewała się atakującego Śmierciożercy. Harry słyszał za sobą ciche kroki i miarowy oddech Remusa, które uspokajały go nieco.

Kiedy wreszcie dotarli do końca tunelu, korytarz odchylił się tak gwałtownie, że Harry prawie wpadł na ścianę. Remus pociągnął go za kołnierz i skierował w stronę kilku par drzwi na zardzewiałych zawiasach, które pojawiły się nieco dalej.

- Gdzie teraz jesteśmy? - zapytał chłopiec.

- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia - mruknął Remus. - Podążam tylko za instrukcjami Severusa.

Harry zawahał się i opuścił różdżkę, by na niego spojrzeć.

- Instrukcjami _Snape'a?_ Myślałem, że to Kingsley dowodzi...

- Kingsley jest doświadczonym aurorem, ale nie posiada tak szczegółowej wiedzy, jak Severus; zaufaj mi – lepiej, żebyśmy w tej sytuacji posłuchali jego rad.

Harry uniósł sceptycznie brew.

- Nie byłbym tego taki pewien...

Jego dalsze słowa zagłuszył huk wybuchu gdzieś za ich plecami; w korytarzu pojawiła się znikąd pomarańczowa kula i zaczęła toczyć się w ich stronę. Remus ze zdumiewającą szybkością wyczarował tarczę ochronną – jego ręce zadrżały, kiedy ogień rozpraszał się wokół nich i szybował dalej w ciemność. On i Harry nie zdążyli się jeszcze pozbierać po tym ataku, gdy po chwili rozległa się w pobliżu kolejna eksplozja. Chłopiec zatoczył się na ścianę; Remus na widok drugiej toczącej się w ich kierunku kuli ognia wzniósł kolejną tarczę.

- Schowaj się za mną! - krzyknął do Harry'ego, wciąż opierającego się o drżący mur.

Nagle rozległ się grzmiący okrzyk _Reducto!_ i ściana za plecami Harry'ego runęła; chłopiec wrzasnął i upadł na plecy wymachując rękoma. Zauważył stertę cegieł, ale nie zdążył nic zrobić i boleśnie na nie upadł, a cios w głowę sprawił, że zaczął widzieć podwójnie. Jakaś część jego umysłu zarejestrowała postać Remusa, który pojedynkował się zawzięcie z kimś, kto przed chwilą wychynął z ciemności, ale Harry nie był w stanie skupić na nich wzroku. Śmierciożerca atakował wycelowanymi byle jak ognistymi kulami, które Lupin bez problemu odbijał – najwidoczniej posiadał w arsenale tylko taką broń. W końcu Remus pokonał go wykonując szybki unik w lewo, a następnie rzucając groźne zaklęcie tnące. Mężczyzna natychmiast padł na ziemię, a wokół niego zaczęła się tworzyć kałuża krwi. Remus natomiast podbiegł do Hary'ego i wymamrotał pod nosem zaklęcie, dzięki któremu jego wzrok powrócił do normy. Chłopiec westchnął z ulgą i podziękował Lupinowi dźwigając się na nogi.

- W porządku? - spytał mężczyzna.

Harry przytaknął, chociaż czuł w głowie tępy, przesuwający się w stronę nowej blizny ból.

- Tak... lepiej nie wspominać o tym pani Pomfrey.

Remus przez chwilę przyglądał mu się uważnie.

- Nie czujesz mdłości ani zawrotów głowy?

- Nie - Harry potrząsnął głową. - Tylko normalny ból.

- Miałeś wyjątkowe szczęście - Remus wypuścił powoli powietrze z płuc; wydawał się porządnie zdenerwowany. - Jeśli znów uderzysz się w głowę...

- Od wypadku minęły miesiące - przypomniał mu Harry otrzepując się z pyłu. - Teraz na pewno wszystko jest już w porządku.

Lupin nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

- Mimo wszystko - powiedział. - Musimy być bardzo ostrożni... - urwał, a jego oczy błysnęły zaciekawieniem, kiedy przyjrzał się drzwiom, które wciąż tkwiły w ścianie na końcu korytarza, w którym stali. Razem z Harry'm wyciągnęli różdżki i ruszyli do przodu mijając po drodze nieprzytomnego Śmierciożercę.

Rdza na zasuwach uniemożliwiała ręczne otworzenie, ale szybkie _Alohomora _sprawiło, że pierwsze drzwi po prawej stronie rozwarły się na oścież. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką odnotował Harry, był zapach. Pomieszczenie było pogrążone w zupełnej ciemności, ale Remus i tak do niego wszedł; uniósł różdżkę i omal się nie cofnął na widok, który tam zastał – promienie światła oświetliły skurczoną figurę leżącą bezwładnie w kącie. Nadgarstki i kostki mężczyzny – a raczej to, co z nich zostało – przykuwały do ściany grube łańcuchy. Ściany i podłoga umazane były krwią. Remus wyszedł z pomieszczenia, zamknął za sobą drzwi i spojrzał na Harry'ego, który miał wciąż wypisany na twarzy szok.

- Cokolwiek się tam wydarzyło, nie było rezultatem użycia magii... - spróbował wyjaśnić, ale chłopiec potrząsnął głową.

- Śniłem... - zaczął niezdarnie. Remus zmarszczył brwi i gestem poprosił, by Harry kontynuował.

- Tej nocy, kiedy zostałeś zaatakowany... kiedy _ja_ ciebie zaatakowałem, miałem sen - powiedział mu chłopiec cicho. - Śniło mi się, że byłeś zamknięty w lochu, że byłeś przykuty do ściany – do _tej_ ściany.

- Widziałeś wcześniej to miejsce?

Harry potrząsnął głową.

- Nie, nie fortecę; ale widziałem to pomieszczenie... - Harry spojrzał na mężczyznę z bolesną miną. - Remus, wydaje mi się, że ten loch jest przeznaczony _dla ciebie._

- Bardzo słusznie, panie Potter - rozległ się nagle głos w ciemności.

Harry poczuł, jak krew ścina mu się w żyłach. Uniósł różdżkę drżącą dłonią i zatoczył się do tyłu.

Śmierciożercy. Trzech Śmierciożerców szło powoli w ich stronę z podniesionymi kapturami i zasłoniętymi twarzami. Remus położył dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego, by powstrzymać go przed ruszeniem w głąb korytarza. Za ich plecami rozległ się świszczący śmiech; Harry odwrócił się i dostrzegł dwóch kolejnych Śmierciożerców blokujących ich jedyną drogę ucieczki. Byli uwięzieni.

- Expelliarmus!

Harry z okrzykiem zaskoczenia poczuł, jak różdżka wymyka się z jego uchwytu i ląduje w ręce jednego z zakapturzonych mężczyzn, który przez moment gładził ją delikatnie palcami, jakby podziwiając rzemiosło jej twórcy, po czym przyjrzał się jej w świetle własnej różdżki, a w końcu z okrutnym śmiechem złamał na pół jak wierzbową witkę. Harry poczuł się w tym momencie tak, jakby cały świat zawalił się wokół niego; ten ciężar niemal przygniótł go do ziemi.

Jego różdżka. Ten Śmierciożerca zniszczył jego różdżkę.

Był teraz bezbronny.

Mężczyzna podniósł ręce i ze stukotem upuścił bezużyteczne teraz kawałki drewna na ziemię. Harry odwrócił się z rozpaczą do Remusa, ale jego towarzysz w ogóle chyba nie zauważył, co się wydarzyło; wpatrywał się w stojącego na czele grupy Śmierciożercę z taką nienawiścią, że Harry od razu domyślił się, kto to taki.

- Kopę lat, Lupin - syknął mężczyzna.

_Ten głos._

- On był jednym z was - odezwał się Remus spokojnym tonem.

- Zrobiłem to, co trzeba było zrobić. Musiałem wypełnić rozkaz.

- Są inne sposoby; nie musiałeś zabijać tego człowieka, Fenrir.

Greyback zaśmiał się, a był to dźwięk tak ostry, że Harry aż się skrzywił. Mężczyzna zdjął kaptur i ukazał zabranym swoją koszmarnie pooraną bliznami twarz – przypominał bardziej wilkołaka, niż człowieka. Przeczesał zakończoną pazurami łapą swoją gęstą grzywę.

- Ale smakował tak _wyśmienicie_ - szepnął podchodząc bliżej. Jego oczy spoczęły na Harry'm i przybrały niemal głodny wyraz. Remus natychmiast przesunął się tak, by stanąć przed chłopcem.

- Nawet o tym nie myśl - ostrzegł ostro. - Jeśli się zbliżysz, zabiję cię tu i teraz, przysięgam.

Fenrir zaśmiał się złośliwie.

- Bez różdżki? - zadrwił. - Jak chciałbyś to zrobić...? - nagle w jego oczach błysnęło podekscytowanie. - Stara, dobra psia walka - warknął odsłaniając żółte zęby – Co ty na to, Lupin?

Pozostali Śmierciożercy zacieśnili krąg. Remus rozejrzał się – wyraz jego twarzy kompletnie nie zdradzał jego myśli.

- Zabij mnie, jeśli musisz, ale Voldemort będzie chciał Harry'ego dla siebie.

- Uwierz mi, Lupin, że zrobię to z najwyższą przyjemnością.

Zanim Harry zdołał zauważyć, co się dzieje, Greyback z wściekłym warkotem rzucił się do przodu.


	26. Odparcie Fenrira

Freja: No nie, rozpracowałaś mnie ;) Tak naprawdę chętnie zamieszczałabym rozdziały co drugi dzień, ale ostatnio tłumaczenie idzie mi wolniej, między innymi dlatego, że skupiam się teraz na "Jedwabnej Nici", którą bardzo zaniedbałam, a chcę mieć zawsze w zapasie kilka przetłumaczonych rozdziałów do przodu :)

Jamie Grant: Oj tak, robi się coraz goręcej... rozdziały o fortecy to w ogóle jedne w moich ulubionych rozdziałów w tym opowiadaniu :) Rating wynika po części z ratingu oryginału, a po części z mojego własnego stereotypowego myślenia, które wyższe ratingi wiąże nierozerwanie ze scenami erotycznymi, a nie ze scenami przemocy – mój błąd, wiem! Zastanawiałam się swego czasu nad ratingiem K+ i teraz coraz bardziej się do niego skłaniam. Dzięki za refleksję – ratingi to kolejna rzecz, której jeszcze nie ogarnęłam jako tłumacz ^^

MadWoman98: Szczerze mówiąc ja i tak jestem zdumiona, że doczekałam się już tylu komentarzy – nie spodziewałam się takiej ilości nawet po zakończeniu tłumaczenia! Bardzo mnie cieszą :) Za oczekiwanie dziękuję i zapewniam, że sequel pojawi się tuż po zakończeniu tego przekładu!

Zapraszam do czytania :)

**Odparcie Fenrira**

Kiedy Greyback rzucił się w ich stronę, Remus odepchnął Harry'ego na bok. Chłopiec upadł na ziemię, prosto pod nogi jednego z zakapturzonych Śmierciożerców. Wyciągnął rękę, zabrał mężczyźnie różdżkę i wrzasnął _Drętwota!_ jednym, płynnym ruchem. Jego wróg padł jak długi na ziemię ze zdumieniem zastygłym w oczach. Harry podniósł się, wyrzucił rękę w powietrze i posłał do góry fontannę czerwonych iskier, po czym odwrócił się, by podbiec do Remusa, ale wtedy na jego szyi zacisnęły się czyjeś ręce. Chłopiec walczył zaciekle kopiąc i rzucając się, ale ręce uniosły go do góry, jakby był szmacianą lalką, i powoli zaczęły się zaciskać. Zasnutymi mgłą oczami Harry widział, jak Remus i Greyback walczą ze sobą; obaj mieli obnażone zęby i chłopiec po raz pierwszy w życiu był świadkiem, jak wilk próbuje uwolnić się z ludzkiej powłoki.

Nagle, gdy Harry już myślał, że zaraz straci przytomność, usłyszał pełen wściekłości ryk w głębi korytarza. Uniósł powieki i zobaczył Kingsley'a, który wraz ze Snape'em biegł w ich kierunku. Mistrz Eliksirów uniósł różdżkę, wykrzyknął coś, czego Harry nie zrozumiał do końca i nagle uchwyt na jego szyi poluzował się. Chłopiec upadł na ziemię, przewrócił się na plecy i zauważył, że ciało nieprzytomnego Śmierciożercy zaraz go przygniecie; szybko odturlał się na bok i został boleśnie podźwignięty do góry przez Snape'a; włosy mężczyzny były rozczochrane, przez czoło biegło spore rozcięcie, a w oczach czaił się cień szaleństwa.

- Rusz się, Potter! - wrzasnął i zaczął ciągnąć Harry'ego w dół tunelu.

- Zaraz! Niech pan poczeka! - chłopiec wyrwał ramię z uścisku profesora. - Nie zostawię tu Remusa!

- Kingsley się tym zajmie - powiedział ostro Mistrz Eliksirów. Kiedy Harry znów chciał zaprotestować, mężczyzna potrząsnął nim. - Nic mu nie będzie, Potter; Lupin potrafi się o siebie zatroszczyć.

Harry jeszcze raz spojrzał za siebie, po czym pozwolił, by Snape pociągnął go ze sobą.

- Dokąd idziemy?

- Jak najdalej od Greybacka - odparł nauczyciel. - _Zjedzenie_ przez niego jest ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej potrzebujemy.

Harry uśmiechnął się mimo woli i już miał rzucić jakiś komentarz, gdy Snape zatrzymał się tak gwałtownie, że chłopiec prawie się przewrócił wpadając na niego. Dłoń mężczyzny zacisnęła się na jego ramieniu.

Znaleźli się w tym samym korytarzu, który opuścili kilka chwil temu; Remus i Greyback wciąż walczyli zajadle, na ziemi leżał jeden ze Śmierciożerców, a nieco dalej Kingsley pojedynkował się z dwoma innymi. Harry obserwował przez moment tę scenę w zdumieniu, po czym zrobił krok do tyłu i wyjrzał za róg, który właśnie minęli; jego oczom znów ukazali się Remus i Kingsley, ale tym razem na ziemi leżało nieruchomo dwóch Śmierciożerców.

- On wie, że tu jesteśmy - mruknął obok niego Snape. - Bawi się z nami.

- Na co on czeka? - warknął Harry. - Dlaczego po prostu tu nie przyjdzie i nas nie wykończy, zamiast żonglować korytarzami?

Snape milczał przez chwilę, ale w końcu odpowiedział.

- Czeka na odpowiedni moment.

Zaskoczony tymi słowami, Harry odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na mężczyznę i zauważył, że ten przygląda mu się z dziwnym błyskiem w oczach.

- Ruszcie się! BIEGNIJCIE!

Kingsley pędził korytarzem machając wściekle różdżką; Remus był tuż za nim – kilka ran na jego twarzy dość obficie krwawiło, ale wydawało się to nie robić na nim żadnego wrażenia, kiedy biegł w stronę Harry'ego i Snape'a.

Za nimi widać było posiłki, które przysłał Voldemort.

Powrócili dementorzy.

Tunel natychmiast wypełnił przenikający do kości chłód; Harry poczuł, że zaczyna drżeć; jego oddech wylatywał z ust w postaci pary. Cofnął się, gotów do ucieczki, ale Mistrz Eliksirów zatrzymał go.

- Nie mamy dokąd uciec - stwierdził.

Harry wbił w niego szeroko otwarte oczy, ale zrozumiał, co profesor ma na myśli – jeśli pobiegną dalej, korytarz znów doprowadzi ich do miejsca, w którym stali. Voldemort złapał ich w pułapkę.

- Co robimy? - zapytał chłopiec, gdy Kingsley i Remus pojawili się obok nich.

- Idziemy naprzód - powiedział auror.

- Nie możemy! - zaprotestował Harry. - Będziemy kręcili się w kółko!

Cała czwórka spojrzała w głąb korytarza modląc się o jakieś rozwiązanie. Harry wyciągnął różdżkę i zrobił krok do przodu. Czy po wszystkim, co przeszedł, po tym, jak już raz odpędził dementorów, tak właśnie zginie? Wyssanie duszy wydało mu się nagle o wiele gorszym rodzajem śmierci od bycia zabitym przez Voldemorta. Chłopiec uniósł różdżkę i w tym momencie korytarz jakby drgnął; Harry zamrugał wściekle próbując znów skupić wzrok, ale kiedy rozejrzał się, zauważył, że nie tylko jego oczy szwankują – Kingsley, Remus i Snape też wyglądali na zdezorientowanych.

Korytarz znów drgnął; Harry zatoczył się i razem z pozostałymi trzema mężczyznami wpadł na ścianę po ich lewej stronie. Tunel przesunął się, a w końcu zaczął się _obracać. _Mocne szarpnięcie rzuciło Harry'ego do przodu, na Remusa; mężczyzna zdołał go jednak złapać, zanim obaj upadli na ziemię. Chłopiec zauważył, jak dementorzy mijają ich, a następnie całkowicie znikają.

Korytarz przeniósł ich do zupełnie innej części fortecy Voldemorta. Wraz z dementorami zniknęli także Śmierciożercy i Greyback – zostali w poprzednim miejscu.

- Co to było? - zapytał Harry próbując wstać, kiedy tunel się zatrzymał. Spojrzał wyczekująco na Snape'a, jednak mężczyzna wyglądał na równie zdumionego, jak wszyscy pozostali. - Voldemort nie uratowałby nas; nie z własnej woli.

- Kingsley! - rozległ się za ich plecami pełen ulgi głos.

Bill i Charlie Weasley'owie stali ramię w ramię z uśmiechami wariatów na ustach, a między nimi – blada, zakrwawiona, ale z całą pewnością żywa – była Tonks.

- Jak wam się to udało? Tylko spójrzcie – nawet się nie pobrudzili... - zauważył Remus pełnym podziwu tonem; podbiegł do Tonks i chwycił ją w ramiona. - Nic ci nie jest?

- Wszystko w porządku - Tonks przytaknęła z twarzą wciśniętą w jego pierś. - Nic, czego nie można by wyleczyć... - uśmiechnęła się krótko.

- Znaleźliśmy Tonks tam, gdzie powiedział pan, że będzie - powiedział Bill do Snape'a. - Musieliśmy wyeliminować jakichś sześciu Śmierciożerców, zanim udało nam się do niej dostać.

Mistrz Eliksirów uśmiechnął się krzywo.

- Jestem pod wrażeniem, panie Weasley.

- Mamy to, po co tu przybyliśmy, więc wynośmy się - przerwał im Kingsley. - Lada chwila Voldemort wyśle przeciwko nam kolejne posiłki.

- Czy możemy się stąd aportować? - zapytał Charlie. Bill obrócił się szybko w miejscu, ale tylko upadł na kolana; w korytarzu rozległ się trzask nieudanej aportacji.

- Wygląda na to, że nie - stwierdził Snape zniechęcony.

- W takim razie jak się stąd wydostaniemy? - zdziwił się młodszy Weasley. - Gdzie w ogóle _jesteśmy?_

- Nawet ja nie byłem nigdy tak głęboko w tej fortecy - Snape pokręcił głową. Harry otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, gdy nagle pod jego czaszką eksplodował ogień; chłopiec wrzasnął i przycisnął rękę do blizny. Ból był tak potworny, że natychmiast zwymiotował. Po chwili poczuł, że podtrzymuje go kilka par rąk.

- Harry? - usłyszał przerażony głos Remusa. Jego pierś znienacka zalało uczucie dzikiej radości i Harry natychmiast zrozumiał, co się stało – dlaczego Bill i Charlie z taką łatwością odnaleźli Tonks, dlaczego dementorzy nie pokonali ich w lesie i dlaczego później nie zabił ich Greyback ze Śmierciożercami. Voldemort im na to nie pozwolił.

- On jest... szczęśliwy... - wydusił chłopiec przez zaciśnięte zęby i wrzasnął, kiedy poczuł, jak znów wypełnia go radość. - To... był... plan!

- O czym on mówi? - zapytał Bill niespokojnie. - O jaki plan mu chodzi?

- Severus nie wie nawet, gdzie jesteśmy... - powiedział ponuro Kingsley. - Zwabili nas tutaj.

Wokół rozległ się wysoki, mechaniczny pisk, który potwierdził ich najgorsze obawy. Wciąż oślepiony bólem, Harry poczuł, że sztywnieje. Remus objął go ramionami i zaczął delikatnie odciągać do tyłu.

Z ciemności wyłoniła się Bellatrix Lestrange, a za nią większość – jeśli nie wszyscy – najbardziej oddanych zwolenników Voldemorta. Obok kobiety stał Lucjusz Malfoy, którego długie blond włosy wiły się wokół ramion; usta mężczyzny wykrzywiał złośliwy uśmieszek. Harry poczuł, że Remus napina mięśnie u jego boku. Bill i Charlie wyciągnęli przed siebie różdżki, a Snape i Kingsley wysunęli się do przodu.

- Wasz pan wysłał was, żebyście odwalili za niego brudną robotę? - prychnął Bill. Lucjusz zaśmiał się sucho.

- O, nie – wręcz przeciwnie - odparł.

Kurz wokół nich zaczął unosić się i wirować. Nagle tuż przed nimi pojawiła się znikąd ubrana w czarną szatę postać; jej czerwonych tęczówek i przypominającej wężową twarzy nie sposób było pomylić, lecz mimo to Harry pragnął, by był to ktoś inny, _ktokolwiek_ inny. Ból w jego bliźnie zwiększył się na moment, ale po chwili zupełnie zniknął i chłopiec w końcu mógł otworzyć oczy, by spojrzeć na swojego przeciwnika.

Niemal wszyscy obecni wpatrywali się w niego. Harry strząsnął z siebie ręce Remusa.

- Nie potrafisz sam ze mną walczyć? - warknął. - Postanowiłeś przyprowadzić ze sobą kolegów do pomocy?

- Są tutaj tylko po to, by zobaczyć, jak umierasz - syknął Voldemort. - Kiedy to się stanie, moi Śmierciożercy będą gotowi, by zająć się resztą waszego żałosnego Zakonu, i to raz na zawsze.

Harry wpatrywał się w czarnoksiężnika; w jego głowie rozbrzmiewały słowa Dumbledore'a.

_Czekaj na odpowiedni moment._

Musiał wyprowadzić Voldemorta na polanę w Zakazanym Lesie... ale jak?

Jego serce zaczęło kołatać w piersi. Właśnie tej chwili się obawiał; będzie musiał walczyć – walczyć i przetrwać, by cały ten plan zadziałał. Nie mógł pozwolić, by Voldemort rzucił na niego zaklęcie zabijające zanim dyrektor da znak – wtedy wszystko pójdzie na marne! Harry ścisnął w dłoni różdżkę Śmierciożercy; walka z Voldemortem bez własnej różdżki będzie trudna... Ale on da z siebie wszystko.

- W takim razie na co czekasz? - zadrwił żałując, że jego głos nie zabrzmiał pewniej. Voldemort już unosił różdżkę, kiedy wybuchnęła wokół nich fontanna zielonych i czerwonych iskier. Snape i Kingsley rzucili się naprzód atakując, ale Śmierciożercy nie pozostali im dłużni. Z prawej strony Harry'ego trzech z nich spychało do tyłu Billa, Charliego i Tonks, aż wszyscy zniknęli za rogiem. Nie zdążył im nawet pomóc, ponieważ Voldemort wyciągnął różdżkę w jego stronę i krzyknął _Avada Kedavra!_

- EXPELLIARMUS! - ryknął chłopiec i uniósł rękę, by odepchnąć zaklęcie. Dwa świetlne promienie zderzyły się ze sobą tak, jak rok wcześniej na cmentarzu; zieleń zaciekle walczyła z czerwienią pulsując i odbijając się od ścian. Harry zauważył, że jego ramię drży od siły zaklęcia, ale czuł w sobie niespodziewany przypływ mocy; gdzieś w głębi wiedział, że jest w stanie to zrobić – jest w stanie powstrzymać Voldemorta na tyle długo, by wrócić na polanę.

Kątem oka dostrzegł śmiercionośny szmaragdowy promień, który przeleciał obok niego i minął Remusa o centymetry. Mężczyzna zatoczył się do tyłu, nieco oszołomiony niebezpieczeństwem, ale prawie natychmiast wrócił do walki, rzucił własne zaklęcie i trafił jednego ze Śmierciożerców prosto w pierś.

Za rogiem, gdzie zniknęli pojedynkujący się Weasley'owie i Tonks, rozległa się seria głośnych tąpnięć; ściany zatrzęsły się i zaczęły kruszyć, wzbijając w powietrze chmury pyłu. Harry skulił się, kiedy olbrzymi kawał betonu spadł tuż obok niego, i na moment zaklęcie Voldemorta zaczęło przeważać; zielony promień przysunął się do Harry'ego i chłopiec z okrzykiem spróbował znów go odepchnąć. Gdy czerwień zaczęła się z kolei zbliżać do Voldemorta, uśmiechnął się; zacisnął zęby i chociaż czuł na czole krople potu, złapał różdżkę obiema rękami i skupił się jeszcze bardziej.

- Panie mój!

Pełen paniki głos Lucjusza Malfoya rozkojarzył go; Voldemort odwrócił się z płonącym wzrokiem. Lucjusz, wyczuwając kłopoty swojego mistrza, przerwał pojedynek ze Snape'em, warknął na Harry'ego i posłał w jego kierunku klątwę tnącą, ale Czarny Pan odepchnął go.

- To ja muszę go zabić! - wrzasnął, ale było już za późno; znów całkowicie skoncentrowany, chłopiec skupił na swoim zaklęciu wszystkie siły i połączenie przerwało się. Czerwone światło rozbłysło w całym korytarzu wyrywając różdżki z dłoni walczących i posyłając je ze stukotem w stronę ścian i podłogi. Lucjusz przez chwilę wyglądał na kompletnie zdezorientowanego, ale Voldemort, wściekły jak nigdy dotąd, natychmiast złapał go i obrócił się w miejscu znikając w obłoku dymu i wznieconego pyłu.

Pozostali Śmierciożercy, wyczuwając kłopoty, też zaczęli uciekać i Harry, czując, że przekracza już granicę swojej wytrzymałości, opuścił ramię; jego głowa wirowała szaleńczo i nie był w stanie skupić się na czymkolwiek. Słyszał krzyki i wybuchy, ale jego mózg w żaden sposób nie przetwarzał tych informacji.

Udało mu się.

Ale będzie musiało mu się udać jeszcze raz.

Będzie wtedy gotowy.

- Harry! - zawołał go Remus ponad panującym zgiełkiem. - Musimy uciekać, _natychmiast!_

Obok nich pojawił się Snape rozpaczliwie próbujący zorientować się w którą stronę powinni podążyć. Żaden z nich nie zauważył Bellatrix Lestrange ponownie wyłaniającej się z ciemności z oczami błyszczącymi najczystszym szaleństwem.


	27. Wyścig z czasem

Czołem kochani! Przyznaję się bez bicia, że ten rozdział tłumaczyłam w trakcie "niżu" wenowego, więc z góry przepraszam, jeśli Was nie ujmie :] Poza tym jest jednym z krótszych, ale to postaram się wynagrodzić aktualką we wtorek :)

Freja: Cliffhangery to straszna rzecz – chyba, że się jest autorem ;) Ja co prawda tylko tłumaczę to opo, ale i mnie takie zawieszenia sprawiają dziwną przyjemność ^^ Walka w fortecy była tylko preludium, chociaż i Harry i Voldemort chcieliby pewnie mieć główne starcie już za sobą...

MadWoman98: Dzięki! Wczoraj wena znów do mnie powróciła, więc tłumaczenie posunęło się do przodu :) Zostało już tylko kilka rozdziałów do końca!

Jamie Grant: Voldemort zdecydowanie wpuścił ich do tej fortecy; myślę, że jak zwykle uznał, że walka z Zakonem nie będzie dla niego żadnym problemem – i jak zwykle się przeliczył ;] Polana w Zakazanym Lesie to po prostu punkt zbiorczy, na tyle oddalony od osiedli ludzkich, by w czasie walki nie ucierpiał nikt postronny (według mnie – ale każdy może interpretować to, co się dzieje w tym fanfiku, na swój własny sposób :)). Cieszę się, że sceny akcji się podobają!

Miłej lektury!

**Wyścig z czasem**

Harry dostrzegł ją kątem oka, ale jego ciało – znużone, ciężkie – nie chciało się poruszyć; był zbyt zmęczony. Czas wydawał się płynąć w zwolnionym tempie, kiedy podbiegła do niego z twarzą wykrzywioną pełnym obłędu uśmiechem i wrzaskiem tak straszliwym, że wszyscy zatrzymali się i odwrócili. Uniosła ręce nad głowę...

… i wbiła sztylet centralnie w jego brzuch.

Harry spojrzał w górę, prosto w szklane, szalone oczy Bellatrix Lestrange. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się, powoli, delikatnie przesunęła palcem po jego szczęce i zatrzymała go na szyi chłopca.

- Twoje serce jest niewinne... - wyszeptała, a jej dotyk był dziwnie czuły i pieszczotliwy na jego skórze. - Niewinne, ale jednocześnie słabe - pochyliła się i delikatnie ucałowała bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy. - Przegrałeś, Harry Potterze.

Chłopiec wyciągnął ręce i złapał jej dłonie; jego oddech był płytki i chrapliwy, ale oczy wciąż wpatrywały się w twarz czarownicy.

- Ty... również.

Bellatrix spojrzała na niego i jej rysy zmiękły na moment, a oczy wypełniło coś przypominającego żal.

- Wiem.

I wyciągnęła sztylet.

Harry sapnął; całe powietrze w jednej chwili opuściło jego płuca, pozostawiając go kompletnie odrętwiałym. Nie czuł bólu, tylko dziwną pustkę, kiedy obserwował, jak w stronę Bellatrix pędzi znajome zielone światło. Kiedy upadła na ziemię, zauważył za nią Snape'a – zszokowanego, stojącego z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Chłopiec zatoczył się do tyłu – jego nogi przemieściły się bez jego woli – i upadł prosto w czyjeś silne ramiona, które ostrożnie położyły go na podłodze. Z chorobliwą fascynacją obserwował, jak ciepła krew wypływa spomiędzy jego dłoni, spływa po spodniach i kapie na podłogę. Ktoś rozplótł jego palce i odsunął je na bok, a wtedy wszystkim ukazała się straszliwa, głęboka rana w jego brzuchu. Czyjeś dłonie przycisnęły ją w rozpaczliwej próbie powstrzymania krwawienia; Harry próbował powiedzieć temu komuś, żeby się nie kłopotał, ale w jego płucach nie było powietrza, które umożliwiłoby wypowiedzenie tych słów. Spróbował odetchnąć, ale jego pierś przeciął tak silny ból, że chłopiec prawie stracił przytomność. Jego głowa zatoczyła się na czyimś ramieniu, a świat zaczął tracić wyraźne kontury.

- Harry? Harry! Spójrz na mnie! _Spójrz na mnie!_

Chłopiec spróbował uciec od ciemności, która otaczała go coraz szczelniej. Przed jego oczami latały plamki, ale mimo to uniósł je, by spojrzeć w niespokojną twarz Remusa Lupina. Harry uśmiechnął się – oczywiście, że to był Remus; przecież zawsze przy nim był...

- Oddychaj - szepnął mężczyzna błagalnie przyciskając go do swojej piersi. - Powoli – wdech i wydech, tak jak ja; oddychaj ze mną.

Harry ze wszystkich sił starał się wciągnąć powietrze do płuc i dostosować swój oddech do krzepiącego oddechu Remusa, ale sapnął tylko, gdy poczuł dziwne ukłucie w gardle. Spróbował przełknąć, jednak jego gardło ścisnęło się, pierś jakby zamarzła, a z kącika ust zaczęło wypływać coś ciepłego i wilgotnego. Kolory i dźwięki powoli zlewały się w jeden niezrozumiały bełkot, ale Harry wciąż wbijał wzrok w Lupina.

- Musimy go stąd przenieść - rozległ się obok głos Snape'a, zagłuszony przez głośne łupnięcie dochodzące gdzieś z głębi korytarza.

- Zabierzcie go - rozkazał Kingsley oglądając się przez ramię, gdy usłyszał zbliżające się trzaski i krzyki. - Ja wezmę Billa i Charliego.

Remus spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale nie potrafił odgonić smutku z twarzy; jego oczy błyszczały i kiedy Harry zamrugał, by odgonić ciemność, poczuł, że jego własne oczy także zaczynają piec.

- Lupin, musimy się stąd wynosić - powtórzył Snape jakimś dziwnym tonem.

- Nie możemy się z nim aportować - warknął Remus. - Już bez tego traci zbyt dużo krwi!

Mistrz Eliksirów wahał się przez moment; jego wzrok obserwował ciemność, z której dochodziły odgłosy walki.

- Szybko - powiedział w końcu i odsunął dłonie Lupina od brzucha Harry'ego. Krew natychmiast zaczęła wypływać z rany na ziemię. Spojrzenie profesora przybrało paniczny wyraz na ten widok.

- Jest głęboka - przyznał; podciągnął rękawy i przycisnął do rany obie ręce. Chłopiec wrzasnął, a jego twarz straciła wszelki kolor, jaki jeszcze na niej pozostawał.

- Zrób, co możesz – potem ruszamy - powiedział Mistrz Eliksirów i Remus zaczął mruczeć pod nosem inkantacje; Snape czuł, że dusza chłopca zaczyna opuszczać ciało, i wiedział, że wkrótce jego własna pójdzie w jej ślady. Potrząsnął głową, by odgonić odrętwienie, które zaczynało ogarniać jego umysł.

Nagle od ścian odbiło się echo potwornego wrzasku, a zaraz po nim – kolejnego głośnego łupnięcia. Kilkoro ludzi krzyknęło i po chwili zza rogu wybiegli Bill, Charlie i niebotycznie potargana Tonks. Dziewczyna utykała, a na jej policzku widniało spore rozcięcie. Widać było, że płakała, i kiedy Snape dostrzegł, że ona i Weasley'owie mają ze sobą dodatkową różdżkę, nie musiał nawet pytać, co się stało.

Remus obrzucił Tonks spojrzeniem, ale nie pozwolił, by ulga oderwała jego myśli od tego, co właśnie robił. Aurorka klęknęła przy nim, położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu chcąc dodać mu otuchy i uważnie obserwowała, jak próbuje zamknąć ranę na brzuchu Harry'ego.

- Musimy uciekać! - krzyknął Bill zatrzymując się tuż obok nich, ale wtedy jego wzrok spoczął na drżącym ciele chłopca. - Co się stało? - zapytał oglądając się za siebie.

- Bellatrix - odpowiedział Remus. - Nie mogę zatrzymać krwawienia! - jęknął nagle z rozpaczą, ale wciąż wykonywał różdżką skomplikowane zawijasy. W korytarzu rozległ się kolejny trzask. Ściany zatrzęsły się i zaczęły kruszyć, a w powietrze wzbiły się następne tumany pyłu. Bill i Charlie w ostatniej chwili umknęli przed olbrzymim, spadającym kamieniem.

- Musimy iść - powiedział młodszy z braci.

- Nie możemy aportować się z Harry'm! - fuknął Remus.

- Jeżeli tu zostaniemy i tak umrze! - odparł Charlie równie ostro. - Jeśli go aportujemy ma większą szansę na przeżycie, niż czekając tutaj.

Następne łupnięcie, jeszcze głośniejsze, wypełniło pyłem i gruzem cały korytarz. Remus był rozdarty; spojrzał w dół na Harry'ego, którego zamglone oczy wypełniał ból, i zastanowił się, na ile chłopiec zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co się dzieje. Potem zerknął na krew, która wciąż wypływała spod dłoni Snape'a na ziemię.

- W porządku - powiedział w końcu podnosząc się.

- Ja go wezmę - odezwał się Mistrz Eliksirów i pochylił, by wziąć Harry'ego na ręce. Kiedy wstał, zatoczył się lekko pod wpływem ciężaru – i słabości, która niespodziewanie go ogarnęła. - Na trzy - poinformował i wszyscy razem zakręcili się w miejscu.

* * *

Snape upadł na ziemię jak tylko jego stopy zetknęły się z podłożem. Rozejrzał się dookoła z nadzieją, że trafili do właściwego miejsca. Rozległy się kolejne trzaski aportacji i w Zakazanym Lesie pojawili się Remus, Tonks, Bill i Charlie.

- Severusie? Remusie?

Snape wydał westchnienie ulgi słysząc głos zbliżającego się Dumbledore'a; dotarli na polanę – reszta Zakonu czekała tuż obok.

- Co się stało? - zapytał dyrektor szorstko.

- Bellatrix pchnęła go sztyletem - powiedział Remus drżącym głosem. - Nie byłem w stanie zatrzymać krwotoku...

Dumbledore kucnął, gestem kazał Snape'owi położyć Harry'ego i szybko rzucił zaklęcie diagnostyczne.

- Jego puls jest bardzo słaby - mruknął. - Stracił zbyt dużo krwi - pochylił się i ujął twarz chłopca w swoje ręce. - Otwórz oczy, Harry – musisz zachować przytomność.

- … boli - wyjąkał chłopiec.

- Wiem - odparł łagodnie dyrektor. - Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę; zrobimy wszystko, byś doszedł do siebie.

Harry chciał przytaknąć, ale znów poczuł w piersi palący ból, tak silny, że całe jego ciało wygięło się w łuk. Chłopiec wrzasnął, a z jego oczu popłynęły łzy. Po pierwszym szoku cierpienie powróciło z pełną mocą; Harry miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś podpalił jego wnętrzności.

Dumbledore zaczął mamrotać szybko pod nosem jakieś skomplikowane zaklęcie; Remus uklęknął po drugiej stronie chłopca, a Snape obserwował tę scenę stojąc nieco dalej; niemal czuł ból Pottera – ich dusze były połączone i dusza chłopaka powoli zaczynała ciągnąć jego własną w stronę ciemności.

- Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę, Harry - prosił Remus przeczesując palcami jego wilgotne włosy i uważnie przyglądając się temu, co robił dyrektor. Z różdżki starego czarodzieja wypływały fale błękitnego światła, które przez moment unosiły się swobodnie, a następnie znikały; Dumbledore powoli tracił zimną krew. Im bardziej był sfrustrowany, tym większe robiły się fale i tym głośniejsze rzucane przez niego zaklęcia; Remus nigdy wcześniej nie widział, by dyrektor stracił panowanie nad sobą – czuł się dziwnie widząc go w takim stanie.

W końcu jednak jedna z błękitnych fal przyczepiła się do brzucha Harry'ego; oplotła ranę i utworzyła wokół niej coś, co wyglądało jak tarcza ochronna. Chłopiec zmarszczył brwi i resztki powietrza wydostały się z jego płuc pod postacią szlochu.

- Wszystko w porządku, Harry - powiedział do niego Remus. - Profesor Dumbledore ci pomaga.

Chłopiec wyciągnął dłoń i złapał go za nadgarstek.

- Nie odchodź... Remus... proszę.

- Nigdzie nie idę.

Harry złapał jeszcze jeden, drżący oddech, po czym zamknął powieki i pogrążył się w gościnnej ciemności; jego ręka opadła na ziemię z cichym pacnięciem.

- Harry? _Harry!_

Remus odwrócił się do Dumbledore'a z przerażeniem w oczach.

- On nie umarł - na wpół stwierdził, na wpół zapytał. Dyrektor pokręcił głową; z jego twarzy nie można było nic wyczytać.

- Nie.

- W takim razie co się dzieje? - krzyknął Lupin. - Co się z nim dzieje? Dlaczego przerwał pan zaklęcie?

Dumbledore odwrócił się do Snape'a, którego twarz była już śmiertelnie blada; mężczyzna ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Stary czarodziej obrzucił go zaciekawionym spojrzeniem.

- Wydaje mi się, że na razie nie jesteśmy w stanie zrobić nic więcej.

Remus z trudem podniósł się na nogi.

- Co to ma znaczyć? - wrzasnął podchodząc do dyrektora i łapiąc jego szaty drżącymi rękoma. - Dlaczego go pan nie _ratuje?!_ - zapytał i potrząsnął mocno starszym mężczyzną.

Dumbledore nawet nie próbował go odepchnąć. Stał spokojnie i wpatrywał się w nieruchome ciało Harry'ego wciąż leżące na błotnistej ziemi.

- Bo nie mogę - powiedział cicho. - Wygląda na to, że uratowanie go nie jest moim zadaniem.

- WIĘC POZWOLI MU PAN TAK PO PROSTU UMRZEĆ? - Remus nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co słyszał.

- Bynajmniej - zaprzeczył dyrektor. - Zdaje się, że teraz kto inny trzyma los Harry'ego w swoich rękach... - urwał i na sekundę uniósł oczy w górę. - Kiedy znów nadejdzie czas, by mu pomóc, będziemy to wiedzieć.


	28. Spotkanie

Dziś mam dla was nieco cukru, kochani ^^

MadWoman98: Bardzo, bardzo dziękuję :) Nic mi nie sprawia takiej frajdy, jak świadomość, że nie tylko mnie podobają się opowiadania, które tłumaczę, ale i czytelnikom!

Zapraszam do lektury :)

**Spotkanie**

Ciemność i światło. To niesamowite, jak różny wydźwięk może mieć zwyczajna zmiana koloru. Biel to bezpieczeństwo i komfort – symbolizuje dom. Czerń jest niewiadomą... nicością. Harry'ego nie było łatwo przestraszyć, ale w tym momencie był niespokojny, ponieważ wszędzie tam, gdzie spojrzał, widział tylko niezmierzoną ciemność. Nie słyszał żadnego dźwięku, nie dostrzegał żadnego ruchu – był na tej szerokiej, otwartej przestrzeni sam. Nagle w jego głowie zaświtała refleksja: jak dziwnie jest czuć klaustrofobię w takim miejscu...! Mógł iść wszędzie, gdzie chciał, a jednak czuł się jak w pułapce, nierozerwalnie przywiązany do czerni, która go otaczała. To było nieprzyjemne uczucie; nie pasował tutaj.

Kątem oka dostrzegł coś migoczącego w oddali; było jasne, więc od razu zapragnął znaleźć się bliżej. Ruszył przed siebie i natychmiast poczuł, że stąpa po jakiejś dziwnej powierzchni. Nie był pewien, co to takiego – wiedział tylko, że jest twarda.

- Nie radzę iść w tamtą stronę.

To było niemożliwe... był pewien, że przed chwilą usłyszał głos – głos, którego nie słyszał od długiego czasu; głos, którego dźwięk napełnił go intensywnym bólem i równie intensywnym poczuciem winy.

- Zamierzasz mnie ignorować? - tym razem w głosie słychać było nutę rozbawienia. Harry odwrócił się i na jego twarz wpłynął uśmiech.

- No, tak lepiej - stwierdził Ron. Wyglądał na zadowolonego i odprężonego, jakby czuł się w tym miejscu jak w domu. - Jak tam twój brzuch? - zapytał wskazując ręką koszulę Harry'ego; w miejscu, w którym Bellatrix wbiła sztylet w jego ciało, ubranie było rozdarte. Chłopiec podciągnął je do góry i skrzywił się na widok ohydnej, wielkiej rany.

- Nie boli - stwierdził, ale nie był pewien, czy to dobrze, czy źle. Przesunął palcami po ziejącej w jego brzuchu dziurze i zaśmiał się, gdy Ron skrzywił się na ten widok.

- Harry, przestań – to paskudne!

- Przepraszam - odparł chłopiec i opuścił podkoszulek. Jego wzrok znów przyciągnęło migotanie za plecami przyjaciela.

- Nie patrz na nie - ostrzegł Ron. - Będzie ci łatwiej, jeśli spróbujesz je zignorować.

- Co to jest?

Ron odwrócił głowę i spojrzał za siebie, przez moment również urzeczony światełkiem.

- Kolejny przystanek - powiedział po prostu i znów spojrzał na Harry'ego; kiedy to zrobił, zauważył, że przyjaciel wpatruje się w niego, a jego oczy są pełne poczucia winy. Podniósł ręce i uśmiechnął się.

- Wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć – Harry, czy byłbym tutaj, gdybym miał do ciebie żal? Jak myślisz?

Harry wzruszył ramionami i przetarł twarz w znużeniu.

- Gdzie w ogóle jest to „tutaj"? - zapytał. Tym razem to Ron wzruszył ramionami i pokręcił głową.

- Nie jestem pewien... ale to nie szkodzi.

Harry spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

- Zastałeś tutaj? Przez cały ten czas? Dlaczego nie podążyłeś dalej?

- Ono mi nie pozwoliło - odparł Ron. - Za każdym razem, gdy podchodziłem, światełko gasło.

Harry przełknął ciężko.

- Myślisz, że mnie by pozwoliło?

Ron przyjrzał mu się uważnie; wyglądał na o wiele starszego, niż w rzeczywistości – jego wzrok był niemal tak prześwietlający, jak wzrok Dumbledore'a.

- A chciałbyś? - spytał zagadkowo.

- Chyba nie - przyznał Harry kręcąc głową i znów zerknął na migoczące światełko; wydawało się bardzo od niego oddalone.

- O rany - odezwał się nagle Ron wyrywając go z zamyślenia. Patrzył w dół na swoje stopy z krzywym uśmiechem na ustach. - Snape próbuje cię uratować - stwierdził ponurym tonem. - Kiedy ten tłustowłosy dupek wyhodował sobie serce?

Harry wybuchnął śmiechem.

- On nie jest taki zły, kiedy się go lepiej pozna.

- Jesteś pewien? - zapytał go przyjaciel. - Po tym wszystkim, co ci zrobił?

- Znaleźliśmy wspólną płaszczyznę porozumienia... - Harry nagle zmarszczył brwi. - Zaraz – Snape próbuje _co_ zrobić?

Ron skierował palec na swoje stopy i chłopiec podszedł do niego, po czym zerknął w dół przez coś przypominającego olbrzymią szybę; znajdowali się wysoko ponad lasem, zupełnie jakby byli w niebie i z niego przyglądali się ziemi.

Remus klęczał przy nieruchomym ciele Harry'ego i jedną ręką gładził włosy chłopca; jego twarz wyglądała jak martwa, ale gościł na niej straszliwie ponury wyraz. Nad Lupinem stał Snape, który wyglądał prawie tak źle, jak Harry, i w skupieniu nucił jakieś zaklęcie z różdżką wycelowaną w jego pierś, a Dumbledore wydawał im chyba instrukcje podniesionym głosem. Nagle Mistrz Eliksirów zachwiał się, wytarł rękawem wilgotne od potu czoło i jeszcze raz rzucił zaklęcie. Harry obserwował, jak jego ciało wygina się w łuk i opada na ziemię, a głowa bezwładnie zatacza się między liśćmi.

- Czy ja nie żyję? - spytał zszokowany.

- Niezupełnie.

Harry jęknął.

- Czy możesz przestać mówić zagadkami? Zaczynasz się zamieniać w Dumbledore'a!

Ron roześmiał się, ale zamilkł, kiedy Harry rzucił się na niego i mocno objął ramionami czując przygniatającą potrzebę wytłumaczenia się.

- Tak mi przykro, Ron... tak strasznie za tobą tęsknię...

- Nie obwiniam cię, Harry, naprawdę.

- Ale nie powstrzymałem go – nie potrafiłem!

Ron poklepał go mocno po plecach i odsunął od siebie.

- Powiedziałem ci to, co myślę; gdybym miał do ciebie pretensje, nie byłoby mnie tutaj.

Harry westchnął.

- Hermiona tęskni za tobą.

- Wiem - Ron kiwnął głową i poczuł, jak ściska mu się gardło. - Ja za nią też.

- Czy możesz mi wybaczyć, że zepsułem to, co było między wami?

- Ile razy...

- Po prostu to powiedz - przerwał mu Harry. - Proszę; muszę usłyszeć, że mi wybaczasz.

Ron westchnął i uśmiechnął się lekko.

_- Wybaczam ci._ Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem, Harry, i nigdy nic tego nie zmieni.

Harry znów spojrzał w dół na swoje ciało.

- Obserwowałeś nas cały czas? - zapytał.

- Nie, nie cały - Ron potrząsnął głową. - Widzę tylko niektóre rzeczy.

- Na przykład co?

- Na przykład to, że jesteście teraz z Ginny właściwie parą - stwierdził Ron unosząc brwi. Harry poczuł, jak kurczy mu się żołądek.

- Tak... - powiedział niepewnie. - Ale ja naprawdę ją kocham, Ron; nigdy wcześniej nie czułem czegoś takiego!

- Wiem - zapewnił jego przyjaciel. - Wiem, że jej nie skrzywdzisz... - urwał i podążył za wzrokiem Harry'ego, który znów spojrzał w dół. Remus pochylał się teraz nad chłopcem i mocno uciskał rękoma jego klatkę piersiową. Snape kulił się na trawie walcząc o każdy oddech; Dumbledore wyglądał na kompletnie zdezorientowanego – Harry nigdy jeszcze nie widział na jego twarzy takiego wyrazu. Oczy Rona wypełniło przerażenie.

- Co on wyprawia, do diabła?

- To mugolska metoda przywracania krążenia – resuscytacja - powiedział Harry odwracając się; ciężko było patrzeć na dwóch mężczyzn starających się go ocalić, skoro wiedział, że najprawdopodobniej im się to nie uda – a jeśli się nie uda, Snape będzie następny. Dwa życia utracone z powodu jednego! Harry pokręcił głową; to było _kompletnie_ niesprawiedliwe.

- Remus jest dla ciebie dobry, Harry - odezwał się Ron obserwując, jak mężczyzna już niemal rozpaczliwie uciska pierś jego przyjaciela. - Zrobił dla ciebie więcej, niż ja kiedykolwiek byłbym w stanie...

- To co innego, Ron - odparł łagodnie Harry. - Chcę, żebyś był moim najlepszym przyjacielem, nie tatą.

- Myślisz o nim jak o ojcu?

Harry przytaknął.

- Był przy mnie wtedy, kiedy nie miałem nikogo innego. Ciężko to wytłumaczyć; ty i Hermiona pomogliście mi w inny sposób – nie mogliście być przy mnie przez cały czas i byłbym wariatem, gdybym tego oczekiwał. Ale Remus... on był przy mnie _zawsze._ Do niczego mnie nie zmuszał, ale wspierał mnie, kiedy tego potrzebowałem. Nikt nigdy wcześniej tego dla mnie nie robił... A po tym... jak... zginąłeś... powstrzymał mnie przed zrobieniem czegoś bardzo głupiego.

- Wiem.

Harry szybko podniósł głowę.

- Widziałeś to?

Ron przytaknął.

- Cieszę się, że to tak bardzo tobą wstrząsnęło - powiedział z uśmiechem. - Ale jeśli kiedykolwiek jeszcze przyjdzie ci do głowy coś tak głupiego, jak ucieczka i zabicie szalonego czarnoksiężnika w pojedynkę, to _ja_ ciebie zabiję!

- Trochę już na to za późno, prawda? - zaśmiał się Harry. Jego przyjaciel wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie - stwierdził wskazując to, co działo się na dole. - Spójrz.

Harry nie musiał patrzeć; _czuł_ to – delikatne ciągnięcie, jakby ktoś złapał go za kostki i próbował przeciągnąć przez szklaną „szybę", która oddzielała go od jego ciała. Zatoczył się lekko, zaskoczony tym dziwnym wrażeniem. Na dole widział Remusa, który z wyrazem kompletnego oszołomienia na twarzy krzyczał coś do wstającego z ziemi Snape'a. Mężczyzna wyglądał dużo lepiej... prawie się uśmiechał! Dumbledore znów wyciągnął różdżkę, z której po raz kolejny wypływały błękitne fale, ale tym razem każda z nich przyczepiała się pewnie do brzucha Harry'ego.

- Musisz wrócić - powiedział Ron. - Ludzie potrzebują cię tam na dole.

- A co z tobą? - zapytał chłopiec i skrzywił się, kiedy poczuł na kostkach kolejne szarpnięcie. - Nie chcę cię tutaj zostawiać - spojrzał w dół i zauważył, że na jego blade policzki wraca rumieniec. - Chodź ze mną.

Ron uniósł brew.

- Jak miałbym to zrobić?

- Kto wie? Ale musi być jakieś powód, że to światło nie chce cię przepuścić, jestem tego pewien! Pewnie czekało na mnie.

- Harry...

- Nie, Ron – uda nam się! Po prostu... nie wiem, złap się mnie albo coś...

- Harry - przerwał mu Ron delikatnie odrywając jego dłonie od swoich ramion. - Nie mogę z tobą wrócić.

Harry przełknął ciężko.

- Dlaczego nie? - zapytał tonem raczej dziesięciolatka, niż szesnastolatka.

- Istnieje powód, dla którego nie pozwolono mi do tej pory ruszyć dalej - powiedział spokojnie jego przyjaciel. - Ale nie sądzę, że dlatego, bym mógł z tobą wrócić - dodał szybko widząc, że Harry chce mu przerwać. - Myślę, że dlatego, by upewnić się, że _ty_ wrócisz.

- Ale ja nie chcę wracać bez ciebie - szepnął Harry. - Dlaczego nie chcesz iść ze mną?

- Do tej pory radziłeś sobie beze mnie całkiem nieźle - zauważył Ron. Przez moment obserwowali w ciszy to, co działo się na dole. Dumbledore wciąż nucił coś rytmicznie.

- Nic nie może przywrócić ludzi do życia, Harry.

- Możesz przestać? - skrzywił się chłopiec.

- Co? - parsknął śmiechem Ron.

- Brzmisz, jak Dumbledore; to naprawdę denerwujące.

- Przepraszam. Ale wiesz, że mam rację; musisz wrócić beze mnie.

Harry potrząsnął głową, wciąż nie chcąc odejść.

- A co, jeżeli tu utkniesz?

Ron obejrzał się i znów spojrzał na światełko, które zbliżyło się i zamigotało jaśniej, niż poprzednio. Kiedy odwrócił się do Harry'ego, na jego twarzy widniał uśmiech.

- Myślę, że wszystko będzie dobrze; zrobiłem to, co miałem zrobić.

Harry skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

- Jeszcze nie powiedziałem, że wracam. Umarli nie mogą wrócić do świata żywych – sam to przyznałeś!

- Och, ale ty tak naprawdę nie umarłeś.

- Więc po co to wszystko?! - spytał chłopiec i trzepnął Rona w głowę. Rudzielec zamyślił się na chwilę.

- Żeby... upewnić się, że podejmiesz słuszną decyzję.

- Czyli że wrócę?

- Czyli że wrócisz - powtórzył Ron. - Harry, oni cię potrzebują tam na dole.

- A co z tobą? - krzyknął Harry. - Ciebie też potrzebują! _Ja_ cię potrzebuję!

- Dasz sobie radę, Harry - przyjaciel poklepał go delikatnie po ramieniu. - Pamiętasz, co powiedział ci Remus? Pamiętaj, że poczucie winy osłabnie, a wspomnienia ci pomogą, nawet jeśli tylko odrobinę.

Harry poczuł kolejne szarpnięcie za kostki, tym razem o wiele silniejsze, i niemal przeleciał przez przezroczystą szybę pod nogami.

- Myślę, że już czas – na nas obu - stwierdził Ron pogodnie; wyciągnął ramiona i Harry objął go mocno.

- Tym razem przynajmniej zdążę się pożegnać - szepnął drżącym głosem. - Tak mi przykro, Ron.

- Wiem - odpowiedział jego przyjaciel odsuwając się i uśmiechając głupkowato. - Będę miał cię na oku; jeśli kiedykolwiek skrzywdzisz Ginny... to ześlę na ciebie jakiś piorun albo coś w tym stylu!

Harry zaśmiał się.

- Nie martw się; ona jest teraz najważniejszą rzeczą w moim życiu – albo będzie, kiedy to wszystko się skończy.

Ron skinął głową.

- Uważaj na siebie, Harry. Powiedz Hermionie... cóż, ona już wie.

- Zobaczymy się jeszcze - powiedział chłopiec i wyciągnął rękę. Ron uścisnął ją mocno i znów się roześmiał.

- Leć już, kumplu, jak daję słowo! Wszyscy czekają na ciebie tam na dole.

Harry poczuł ostatnie, szalone pociągnięcie i zaczął spadać wśród otaczającej ciemności, ale po chwili czerń zmieniła się w oślepiającą jasność, Ron zniknął, a świat Harry'ego pogrążył się w bieli.


	29. Bitwa

Witajcie kochani! Tym razem naprawdę przechodzimy do rzeczy ;)

Freja: Lojalność Belli chyba przeważa nad zdrowym rozsądkiem :) A może uznała, że i tak już wszystko stracone i było jej obojętne, czy jest posłuszna? Harry bez wątpienia ma nieco spaczoną psychikę przez to wszystko, co mu się przydarzyło przez ostatnich kilka lat (bynajmniej nie jestem złośliwa!) – to i tak cud, że ogranicza się tylko do nieusprawiedliwionego poczucia winy!

Nagrodzona: Bardzo, bardzo dziękuję! :) Jak już kilka razy wspominałam, siedzę w tym opowiadaniu (i tłumaczeniu) tak długo i głęboko, że zatraciłam już zdolność jego obiektywnej oceny, więc jestem strasznie szczęśliwa, kiedy czytelnicy zostawiają mi takie komentarze :) Mam nadzieję, że te ostatnie rozdziały również nie rozczarują. Co do betowania, to bardzom wdzięczna za propozycję! Od czasu do czasu coś tam smaruję, więc jeśli uda mi się sklecić coś na tyle długiego, by warto to było pokazać, na pewno Ci prześlę :]

Guest: Dzięki! Tak, Dumbledore'owa gadka to chyba chroniczna przypadłość tych, którzy znaleźli się po drugiej stronie ;)

Guest: Remus :3 Im więcej osób się nim zachwyca, tym bardziej jestem z siebie dumna! Bardzo dziękuję za pochwały – staram się jak mogę! :)

**Bitwa**

Powietrze wdarło się do płuc Harry'ego gwałtownym wdechem i sprawiło, że zaczęły piec jak oblane kwasem. Kolejny oddech nie był już jednak tak trudny do zaczerpnięcia, a trzeci okazał się jeszcze łatwiejszy; gdzieś w okolicy żołądka chłopiec poczuł dziwne mrowienie, więc wyciągnął drżącą rękę by sprawdzić, skąd się wzięło, ale ktoś powstrzymał go w połowie drogi.

- Harry!

Chłopiec otworzył oczy z zaskakującą łatwością. Las był pogrążony w ciemności, ale przed oczyma Harry'ego unosiło się jakieś dziwne światełko; odpędził je zirytowanym machnięciem ręki.

- Możesz odpowiedzieć?

Chłopiec przesunął się nieco i zamrugał, by przystosować wzrok do otoczenia; Dumbledore stał nad nim, a jaskrawe światło wypływało z końca jego różdżki; Remus klęczał u jego boku ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, a nieco za nimi znajdował się Snape, który wyglądał tak koszmarnie, jak Harry się czuł.

- T-tak - wymamrotał drżącym głosem. - Nic mi nie jest.

Remus wydał głębokie westchnienie ulgi i przygarnął go do siebie.

- Co się stało? - zapytał chłopiec pozwalając Lupinowi i dyrektorowi podnieść się na nogi; zatoczył się lekko i dopiero po chwili jego głowa oprzytomniała na tyle, by mógł stać bez niczyjej pomocy.

- Bellatrix pchnęła cię sztyletem - odpowiedział mu Remus; Harry skinął głową przypominając sobie jak przez mgłę czyste szaleństwo w jej oczach.

- Umarłem - stwierdził; pospiesznie obejrzał się przez ramię na Snape'a, który wciąż stał za nimi, i w zaciekawieniu zmrużył oczy. Dumbledore zauważył spojrzenia, które wymienili, i pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

- Wieczysta Przysięga... - mruknął.

Brwi Remusa powędrowały do góry.

- Co takiego? - zapytał patrząc po kolei na nich wszystkich.

- Odkrycie przez ciebie prawdy było tylko kwestią czasu - stwierdził Snape znużonym tonem. Lupin zerknął na Harry'ego oczekując potwierdzenia tych słów.

- On złożył Wieczystą Przysięgę mojej mamie - przyznał chłopiec cicho. - Że utrzyma mnie przy życiu.

Widać było, że Remus chce coś powiedzieć, ale nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie głosu; odwrócił się do Mistrza Eliksirów i obaj mężczyźni patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu przez kilka chwil. Mina Snape'a nie zdradzała jego myśli, ale było w tej niemej konwersacji coś, co zaintrygowało Harry'ego. W końcu Snape i Lupin odwrócili wzrok; twarz Remusa nabrała dziwnie melancholijnego wyrazu.

- Musimy się ruszyć - powiedział sztywno. - Zakon na nas czeka.

- Gdzie Kingsley? - zapytał Harry, kiedy Remus złapał go za łokieć i pociągnął w stronę okrągłej przesieki, na której drzew było o wiele mniej.

- Nie przeżył - odparł cicho Snape. Harry poczuł, jak jego pierś zaciska się w poczuciu winy, ale Mistrz Eliksirów odwrócił się do niego szybko. - Teraz nie ma na to czasu - stwierdził surowo. - Przyjdzie moment na żałobę po tych, których straciliśmy, ale teraz mamy na głowie o wiele ważniejsze sprawy.

Chłopiec z żalem zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego nauczyciel ma rację; choć z każdą sekundą poczucie winy się nasilało, zepchnął je na obrzeża świadomości – musiał się skupić.

Właśnie zaczynał się zastanawiać, gdzie się wszyscy podziali, gdy całe jego ciało przeniknęło mrowienie, które przyprawiło go o gęsią skórkę. Zatrzymał się na moment, niepewny, co to znaczy, ale Remus popchnął go do przodu i nagle polankę wypełniła gromada ludzi. Chłopiec uniósł w zdumieniu brwi.

- Kocham magię! - stwierdził z uśmiechem. - Jak to zrobiliście?

Dumbledore zachichotał u jego boku.

- To po prostu zaklęcie ochraniające - poinformował. - Śmierciożercy nie będą wiedzieli, że tu jesteśmy, dopóki sami tego nie zechcemy.

Harry pokiwał głową, odwrócił się i zauważył, że cały teren jest otoczony czymś przypominającym wielką, okrągłą bańkę mydlaną. Drzewa rosnące poza jej obrębem wydawały się zniekształcone, jakby oglądało się je przez celofan. Dopiero teraz dotarł do niego również hałas, jaki panował pod sklepieniem ochronnej tarczy; ludzie rozmawiali ze sobą, a kilka młodych czarownic ćwiczyło w jednym z kątów zaklęcia obronne. Harry dostrzegł Szalonookiego, który z grupą aurorów dzielił zebranych na grupy. Była z nim również Tonks, która – choć wyraźnie zmęczona i utykająca – wydawała się być w całkiem niezłym stanie; kiedy zauważyła, że Harry się jej przygląda, posłała mu krótki uśmiech.

- W jaki sposób udało się panu ściągnąć tylu ludzi? - zapytał chłopiec lustrując wzrokiem ten spory tłum; było tu kilka osób, których nigdy wcześniej nie widział, aurorzy ubrani w swoje imponujące, czerwone szaty i duża grupa znajomych uczniów siódmego roku. Zakonnicy zgromadzili się w jednym z kątów – Bill i Charlie już do nich dołączyli.

- Ludzie chcą walczyć - stwierdził zwyczajnie Dumbledore.

- Harry! - od tłumu oddzieliła się znajoma, brązowa czupryna i ruszyła biegiem w jego stronę. Objęła go i uściskała mocno, wbijając jego ręce w boki. - Tak bardzo się martwiłam!

Harry zaśmiał się lekko rozdmuchując włosy Hermiony.

- Jesteśmy cali, wszyscy... - urwał i wyplątał się z uścisku przyjaciółki. - Prawie wszyscy - dokończył. Hermiona ze zrozumieniem pokiwała głową.

- Co się teraz dzieje? - spytał chłopiec.

- Moody właśnie skończył „przegląd wojsk" - odparła dziewczyna. - Teraz czekamy już tylko na sygnał Dumbledore'a.

Harry przytaknął i w tym momencie jego czoło przeszył koszmarny ból; potrząsnął głową, by się go pozbyć, ale wtedy ujrzał u swoich stóp grupę drżących ze strachu Śmierciożerców.

- _Wynosić się!_ - ryknął jakiś głos w jego uszach.

- Harry? - Hermiona zamachała mu ręką przed oczami. - Co się stało?

Chciał jej odpowiedzieć, ale wtedy kolejna fala bólu oderwała go od niej i sprawiła, że znów widział przed sobą otulone pelerynami postacie; spojrzał w dół i ujrzał Lucjusza Malfoya, który wił się na ziemi w kałuży krwi i pozostałościach swoich szat Śmierciożercy.

- Bardzo mnie rozczarowałeś, Lucjuszu... - głos przemówił do drżącego mężczyzny niemal kojącym tonem. Rozbłysnęło zielone światło i blondwłosa postać znieruchomiała.

- Harry!

- Nadchodzą - wyjaśnił chłopiec szybko i zaczął masować swoją bliznę, by odgonić ostatnie fale bólu; odwrócił się i zauważył, że Dumbledore, Remus i Snape wpatrują się w niego. - Mogą tu przybyć w każdej chwili... On właśnie zabił Malfoya.

Twarz Snape'a stężała nieco.

- Malfoy zawsze był głupcem - stwierdził cicho.

- Czy jesteśmy gotowi? - spytał Lupin obracając się do dyrektora; stary czarodziej powoli skinął głową.

- Jeżeli Harry jest.

Wszyscy trzej odwrócili się do niego; Harry spojrzał na ich twarze i przytaknął – miał nadzieję, że pokrzepiająco, chociaż wyglądało to pewnie bardziej jak skurcz szyi, niż cokolwiek innego.

- Jestem.

Jego oczy spoczęły na Snape'ie na nieco dłuższą chwilę, ale wkrótce powietrze przecięły trzaski zbiorowej aportacji. Wszyscy automatycznie odwrócili się w stronę tego dźwięku; w bańce ochronnej zapadła pełna napięcia cisza.

Dumbledore powoli uniósł dłoń. Mężczyźni i kobiety przygotowali się; Harry ujrzał pod jedną ze ścian tarczy Weasley'ów tonących w zbiorowym uścisku. Moody poklepał po ramieniu Tonks, która podeszła do Remusa i złapała go za rękę; przez moment patrzyli na siebie, po czym aurorka puściła go i mocniej ścisnęła różdżkę. Hermiona wsunęła swoją rękę w jego dłoń i uścisnęła ją lekko. Serce chłopca zaczęło bić w przyspieszonym rytmie, kiedy czekali na sygnał od dyrektora. Gdzieś po lewej zarośla zaczęły szeleścić i drżeć; Hermiona mocniej ścisnęła jego rękę i Harry instynktownie się przed nią wysunął.

W świetle księżyca ukazali się nagle dwaj Śmierciożercy, kompletnie nieświadomi tego, że kilka metrów przed nimi stoi wielka grupa ludzi. Wszyscy zamarli.

Harry poczuł dziwne ukłucie w bliźnie – Voldemort był najwyraźniej tak samo zdenerwowany, jak on. Niepokój ogarnął ich obu i było to doskonale wyczuwalne na każdym końcu łączącej ich więzi.

Dwaj Śmierciożercy zatrzymali się tuż przed barierą ochronną. Żaden z nich się nie odezwał, ale jednocześnie wyciągnęli różdżki i zaczęli wędrować wzdłuż niewidzialnej granicy oddzielającej ich od ukrytych czarodziejów. Mężczyzna po lewej stronie, ukryty pod peleryną, wskazał na coś w oddali i po chwili na polanie pojawiło się trzech kolejnych Śmierciożerców.

- Oni wiedzą, że tu jesteśmy - szepnął Harry do Dumbledore'a. Dyrektor kiwnął głową i przyjrzał się chłopcu uważnie.

- Czy na pewno jesteś gotowy?

- Po raz pierwszy w życiu czuję, że chyba faktycznie jestem.

W oczach Dumbledore'a błysnęła duma; mężczyzna odwrócił się w stronę towarzyszy ukrytych wśród drzew i uniósł różdżkę, z której pełnym gracji łukiem wystrzeliły czerwone iskry i opadły na pokrytą liśćmi ziemię. Teraz nawet ci stojący na samym tyle skupili na dyrektorze całkowitą uwagę. Stary czarodziej nic nie powiedział, tylko znów odwrócił się w stronę Śmierciożerców.

Harry'ego po raz kolejny ogarnęło dziwaczne mrowienie. Pięciu zakapturzonych mężczyzn zatrzymało się nagle. Mimo otaczającej ciemności chłopiec wyraźnie widział zdumienie w ich oczach na widok całej armii stojącej tuż przed nimi. Z jej szeregów wystrzeliło w ciszy pięć zielonych promieni, które bez wyjątku trafiły do celu; wszyscy Śmierciożercy padli na ziemię i zastygli w bezruchu. Harry odwrócił się z szokiem wypisanym na twarzy – nie spodziewał się tego...

Dumbledore z surową miną ściskał nadgarstek Hermiony; jego własna różdżka, podobnie jak różdżki Snape'a, Remusa, Billa i Charliego, była wyciągnięta w stronę martwych mężczyzn. Różdżka Hermiony zwisała bezwładnie wzdłuż jej ciała. Zanim Harry zdążył zapytać co się właściwie stało, powietrze przeszył dźwięk kilku kolejnych aportacji.

- Są tutaj! - krzyknął chłopiec.

- Wszyscy na ziemię!

Ludzie otaczający Harry'ego pochylili się osłaniając głowy rękoma i rzucając zaklęcia ochronne; uwagę Harry'ego rozproszyły czerwone iskry, które zaczęły eksplodować w powietrzu, i chłopiec – wciąż stojąc – przetrząsał wzrokiem pobliskie drzewa rozpaczliwie próbując odnaleźć Voldemorta. Lupin wyciągnął rękę, pociągnął go w dół i mocno przygniótł do ziemi, kiedy przeleciała nad nimi kolejna fala iskier. Harry rzucił mu wdzięczne spojrzenie, po czym znów wstał. Bill, Charlie, Fred i Gerorge byli tuż za nim – niepewnie podnieśli się do góry i pobiegli w kierunku gęsto rosnących drzew kilka metrów dalej, eliminując po drodze dwóch Śmierciożerców, którzy właśnie się stamtąd wyłonili. Moody i Tonks popędzili w przeciwną stronę, a za nimi podążyli państwo Weasley; Harry nigdy wcześniej nie widział na ich twarzach tak zaciętych min. Dumbledore i Snape stanęli po obu stronach Harry'ego jeszcze zanim Remus zdążył wstać na nogi. Wszyscy czterej stanęli ramię w ramię i unieśli różdżki skanując wzrokiem zarośla, które rozciągały się przed nimi.

- To jest _ten_ moment, prawda? - spytał Harry patrząc z ukosa na dyrektora. Stary czarodziej odwrócił się do niego i chłopiec po raz pierwszy od lat ujrzał na jego twarzy szeroki, szczery uśmiech. Mężczyzna przerzucił sobie brodę przez ramię i wystrzelił z różdżki fontannę zielonych iskier.

- Owszem - stwierdził beztrosko, po czym wykrzyknął zaklęcie, którego Harry nie znał, i ruszył do walki; Harry, Snape i Lupin wymienili rozbawione spojrzenia. Mistrz Eliksirów ruszył do przodu jako następny i wycelował różdżkę prosto w twarz nadbiegającego Śmierciożercy.

- Crucio! - ryknął; klątwa zwaliła mężczyznę z nóg i posłała wzdłuż jego rozciągniętego na ziemi ciała fale spazmatycznego bólu. Harry uniósł brwi.

- Widzę, że idziemy na całość - mruknął do Lupina, który potrząsnął głową.

- Teraz, albo nigdy - stwierdził spoglądając na chłopca. Wyciągnął rękę i ścisnął mocno jego ramię. - Jestem z ciebie dumny; Syriusz, twoja mama i tata też by byli. Wiesz, kim naprawdę jesteś – nie zapomnij o tym.

- Drętwota!

- Crucio!

W kierunku Harry'ego poleciały dwa błyskawiczne zaklęcia; chłopiec rzucił się za pień pobliskiego drzewa na moment przed tym, jak miejsce, w którym stał, wybuchnęło płomieniem. Remus odskoczył w przeciwną stronę i natychmiast został pochłonięty przez tłum walczących aurorów i Śmierciożerców.

- Wyjdź, wyjdź, gdziekolwiek jesteś! - zaświergotał nieznajomy głos. Harry wysunął różdżkę, wycelował ją i krzyknął _Drętwota!_ Z satysfakcją usłyszał, jak klątwa dosięga celu, który upadł z głośnym łupnięciem. Ostrożnie wystawił głowę zza swojej prowizorycznej tarczy i szeroko otwartymi oczami obserwował to, co działo się na polanie; tam, gdzie jeszcze przed kilkoma chwilami nikogo nie było, teraz walczyła gromada ludzi, czasem bez różdżek – chłopiec z zachwytem patrzył, jak Charlie rozkłada na łopatki jednego ze Śmierciożerców imponująco celnym prawym sierpowym, po czym łapie swoją różdżkę i błyskawicznie eliminuje dwóch kolejnych przeciwników. Fred i George stali plecami do siebie i rzucali identyczne zaklęcia na Śmierciożerców, którym wyrastały łuski, pióra i długie, odbierające równowagę ogony we wszystkich kolorach i kształtach. Snape'owi walka z byłymi towarzyszami wręcz sprawiała frajdę; śmiał się z całego serca, kiedy Yaxley – obdarzony fantazyjnymi, kanarkowożółtymi skrzydłami – wpadł na drzewo i sam wyeliminował się z bitwy tracąc przytomność.

Unikając kolejnej serii śmiertelnie niebezpiecznych zaklęć, Harry pobiegł w stronę Hermiony i Ginny... zaraz, Ginny?! Chłopiec zatrzymał się w pół kroku; nawet nie wiedział, że tu jest... Przecież w ogóle nie powinno jej tu być! Serce ścisnęło mu się w piersi; dziewczyny były otoczone przez dużą grupę Śmierciożerców. Już wyciągał różdżkę, by im pomóc, gdy powietrze przeciął huk eksplozji, której siła odrzuciła go do tyłu, na pień jednego z drzew. Jęknął, kiedy przed jego oczami pojawiły się gwiazdy. Hermiona najwyraźniej straciła przytomność, ale szybko zajęła się nią umorusana we krwi Tonks, która przelewitowała ją za jeden z rosnących w pobliżu krzaków. Ginny otrząsnęła się szybko i ruszyła w stronę swoich braci rzucając po drodze ukradkowe spojrzenie Harry'emu. Chłopiec, na wpół nieprzytomny, podniósł się chwiejnie na nogi, ale niemal natychmiast kolejna klątwa rozorała ziemię tuż za nim, osypując najbliżej walczących deszczem ziemi i błota. Harry przetarł dłonią spocone czoło rozsmarowując na nim kurz i w tym momencie poczuł, jak w jego plecy trafia bolesne zaklęcie żądlące; wrzasnął i odwrócił się, a wtedy druga klątwa trafiła go prosto w twarz. Zamaskowany Śmierciożerca warknął na niego jak dzikie zwierzę i uniósł różdżkę, by rzucić kolejne, tym razem niosące zapewne śmierć, zaklęcie – jej czubek zaczął już jarzyć się zielonym blaskiem. Harry, oślepiony bólem, ale rozpalony adrenaliną, rzucił się do przodu, przygwoździł mężczyznę do ziemi i wbił swoją różdżkę w oczny otwór maski. Mężczyzna chwycił rękoma szyję chłopca i zaczął zaciskać palce na jego tchawicy. Harry, czując, że się dusi, spróbował odepchnąć Śmierciożercę – ściskając jedną ręką swoją różdżkę, drugą, zaciśniętą w pięść, uderzył go w twarz i sapnął _Drętwota!_, po czym z ulgą dostrzegł, że mężczyzna nieruchomieje pod nim. Nie miał jednak czasu, by dojść do siebie, ponieważ w jego kierunku leciały już kolejne klątwy, tym razem od dwóch zbliżających się Śmierciożerców. Harry zerwał się na nogi i prawie znów przerwócił potykając się o ciało leżącego wroga, ale od razu zaczął się pojedynkować. Jego oddech spłycił się do granic wytrzymałości i chłopiec musiał niemal zmuszać swoje ciało, by dostarczało powietrza do płuc. Szybko obrzucił wzrokiem polanę z nadzieją, że ktoś przybiegnie i mu pomoże, ale zauważył, że Śmierciożercy jakimś cudem zaczynają zdobywać przewagę nad Zakonem – Dumbledore oczywiście świetnie sobie radził, ale Fred i George wspierali nieprzytomnego Billa, a zakrwawiona Ginny kuśtykała w stronę Tonks, by jej pomóc. Rozkojarzony widokiem, który miał przed oczami, Harry nie zauważył, że jeden z przeciwników szykuje się do rzucenia na niego zaklęcia zabijającego; kiedy w końcu dostrzegł zieloną poświatę, zamarł, ale szybko wyczarował tarczę ochronną. Klątwa odbiła się od niej z hukiem odrzucając Harry'ego do tyłu i lecąc z powrotem w stronę Śmierciożercy, który ją rzucił. Jego towarzysz nie marnował czasu i uniósł swoją różdżkę, by rzucić kolejną _Avadę_, ale zanim zdążył wymówić zaklęcie, ktoś rzucił się na niego od tyłu; chłopiec zaśmiał się z ulgą, gdy zauważył, że to Lupin. Jego różdżkę również rozświetlił zielony promień i po chwili Śmierciożerca padł martwy na ziemię.

- W porządku? - spytał Remus wstając i rozglądając się po polanie. Harry kiwnął głową, chociaż nogi uginały się pod nim, jakby były z waty cukrowej. Otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale wtedy niespodziewanie przebiegł obok niego Artur Weasley, który z dzikim okrzykiem wojennym rzucił imponującą klątwę na dwóch Śmierciożerców stojących plecami do siebie; mężczyźni osunęli się na ziemię. Harry nie był pewien, czy są martwi, ale światło księżyca padające na ich blade twarze nadawało im wygląd trupów.

- Uważaj!

Harry odwrócił się w stronę niezidentyfikowanego głosu i po raz drugi został pociągnięty na ziemię przez Lupina; Dedalus Diggle nie był dość szybki – zielony promień trafił go i posłał, zataczającego się, do pobliskiego rowu. Kolejna klątwa przeleciała tak blisko głowy Harry'ego, że rozcięła jego policzek gładko jak skalpel; natychmiast poczuł, jak po jego twarzy i szyi spływa strumień krwi. Remus spojrzał na niego z niepokojem i wciągnął do rowu, w którym leżał nieprzytomny Diggle.

- Nic ci nie jest? - spytał Lupin szybko oglądając ranę Harry'ego. Chłopiec dał sobie chwilę na ochłonięcie, po czym kiwnął głową, chociaż zaczęło mu się w niej nieprzyjemnie kręcić.

- W porządku - odpowiedział. - To tylko draśnięcie.

Nagle na polanie rozległ się kolejny krzyk, po którym nastąpiło kilka głośnych wybuchów i trzasków. Remus wciągnął Harry'ego głębiej do rowu i obaj ukryli się wśród rosnących w nim zarośli. Chłopiec szeroko otwartymi oczami patrzył, jak Ginny upada, a Tonks, sama ledwo trzymająca się na nogach, łapie ją; spróbował wstać, ale Lupin znów pociągnął go w dół.

- Jest bezpieczna – Tonks się nią zajmie - powiedział ostro ściskając jego ramię.

- Muszę jej pomóc! - wrzasnął Harry próbując się wyrwać.

- Poczekaj chwilę - powiedział ostro Remus.

Zaskoczony jego tonem, Harry podążył za jego wzrokiem. Remus patrzył na Dumbledore'a, który, chociaż odwrócony w przeciwnym kierunku, zdołał wyeliminować z walki sześciu Śmierciożerców naraz. Wyraz jego oczu wystarczył, by Harry skamieniał; wiedział doskonale, co oznacza ten wzrok.

Chwilę później powietrze przeszył najgłośniejszy trzask aportacji, jaki Harry kiedykolwiek słyszał; zakrył rękoma uszy, a nad polem bitewnym wybuchnęła kaskada czerwonych iskier opadających na ziemię pod postacią maleńkich, ognistych płomieni. Chłopiec poczuł, jak serce zamiera mu w piersi, gdy na środku polany pojawił się we własnej osobie Lord Voldemort; jego czarna peleryna wirowała wokół jego stóp, a różdżka była wyciągnięta na wysokości twarzy. Kiedy opadł kurz i Voldemort ukazał się w całej postaci, Dumbledore spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy. Chłopiec niemal czuł, jak słowa dyrektora wdzierają się do jego umysłu.

_Zostań tam, gdzie jesteś; czekaj na odpowiedni moment._

Harry spróbował uspokoić swój oddech.

Nadszedł czas.


	30. Starcie

Czołem wszystkim! Przepraszam za małe opóźnienie w aktualce, ale z RL się nie wygra ;] Kolejny update w środę (mam nadzieję!).

Jamie Grant: Tak, jesteśmy zdecydowanie w punkcie kulminacyjnym. Zbliżamy się do końca, ale bez obaw – myślę, że sequel też Was nie zawiedzie :) Dzięki!

Guest: Dziękuję! Takie życzenia wciąż na nową się przydają :)

Freja: Tak, to było bardzo "Bellowate" – widać niejeden psychopata znajduje się w szeregach Śmierciożerców ;) Helena Bonham - Carter to dla mnie absolutnie najlepiej dobrany aktor serii HP i jeden z nielicznych, których widzę zawsze, kiedy wyobrażam sobie książkową postać; ona jest fenomenalna!

**Starcie**

Wszyscy zamarli; Śmierciożercy także – chociaż ci, którzy dorobili się dzięki bliźniakom Weasley ogonów, mieli pewne problemy z utrzymaniem równowagi. Voldemort odetchnął głęboko; jego oczy błyszczały prawie pożądliwie. Obrócił się w miejscu nie zważając na szaty, które nurzały się w błocie, i w końcu stanął twarzą w twarz z człowiekiem, którego szukał.

- Albus Dumbledore - wysyczał i pochylił się w drwiącym ukłonie. Dyrektor nie poruszył się. Ze swojego ukrycia Harry widział, że różdżka starego czarodzieja zwisa bezczynnie przy jego boku. Dlaczego nie szykował się do walki? Chłopiec chciał podczołgać się bliżej, żeby lepiej wszystko widzieć, ale ostre spojrzenie Remusa i jego ręka zaciśnięta na kołnierzu podkoszulka zmusiły go, by został na miejscu.

- Tom - odparł Dumbledore spokojnie.

- Darujmy sobie grzeczności, Albusie - prychnął Voldemort. - Wiesz, czego chcę.

Dumbledore zrobił krok do przodu; Harry zauważył, że Voldemort zesztywniał lekko na ten ruch, a jego długie palce mocniej zacisnęły się na różdżce.

- Popełniasz głupstwo, Tom - powiedział dyrektor cicho. - Mamy przewagę liczebną...

- To nie ma znaczenia - warknął Riddle. - Twój fanklub może dalej prowadzić swoją małą wojnę, ale kiedy skończę z Harry'm Potterem, to ja będę górą – i zabiję ich wszystkich, co do jednego.

- Nie dostaniesz Harry'ego Pottera! - krzyknął ktoś z tłumu. Voldemort nawet nie odwrócił się, by sprawdzić, czyj to głos; zamiast tego uniósł ręce i ci, którzy stali najbliżej niego, zostali wśród grzmiącego ryku i dzikiego porywu wiatru wyrzuceni do tyłu w powietrze. Śmierciożercy wykorzystali tę okazję, żeby podbiec do przodu i utworzyć obronną linię, a teraz z wyciągniętymi różdżkami obserwowali, jak ich przeciwnicy z trudem podnoszą się z ziemi. Harry patrzył na to wszystko szeroko otwartymi oczami; dostrzegł też Snape'a, który wykorzystał panujące zamieszanie, by ukryć się między drzewami. Zniknął bezszelestnie, a tuż za nim podążyła Tonks.

- Słuchajcie, i to uważnie! - krzyknął Voldemort maszerując w stronę swoich Śmierciożerców. - Jeśli chcecie żyć, oddajcie mi Harry'ego Pottera; jeżeli tego nie zrobicie, rozkażę moim zwolennikom mordować was po kolei tak długo, aż ktoś będzie na tyle rozsądny, że zmieni zdanie.

Harry poczuł, jak serce spada mu gdzieś w okolice żołądka. Byli w pułapce; Śmierciożercy otoczyli wszystkich – nawet Dumbledore nie byłby w stanie walczyć z nimi wszystkimi i wygrać! Ale mimo to nikt się nie odezwał; nikt nie odwrócił się i nie wskazał jego kryjówki. Wszyscy nadal milczeli.

- A więc tak... - wysyczał Voldemort. - No cóż, ciężko będzie przelewać magiczną krew.

- Nie musisz tego robić, Tom - odezwał się Dumbledore.

- Zejdź mi z drogi, starcze - prychnął Voldemort. - Nie oszukasz mnie żadnym ze swoich głupich planów!

- Nie dostaniesz Harry'ego Pottera w swoje ręce - kontynuował Dumbledore, jakby wcale mu nie przerwano. Nagle, jak na umówiony znak, Zakonnicy i aurorzy wystrzelili w stronę stojących przed nimi Śmierciożerców dziesiątki zaklęć i klątw. Dyrektor płynnym ruchem odsunął się na bok i uniósł różdżkę; w jego oczach kryło się wyzwanie. Voldemort zasyczał z wściekłością, wyciągnął różdżkę i natychmiast zasypał swojego byłego nauczyciela Niewybaczalnymi – walka wybuchnęła po raz drugi. Na wstrząsanej eksplozjami polanie zapanował chaos; drzewa były wyrywane z ziemi wraz z korzeniami, powietrze przecinał grad klątw dosięgający każdego, kto nie był na tyle szybki, by usunąć im się z drogi.

- Co mam robić? - spytał Harry gorączkowo odwracając się do Remusa.

- Czekać - odparł mężczyzna surowo.

Chłopiec obserwował z przerażeniem, jak Voldemort z coraz większą mocą rzuca na dyrektora zaklęcie za zaklęciem. Stary czarodziej okazał się niezwykle zwinny jak na swój wiek i Harry z zachwytem zauważył, że błyskawicznie wznosi tarcze ochronne, a klątwy odbija z taką łatwością, jakby to były muchy. Voldemort ryczącym głosem rzucił kolejne zaklęcie, ale dyrektor lekkim ruchem różdżki powstrzymał je, zanim zdążyło odsunąć się od jego przeciwnika. Voldemort z furią wzniósł różdżkę nad głową.

- DOŚĆ! - wrzasnął i wiatr wokół nich zaczął nabierać prędkości; popychał i odpychał do tyłu wszystkich walczących, wyrywał krzewy i drzewa i odsuwał je od Czarnego Pana. Harry i Remus przycisnęli się do ziemi i ukryli głowy, kiedy pył i piasek zaczęły wpadać im do oczu. Chłopiec z trudem dostrzegł, jak za drzewami po drugiej stronie polany Snape przygarnia Tonks i przyciska ją do siebie starając się jednocześnie wzmocnić uścisk dłoni na jednym z pni. Dumbledore z trudem ruszył pod wiatr osłaniając twarz ramieniem; jego stopy ślizgały się po błotnistym podłożu, a szaty zahaczały co chwila o wystające korzenie i połamane gałęzie. W końcu machnął wściekle różdżką i wykrzyknął coś, co natychmiast uspokoiło wiatr, po czym – zanim ktokolwiek zdążył to zauważyć – z ognistą iskrą w oczach znów uniósł różdżkę. Fragmenty jednego z ułamanych konarów uniosły się w powietrze i zawisły złowrogo, a kolejny ruch reki dyrektora posłał je prosto w kierunku Voldemorta i jego Śmierciożerców. Zakapturzeni mężczyźni odskoczyli do tyłu; ci, którzy byli dość szybcy, padli na ziemię lub wyczarowali przed sobą tarcze ochronne; pozostałych ostre gałęzie poprzebijały na wylot.

Voldemort przeciął różdżką powietrze i z wściekłym warknięciem powstrzymał atak Dumbledore'a, po czym ruszył do przodu i zaczął wymachiwać pięściami. Harry odwrócił głowę i z przerażeniem zauważył, że czarodzieje i czarownice padają na ziemię, jakby powaleni koszmarnie silnymi ciosami, a ich bezwładnych ciał nie porusza nawet oddech. Dumbledore z błyskiem paniki w oczach natychmiast utworzył wokół zebranych za nim ludzi barierę ochronną; jego ramiona drżały z wysiłku i Harry chyba po raz pierwszy uświadomił sobie, że dyrektor nie jest już tym mężczyzną, którym był kiedyś. Teraz był stary i nie miał dość siły, by brać udział w takim pojedynku! Zresztą utrzymywanie tarczy wokół tak dużej grupy byłoby wysiłkiem dla każdego...

W tym momencie Harry zrozumiał, co się wydarzy, zanim zdążył jakkolwiek zareagować.

Voldemort uniósł różdżkę; śmiercionośne zielone światło w jednej chwili przecięło polanę lecąc w kierunku najpotężniejszego czarodzieja na świecie... który po prostu stał w miejscu z uniesionymi ramionami, jakby już pogodził się ze swoim losem. Odwrócił jedynie głowę i spojrzał na ukrytego między drzewami Snape'a. Kiedy Harry obserwował ich, miał wrażenie, że czas zwolnił; dwaj mężczyźni patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy, skupieni bez reszty na swojej niemej rozmowie. Nagle Mistrz Eliksirów z bolesną miną zerknął na moment na Harry'ego, po czym znów spojrzał na Dumbledore'a i skinął krótko głową. Stary czarodziej, najwyraźniej usatysfakcjonowany, odwrócił się z powrotem do Voldemorta i w tym momencie zielony promień trafił go prosto w pierś.

Usta chłopca otworzyły się w niemym krzyku; spróbował wstać, ale Remus pociągnął go w dół i prawie położył się na nim, by nie pozwolić mu się ruszyć. Od strony ukrytych za powoli rozpadającą się tarczą Dumbledore'a ludzi rozległ się zbiorowy krzyk. Aurorzy i synowie Weasley'ów odruchowo wznieśli od razu kolejną barierę starając się ochronić swoją armię – a raczej to, co z niej zostało.

Voldemort wydawał się w pierwszej chwili nie wierzyć we własne szczęście; jego ramię wciąż było uniesione, a różdżka wycelowana w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał dyrektor. W końcu jednak odrzucił głowę do tyłu i ryknął śmiechem. Śmierciożercy natychmiast dołączyli do niego wiwatując i drwiąc ze starego czarodzieja, ale samotny głos uciszył ich okrzyki.

- Nie powinieneś był tego robić, Tom.

Voldemort odwrócił się i skrzywił, kiedy ujrzał Harry'ego wyłaniającego się z ciemności.

- Jesteś tchórzem, Harry - syknął. - Wypełzasz z cienia dopiero, gdy zginął twój ukochany dyrektor!

- Nie pozwolę ci zabić nikogo więcej.

Voldemort uśmiechnął się krzywo.

- Co za szlachetność - zadrwił. - Jak zamierzasz mnie powstrzymać?

Harry mocniej ścisnął swoją różdżkę.

- Już raz udało mi się to zrobić; uda się i drugi.

- Zwykły fart! - wrzasnął Voldemort. - W przeszłości moje lekkomyślne błędy pozwoliły ci mieć nade mną przewagę, ale tym razem będzie inaczej!

Uniósł swoją różdżkę tak błyskawicznie, że Harry nie zdążył zareagować; uniósł tylko ręce nad głową, ale klątwa przeleciała obok niego. Uniósł szybko głowę i zmarszczył brwi.

- Nie zamierzasz mnie zabić, Riddle?

Voldemort zaśmiał się lekko; wnętrzności Harry'ego zmroził strach.

- Sprawię, że zaczniesz żałować, że nie zginąłeś za pierwszym razem.

* * *

Remus obserwował z przerażeniem, jak ciało Dumbledore'a pada na ziemię. Harry już próbował rozpaczliwie stanąć na nogi, ale mężczyzna wyciągnął ręce i mocno złapał go za ramiona, przyciskając do porastających rów traw i mchu. Chłopiec walczył zaciekle w tym uściskiem.

- To jest mój moment, Remus! - szepnął; jego oczy były szeroko otwarte i wypełnione adrenaliną. - Muszę to skończyć.

Lupin nieco poluzował uchwyt.

- Jesteś pewien?

Harry kiwnął głową.

- Tak; wiem, że mogę to dzisiaj skończyć.

Chłopiec podniósł się na kolana i materiał jego swetra przeleciał Remusowi przez palce.

- Musisz dokończyć to... zadanie - wyszeptał Harry. - Wiem, że to miał być Snape...

- Wieczysta Przysięga - Remus przytaknął.

- Kiedy trafi mnie zaklęcie, on zginie - powiedział chłopiec cicho. - Nie ma nic, co by go ochroniło albo utrzymało przy życiu; teraz to twoje zadanie.

Z tymi słowami rzucił się Remusowi w ramiona. Mężczyzna przytulił go mocno żałując bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, że musi go puścić i pozwolić odejść.

- Dziękuję ci - usłyszał szept Harry'ego, zanim chłopiec odsunął się i wstał. Remus patrzył ze ściśniętym sercem, jak odchodzi w stronę polany i wciąż stojącego na niej Voldemorta; jego dłoń ściskała różdżkę z całej siły, a ramiona były spięte.

Czując niemal mdłości z nerwów, Remus rzucił na siebie zaklęcie niewidzialności. Po drugiej stronie polany dostrzegł Snape'a z Tonks, więc – wciąż ukrywając się w cieniu drzew – szybko ruszył w ich kierunku. Kiedy dotarł na miejsce, natychmiast otoczył ich troje kilkoma zaklęciami prywatności. Przez cały ten czas patrzył na Harry'ego. Kiedy był już zadowolony z zabezpieczeń, delikatnie złapał Tonks za rękę.

- Remus? - szepnęła dziewczyna.

- Jaki plan ma Potter? - zapytał Snape z wysoko uniesioną głową i oczami wbitymi w scenę na polanie.

- Nie wiem - odparł Lupin. - Powiedział tylko, że nadszedł już czas.

Mistrz Eliksirów kiwnął głową.

- Musimy poczekać, aż Czarny Pan rzuci zaklęcie zabijające, zanim będziemy mogli pozbyć się go na dobre.

Remus poczuł w piersi falę lęku; myśl o Harry'm zdanym tylko na siebie, i o tym, że on sam nie może mu ani pomóc, ani nawet w czymkolwiek przeszkodzić, niemal łamała mu serce. I do tego świadomość zbliżającej się śmierci Snape'a... świadomość, że nic się nie da zrobić...

- Musimy usunąć stamtąd ciało Albusa - odezwała się cicho Tonks.

- Nie teraz - odparł Mistrz Eliksirów. - W tym momencie to Potter jest najważniejszy.

Remus puścił dłoń aurorki i stanął u jego boku.

- Co powiedział ci Dumbledore? - zapytał. Snape zesztywniał nieco.

- Nie wiem...

- Nie udawaj głupiego, Severusie - przerwał mu Remus starając się nadać głosowi spokojne brzmienie. - Jeśli to dotyczy Harry'ego, to mam prawo wiedzieć.

Snape uniósł brew, ale nie odwrócił się. Nadal obserwował Voldemorta, a jego spojrzenie było niezwykle intensywne. Remus znów chciał coś powiedzieć, ale mężczyzna uniósł dłoń, by mu przerwać.

- Co? - spytał Lupin zirytowany.

- Czarny Pan coś planuje - mruknął Snape. Kiedy Harry odezwał się, wszyscy twoje odwrócili głowy.

_Nie zamierzasz mnie zabić, Riddle?_

Gdy Remus zrozumiał, co się dzieje, niemal przewrócił się z wrażenia.

- Voldemort wie - wyszeptał. Snape skinął głową u jego boku.

- Zdaje sobie sprawę, że jeśli opęta Pottera i wtedy rzuci zaklęcie Avada Kedavra...

- Kiedy zabijemy Voldemorta, będzie mógł zabrać ze sobą Harry'ego w objęcia śmierci! - sapnął Remus. - Ale czy to znaczy, że on wie, że część jego duszy żyje w Harry'm? Wie, że Harry nie umrze, jeśli Voldemort rzuci na niego zaklęcie zabijające?

Snape obrzucił Lupina kwaśnym spojrzeniem.

- Oczywiście, że wie; od tygodni miał pełny dostęp do umysłu chłopaka! To było nieuniknione.

- Ale w takim razie musi wiedzieć, że sam też zginie – kiedy część jego duszy przebywająca w Harry'm zostanie zniszczona...

- Wierzy, że jest silniejszy; uważa, że jeśli uda mu się zaciągnąć duszę Pottera na drugą stronę zasłony, uda mu się powrócić.

Oczy Remusa rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia.

- Używając ciała Harry'ego? - spytał ochryple. - Przecież wtedy całkowicie by nim zawładnął!

- A nawet więcej - w głosie Snape'a zabrzmiała trwoga. - Harry Potter _stałby się_ Czarnym Panem.

Po tych słowach zapadła cisza; każdy starał się pozbierać myśli.

- Wiedziałeś - warknął w końcu Remus. - Wiedziałeś...

- Zapewniam cię, Lupin, że dowiedziałem się zaledwie chwilę temu.

- Dumbledore? - Remus przeniósł wzrok na ciało dyrektora spoczywające między liśćmi. - Albus o tym wiedział? - prawie wrzasnął. - W takim razie jak, na litość boską, mógł spodziewać się, że Harry zwycięży?! Voldemort musiał to planować od samego początku! Teraz pewnie czeka tylko, aż ktoś z nas wybiegnie między nich i zakończy to wszystko!

- To nie jest dobry moment na utratę zimnej krwi, Lupin - warknął Mistrz Eliksirów.

- W takim razie co mamy zrobić? - wtrąciła się Tonks, zanim Remus zdążył odpowiedzieć. - Jeśli tam wyjdziemy, narazimy nie tylko Harry'ego, ale siebie i wszystkich pozostałych też!

- Musimy zrobić wszystko, by Voldemort nie opanował Harry'ego - stwierdził Remus. - To nasza jedyna nadzieja.

- Jedno z nas musi zabić Voldemorta - powiedziała Tonks, ale Snape pokręcił głową.

- On nie umrze; fragment duszy żyjący w Potterze musi zginąć najpierw.

Remus przełknął ciężko.

- Ktoś z nas musi zabić Harry'ego, by Voldemort nie zdążył go opętać.

Snape odwrócił się.

- Tak - zgodził się cicho.

- Zabić Harry'ego? - powtórzyła Tonks, zszokowana.

- Nie przyszło ci do głowy, by poinformować o wszystkim swoją dziewczynę, zanim wyruszyliśmy? - zadrwił Snape. - Jeśli użyjemy zaklęcia zabijającego, Potter nie zginie - wyjaśnił. Mina Tonks zmieniła się ze zszokowanej w kompletnie zdezorientowaną.

- Ale ty tak - odezwał się łagodnie Remus.

- Moje życie nie ma większego znaczenia - warknął Mistrz Eliksirów. - Zaakceptowałem swój los wiele lat temu.

- Ale to ty miałeś zabić Voldemorta - przypomniał Lupin. - To ty miałeś zakończyć tę walkę.

- Nie wiedziałem, że do tego dojdzie - odparł Snape. - Albus nie wiedział o Wieczystej Przysiędze, którą złożyłem Lily, i nawet on nie mógł przewidzieć tego wszystkiego; wygląda na to, że właśnie tak miały potoczyć się wydarzenia. Teraz to zadanie przypadnie tobie, Lupin.


	31. Wewnętrzny wróg

MadWoman98: Dziękuję :) Odmiany angielskich imion i nazwisk _nie znoszę_, więc bardzo mi są potrzebne takie wskazówki!

Miłej lektury :)

**Wewnętrzny wróg**

_Voldemort uniósł swoją różdżkę tak błyskawicznie, że Harry nie zdążył zareagować; uniósł tylko ręce nad głową, ale klątwa przeleciała obok niego. Uniósł szybko głowę i zmarszczył brwi._

_- Nie zamierzasz mnie zabić, Riddle?_

_Voldemort zaśmiał się lekko; wnętrzności Harry'ego zmroził strach._

___- Sprawię, że zaczniesz żałować, że nie zginąłeś za pierwszym razem._

* * *

Harry'ego ogarnął lodowaty strach; słowa Voldemorta rozniosły się echem po lesie i dotarły do wszystkich obecnych na polanie. On i chłopiec stali nieruchomo, wpatrywali się w siebie i czekali, aż przeciwnik wykona pierwszy ruch.

Harry ułożył swój plan w ciągu sekundy. Nie miał pojęcia, czy zadziała, ale mimo to zebrał całą swoją siłę, wycelował różdżkę w dół i wrzasnął _Incendio! _Voldemort zatoczył się do tyłu, kiedy ziemia u jego stóp wybuchnęła płomieniem. Nie zdążył nawet zareagować, gdy dwa drzewa rosnące po obu jego bokach runęły na leśne poszycie; ogień natychmiast przeskoczył na ich pnie i zamknął Voldemorta w ognistym więzieniu. Czarnoksiężnik zaczął wściekle wymachiwać różdżką. Śmierciożercy próbowali mu pomóc – rzucali na drzewa wszystkie wodne zaklęcia, jakie znali, ale dopiero kiedy jeden z nich odwrócił się, zrozumieli, dlaczego ich próby nie dawały żadnego efektu: tarcza ochronna otaczająca stronników Dumbledore'a upadła, ale czarodzieje, zamiast użyć różdżek do obrony, wycelowali je w stronę Voldemorta i zgodnie podsycali ogień.

Snape szeroko otwartymi oczami obserwował tę scenę z ukrycia. Nie był pewien, czego się spodziewał, ale z pewnością nie było to coś takiego.

- Co on robi? - mruknął Remus u jego boku. - Przecież wie, że jeśli Voldemort ma zginąć, musi oberwać zaklęciem zabijającym... czemu tego nie przerwie?

- Chęć zemsty zdobyła nad nim całkowitą przewagę - odparł Snape. - Nie zamierza przestać - odwrócił się do Lupina. - Ruszaj; musisz zabić Pottera teraz, póki Czarny Pan nie jest w stanie go zaatakować.

Remus zawahał się przez moment, ale mocne szturchnięcie Mistrza Eliksirów skierowało go na polanę.

- Niech go pani ochrania, panno Tonks - zwrócił się z kolei Snape do aurorki i sam również wyszedł z lasu.

Harry wpatrywał się w paszczę płonącego przed nim ognia; słyszał wrzask Voldemorta nawet ponad pełnymi desperacji krzykami Śmierciożerców; jeden z nich – ktoś, kogo chłopiec nie rozpoznawał – uniósł różdżkę i wycelował ją w niego, ale powietrze przeszył ryk, który zatrzymał go w połowie ruchu.

- ON JEST MÓJ! - dało się słyszeć zza ściany ognia. - TYLKO JA MOGĘ GO ZABIĆ!

Śmierciożerca został uniesiony z ziemi i brutalnie odrzucony do tyłu na pobliskie drzewo; osunął się na ziemię u stóp Remusa, który nieoczekiwanie pojawił się na polanie dysząc ciężko. Mężczyzna spojrzał na Harry'ego dziwnym wzrokiem, uniósł różdżkę i otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć...

Nagle płonące pnie drzew wybuchnęły ze straszliwym hukiem; na polanie rozbłysnęło oślepiająco jasne światło, które po chwili wystrzeliło do góry jako olbrzymia, pomarańczowa kula ognia. Siła tej eksplozji odepchnęła Harry'ego do tyłu parząc jego twarz i pierś. Chłopiec upadł na ziemię z okropnym chrupnięciem, które oznaczało zapewne złamane żebro, o ile nie coś gorszego. Wokół niego zapadła cisza, a potem jego ciało zaczęło przeszywać intensywne, dźwięczne łomotanie. Stojący najbliżej niego Śmierciożercy dosłownie zniknęli – ich prochy niemal natychmiast rozproszył wiejący wiatr.

Harry spróbował otworzyć oczy. Z niewyobrażalnym trudem uniósł ramię, by zetrzeć z twarzy kurz i drobne szczątki zabitych mężczyzn. Całe jego ciało trzęsło się i kiedy spróbował wstać, z trudem znalazł oparcie na drżących rękach.

W końcu do jego uszu zaczęły docierać dźwięki; Harry słyszał podniesione głosy przyjaciół wciąż obecnych na polanie; ktoś wykrzykiwał jego imię. Chłopiec spróbował skupić wzrok i zorientować się, kto go woła; w jego stronę chwiejnym krokiem podążali Remus i Snape. Chociaż wybuch pokrył ich grubą warstwą pyłu, wyglądali na całych i zdrowych. Harry obserwował ich przez chwilę, po czym przeniósł wzrok na płonące drzewa, między którymi był uwięziony Voldemort.

Czarnoksiężnik zniknął.

Płomienie były coraz mniejsze i w końcu zupełnie się wypaliły, pozostawiając po sobie powyginane kikuty gałęzi i sczerniałe pnie, na których leżała peleryna Toma Riddle'a. Harry zesztywniał; wciąż pamiętał, co wydarzyło się w Ministerstwie, zanim Voldemort go opanował – jego ciało zniknęło w chmurze pyłu...

A potem Harry poczuł najgorszy ból w swoim życiu.

- …Harry?

Chłopiec obrócił głowę i spojrzał na Remusa.

- Voldemort zniknął - stwierdził nienaturalnie wysokim głosem. - Jego ciało... zniknęło, ale on wciąż gdzieś tu jest.

Pozostałych Śmierciożerców wyłapywali już członkowie armii Dumbledore'a; ludzie już wiwatowali i cieszyli się ze zwycięstwa – nie wiedzieli, że nic się jeszcze nie skończyło.

- On zamierza mnie opętać - wymamrotał Harry i skrzywił się, kiedy jego pierś przeszył bolesny dreszcz. - Muszę się stąd wynieść - i zanim Lupin albo Snape zdążyli to w jakikolwiek sposób skomentować, chłopiec obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył biegiem w kierunku lasu.

- Harry! - zawołał Remus. Mistrz Eliksirów rozejrzał się nerwowo w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś śladu Voldemorta; wiedział, że Potter nie może tak po prostu przed nim uciec. Teraz albo nigdy – musieli rzucić zaklęcie zabijające.

- Zrób to - powiedział do Remusa, kiedy podążyli za chłopcem. - Musisz go teraz zabić; wiesz przecież, co się stanie, jeśli Czarny Pan go opęta.

Remus skinął krótko głową.

- Harry, zatrzymaj się! - krzyknął. - Musisz mnie posłuchać!

Obaj mężczyźni przyspieszyli, ale Harry pędził tak bardzo, że ciężko było w niego wycelować; Snape złapał Remusa za ramię i wystrzelił zaklęcie obezwładniające, które trafiło chłopca w kostkę i sprawiło, że runął prosto na zabłoconą ziemię. Harry krzyknął z bólu i spróbował znów podnieść się na nogi. W świetle księżyca Snape dostrzegł błysk strachu w jego oczach – chłopiec był przerażony.

Remus po raz drugi wycelował w niego różdżkę; otworzył usta, by wymówić zaklęcie i czubek różdżki zaczął jarzyć się na zielono...

Silny powiew wiatru popchnął obu mężczyzn tak mocno, że upadli na kolana. Drzewa zatrzęsły się wściekle, a liście przecięły powietrze jak dobrze naostrzone noże. Lupin i Snape zakryli twarze rękoma, gdy wicher zaczął wyrywać z ziemi korzenie jednego z drzew. Mistrz Eliksirów złapał Remusa za ramię i odciągnął w bok dosłownie na chwilę przed tym, jak z koszmarnym hukiem upadło na ziemię w miejscu, w którym wcześniej klęczał. Nagle wiatr umilkł tak samo niespodziewanie, jak się zerwał. Dwaj czarodzieje podnieśli się niepewnie i rozejrzeli. Harry leżał nieco dalej wśród liści; jego ciało było nieruchome, ale krzyk, który rozległ się po chwili, był niewyobrażalny.

Harry znów upadł na ziemię, kiedy zaczął wiać wiatr; spróbował unieść głowę, ale adrenalina zaczęła już powoli opuszczać jego ciało, a zapasy energii topniały coraz bardziej. Chłopiec wziął głęboki wdech i spróbował wstać. Zanim jednak zdołał się podnieść chociaż do pozycji klęczącej, zanim w ogóle zrozumiał, co się dzieje, przeszył go oślepiający ból.

_Nie!_

_Nie po tym wszystkim!_

Voldemort jednak go dopadł. Harry okazał się idiotą sądząc, że uda mu się go prześcignąć; okazał się kompletnie głupi.

Zaczął wrzeszczeć – i usłyszał nieopodal krzyk, który brzmiał niemal dokładnie tak, jak jego własny.

Voldemort wypalał w nim swoją obecność i doprowadzał jego umysł do szaleństwa. Harry widział, _odczuwał_ każdy jego zły postępek, każdą torturę, jaką kiedykolwiek zadał swoim ofiarom; ich krzyki odbijały się echem w jego głowie i mieszały się z jego własnym wrzaskiem. Chłopiec ze wszystkich sił starał się wyrzucić to wszystko ze swojego umysłu i zacząć myśleć o czymkolwiek innym, ale przed oczyma jego wyobraźni wciąż przelatywały jedynie obrazy krwi, tortur i morderstw: małe, bezbronne dzieci drżące ze strachu, bite i maltretowane, mężczyźni i kobiety wijący się na ziemi, krwawiący, _umierający_; po chwili pojawiły się twarze jego rodziców, martwe i nieruchome; Cedric na cmentarzu; Syriusz wpadający za zasłonę; jego własna różdżka odrzucająca Rona do tyłu z potworną siłą i jego ciało, blade i zimne, leżące na łóżku w Skrzydle Szpitalnym.

_Widzisz, Harry?_, przeniknął jego myśli aksamitny głos Voldemorta. _To wszystko jest twoją winą; wszystko, czego dotkniesz, zamienia się w truciznę. Zamordowałeś nawet swojego najlepszego przyjaciela... Dlaczego uważasz, że zasługujesz na to, by żyć?_

Słysząc te słowa Harry zorientował się, że odepchnięcie fragmentu duszy Voldemorta jest już dużym wyzwaniem – pokonanie jego samego w momencie, gdy atakuje ciało chłopca i niszczy w jego umyśle wszelki kontakt z rzeczywistością, będzie zadaniem ponad jego siły. Czuł, że energia uchodzi z jego ciała w zastraszającym tempie – niemal to _widział_, kiedy Voldemort szalał w jego głowie.

_Nie mogę dłużej. Już nie._

- Nie możesz się poddać, Harry - rozległ się obok niego łagodny głos. Chłopiec zdołał obrócić nieco głowę i dostrzegł Remusa, który patrzył na niego z góry. Obok niego był Snape, którego twarz wykrzywiał taki sam ból, jaki czuł Harry. - Właśnie tak - mówił dalej Remus. - Dasz radę. Pomyśl, o co walczysz!

- Nie chcę już walczyć! - jęknął chłopiec; jego ciało aż wygięło się z bólu, gdy Voldemort pochwycił tę myśl i zaczął się nią sadystycznie bawić.

_Nie walcz, Harry. Poddaj się. Wpuść mnie._

- Nie możesz się teraz poddać - powiedział cicho Lupin. - Nie po tym wszystkim, co przeszedłeś.

Harry znów zacisnął powieki; starał się wyrzucić z głowy makabryczne obrazy, które przewijały się w niej jak długa klisza. Desperacko wbił paznokcie w czoło, ale ręce Remusa przytrzymały jego dłoń; znów zaczął szeptać pocieszające słowa, ale zagłuszył je krzyk chłopca.

- To nie ma znaczenia - wydyszał z trudem. - Dumbledore powiedział... To już koniec.

- To jeszcze nie koniec, Harry! - wrzasnął Lupin.

- Proszę, Remus! - zaszlochał chłopiec. Jego ciało rzucało się na pokrytej liśćmi ziemi, ale wyraz jego oczu był tak intensywny, że przykuł Lupina do miejsca, w którym klęczał. - ZRÓB TO!

- On zabierze cię ze sobą, Harry! - krzyknął mężczyzna i z rozpaczą objął rękoma twarz Harry'ego.

- To wasza jedyna szansa - wycharczał chłopiec. - Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, on was zabije! Wszystkich!

Remus nawet nie drgnął; nie był w stanie. Jego różdżka zwisała bezwładnie u jego boku, ale nie potrafił zmusić swojego ciała do posłuszeństwa. Cierpienie niemal przygniotło go do ziemi.

- Remus - zajęczał znów Harry zwijając się w agonii. - Zaakceptowałem swój los wiele lat temu.

Snape gwałtownym ruchem uniósł głowę. Ból przeszywał jego ciało z niewyobrażalną intensywnością; nie miał pojęcia, w jaki sposób Potter był w stanie zachowywać przytomność, o prowadzeniu konwersacji nie wspominając. Jego własne słowa, wypowiedziane przez chłopaka, zdumiały Mistrza Eliksirów – być może mieli ze sobą więcej wspólnego, niż podejrzewał przed te wszystkie lata...?

- Zrób to, Lupin - sapnął mężczyzna z trudem zachowując zdrowe zmysły; tak koszmarny ból mógł bez problemu doprowadzić do szaleństwa.

- Ja... nie mogę.

- Proszę - głos Harry'ego był teraz tak cichy, że Remus z trudem go słyszał; spojrzał przed siebie na pozornie martwe ciało Voldemorta otoczone przez członków Zakonu i na Śmierciożerców pilnowanych przez aurorów. Po co to wszystko, skoro dusza Voldemorta powoli zabijała chłopca, który leżał obok nich? Stare ciało Toma Riddle'a było martwe, ale mógł zdobyć nowe, dokładnie tak, jak zaplanował...

Remus wiedział, że nie może na to pozwolić.

Z rozpaczą, która boleśnie jak nigdy dotąd ścisnęła jego serce, przytknął koniec różdżki do skroni Harry'ego. Chłopiec energicznie pokiwał głową błagając w duchu, by Remus się pospieszył; chciał, by to wszystko wreszcie się skończyło.

- Jestem z ciebie bardzo dumny – wiesz o tym, prawda? - spytał cicho Remus. Harry znów przytaknął.

- Nie boję się - wymamrotał głosem ciężkim od łez. Lupin potrząsnął głową i przeczesał ręką potargane włosy chłopca.

- Oczywiście, że nie; nie ma powodu, żebyś się bał - zapewnił uspokajająco i z trudem przełknął. Jego gardło było zaciśnięte i mówienie sprawiało mu ból. - Zamknij oczy – za moment będzie już po wszystkim.

Kiedy patrzył, jak Harry zamyka powieki, z jego oczu popłynęły łzy. Spojrzał szybko na Snape'a.

- Dziękuję ci, Severusie - wyszeptał. Mistrz Eliksirów skinął głową i również zmusił się do zamknięcia oczu. Remus wziął rozdygotany wdech, który prawie nie dotarł do jego płuc; jego różdżka wycelowana w Harry'ego drżała. Otworzył usta i w końcu wymówił zaklęcie.

-_ Avada Kedavra._

Las pogrążył się w ciszy.


	32. Pustka

Hej! Przed nami najkrótszy rozdział tego fanfika – raptem 916 słów! Aż sama nie uwierzyłam, jak to zobaczyłam ^^

Freja: Jestem złem ;) Snape'a otacza wiele tajemnic (dlatego właśnie tak go lubię), a więź z Harrym jest jedną z nich! Voldemorta nie znoszę w tym opowiadaniu chyba bardziej, niż w kanonie... Radzę życzyć mu jak najgorzej.

Jamie Grant: Cieszę się strasznie, że fanfik robi takie wrażenie :) A jeszcze sporo przed nami!

MadWoman98: Remus naprawdę nie ma łatwego życia jako opiekun Harry'ego... Niejeden człowiek już by się poddał na jego miejscu, ale Remus to Remus – można na niego liczyć :3 Calutka przyjemność po mojej stronie!

Miłego czytania :)

**Pustka**

Wśród opadłych liści spoczywały dwie nieruchome figury. Trzecia siedziała obok nich i obserwowała polanę, na której rozbrzmiewały wiwaty i okrzyki radości. Słychać je było nawet w miejscu, gdzie ciała Harry'ego Pottera i Severusa Snape'a leżały tak spokojnie, jakby obaj po prostu spali. Remus patrzył na nich i czekał na jakikolwiek znak, że znów oddychają. Pochylił się i delikatnie odchylił jedną z powiek Harry'ego; oko chłopca wciąż było zielone, ale jego spojrzenie było kompletnie martwe. Czas mijał, ale nic się nie zmieniało. Voldemort wygrał; pociągnął za sobą Harry'ego ku śmierci i wciąż istniała szansa, że użyje jego ciała, by znów wrócić między żywych.

Żołądek Remusa ścisnął się nieprzyjemnie. Nie. Harry był silny. Nawet w obliczu śmierci by na to nie pozwolił.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo tam siedział, ale słyszał jak ludzie wołają jego, Harry'ego, a nawet Snape'a.

- Wciąż jest czas - mruknął mężczyzna do siebie. - Wciąż może wrócić.

Nagle rozległ się za nim miękki, boleśnie znany głos.

- Już po wszystkim, Remus; musisz pozwolić mu odejść.

Lupin odwrócił się z wyciągniętą różdżką, gotów stawić czoła temu, kto podkradł się do nich. Jesienne liście powinny chyba zdradzić czyjąś nową obecność? Zamarł w pół ruchu, pewien, że traci rozum; serce zatrzepotało mu w piersi.

- Lily? - wyszeptał niedowierzająco, sparaliżowany przez szok.

Blada postać Lily Potter wydawała się majestatycznie unosić przed nim w powietrzu. Jej włosy opadały na łopatki, dokładnie tak, jak wiele lat temu; wyglądała tak samo, jak w dniu, w którym zginęła. Uśmiechnęła się smutno i podeszła bliżej.

- Nie martw się; nie zwariowałeś.

- Co się dzieje? - spytał Remus nerwowo. - Czemu tu jesteś?

- Jestem tu dla ciebie - odpowiedziała chwytając go za rękę. - Przyszłam, żeby ci pomóc.

Remus potrząsnął głową i wolną ręką zakrył na moment oczy. Kiedy je otworzył, Lily wciąż stała obok i uśmiechała się.

- To był długi dzień... - stwierdził.

- Co nie zmienia faktu, że jestem realna - szepnęła Lily.

- Realna dla mnie? Czy naprawdę... _realna?_

Lily nie odpowiedziała, ale wciąż uśmiechała się do niego.

- James cię pozdrawia - powiedziała. - Syriusz również. Są z ciebie bardzo dumni, tak samo jak ja; nie wiem, jak ci dziękować za to, co zrobiłeś dla Harry'ego.

Remus przełknął gulę, która zaczęła nagle tworzyć się w jego gardle. Skinął szybko głową i odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na dwa ciała, które leżały za nim. Wydawały się teraz dziwnie małe.

- Dumbledore nie żyje - poinformował Lily; kiedy znów stanął twarzą do niej, zauważył, że przytakuje.

- Wiem.

- Nie rozumiem tego – czemu pozwolił, by Voldemort go pokonał? To nie ma sensu!

Lily posłała mu kolejny uśmiech.

- Jest wiele rzeczy, których nigdy się nie dowiemy o Albusie Dumbledore; ten człowiek skrywał niezliczone sekrety.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że miał jakiś powód, by to zrobić?

- Oczywiście, że tak! - zaśmiała się Lily. - Ale nikt z nas zapewne nie dowie się, jaki to powód...

Remus uniósł brew.

- Czy wszystkie duchy są tak zagadkowe, jak ty?

Oboje umilkli na kilka chwil. Lily ominęła go, podeszła do miejsca, w którym leżał jej syn i pochyliła się, by ucałować jego czoło. Przeczesała dłonią jego włosy.

- Niesamowicie urósł - powiedziała. - Wygląda dokładnie tak, jak James, nie sądzisz?

Remus zdobył się na mały uśmiech i szybko przetarł ręką oczy.

- Dokładnie tak, jak on - zgodził się cicho; jego uśmiech zniknął. - Nie wiem, co robić - odezwał się nagle. - Co mam teraz zrobić?

- Zabierz go do domu - odparła Lily. - Zabierz go tam, gdzie jest jego miejsce.

Remus pokręcił głową, wzburzony.

- Wciąż jest nadzieja... wciąż istnieje szansa, że wróci.

- Musisz pozwolić mu odejść - przerwała mu Lily. - Kiedy wróci do domu, będziesz musiał się z nim pożegnać.

- Co się z nim stanie? Jeśli Voldemort zabrał go ze sobą do...

- Nie stanie mu się żadna krzywda; odnajdzie spokój, obiecuję ci.

Ostatni raz pogładziła dłonią włosy Harry'ego i wstała. Kiedy przechodziła obok Snape'a, zatrzymała się, a na jej twarzy pojawił się pełen bólu wyraz.

- Był dobrym człowiekiem - powiedziała cicho. - Upewnij się, że ludzie poznają prawdę – on zasługuje na uznanie i powinien się go doczekać.

- Wiem - Remus skinął głową.

Gdzieś w pobliżu rozległ się między drzewami głos; Remus odwrócił się i dostrzegł w oddali niewyraźną sylwetkę Artura Weasley'a biegnącą w ich kierunku. Jego różdżka świeciła jasnym światłem, które pomagało mu torować sobie drogę między zwisającymi gałęziami i wystającymi korzeniami.

- Musisz już iść - powtórzyła Lily. Remus wahał się przez chwilę, aż poczuł na ramieniu jej delikatny dotyk. - Zabierz go do domu - powiedziała cicho.

Remus wziął głęboki wdech, podszedł do Harry'ego i ostrożnie wziął go na ręce. Chłopiec był tak lekki, że Lupin nie miał problemu z wyciągnięciem różdżki i rzuceniem na ciało Snape'a zaklęcia lewitującego. Wyszeptana inkantacja uniosła je z ziemi i umieściła w powietrzu u boku Remusa. Mężczyzna posłał Lily jedno, ostatnie spojrzenie i ruszył przez las.

Artur dość szybko dostrzegł go i ruszył pędem w jego stronę; kiedy zobaczył w ramionach Remusa bezwładnego Harry'ego, a obok niego ciało Snape'a, jego twarz pokryła się śmiertelną bladością. Otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Remus wykrzywił twarz starając się zachować jakąkolwiek godność, ale po jego policzkach i tak spłynęło kilka łez.

- To koniec - wyszeptał. - Voldemort zniknął... a Harry...

Artur chciał podejść do nich, ale jego nogi nie chciały go słuchać.

- Czy on...?

Remus przytaknął pospiesznie i mocniej przycisnął chłopca do piersi.

- Odszedł. To koniec.


	33. Wciąż jest nadzieja

Hej! Zbliżamy się do końca, kochani :) Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie żadnych opóźnień w aktualkach, ale w piątek padł mi zasilacz do laptopa i póki co mogę tylko używać antycznego (tak, to dobre słowo) komputera stacjonarnego mojej mamy, który współpracuje z ludźmi tylko, jak mu się zachce :] Jakby się zbuntował, dam Wam znać!

Freja: Ależ ja też jestem Snaperką! Lily, zwłaszcza w kontekście ostatnich rozdziałów, naprawdę mnie tu zastanowiła... Może jest dowodem na to, że nawet zmarli nie wiedzą wszystkiego? ;)

Seshi: Nowy czytelnik! :3 Dziękuję!

MadWoman98: Jakoś żaden fik tego typu nie przychodzi mi teraz do głowy, a w sumie też je lubię... chyba w ogóle nie ma zbyt dużo opowiadań tego typu, niestety; druga część jest ^^! Oprócz zakończenia podoba mi się też jej klimat, zupełnie różny od klimatu pierwszej części :) Dzięki!

**Wciąż jest nadzieja**

Wszystko skończyło się tak szybko, że nie wiedział właściwie, co się stało; promień zielonego światła zniszczył cały jego świat, a potem była już tylko pustka.

Zanim to jednak nastąpiło, musiał walczyć – pamiętał to; pamiętał również ból, straszliwy, nieporównywalny z niczym ból...

_Jesteś tchórzem._

Harry odwrócił głowę spodziewając się, że ktoś za nim stoi, ale nie widział absolutnie nic; otaczała go dziwna ciemność.

_Wybrałeś śmierć, ponieważ była najłatwiejszym wyjściem._

Harry znów się obrócił.

- Kto tu jest? - zawołał. W ciemności rozległ się ponury śmiech.

_Tak szybko o mnie zapomniałeś?_

Chłopiec poczuł, jak strach zimną falą zalewa jego ciało.

- Ty nie żyjesz - wyszeptał. - Powinieneś być martwy!

_Och, jestem – z technicznego punktu widzenia._

Harry zamilknął na chwilę.

- Nie rozumiem - odezwał się w końcu. - Twoje ciało zostało zniszczone, tak samo jak część twojej duszy, która żyła we mnie...

_A co z **moją** duszą?_, zasyczał głos. Harry z trudem powstrzymał się, by nie odrzucić głowy do tyłu i nie wybuchnąć głośnym śmiechem; myśl o tym, że Lord Voldemort mógłby posiadać duszę, była czystym szaleństwem. Zamiast tego wypełniła go ślepa furia i pragnienie, by wyładować całą swoją frustrację i ból na głosie, który drwił z niego pośród tej ciemności.

- Ty nie masz duszy - warknął. - Wszystkie rzeczy, które zrobiłeś... wszyscy ludzie, których _zamordowałeś!_ Ktoś tak okrutny, tak brutalny, jak ty nie może posiadać duszy; jedyne, co w tobie pozostało, to pusta, ziejąca dziura. Jesteś niczym.

Głos milczał przez moment, po czym zaczął się śmiać.

_Jak na kogoś, kto z taką łatwością zrezygnował z życia, mówisz z niezwykłym zacięciem... można by pomyśleć, że to ja cię zabiłem!_

- Nie poddałem się - odparł Harry i głos zadrżał mu lekko, kiedy to powiedział. - Nie chciałem umrzeć!

_Ale umarłeś,_ powiedział Voldemort. _Słabość to piękna cecha, Harry. Czułem, jak się poddajesz, jak tracisz nadzieję... Wygrałem. Zabrałem cię tutaj ze sobą. Przyznaj – jesteś słaby; straciłeś całą swoją gryfońską odwagę. To ty jesteś niczym, nie ja._

Harry przełknął z trudem przez ściśnięte gardło. Voldemort miał rację – poddał się... Ale miał chyba do tego prawo? To było jego życie; dlaczego miałby pozwolić, by inni kontrolowali jego myśli i uczucia? Przecież przeszedł tak wiele... Voldemort zadał mu tyle bólu... kto by się nie poddał na jego miejscu?

_Twoi rodzice by się nie poddali,_ szepnął Voldemort. _Walczyli do samego końca. Twoja matka umarła dla ciebie, Harry._

- Przestań! - wrzasnął chłopiec. - Masz to, czego chciałeś; wygrałeś! Czego jeszcze ode mnie chcesz?

Zanim znów rozległ się głos Toma Riddle'a, przez moment panowała cisza.

_Chcę twojej duszy, Harry..._

Harry uniósł brwi.

- ...mojej duszy?

_Wyobraź sobie wszystkie możliwości! Wyobraź sobie, czego moglibyśmy razem dokonać, gdybyś poddał się mojej woli, gdybyśmy stali się jednością! Znów byś żył; znów zobaczyłbyś swojego ukochanego wilkołaka..._

Tym razem Harry wybuchnął śmiechem.

- Możesz zabrać moje ciało, moje życie, moją rodzinę i przyjaciół, ale nawet nie licz na to, że pozwolę ci zabrać moją duszę! Masz rację, poddałem się zbyt szybko; nie walczyłem dość zawzięcie, żeby raz na zawsze usunąć cię z mojego życia!

_A co zamierzasz zrobić, żeby mnie powstrzymać?_, syknął Voldemort. _Twoi przyjaciele będą żyć dalej, zapomną o tobie, a ty utkniesz tu na wieczność, zdolny jedynie obserwować, nigdy ingerować!_

Harry poczuł się tak, jakby ktoś trafił go pięścią w brzuch. Cofnął się myślami o kilka tygodni do momentu, w którym siedział w gabinecie Dumbledore'a, jeszcze zanim zginął Ron, zanim on sam został opętany, zanim wsiadł do ekspresu Londyn-Hogwart. Przypomniał sobie, jak zastanawiał się jakie to uczucie być uwięzionym w ramach obrazu, obserwować jak duch ukryty w ciemności, który nie może ani działać, ani interweniować. To było właśnie to, co teraz czuł. Obserwowałby, jak Ginny żyje dalej i zakochuje się w kimś innym. Obserwowałby, jak Remus i Tonks starzeją się razem i jak na świat przychodzą ich dzieci. A potem obserwowałby, jak wszyscy, których znał, umierają. Cóż to była za egzystencja? Serce chłopca zatrzepotało boleśnie w jego piersi; oni wszyscy będą żyć dalej... bez niego.

_Teraz brzmi to nieco bardziej zachęcająco, prawda?,_ spytał Voldemort z uśmiechem w głosie.

- Nie dołączę do ciebie - odparł Harry. - Wiesz o tym, więc jaki właściwie jest twój plan? Przecież już nic nie możesz mi zrobić! - zaśmiał się z goryczą. Voldemort również wybuchnął śmiechem, a był to dźwięk, który rozniósł się w otaczającej ciemności z taką siłą, że chłopiec aż zatoczył się do tyłu, niemal ogłuszony hałasem w swojej głowie.

_Harry Potterze... Chłopcze-Który-Przeżył... zamierzam cię zniszczyć._

Mrok, który zewsząd otaczał Harry'ego, nagle zatrząsł się gwałtownie. Chłopiec zachwiał się i wyrzucił ręce w powietrze usiłując zachować równowagę. Ciemność przeszył kolorowy blask, który zaczął krystalizować się w jakieś obrazy, przemykające przed oczami Harry'ego, zanim mógł się na którymkolwiek skupić; obrazy oślepiały go, gdy przenosił się do konkretnego momentu w czasie, który chciał mu pokazać Voldemort. Nagle błysnęło jasne światło i po chwili Harry ujrzał zimne, blade ciało Rona Weasley'a. Na ten widok krzyknął i spróbował się odwrócić, ale kiedy to zrobił, niemal potknął się o nieruchome figury swoich rodziców i Syriusza.

- Już mi to pokazywałeś! - wrzasnął chłopiec. - Przeszłości nie można zmienić nawet, gdybym do ciebie dołączył!

Znów się odwrócił i tym razem pojawiło się przed nim ciało Remusa z czołem pokrytym wciąż świeżą krwią i różdżką leżącą poza zasięgiem ręki; obok niego leżała Ginny, piękna nawet po śmierci. Harry znów jęknął.

_Ale tak może wyglądać przyszłość!_, zawołał Voldemort. _Tego właśnie chcesz, Potter? Chcesz, żeby twoi przyjaciele zginęli? _

Jako następni pojawili się państwo Weasley; ich ciała upadły na ziemię z taką siłą, że Harry usłyszał trzask pękających kości, a ich oczy spoczęły na nim niewidzącym wzrokiem.

- Nie możesz do tego doprowadzić! - wrzasnął Harry. - Jesteś tu uwięziony razem ze mną!

Voldemort zachichotał okrutnie.

_Naprawdę sądzisz, że zamierzam dać się tu uwięzić na resztę wieczności, Harry? W przeciwieństwie do ciebie __**ja**__ nie jestem słaby; w przeciwieństwie do ciebie mam odwagę, by walczyć o swoje prawo do przetrwania!_

- Tak? A jak niby chcesz o nie walczyć?

_Istnieją dwie możliwości,_ odparł Voldemort. _Albo dołączysz do mnie i powrócimy jako jedna istota, albo siłą przejmę kontrolę nad twoją duszą. Jesteś bardzo potężnym czarodziejem Harry; ze mną u boku mógłbyś dokonać niewyobrażalnych rzeczy!_

- Już znasz moją odpowiedź - stwierdził Harry.

___No cóż... Jestem rozczarowany. Mam nadzieję, że teraz będziesz walczył z większym zacięciem, niż ostatnim razem, Harry; łatwe zwycięstwo to nudne zwycięstwo._

I wtedy cały świat wywrócił się do góry nogami.

Harry czuł się tak, jakby znów znajdował się w lesie. Ból był koszmarny; chłopiec miał wrażenie, że jego ciało ściska wielkie imadło. Z trudem oddychał.

- PRZESTAŃ! - wrzasnął.

___Nie, dopóki nie dasz mi tego, czego chcę!__, _ryknął Voldemort.

Harry zaczął się trząść; konwulsje były tak silne, że chłopiec był pewien, że za chwilę popękają mu kości. Znów krzyknął. Próbował w jakiś sposób uciec przed tym bólem, ale bez skutku. Voldemort przejął nad nim kontrolę – i najpewniej wygra!

___No dalej, Harry. Wciąż zostało w tobie trochę siły do walki, czuję to!_

Nagle ból zniknął pozostawiając w chłopcu pustkę, ale niemal natychmiast na jego miejscu pojawił się dziwny głos. Harry zatoczył się lekko do tyłu – jego ciało dopiero przyzwyczajało się na nowo do posiadania kontroli nad rękami i nogami. Czyj to był głos? A przede wszystkim w jaki sposób był w stanie go tutaj słyszeć? Zanim jednak zdążył w pełni zrozumieć sens swoich myśli, ból powrócił i przeorał jego ciało jak pazury dzikiego zwierzęcia. Harry upadł na kolana i chwycił rękoma głowę. Jego blizna piekła żywym ogniem, zupełnie jakby ktoś wypalał jej kształt na jego czole rozpalonym żelazem; jego żołądek zaczął kurczyć się i wywoływać mdłości, kiedy nagle...

„Nie miałeś odejść w ten sposób. To nie tak miało być!"

Harry z trudem zaczerpnął powietrza.

- Remus - wybełkotał plując krwią. - To Remus.

___On się z tobą żegna, Harry,_ warknął Voldemort. ___Nawet on z ciebie zrezygnował!_

- Nieprawda! - jęknął chłopiec próbując się podnieść. - On mówi, że mam się nie poddawać!

___Już za późno! Już jesteś mój – spójrz na siebie!_

Harry szeroko otwartymi oczami spojrzał na swoje drżące dłonie; były niemal przezroczyste i przypominały dłonie Toma Riddle'a z Komnaty Tajemnic w ostatnich momentach jego „życia".

- Co się ze mną dzieje?

Voldemort zaśmiał się złośliwie.

___Dokładnie to, co powiedziałem, że się stanie – zabieram twoją duszę. Kiedy to zrobię, droga do powrotu na drugą stronę zasłony i odrodzenia się stanie przede mną otworem!_

- Ty nie masz ciała... - Harry zamilknął zanim zdążył dokończyć swoje zdanie; już wiedział, co planuje Voldemort. - Chcesz wykorzystać moje ciało - stwierdził niedowierzająco. - Wykorzystać je, by dalej mordować ludzi! Nie sądzisz, że ktoś by się w końcu zorientował?

___Wtedy będzie już za późno!_

Agonia po raz kolejny przeszyła Harry'ego i chłopiec upadł na ziemię. _Walcz dla Remusa!_, powiedział sobie. _Walcz dla Ginny, walcz dla Hermiony!_ Zacisnął powieki i skupił całą swoją energię na przypomnieniu sobie ich twarzy; ujrzał Remusa przybywającego, by zabrać go od Dursley'ów, przytrzymującego go, kiedy Syriusz wpadł za zasłonę. Ujrzał swoje własne ciało, posiniaczone i zmaltretowane, leżące na stole, i Remusa, który z paniką w oczach starał się mu pomóc i wezwał przez kominek Snape'a. Czuł jak przez mgłę, że ból nieco zelżał, a do czubków jego palców u rąk i nóg powraca czucie, więc przypomniał sobie jeszcze Ginny w dniu jego urodzin, kiedy po raz pierwszy się całowali; wyobraził ją sobie idącą razem z nim korytarzami Hogwartu, śmiejącą się nad brzegiem jeziora i latającą na miotle podczas meczu Quidditcha.

___Przestań!__, _wrzasnął Voldemort.

- Mam nadzieje, że to boli! - krzyknął Harry przypominając sobie pierwsze spotkanie z Hermioną w ekspresie Londyn-Hogwart. - Ja nie walczę tylko dla siebie – walczę dla przyjaciół i dla rodziny, a to jest coś, czego ty nie masz! Coś, czego nigdy nie będziesz miał!

Chłopiec pozwolił, by zalała go fala wspomnień i obrazów jego przyjaciół; pozwolił, by otoczyły go ze wszystkich stron jak tarcza i odsunęły ból. Voldemort zawył z wściekłością gdzieś w oddali i desperacko spróbował znów przejąć kontrolę nad Harrym.

___Pożałujesz tego!__,_ krzyknął. ___POŻAŁUJESZ TEGO!_

Rozbłysnęło oślepiające złociste światło i otaczająca czerń rozproszyła się; Harry poczuł, jak to światło wypełnia po brzegi jego ciało i pulsuje w nim niby krew, jak niemal rozrywa go na strzępy, aż...

Wziął głęboki wdech i usiadł na łóżku; przed oczami zamajaczyło mu Skrzydło Szpitalne, a cisza, która w nim panowała, wręcz odbijała się echem w jego uszach, ale czyjaś para rąk już go trzymała, już gwarantowała mu bezpieczeństwo i dawała pewność, że powrócił do rzeczywistości. Harry nie musiał się nawet odwracać, by wiedzieć, kto to jest.


	34. Znów wśród żywych

Czołem! Komp jeszcze się toczy, więc dziś mam dla Was kolejny rozdział ^^

Freja: Mnie też się to podoba :) Scena niby podobna do tej z Zakonu Feniksa, ale jednak inna – i w sumie o wiele straszliwsza; nawet po "śmieci" musieć walczyć o swoją duszę... dobrze, że Harry okazał się tak silny!

Lokietta: Dziękuję :) Bez obaw, już wkrótce pojawi się na moim profilu sequel tego fanfika – zachęcam gorąco do czytania!

Keti: Cieszę się bardzo, że przekonałam do "Wewnętrznego Wroga" kolejnego czytelnika :] Remus jest cudny, a jeśli chodzi o Severusa, to jak wyżej zachęcam do czytania drugiej części – tam będzie go o wiele więcej.

Miłej lektury!

**Znów wśród żywych  
**

Remus siedział samotnie w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. W ciągu ostatnich kilku godzin ludzie przychodzili i odchodzili, niektórzy z tak straszliwie zrozpaczonymi minami, że mężczyzna nie był nawet w stanie na nich patrzeć; nie odrywał oczu od ciała, które leżało na łóżku obok niego. Na początku siedzieli z nim również Hermiona, Ginny, Molly i Artur Weasley. Nikt się nie odzywał; tylko Hermiona wstawała od czasu do czasu, by podejść do łóżka, na którym leżał Snape, lub tego, na którym spoczywało ciało Dumbledore'a, ale przez cały ten czas milczała. Z błoni docierały czasem odgłosy świętowania, ale natychmiast mieszały się z panującą żałobą; nikt nie wiedział właściwie, jak się zachowywać; Dumbledore zginął – jak ma dalej funkcjonować czarodziejska społeczność? Od czego zacząć odbudowę zniszczonego wojną świata?

_Prorok Codzienny_ nie opublikował gazety tego dnia; nawet Minister Magii nie wiedział, co dalej robić.

Poppy Pomfrey stała przez jakiś czas w kącie sali chlipiąc w chusteczkę, ale w końcu zniknęła w swoim gabinecie i zostawiła Remusa sam na sam z własnymi myślami. Słońce wznosiło się coraz wyżej na niebie; jego promienie przenikały przez szpary między zasłonami i oświetlały bladą twarz Harry'ego. Lupin westchnął ciężko i przeczesał dłonią włosy chłopca.

- Twoja matka powiedziała, że muszę się pożegnać - powiedział do niego cicho; zaśmiał się i potrząsnął głową. - Przecież ty nawet nie słyszysz moich słów! Jak mam się z tobą pożegnać, gdy nie mogę nawet liczyć na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź? - znów westchnął i pochylił głowę pozwalając w końcu łzom swobodnie płynąć po policzkach. - Proszę cię, Harry - szepnął łapiąc chłopca za rękę. - Wciąż zostało w tobie trochę siły do walki, czuję to!

Drzwi wejściowe do Skrzydła Szpitalnego otworzyły się powoli i pojawiła się w nich Tonks; jej twarz była cała pokryta zranieniami, a ona sama wciąż utykała, ale ogólnie wydawała się być w całkiem niezłym stanie. Nie pozwoliła, by Poppy się nią zajęła mówiąc, że kilka ran i siniaków jest niczym w porównaniu ze śmiercią tylu ludzi, i że jej ciało bez problemu wyleczy się samo.

- Remus - odezwała się cicho podchodząc do Lupina i kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu. - Musisz się trochę przespać.

- Jak mam się z nim pożegnać? - wyszeptał mężczyzna spoglądając na nią. - To jest Harry! Przetrwał tak wiele... - znów odwrócił się twarzą do łóżka. - Nie miałeś odejść w ten sposób. To nie tak miało być!

- Remus, proszę - powtórzyła Tonks. - Harry wciąż tu będzie, nikt nie zamierza go przenosić ani nawet dotykać, dopóki nie będziesz gotowy, ale musisz odpocząć.

Lupin przetarł twarz rękoma i w końcu wstał chwiejnie na nogi. Jeszcze raz spojrzał na Harry'ego i już miał odejść, gdy nagle ciało chłopca przeszedł dreszcz. Remus zatrzymał się w pół kroku i pociągnął Tonks za rękę, którą trzymał w swojej dłoni.

- O co chodzi? - zapytała dziewczyna.

- On... on się poruszył; jego ciało... drgnęło.

Oczy Tonks wypełniły łzy.

- Siedziałeś przy nim bardzo długo - szepnęła. - To normalne, że...

Nie zdążyła dokończyć zdania; jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia, kiedy też zauważyła dreszcz przenikający ciało Harry'ego, tym razem o wiele silniejszy. Remus podbiegł do łóżka, niemal wywracając po drodze swoje krzesło, i złapał chłopca za ramiona.

- Harry?

Chłopiec zaczął gwałtownie dygotać; Lupin odsunął się, kompletnie oszołomiony.

- Zawołaj Poppy - poprosił; była to jedyna rzecz, jaka przyszła mu do głowy. Tonks popędziła do gabinetu pielęgniarki, a Remus pochylił się i znów złapał Harry'ego za ramiona; nadzieja w jego piersi pęczniała tak błyskawicznie, że omal nie rozsadziła mu żeber. Potrząsnął mocno chłopcem.

- To ja, Remus – słyszysz mnie?

Ciało Harry'ego trzęsło się tak bardzo, że Remus bał się, że chłopiec spadnie z łóżka. Złapał go tak, by go unieruchomić na tyle, na ile to możliwe, ale wtedy szafki i półki z eliksirami i innymi specyfikami zamkniętymi w szklanych opakowaniach zaczęły wibrować, a ich zawartość – spadać na ziemię wśród trzasków i rozprysków szkła; ramy łóżek obijały się o ściany, a światła wybuchały z cichym hukiem. Remus zakrył twarz rękoma w momencie, w którym z gabinetu wybiegły Tonks i pani Pomfrey. Magia wypełniająca pomieszczenie elektryzowała powietrze i odbijała się od sufitu i ścian wybijając w nich małe dziury.

- Co się dzieje?! - zawołała Tonks starając się przekrzyczeć rozbrzmiewające w sali brzęczenie.

- Nie mam pojęcia! - odkrzyknął Remus wciąż starając się przytrzymać rzucające się ciało Harry'ego. Kiedy wszystkie szyby implodowały, hałas w pomieszczeniu wzrósł do ogłuszającego crescendo; odłamki szkła zasypały całą podłogę. Remus instynktownie wyczarował wokół siebie i Harry'ego tarczę ochronną. Tonks zrobiła to samo dla siebie i Poppy i wtedy, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, chwytając wielki haust powietrza, Harry usiadł na łóżku. Sparaliżowany zdumieniem, Remus zdobył się jedynie na pełen niewysłowionej ulgi i radości śmiech. Tonks i Poppy stały jak zaczarowane, kompletnie nie rozumiejąc, co się właśnie wydarzyło.

- Spokojnie - mruknął uspokajająco Remus, kiedy chłopiec próbował w panice wyrwać się z jego uścisku. - W porządku, Harry; to ja, Remus. Jesteś bezpieczny.

Wciąż chwytając łapczywie powietrze, Harry odwrócił się do niego. Na usta Lupina wpłynął uśmiech.

- Jesteś bezpieczny. Już po wszystkim.

Chłopiec toczył przez moment jakąś wewnętrzną walkę; jego oczy były szeroko otwarte i pełne przerażenia, a ręce, złożone na kolanach, dygotały.

- Voldemort zniknął - wydusił z siebie w końcu. - Odszedł.

Remus przytaknął.

- Odszedł - powtórzył miękko. - Dzięki tobie.

Harry przełknął z trudem.

- Co ze Snape'em? - zapytał nagle. - Gdzie on jest?

- Tam, Harry - odpowiedziała Tonks nieco drżącym głosem; jej palec, którym wskazała łóżko Mistrza Eliksirów, również drżał.

- Czy on żyje? - chciał wiedzieć chłopiec.

- Przykro mi... - odparła aurorka. Harry przesunął się, by wstać z łóżka, ale natychmiast poczuł, że nawet na to nie ma siły. Jęknął, sfrustrowany, i przejechał dłonią po twarzy.

- O co chodzi? - zapytał od razu Remus. - Co mamy dla ciebie zrobić?

- Sprawdzić, czy on żyje - poprosił Harry wymachując rozpaczliwie ręką. - Moja śmierć miała oznaczać jego śmierć – ale ja przecież nie umarłem, prawda?

Remus obserwował Harry'ego przez kilka chwil; zastanawiał się, czy jako jedyny wychwycił niepewność w głosie chłopca.

- Nie, nie umarłeś.

- No to jeśli ja żyję, to on też powinien!

- Harry – ciebie przy życiu utrzymywał Voldemort; Severus nie miał niczego, co trzymałoby go na tym świecie, kiedy odszedłeś.

- MOŻECIE PO PROSTU TO SPRAWDZIĆ? - wrzasnął chłopiec znów rozpaczliwie próbując wstać; Remus odwrócił się, ale obok Snape'a już była Tonks, która machnęła różdżką i rzuciła na nieruchome ciało Mistrza Eliksirów zaklęcie diagnostyczne.

- Nie wierzę... - szepnęła. - Nie... - pochyliła się i szybko przytknęła palce do szyi mężczyzny. - O mój Boże, Remus, on żyje! - krzyknęła odwracając się do nich. - Jego serce bije – on _żyje!_

Pani Pomfrey natychmiast podeszła do Snape'a i również rzuciła zaklęcia diagnostyczne.

- Nie do wiary - mruknęła zdumiona. - Jego parametry życiowe są całkowicie poprawne – za kilka godzin powinien się obudzić - odwróciła się do Harry'ego i Remusa. - Ale przecież był martwy; żadne zaklęcie, _nic_ nie może przywrócić ludziom życia!

- Ja nie umarłem - powtórzył z naciskiem chłopiec. - Więc Snape też nie.

- A co z Albusem? - zapytała pielęgniarka z nutą nadziei w głosie, ale Remus pokręcił głową.

- On nie wróci.

- Skąd wiesz?

- Voldemort zabił go w czasie bitwy; nie istnieje nic, co mogłoby go uchronić przez przekroczeniem granicy śmierci. On odszedł.

- Musimy powiedzieć ludziom - wtrąciła się nagle Tonks. - Muszą wiedzieć, że żyjesz, Harry! Jesteś bohaterem czarodziejskiego świata!

- Nie! - jęknął chłopiec. - Nie, jeszcze nie teraz! Nie mogę... - wziął głęboki wdech. - Nie teraz. Proszę.

- W porządku – kiedy będziesz gotowy - zapewnił Remus. - Musisz odpocząć. Twoje ciało przeszło pewnie przez gehennę! Czy coś cię boli? - spytał, gdy zauważył, że Harry zaciska zęby.

- Chyba złamałem żebro w lesie - wymamrotał chłopiec.

- Poppy, czy możesz mu coś dać?

Pani Pomfrey przytaknęła i wzięła z półki dwie buteleczki wypełnione wściekle zielonym eliksirem. Chciała podać je Harry'emu, ale kiedy zauważyła, jak bardzo drżą jego ręce, podała je Remusowi.

- Niech wypije obie - powiedziała mu. - Będę w swoim gabinecie; muszę zająć się paroma rzeczami dla Severusa, zanim się obudzi.

- Ja pójdę zawiadomić McGonagall - odezwała się Tonks. - Tylko ją, Harry, obiecuję; ma prawo wiedzieć, co się wydarzyło.

Harry niechętnie kiwnął głową i ze złością patrzył, jak Tonks wychodzi z sali, a pani Pomfrey zamyka drzwi do swojego gabinetu. Odwrócił się do Remusa i wyciągnął wciąż drżącą rękę po buteleczki. Remus zmierzył ją podejrzliwym wzrokiem.

- Pozwól - mruknął i z pomocą dwóch szybkich zaklęć sprawił, że zawartość buteleczek trafiła prosto do żołądka chłopca. Harry podziękował mu i ze znużeniem opadł na poduszki.

- Nie mogę przestać się trząść - wymamrotał zamykając oczy. - Mam wrażenie, jakby całe moje ciało płonęło.

Remus delikatnie chwycił jego dłoń.

- Eliksiry ci pomogą - zapewnił. - Czeka cię długa rekonwalescencja, Harry; twoje ciało przekroczyło granicę swojej wytrzymałości.

Chłopiec przytaknął, ale już odpływał, kiedy Remus kończył mówić. Poczuł, że promienie słońca na jego powiekach zaczynają przygasać i natychmiast otworzył oczy.

- Nie zasuwaj ich - poprosił Remusa, który mocował się z zasłonami. - Nie chcę przebywać w ciemności.

Znów oparł głowę na poduszce, wyczerpany do granic możliwości, ale chociaż bardzo tego chciał, nie był w stanie znów zamknąć oczu. Wpatrywał się w jeden punkt na przeciwległej ścianie i ze wszystkich sił próbował wyrzucić z pamięci wspomnienia kilku ostatnich godzin. Nagle poczuł, że Remus siada na krześle obok niego.

- Pamiętasz, co działo się po ostatnim zadaniu Turnieju Trójmagicznego? - zapytał mężczyzna cicho. - Profesor Dumbledore poprosił cię, żebyś opowiedział mu, co się wydarzyło.

Harry skinął powoli głową.

- Pamiętasz, dlaczego cię o to poprosił?

Chłopiec odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego.

- Powiedział, że tłumienie bólu sprawia tylko, że jest jeszcze gorszy, kiedy w końcu staje się z nim twarzą w twarz...

Remus skinął zachęcająco głową. Harry uciekł wzrokiem z powrotem na swój upatrzony punkt na ścianie i próbował zebrać w sobie odwagę, by opowiedzieć to, co się wydarzyło. Lupin czekał cierpliwie i w końcu, wciąż słysząc w głowie słowa dyrektora, Harry zaczął opowiadać o wszystkim, co miało miejsce po tym, jak Remus rzucił zaklęcie zabijające; mówił szybko, rzadko łapiąc oddech, ale tak jak wtedy, gdy opowiadał Dumbledore'owi o wydarzeniach na cmentarzu, w pewnym momencie poczuł się lepiej, lżej, jakby zrzucił z ramion olbrzymi ciężar. Podzielenie się z kimś przeżytym koszmarem było o wiele łatwiejsze, niż duszenie go w sobie.

- Nie wiem, co się z nim stało - przyznał, kiedy zakończył swoją opowieść. - Sądzę, że skoro ja przetrwałem, to on trafił za zasłonę...

- Prawdopodobnie tak się właśnie stało - uznał Remus. - Nie istnieje zaklęcie, które byłoby wstanie przywrócić zmarłych do świata żywych, Harry. Nie musisz się tym dłużej martwić.

Chłopiec milczał przez chwilę.

- Myślisz, że odszedł na dobre?

- Tak - odparł zdecydowanie Lupin. - Nie istnieje żaden sposób, w jaki mógłby powrócić.

Harry pokiwał głową i wyglądało na to, że słowa Remusa uspokoiły go. Poczuł się o wiele lepiej i jego powieki znów zaczęły się zamykać.

- Spróbuj zasnąć, Harry - rozległ się łagodny głos Remusa. - Będę tutaj, kiedy się obudzisz.


	35. Epilog

Hej wszystkim! Niniejszym dotarliśmy do końca opowieści :) Bardzo się cieszę, że "Wewnętrzny Wróg" przypadł do gustu tylu osobom, i jeszcze raz dziękuję za komentarze, polubienia i alerty :* Od razu zachęcam też do lektury kontynuacji tego opowiadania, która zacznie pojawiać się na moim profilu już od poniedziałku (tytułu jeszcze nie podaję, gdyż wciąż nie zdecydowałam się na jego ostateczną wersję!) :)

Jamie Grant: Remus to moja duma w tym fanfiku :3 Parę pytań à propos tego, co się wydarzyło, wciąż pozostaje bez odpowiedzi, ale większość z nich znajdzie się w sequelu, gwarantuję!

Miłej lektury, kochani :)

**Epilog**

_Trzy miesiące później_

Jak na mroźne listopadowe popołudnie powietrze było nienaturalnie nieruchome; studenci, którzy mieli w sobie dość odwagi, by wyjść z zamku na błonia, szczelnie otulali się swoimi zimowymi płaszczami, a niektórzy założyli również szaliki, by nie zmarznąć. Rozsądniejsi uczniowie Hogwartu woleli jednak spędzić sobotni wieczór w Wielkiej Sali grając w Eksplodującego Durnia, czarodziejskie szachy, lub po prostu objadając się łakociami, które wypełniały tace stojące na wszystkich czterech stołach.

Na końcu stolika Gryffindoru siedziały Ginny Weasley i Hermiona Granger, pogrążone w ożywionej dyskusji; szeptały ze sobą tak zawzięcie, że nie zauważyły nawet, gdy podszedł do nich przywrócony na stanowisko profesora Hogwartu Remus Lupin.

- Hermiono?

- Co? - warknęła dziewczyna z irytacją, odwracając się do tego, kto ośmielił się im przeszkodzić. Remus uniósł brew z rozbawieniem. - Och! Przepraszam, panie profesorze! - powiedziała szybko. - Nie wiedziałam...

- Nic się nie stało, Hermiono - zaśmiał się Lupin. - Nie zamierzam odbierać ci punktów - zamilkł na chwilę i przyjrzał się uważnie obu młodym czarownicom. - Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał.

- Tak - odpowiedziała Ginny w momencie, w którym Hermiona stwierdziła:

- Harry znów miewa koszmary.

Ginny spojrzała na nią wilkiem.

- No co? - warknęła Hermiona. - Jeśli ktoś może mu pomóc, to właśnie profesor Lupin!

- On nie chce, żeby ludzie się o niego zamartwiali! - syknęła Weasley'ówna. - Harry czuje się coraz lepiej, profesorze, i naprawdę nie potrzebuje zamieszania wokół siebie.

- Ale nie może się tak męczyć w nieskończoność; od tygodni nie dosypia! - zauważyła Hermiona. Ginny westchnęła z irytacją.

- Wiesz, że on potrzebuje pomocy - powiedziała jej delikatnie przyjaciółka. - Chociaż tyle możemy dla niego zrobić.

- Chyba nie myślisz o wysłaniu go do Świętego Munga? - fuknęła Ginny. - To ostatnia rzecz, jakiej by sobie życzył!

- Nikt tego nie sugeruje, Ginny - wtrącił się Remus. - Wiem, że obie martwicie się o Harry'ego, ale musimy wziąć pod uwagę również to, czego on sam chce. Dojście do siebie po traumatycznych przeżyciach zajmuje naprawdę dużo czasu i dużo czasu jeszcze minie, zanim Harry znów stanie się sobą; kłótnie na ten temat w niczym mu nie pomogą.

Ginny i Hermiona zamilkły skrępowane unikając nawzajem swojego wzroku.

- Gdzie on jest? - spytał Lupin. - Od wczoraj go nie widziałem.

- Poszedł na spacer na błonia, żeby się przewietrzyć - odparła Ginny. Remus kiwnął głową.

- Harry otrząśnie się z tego wszystkiego - zapewnił. - Ale musimy współpracować, by mu w tym pomóc - podszedł do stołu nauczycieli, zabrał z krzesła swoją pelerynę i wyszedł na zimne, listopadowe powietrze.

Znalezienie Harry'ego nie zajęło mu wiele czasu; Remus zauważył go siedzącego nad brzegiem jeziora, wpatrującego się w jakiś punkt w oddali. Mężczyzna obserwował go przez chwilę zastanawiając się, czy zamierza wrócić do zamku i się ogrzać, bo domyślił się, że Harry siedzi tu już od dłuższego czasu. W końcu podszedł do niego cicho.

- Jak się miewa ośmiornica? - zapytał siadając obok chłopca.

- Chyba jej zimno - odparł Harry z uśmiechem. - Wciąż pływa w kółko.

Remus zaśmiał się i szczelniej otulił peleryną.

- Nie zmarzłeś jeszcze?

Harry potrząsnął głową.

- Rzuciłem na siebie zaklęcie rozgrzewające.

- Dobrze wiedzieć, że uważasz na lekcjach.

Chłopiec zachichotał.

- Nie jestem tylko ładną buzią, wiesz? - zażartował; Remus szturchnął go po przyjacielsku łokciem i obaj przez kilka chwil siedzieli w komfortowej ciszy.

- Dziewczyny mówią, że nie sypiasz ostatnio dobrze - odezwał się w końcu Lupin. Harry odwrócił twarz w przeciwną stronę.

- Jest coraz lepiej, Remus, naprawdę; nie czuję się już tak, jak tuż po... Jest lepiej.

- Wiem - zapewnił mężczyzna. - Nie znam nikogo, kto doszedłby po tym wszystkim do siebie tak szybko, jak ty. To godne podziwu.

- No cóż, miałem wiele pomocy - chłopiec wzruszył ramionami. - Byłoby mi o wiele trudniej bez ciebie, Hermiony i Ginny.

- Wciąż możemy ci pomagać, Harry. We wszystkim. Wiesz o tym, prawda?

- Wiem.

- Nawet, gdybyś mnie potrzebował o pierwszej w nocy – nie ma problemu.

- Okej - zaśmiał się chłopiec, ale jego śmiech ucichł, kiedy znów skierował wzrok na ośmiornicę próbującą teraz złapać latające nad jeziorem ptaki swoimi śliskimi mackami.

- Powiesz mi, co się dzieje, czy będę musiał to z ciebie wyciągnąć?

Harry uśmiechnął się krótko.

- Nic się nie dzieje...

- Harry - przerwał mu Remus. - Nie rób ze mnie idioty, proszę; możesz oszukiwać dziewczęta, ale ja chyba znam cię jednak lepiej.

Chłopiec odwrócił się, by na niego spojrzeć.

- Czasem jesteś nie do wytrzymania - stwierdził ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. Remus nie odpowiedział – czekał, aż Harry zacznie mówić.

- Tęsknię za Ronem - zaczął chłopiec cicho. - Myślałem, że z biegiem czasu przyzwyczaję się do myśli, że już go tu nie ma... to wszystko jest naprawdę dziwne.

- Wiem - powiedział Remus łagodnie. - Nie ma takiego dnia, żebym nie myślał o Syriuszu, twojej mamie i tacie.

- Zawsze wydaje mi się, że zaraz wejdzie spóźniony do sali, albo że zobaczę go w Pokoju Wspólnym kłócącego się z Hermioną o jakąś głupotę - westchnął Harry ciężko. - Wiem, że potrzebuję czasu... ale to okazuje się o wiele trudniejsze, niż sądziłem, że będzie.

- Musisz się przyzwyczaić do tej myśli; pogodzenie się ze świadomością, że oni nie wrócą, jest zawsze bardzo trudne.

Harry mruknął niezrozumiale i przechylił się do tyłu opierając na rękach. Remus przyjrzał mu się z zaciekawieniem.

- Martwi cię coś jeszcze – widzę to w twoich oczach.

Chłopiec drgnął niepewnie na trawie. Istniało coś, co martwiło go, odkąd pokonał Voldemorta, i co wciąż pojawiało się w jego koszmarach – ale powiedzenie o tym Remusowi oznaczałoby, że nadal o tym myśli; że wcale nie dochodzi do siebie tak szybko, jak twierdził.

- Harry - odezwał się Remus mocnym głosem. - Jeśli nie porozmawiasz z kimś o tym, co cię dręczy, to będzie cię tylko dręczyć coraz bardziej; nie można dusić w sobie emocji.

Najwidoczniej nie zamierzał zrezygnować z tego tematu bez walki. Harry wziął głęboki wdech.

- Czasem śni mi się... że on nadal ma kontrolę nad moją duszą; śni mi się, że nie pozwala mi jej odzyskać bez względu na to, jak bardzo się staram, więc w końcu poddaję się, tak jak wtedy w lesie... - chłopiec zamilkł na chwilę walcząc ze sobą. - Remus, ja nie mogę oprzeć się wrażeniu, że to wszystko pewnego dnia wróci i znów będzie mnie prześladować!

- To, co się wydarzyło, to już przeszłość, Harry. Nie wydarzy się ponownie. Voldemort odszedł raz na zawsze – nie musisz się martwić, że powróci - Remus odwrócił się i spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy. - A jeśli chodzi o poddawanie się... gdyby ktokolwiek z nas przeszedł choćby przez połowę tego, co ty znosiłeś w ciągu ostatniego lata, zapewne poddałby się już dawno temu. Nie jesteśmy w stanie nawet wyobrazić sobie, jak się czułeś, ale jestem pewien, że każdy człowiek czułby się bezsilny w takiej sytuacji.

Chłopiec kiwnął głową, ale wciąż wpatrywał się w gładką taflę jeziora.

- Poddanie się nie oznacza, że jesteś słaby, Harry.

Harry parsknął.

- Głosisz ciekawe teorie.

- Tak uważasz? - spytał Remus. - Uważasz, że profesor Dumbledore był słaby, kiedy poświęcił swoje życie, by nas ratować? A Severus? Czy był słaby, kiedy zgodził się bronić ciebie za cenę własnego życia?

- Nie...

- Nie. To odwaga. A gotowość do stanięcia twarzą w twarz ze śmiercią dla dobra całego czarodziejskiego świata? To jest odwaga w najczystszym wydaniu.

Chłopiec otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale Remus nie dał mu dojść do słowa.

- Chcesz temu zaprzeczyć?

- Nie - Harry pokręcił głową. - Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że żałuję, że nie umiem patrzeć na różne rzeczy z perspektywy, tak jak ty.

Remus uśmiechnął się krzywo.

- To mój jedyny talent.

- Nie pleć bzdur! Jesteś też w miarę przyzwoitym nauczycielem! - zachichotał chłopiec.

_- W miarę_ przyzwoitym?

- No cóż, semestr jeszcze się nie skończył... dopiero wtedy wystawię ci szczerą ocenę.

Remus wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem, przygarnął Harry'ego do piersi i poczochrał wściekle jego czarne włosy.

* * *

Wysoko w górze, na Wieży Astronomicznej, dwójkę przyjaciół z zainteresowaniem obserwował Severus Snape. Mężczyzna od trzech miesięcy nie rozmawiał z żadnym z nich. Po tym, jak się obudził, a pani Pomfrey uznała, że jest już w na tyle dobrym stanie, że może opuścić Skrzydło Szpitalne, spędzał większość czasu dochodząc do siebie we własnych kwaterach.

Teraz najbardziej irytowała go szybkość, z jaką Potter najwyraźniej otrząsnął się po tym, co się wydarzyło, i żył sobie dalej jakby nigdy nic. Dopiero, gdy przyjrzał mu się chłopcu uważniej, dostrzegł strach w jego oczach i koszmary, które nadal dręczyły jego myśli. Ciężko było go za to winić; Snape był jedyną osobą, która przeszła przez dokładnie to samo, co Potter, która widziała to samo, co on, i czuła ból, jaki zesłał na niego Voldemort. Mistrz Eliksirów zacisnął dłoń na Mrocznym Znaku, wciąż doskonale widocznym na jego przedramieniu; nigdy już nie piekł, ale mężczyzna zastanawiał się, czy kiedykolwiek zniknie z jego skóry.

- Nie powiedziałeś mu - rozległ się głos za jego plecami.

- Zrobiłem to, o co prosiłeś - odparł Snape kwaśno. - Nie utrzymuję z chłopakiem żadnego kontaktu.

- … mogę ci zaufać?

- Minęły już trzy miesiące; nie zamierzam się teraz wycofywać.

Snape znów skierował wzrok na Harry'ego i Remusa siedzących nad brzegiem jeziora. Obaj w milczeniu patrzyli w górę, w okno, przy którym stał. Mistrz Eliksirów skrzywił się dla zasady, po czym usunął się z widoku i wrócił do bezpiecznej przystani swoich kwater.

- O co mu chodzi? - zapytał Harry. Remus zaśmiał się.

- Pewnie nigdy się tego nie dowiemy.

KONIEC


End file.
